Les Lilas
by wandha
Summary: Loin des rues de Seattle, une petite ville où se trouve une maison La pension des Lilas...
1. Chapter 1

Bon ,c'est repartie pour une nouvelle histoire. je n'étais pas sure de me lancer pour une nouvelle histoire, mais j'avais cette petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête.^^

En espérant que vous apprécirez, bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p>Callie regarda par la vitre de la voiture, la maison qui allait l'accueillir. Elle ferma les yeux le temps de quelques secondes pour trouver le courage de sortir du véhicule.<p>

-Donc dés que tu te sens prête, on pourra y aller. Lui dit doucement Meredith.

-Je… Je ne suis pas sure.

-Tu as tous ton temps.

Callie détestait le ton qu'employait Meredith, c'était celui qu'on utilisait lorsque l'on parlait à un enfant qui venait de faire un mauvais rêve. Elle détestait paraitre aussi faible, aussi peu sure d'elle. Elle n'était pas cette personne qu'elle reflétait. Elle soupira répriment les larmes de frustration qui se formaient dans ses yeux.

-Il est encore tôt. Il n'est que huit heure. Peut être que si on rentre maintenant, j'arriverai à temps pour le diner et …

-Callie, il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Tu as fait le plus dure. Ne baisse pas les bras à quelques mètres de la ligne d'arrivée.

-La ligne est encore à quelques kilomètres !

Meredith savait que sur ce point sa compagne de voyage avait probablement raison.

-Oui, en tout cas tu n'as jamais été aussi proche de cette fichue ligne.

Callie baissa la tête. Elle était irrationnelle, elle le savait. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, ses craintes rongeaient son bon sens. Il lui fallait encore être rassurée et sa son amie le compris.

-J'ai vécu ici moi aussi.

-Vraiment ? Lui demanda Callie quelque peu incrédule.

-Où crois tu que j'ai rencontré cet idiot de Marc ? J'y ai vécu presque cinq ans. Entre mes seize et mes vingt et un ans. C'était encore Madame B qui tenait les lieux. Je ne pense pas que ça ai beaucoup changé. Il n'y a plus de gosses, uniquement des adultes se doit être la seule différence. La règle d'or est de ne poser aucune question sur le passé et la raison de la venue des pensionnaires en ce lieu. Si toute fois tu poses une question et que la personne te répond, elle a le droit à son tour de te poser une question.

Meredith était tout à fait consciente que l'une des craintes de Callie était d'être interrogée sur les raisons de sa venue.

-Mais je suppose que Marc t'en as déjà parlé.

-Non, il ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé de ce lieu. Il a juste dit que j'y serais tranquille et bien.

Elle regarda de nouveau la maison. C'était une bâtisse imposante, mais pleine de charme. Un grand porche couvert, faisait office d'entrée. Il était orné de plantes diverses et variées, avec une dominance de Lilas. La couleur vive des plantes tranchait avec le blanc de la maison. Cette demeure semblait chaleureuse, Callie ne pouvait pas le nier.

Elle plaça sa main sur la poignée de la portière, formula de derniers encouragements dans son esprit pour trouver le courage qui lui manquait encore. Puis avant qu'elle ne réalise ce que son corps faisait, elle était debout devant la voiture.

Meredith l'a rejoins très vite, soulagée qu'elle ne soit pas obligée, de reprendre la route dans le sens inverse le jour même. Elles marchèrent jusqu'au porche, évitent soigneusement les flaques d'eau sa et là. La femme blonde se tourna vers son amie le doigt en suspend devant la sonnette d'entrée, attendant la confirmation que Callie était bel et bien prête, celle-ci lui fit un brève signe de tête. Elle sonna donc.

Callie se tendit légèrement, lorsqu'elle entendit les pas s'approcher de l'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur une jeune femme. La demoiselle leur sourit chaleureusement.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, je suis Meredith et voici Callie. J'ai appelé hier matin, pour annoncer notre venue.

-Oh oui, Miranda en a parlé. Entrée. Je suis April. Suivez moi elle est en cuisine.

Elles la suivirent silencieusement. Callie garda les yeux fixés au sol, se refusant de prendre un aperçu des lieux sens en être invitée. Elle avançait le regard concentré sur les talons des chaussures de Meredith.

-Nous y voilà ! Fit April stoppant leur avancée, forçant en un même temps Callie à lever les yeux.

La cuisine était immense, au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait une petite femme noire qui chantonnait, accompagnant la radio.

-Hey, Miranda, je ne savais pas que tu t'étais mise aux fourneaux.

La femme reconnaissant aussitôt cette voix, se tourna souriante.

-Meredith. Dit-elle tout en s'avançant vers la demoiselle la serrant dans ses bras.

-Ca fait plaisir de te revoir. Mais je t'attendais plus tard. Arizona m'a dit que tu n'arriverais surement pas avant midi.

-On n'a pas prit la peine de faire de pause en route.

-Vous devez être épuisées.

La petite femme se tourna vers Callie, elle lui sourit en lui tendant la main.

-Je suis Miranda Bailley, l'une des propriétaires de ce lieu. Bienvenue à la pension des Lilas.

-Merci, je suis Callie.

Le manque de nom de famille n'étonna en rien son hôte, elle avait vu passer bon nombre de personnes en ces murs. Et comme l'avait dit Meredith, il ne faisait pas partie de la politique de la maison de poser des questions. Bien que pour Callie les raisons de sa venue ne laissaient pas beaucoup de doute à Miranda.

-Asseyez-vous, je vais vous servir un café et quelques toasts. Je ne garantis pas le résultat. Je ne m'occupe que rarement de la cuisine. Moi mon secteur c'est le jardin. Mais on aura tout le temps de revenir sur l'organisation de cette maison plus tard. Je suis sure…

Elle fut coupée par des hurlements qui venaient du premier étage et qui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Comment j'ai put te faire confiance ?

-Oh du calme, ce n'est qu'un fichu réveil. Se n'est pas si grave.

Une femme blonde vêtue à la hâte, suivit d'un homme châtain encore en pyjama firent irruption dans la cuisine.

-C'est sure que pour toi ce n'est pas grave, puisque c'est moi qui suis en retard pour mon travail.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air de prendre conscience des quatre paires d'yeux fixés sur eux.

-Arrêtes de dramatiser, Monsieur Hopkins et Madame Kramer attendront bien cinq minutes pour leur café.

-Es tu en train de dire que mon travail, celui que j'aime et dans lequel je m'investis pleinement, n'a aucun intérêt ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit sa ! Fit l'homme d'un ton défensif. Il secoua la tête pinçant le pont de son nez, frustré par la situation. Il regarda quelques seconde la demoiselle prendre les toasts tous juste grillés et les tartiner à la hâte.

- Arizona.

-Non aucun Arizona sur ce ton avec moi Alex. Tu as coupé l'alarme de ce fichu réveil. Je suis en retard, je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi.

Alors qu'il allait quémander une trêve, le ton employé par la blonde le piqua au vif.

-Hey, j'ai finit mon travail tard hier soir, j'étais crever. Et je te signal que si je n'avais pas du rassurer mademoiselle, j'aurais dormit plus tôt et n'aurais pas eut besoin de couper ton alarme.

Il regretta aussitôt ses mots lorsqu'il vit les larmes se former dans les yeux bleus.

-Va te faire foutre Karev. Dit-elle avant de partir par la porte arrière la claquant sans ménagement.

-Merde, putain d'orage. Cria Alex avant de partir à son tour dans la direction opposée.

-Donc c'était Alex Karev et Arizona Robbins. Fit Miranda pas du tout impressionnée par cet éclat du petit matin. Meredith elle eut un petit rire.

-Je vois qu'ils n'ont pas changé le moins du monde.

Elle stoppa son rire lorsqu'elle vit l'air crispé de son amie.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne peuvent pas rester plus de quelques heures en colère l'un envers l'autre.

-Oui, ces deux là sont inséparables, sa en est parfois effrayant. Ajout Bailley maintenant consciente du malaise de la nouvelle venue.

Elles prirent leurs petits déjeuners, Meredith et Miranda racontaient quelques une de leurs mésaventures. Callie elle resta assez discrète. Après leurs repas, Miranda conduit Callie à la chambre qui allait lui être attribuée.

-Alex vient de la repeindre, j'espère qu'elle te conviendra. Elle est plutôt calme puisqu'elle est en bout de couloir. Ta voisine la plus proche est Arizona, tu verras qu'il n'est pas rare qu'Alex partage la chambre avec elle. Rassures toi, les disputes sont rares et les murs sont bien isolés, donc on n'entend pas beaucoup de bruit d'une pièce à l'autre. Rajouta-t-elle voyant une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard de la demoiselle.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre. C'était une grande et belle pièce. Nul doute que Callie s'y plairait.

-Voilà je te laisse te reposer. Tu rencontreras tous le monde ce soir lors du diner. Nous t'expliquerons le fonctionnement des lieux à ce moment là.

Elle lui tendit une clé, puis sortit fermant la porte derrière elle.

Callie soupira de soulagement. Enfin elle allait pouvoir se reposer. Le voyage avait été long et plutôt pénible pour la jeune femme. Le peu qu'elle avait vu des lieux et de ses habitants, avait drainé les quelques gouttes d'énergie qui lui restaient. Elle se laissa tomber doucement sur le lit. A peine son corps eut-il heurté le matelas que le sommeil la submergea.

La pension des Lilas était pleine de promesses et elle espérait qu'elle les tiendrait.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abbord je tiens à remercie le chaleureux accueil qu'a eut cette histoire, sa fait super plaisir.

Je vois que des lectrices habituées savent qu'il va falloir attendre un peu pour avoir plus d'information sur le mystère des Lilas!^^ que voulez vous j'aime vous faire languire! Promis, il y aura quelques réponses dans le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Meredith fit un tour de jardin, elle se remémora les agréables moments qu'elle avait eut en ces lieux. Certains moins agréables lui revinrent également en mémoire. Elle s'installa sur le banc au pied du chêne, les quelques gouttes de pluie qui y restaient, ne semblaient pas la gêner le moins du monde.<p>

Miranda la sortie de ses pensées.

-Ton amie est en train de s'installer. Annonça-t-elle tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Merci pour l'accueillir dans de si bref délai.

-Se n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire merci.

-Arizona ! Dit doucement Meredith en accord avec la petite femme.

-Je comptais justement faire un petit tour en ville pour la voir.

-Humm, à ta place j'attendrais encore un peu que sa colère retombe.

Elles rirent toutes les deux.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que certaines choses n'ont pas changées.

Elle se leva.

-Je vais voir si tout va bien pour Callie avant d'aller dire bonjour à Arizona.

Miranda acquiesça la regardant rentrer. Meredith trouva Callie profondément endormie. Elle la recouvrit d'une couverture avant de faire son chemin vers la ville. La maison était à la sortie de celle-ci, elle choisit donc de si rendre à pied. C'est avec beaucoup de nostalgie qu'elle parcouru le court chemin qui menait au cœur de la ville. Ce chemin elle l'avait fait mainte et mainte fois. Elle sourit à ce doux souvenir.

Elle s'arrêta devant la petite boutique que tenait Arizona, c'était un café qui servait de la pâtisserie. Arizona l'avait ouvert alors qu'elle n'avait que vingt ans. Son commerce avait grandit depuis accueillant une clientèle régulière et livrant ces désormais incontournables pâtisseries dans les environs. C'était la fierté d'Arizona.

Le bruit harmonieux d'un carillon se fit entendre lorsqu'elle a franchit le pas de la porte de la boutique. Une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'accueillit, lui demandant de bien vouloir choisir une table afin qu'elle puisse lui proposer la carte.

-Oh euh je voudrais tout d'abord voir Arizona.

La demoiselle la regarda d'un air embêté.

-Ce ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée. Elle est… disons très occupée.

Meredith lui sourit, essayant au mieux de cacher son amusement face à l'embarra de la jeune femme.

-Oh j'imagine qu'elle l'est ! Ne vous dérangez pas mademoiselle je vais la trouver par moi-même.

-Mais… L'a voyant se diriger vers la cuisine la serveuse lui cria : -Si elle vous demande je ne vous ai pas laissé passer.

Meredith fit un brève signe de main en réponse. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle prit un aperçu d'une Arizona survoltée qui donnait de copieux coups de mains à une pâte à pain. Une chose était sur c'est que cette pâtes allait être efficacement pétrie. La demoiselle avait des écouteurs sur les oreilles et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Rien n'a changé. Chuchota Meredith le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'avança de façon à être dans le champ de vison de l'autre femme. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'Arizona prenne conscience de sa présence. Elle s'arrêta alors aussitôt, retira ses mains du tas de pâte, enleva à la hâte les écouteurs de son ipod et prit Meredith dans ses bras sans plus de cérémonie.

-Bonjour. Dit la nouvelle venue une fois que son assaillante l'ai lâchée.

-Salut, je ne t'attendais pas avant ce midi.

-C'est ce que m'a dit Miranda.

-Oh, tu l'as déjà vu !

-Oui, j'ai aussi eut un brève aperçu de toi et de Karev.

-Oh ! Fit-elle en une grimace mi gênée, mi amusée.

-Je suppose qu'il va falloir que l'on revoie notre cérémonie d'accueil.

-Assurément.

Elles rient toutes les deux de bon cœur. Des moments comme celui-ci, manquait vraiment à Meredith.

-Donc tu es là pour combien de temps ?

-Je pense repartir demain, le temps de me remettre de ce voyage et de rassurer un peu Callie. Arrivée dans une maison de barges comme vous peut être effrayant pour des personnes normalement constituées.

Arizona lui donna une tape à l'épaule feignant d'être offensée.

-Et ton amie combien de temps compte t'elle rester ?

-Je n'en sais rien, un moment j'espère. En tout cas merci d'avoir répondu aussi vite.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Les amis de mes amis sont toujours les bienvenues aux Lilas.

Meredith lui sourit, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait divulguer davantage d'informations. Elle si risqua tout de même.

-C'est plus une amie de Marc qu'une amie à moi. Elle observa attentivement la réaction de son amie. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir un soupçon de tristesse dans son regard.

-Il aurait put venir, il est toujours le bienvenu. Arizona ne parvint pas à cacher sa peine.

-Il avait des choses à régler. Mais je pense qu'il risque de faire une apparition durant le séjour de Callie. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de l'envoyer ici. Ils sont bons amis.

Arizona hocha simplement la tête, puis aussi rapidement que ce petit air triste apparu il repartie laissant place à un éclatant sourire.

-Il faut à tout prit que tu goutes à mon nouveau gâteau, cette chose est une pure merveille.

Meredith la suivit volontiers dans sa boutique ayant déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Callie se réveilla l'esprit brumeux, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Elle soupira, réalisant qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à sa montre, iI était onze heures passées. Elle fut étonnée qu'il soit aussi tard, elle devait être plus fatiguée que ce qu'elle croyait. Ses paupières étaient encore lourdes, elle se demanda alors si une semaine de sommeil serait suffisante pour rattraper son retard. La demoiselle fut sortie de ses pensées par un bruit grave provenant de son estomac. Elle décida de l'ignorer se refusant d'arpenter cette maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, de son propre chef. Mais le bruit persista, bientôt accompagné de quelques crampes. Elle maudit ces besoins vitaux, tout en se levant doucement.

Elle était toujours habillée de ses habiles de ville, elle n'aurait donc pas à ce changé, ce qui était un point plus que positif. Elle se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Tout semblait calme. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de trouvée le courage de franchir le pas de sa porte. Puis fit doucement son chemin vers l'étage inférieur.

La maison semblait calme, sans doute que ses habitants dormaient. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la Latina. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler. Arrivée dans le vestibule, elle essaya de se remémorer dans quelle direction se trouvait la cuisine. Cette maison était réellement immense. Elle parcouru une pièce qu'elle devina être le salon. Comme la cuisine cette pièce était vaste, le mobilier donnait un esprit cocooning au lieu. Son regard fut attiré par un mur entièrement recouvert de photos. Sur chacune d'entre elles se trouvaient des personnes différentes, seule ou en groupe. Il y avait aà vue d'œil, une soixantaine de visages différents, tous posaient sur le perron de la maison. Callie les regarda attentivement, elle s'arrêta devant la photo d'un jeune homme qu'elle reconnu aussitôt. Marc dix ans plus jeune. Elle sourit à la vue du jeune homme qu'avait été son ami. Le bruit de son estomac lui rappela le pourquoi de son excursion. Elle reprit donc la direction de la cuisine.

Elle fut surprise de voir de la lumière provenir de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta nette, peu sur de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait faim, mais elle n'était pas chez elle. Elle ne pouvait pas juste faire son chemin au frigo et se servir se serait plus que déplacer de sa part, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus attendre jusqu'au lendemain matin, son estomac ne le lui permettrait pas. Callie grimaça au pathétique de la situation. Il n'y avait rien de bien compliqué à entrer dans cette fichue pièce et a demander si il était possible de manger quelque chose. Elle avait beau ce le répéter, elle ne parvenait pas à faire un pas de plus. Elle allait faire demi tour, résignée, lorsqu'une femme vain à sa rencontre. Elle la reconnue comme étant la blonde colérique du matin. Elle ne semblait plus du tout en colère, bien au contraire, elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire, ce qui la rassura un peu.

-Il me semblait bien avoir entendu quelqu'un. Lui dit-elle arborant toujours son sourire.

-Je suis Arizona, tu m'as apparemment croisée ce matin. D'ailleurs je suis désolée à ce sujet.

Pour toute réponse, le bruit de l'estomac grincheux de Callie se fit entendre.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas mangé encore. Meredith est monté te chercher pour le diner, mais elle n'a pas eut le cœur de te réveiller. On t'a gardé une assiette. Viens je vais te la réchauffer.

Elle suivit la jeune femme sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle en était tout simplement incapable, elle ne saurait pas dire pourquoi, mais sa gorge était nouée. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à devoir rencontrer quelqu'un à cette heure tardive. Elle s'installa sur un haut tabouret qui donnait sur l'îlot central de la cuisine. Puis regarda attentivement la jeune femme, préparer son repas.

Arizona ne pensait pas rencontrer la nouvelle pensionnaire ce jour là. Elle ne se formalisa pas du silence de la demoiselle. Elle avait bien vu la surprise que la Latina avait eut lorsqu'elle l'avait abordée, elle pouvait même dire qu'elle l'avait un peu effrayée. Elle mit l'assiette au micro onde et sortie des couverts, qu'elle plaça devant la femme. Elle sentit les yeux de celle-ci posés sur elle pendant tout le processus, mais là encore elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

Callie savait qu'elle devait paraitre impolie, mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette femme. Elle avait besoin de se rassurer, étonnamment l'attitude tranquille de son hôte réussissait à calmer ses craintes. Lorsqu'Arizona posa l'assiette fumante devant elle, elle parvint enfin à parler.

-Merci. Je sais que vous le savez déjà mais je suis Callie. Sa voix était faible mais tout à fait audible.

-Et bien bienvenue parmi nous Callie. Ici le tutoiement est de rigueur.

Une sonnerie retentit, Arizona se tourna alors vers le four, l'ouvrit et en sortie une plaque pleine de cookies. Elle en posa un près de l'assiette de Callie.

-Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Cookies amandes, chocolats blanc et noir et abricots. Ma première recette maison.

Callie dégusta son repas silencieusement, tandis qu'Arizona s'afférait à la cuisine. Elle préparait une pâte à crêpe.

-Je prépare le petit déjeuner pour demain matin. C'est mon boulot. Je le fais souvent le soir en attendant qu'Alex rentre du travail. Comme sa je gagne du temps pour le matin. Lui expliqua Arizona.

Une fois finit, elle mit le tout au frigo, sortit une bouteille de lait, deux verres et s'installa face à Callie. Un verre de lait et le cookie en main, Callie s'apprêta à déguster le biscuit. Ses papilles explosèrent de plaisir, au goût de celui-ci. Le mélange des saveurs était tout simplement parfais.

-Woaw ! Laissa-t-elle échapper.

-Merci. Dit Arizona tout sourire, heureuse de voir le visage de Callie s'illuminer grâce à ses gâteaux. Madame B avait toujours dit que sa pâtisserie était magique, quelle réchauffait les coeurs.

-Les gâteaux c'est m'a spécialité, c'est même mon métier.

-Je ne peux qu'approuver. C'est délicieux.

-J'avais dix ans lorsque j'ai crée cette recette. J'en suis plus que fière. Attends de gouter à ma tarte meringuée, Alex dit qu'elle est orgasmique.

Callie rit aux propos de la demoiselle.

-Orgasmique, Vraiment ?

-Hey, ce n'est pas moi qui le dit. Je ne fais que répéter une opinion plus qu'objective.

Callie rit de plus belle, bientôt rejoint par Arizona.

Meredith se leva dans la nuit, pas tout à fait rassurée de ne pas avoir put parler à Callie, étant donnée son état de fatigue. Elle trouva son lit vide. La panique commençait à la gagner. Et si elle avait décidé de rentrer. Elle descendit les escaliers à la hâte. Un bruit attira son attention. Elle s'avança vers sa source. C'est estomaquée, qu'elle vit Callie et Arizona rirent au dessus d'une assiette de cookies. Sa faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vue Callie rire ainsi. Marc avait eut plus que raison de proposer à Callie de venir aux Lilas. Si Meredith avait été plus que perplexe au début, le fait de revenir en ces lieux lui remémora toute sa magie. Elle pourrait donc y laisser Callie l'esprit tranquille.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, quelques infos sur la pension d'autres seront à venir au fil de l'histoire, tout comme la relation Alex/Ari.^^

Pour répondre à ta question Sophie mon métier n'a rien à voir avec l'écriture puisque je travail dans le domaine social, je suis coordinatrice.

* * *

><p>Callie se réveilla aux aurores. Elle était retournée se coucher une fois son repas prit et après avoir remercié Arizona. La jeune femme avait sut la mettre à l'aise très rapidement, ce qui était une chose rare. Elle ne lui avait pausé aucunes questions et ne l'avait pas regardé avec empathie. Elle lui avait simplement offert un moment de paix et de quiétude. C'est donc sans difficulté, qu'elle monta retrouver les bras de Morphée. Son sommeil fut calme et réparateur.<p>

Mais une fois bien éveillée, ces craintes revinrent. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle pouvait jurer que l'air se faisait de plus en plus rare. Elle essaya de se calmer, de faire en sorte que son esprit soit rationnel et non en proie aux doutes et à la panique. Seulement, l'exercice lui était difficile. Elle chercha une pensée positive à laquelle se raccrocher et s'est instantanément que le sentiment de quiétude de la veille au soir lui revint.

Elle allait être bien ici, tranquille, sans être jugée et interrogée. Marc l'avait fait conduire dans ce lieu en lui disant qu'elle y serait en sécurité et en bonne compagnie. Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait à s'inquiété de rien, qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Il avait confiance en ce lieu, en ces gens. Et Callie avait confiance en Marc, donc elle devait avoir confiance en ce lieu et en ces gens.

Peu à peu l'air devint plus abondant. Pourtant, ce n'étais pas encore suffisant. Elle ferma les yeux, se rappelant cette sensation de calme et de légèreté. Essayant de se souvenir ce qui lui avait permis de lâcher prise, de baisser sa garde. Le visage et surtout le sourire d'Arizona lui revint en tête. Elle lui avait accordé son attention. Elle était parvenue à la faire rire.

A ce stade sa respiration était redevenue régulière. L'esprit de Callie resta concentré sur cette femme. Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qui avait bien put la faire rire. Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui avait été dit qui l'avait fait rire et sourire. Mais surtout ce qui n'avait pas été dit. Tout n'avait été que futilité. Dieu, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eut une conversation simple et sans gravité ? Combien ses simples badinages lui avaient manqués !

C'est la bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte qui la sortie de ses pensées. Elle se leva avec précaution se demandant qui pouvait bien se présenter à la porte de sa chambre à six heures du matin. La peur fit soudainement sa réapparition. On frappa de nouveau.

-Callie c'est Meredith, tu es réveillée ?

Elle soupira de soulagement en entendant la voix feutrée de son amie. Elle lui ouvrit alors la porte. Meredith s'installa à ses côtés sur le lit.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu hier et il y avait de la lumière, donc je me suis dit que comme tu étais réveillée et que moi aussi…

-Oui. Il semblerait que je récupère mon retard en sommeil. Je ne me souviens pas avoir autant dormit de toute ma vie.

-Ce qui est une excellente chose.

Le silence s'installa. Il n'avait rien de maladroit, il était même sécurisant pour Callie. Elle ne voulait pas précipiter la conversation, parce qu'elle savait que Meredith allait lui annoncer son départ. Elle n'était pas sure d'être prête pour cela. Meredith était son seul repère en ce lieu.

-Arizona est déjà en train de faire le petit déjeuner. On pourrait peut être descendre. Proposa son amie sentant qu'un sujet grave n'était pas le bienvenu. Callie hocha doucement la tête.

-Je me change et je descends.

Meredith lui tendis un peignoir qui pendait à une patère.

-Pas de chichi mademoiselle. Ce n'est qu'un petit déjeuner informel entre toi, moi et Ari.

Callie hésita mais suivit la consigne. Elles firent tranquillement leurs chemins vers la cuisine. Elles y trouvèrent Arizona le nez enfuie dans une rose, tandis que des pancakes attendaient d'être retournés sur la plaque.

-Hey, tu es en train de faire cramer mon petit déjeuner.

Arizona jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux jeunes femmes avant de retourner les pancake.

-Depuis le temps Mery tu devrais savoir que mes pancakes sont toujours parfait, même quand ils sont brunis.

-Hum, si par brunis tu veux dire cramé, je te l'accorde, ils sont souvent parfais.

-Veux tu vraiment les goûter, parce que si tu continues de les dénigrer tu n'en auras pas le privilège.

Callie prit place près de son amie, elle profita de l'échange convivial entre les deux femmes.

-Dois je conclure par ton air heureux qu'Alex et toi vous vous êtes réconcilié ?

-Absolument, d'où cette rose.

-Tu es conscientes qu'il l'a surement cueillit dans le jardin ?

-C'est tellement courageux de sa part de se risquer aux foudres de Bailley.

Elles rirent toutes les deux.

-Miranda et son précieux jardin !

Arizona déposa les pancakes sur la table et s'installa avec les deux autres femmes.

-Alors comment s'est passée cette première nuit aux Lilas ? Bien dormit ?

-Oui très bien dormit.

-Tant mieux. Répondit-elle toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Elle sursauta brusquement, se tournant alors vers Meredith en une grimace. Celle-ci haussa simplement les épaules, souriant malicieusement. Callie vit alors Arizona se frotter aussi discrètement que possible le tibia.

-Il risque de faire beau aujourd'hui. Callie et moi allons surement faire le tour de la ville, on pourrait t'escorter au travail.

-Sa aurait été avec plaisir mais je pars dans un quart d'heure. C'est la fin de la semaine il faut que je m'occupe de ma compta. A votre place j'attendrai de voir Miranda avant de partir. Je pense qu'elle voudra faire son petit tour d'accueil avec toi, Callie. Te présenter les Lilas et son fonctionnement.

Callie n'était pas sure d'être emballée par l'idée.

-Quoi vous avez choisit Bailley pour le comité d'accueille ? Vraiment ?

-Alex est très prit par son travail de journaliste et moi par ma boutique. Donc, oui c'est Miranda qui à été élu à deux voies contre une, comme hôtesse d'accueil.

Teddy rit au terme choisit.

-Elle a dut être ravie de cette promotion !

-Oui tout à fait ! De toute façon on n'accueille plus beaucoup de monde, donc sa ne lui prend vraiment pas beaucoup de son temps. Il lui en reste bien assez pour jouer à la maitresse d'école.

Meredith fronça les sourcils, mais décida de ne pauser aucune question, ne souhaitant pas mettre Callie mal à l'aise.

-OH, il va vraiment falloir que je monte me préparer. Je vous vois plus tard les filles. Mery je t'interdits de partir sans m'avoir dit au revoir. Elle fila sur ses mots, ne se rendant absolument pas compte de l'information qu'elle avait lâchée comme une bombe.

Callie resta fixer son assiette, Meredith se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de ne pas maudire Arizona. Elle voulait l'annoncer en douceur.

-C'est un sujet que je voulais aborder lors de notre balade.

-Ne t'en fait pas c'est très bien. Je veux dire tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi. Et je t'en remercie vraiment. Et suis sure que je serais bien ici. Donc ne t'en fait pas. Callie le dit avec un sourire que Meredith avait trop souvent vu, mais elle n'eut rien le temps de rajouter, car Callie quittait déjà la pièce. « Merde » Souffla-t-elle. Elle décida de lui laisser de l'espace et attendit qu'Arizona face sa réapparition. Celle-ci fut surprise de la trouver seule dans la cuisine.

-Je t'accompagne. C'était une déclaration, Arizona n'avait clairement pas son mot à dire.

-Ok et Callie ?

-On en parle dehors.

Elles sortirent, Meredith était toujours dans son pyjama mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser. La ville était petite et à cette heure matinale, il n'y aurait pas grand monde, pour ne pas dire personne.

-Elle ne savait pas que je partais aujourd'hui.

-Bien sûr que si elle le savait, se n'est pas parce que les mots n'avaient pas encore été prononcés, qu'elle n'en avait pas la connaissance. L'entendre est parfois plus dur que de le savoir.

Meredith la regarda incrédule.

-Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi sage ?

Arizona lui sourit avant de prendre doucement son bras, elles continuèrent leur balade ainsi, comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire étant plus jeune.

-Tu me promets que tout ira bien pour elle.

- Assurément que tout ira bien pour Callie. Nous sommes géniaux.

-Et tu es heureusement très modeste !

-Ma qualité première !

Elles rirent. L'humeur de Meredith s'assombrit brusquement lorsqu'elle repensa aux paroles de son amie.

-La pension est en difficulté ?

-Si on peut dire. Nous n'avons plus de subventions. La crise est dure pour le domaine social et comme aucun de nous n'est réellement agrée ou salarier du secteur social. On nous a coupé les subventions. La mairie nous aide un peu, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Nous ne pouvons plus accueillir autant de monde que nous en avions l'habitude.

-Tu aurais du me le dire, on aurait put t'aider.

-Je ne veux aucun emprunt. On vient tout juste de régler les dernières dettes de Madame B.

-Mais…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est que temporaire, on compte trouver de nouvelle subventions, privées.

-Quelqu'un de riche qui cherche à se donner bonne conscience ?

-Quelque chose de ce gout là. Quoi qu'il arrive on ne fermera pas. Notre mode d'accueil sera peut être un peu modifié voilà tout.

-Vous avez pensé à obtenir un agrément ?

-Qui dit agrément, dit dossier, suivit social et compagnie. Règle numéro un des Lilas.

« Discrétion ». Dirent-elles en cœur.

-Madame B a toujours fait en sorte que ces personnes puissent se reconstruire sans avoir à subir les rouages de notre bon vieux système sociale. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire passer un interrogatoire à nos pensionnaires à leur arrivée, en cochant des cases sur un formulaire. On n'a pas à connaitre leur histoire, si ils nous la disent bien sinon t'en pis. Tout ce qu'on souhaite c'est qu'ils puissent trouver un peu de paix et de confort aux Lilas.

-Je sais. Je connais le principe ! Je suis sure que vous trouverez une solution. J'y penserais de mon côté.

-Merci.

Elles arrivèrent devant la boutique, Arizona se détacha alors de Meredith et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Aie !

-Ca c'est pour le coup de pied de tout à l'heure.

-Il était préventif. Ne l'a regarde pas comme sa !

-Comme quoi ? Demanda innocemment Arizona tout sourire.

-Garde ton charme pour un autre usage Robbins.

-Je ne fais que me montrer aimable et accueillante.

-Bien sure ! Railla Meredith, regardant suspicieusement son amie.

-Ok, j'admets que je l'a trouve belle. Et je te rassure, je sais que je ne suis pas permise de flirter avec elle. Je ne profiterai pas de sa fragilité émotionnelle pour la mettre dans mon lit. Satisfaite ?

-Ouai, je dirais à Miranda de garder un œil sur toi.

Arizona leva les yeux au ciel à cette réponse. Elle rentra alors dans se boutique tandis que Meredith rebroussait chemin.

Elle ne lui avait pas mentis en disant qu'elle trouvait Callie belle. C'était la première chose qu'elle c'était dite en la voyant. La seconde remarque qu'elle c'était faite, était que cette belle femme paraissait bien brisée. Elle c'était alors donné une mission, la réparer, car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Arizona aimait faire en plus de la pâtisserie c'était de réparer les choses. Et encore plus les personnes. Le fait que cette personne soit belle était un bonus, pour elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Callie réussi à reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Elle savait pertinemment que Meredith allait partir, c'était ce qui était prévu depuis le début. Mais sa ne rendait pas la chose plus facile à accepter. Elle se rassura en ce disant que jusqu'ici tout c'était bien passé. Qu'elle n'avait aucune crainte à avoir. C'est sur ses pensées positives qu'elle se dirigea vers la douche, sa chambre abritant une petite salle de bain.

Meredith retrouva une Callie apprêtée et revigorée. Elle ne savait pas s'il était sage de ré aborder le sujet de son départ. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser la question car la Latina prit les devants.

-Ca ira très bien, je veux dire que Mark a une confiance absolue en ces personnes et il me semble que toi aussi. Alors ça ne peut que bien aller. N'est ce pas ?

Meredith lui sourit l'a tirant délicatement contre elle, dans une étreinte réconfortante.

-Absolument. Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit au monde pour se reconstruire. Regarde Marc et moi, on ne s'en est pas trop mal tiré.

Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, sans parler, profitant de la quiétude de cet instant.

-Miranda nous attend. Annonça simplement Meredith avant de rompre le contact.

Elles descendirent, trouvant Miranda catastrophée, devant la rose coupée.

-Alexander Karev, ramène tes fesses de barbare ici immédiatement. Hurla-t-elle. Meredith du se retenir pour ne pas rire, Callie, elle resta perplexe. Le jeune homme finit par faire son apparition. Visiblement tout juste réveillé, il se dirigea vers la cafetière sans prêter la moindre attention pour la petite femme. Miranda fulminait.

-Tu as ruiné l'une de mes plus belles roses.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il faignant de ne pas comprendre les accusassions.

-Ceci. Commença-t-elle retirant la rose de son vase.-Est une rose du roi, provenant de mon rosier, importé d'Europe. Cette magnifique fleur, devrait être dehors parmi les autres fleurs. Et non dans un vulgaire vase au milieu des ustensiles de cuisine.

-Hey, du calme. Il y en a encore plein dehors. Et puis au moins cette fleur aura fait le bonheur de quelqu'un au lieu de faner parmi le millier d'autres fleurs.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire une chose pareille. Si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de tes parties intimes avec l'aide de mon sécateur.

Il osa négligemment les épaules, avant de boire une gorgé de son breuvage. Miranda soupira de frustration. Elle se tourna alors vers les deux femmes.

-Je vais me changer et je reviens.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse, montant d'un pas lourd dans sa chambre. Alex eut alors un sourire sournois.

-Tu es conscient qu'elle va se venger ?

-Sa en valait le coup. Répondit-il avant de faire face aux deux femmes.

-Alex je te présente Callie.

Il hocha la tête en signe de salut, l'attitude bourrue d'Alex irrita un peu Meredith. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui en faire la remarque car il quittait déjà la pièce, en les gratifiant d'un simple « à plus ».

Meredith se tourna d'un air désolé vers Callie.

-Qui était Alex Karev dans toute sa splendeur. C'est difficile à croire comme ça, mais c'est un type bien. Il peut devenir une vrai crème, en particulier quand Arizona est dans les parages.

Callie hocha simplement la tête. Miranda les retrouva quelques minutes plus tard. Elles allèrent s'installer dans le salon, celui que Callie avait parcourut la veille.

-Bien, voilà comment nous fonctionnons. La pension des Lilas est un lieu neutre. On n'aborde pas la question du passé ou du pourquoi les personnes qui viennent, sont là. Bien sure si ils veulent en parler ils le peuvent, Nous sommes toujours à leur écoute, mais on ne force pas les choses.

C'était un point rassurant pour Callie. Meredith lui en avait déjà parlé, mais l'entendre de la bouche de cette femme, la rassurait davantage.

-Cette maison appartient à Arizona, Alex et moi. Sans parler de direction, s'est nous qui gérons l'organisation. Il est possible que durant ton séjour, tu vois passer des personnes pour une nuit ou un peu plus. Nous accueillons toutes sortes de personnes, avec des profiles divers et variés. La pension est devenue depuis quelques mois, un lieu de passage plus qu'autre chose. Toi et April, la jeune fille que tu as vue hier, êtes actuellement les seules pensionnaires à long terme. April est arrivée il y a six mois. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu vas passer un petit moment parmi nous.

Callie regarda Meredith, qui lui donna un sourire réconfortant.

-Probablement, oui. Finit-elle par dire.

-Notre système est simple. Chaque personne a une tache quotidienne à accomplir, suivant ses talents et capacités. Alex se charge du bricolage, moi du jardin, Arizona de la cuisine et April du ménage. Bien sure on est flexible. Tu n'auras qu'à choisir le domaine où tu es le plus à l'aise. Elle attendit un signe de la part de la Latina pour continuer.

-Pour le reste les règles sont simples. Respect des autres et des lieux. Et on demande à être prévenu par orale ou par écrit du jour du départ des pensionnaires. C'est pour éviter de s'inquiéter inutilement.

Miranda réfléchie se demandant si elle avait oublié quelque chose.

-Tu as des questions ?

-Euh oui, pour le loyer…

-Il a été réglé pour les deux prochains mois.

Callie la regarda, ne comprenant pas.

-Marc nous a envoyé de l'argent pour les deux prochains mois. Ca te laissera du temps pour trouver une solution pour plus tard, si tu décides de prolonger ton séjour.

-Mais…

-Il t'a dit qu'il s'occuperait de tout Cal. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet.

-Et si je veux partir avant ?

-Rien ne te retient. Tu restes aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite, que ce soit une semaine ou un an. Dit Miranda.

-Marc sait ce qu'il fait. Et je pense qu'il espère que tu restes ici, aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin. Et toi et moi, savons pertinemment que deux mois ne seront pas de trop.

Callie baissa les yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes, elle ne savait pas si c'était la frustration, la reconnaissance ou la honte qui la mettait dans cet état. Mais une chose était sure elle ne remercierait jamais assez le ciel, d'avoir mit un ami tel que Marc sur son chemin. A l'étonnement des deux autres femmes c'est un glorieux sourire qui apparut sur le visage de la demoiselle lorsqu'elle leur fit face. Même si il était encadré de deux sillons de larmes, il était là et vrai.

Dans la matinée Meredith entreprit de faire un tour de la ville avec Callie, pour qu'elle se familiarise avec son nouvel environnement. Elles prirent donc la direction de celle-ci à pied.

-C'est une petite ville, où tout le monde connait tout le monde. C'est très tranquille comme endroit, il y a peu de passage. Parfois quelques touristes. Il y a un lac à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Commença Meredith.

Elles longèrent la rue menant à la ville. Il y avait de nombreuses maisons, mais aucune ne ressemblait à sa voisine.

-C'est une ville de caractère.

Elles arrivèrent au cœur de la ville, au milieu d'une grande place, autour de laquelle se situaient la plupart des commerces. Callie repéra un café pâtissier qu'elle devina être le lieu de travail d'Arizona.

-Voilà la plus part des commerces. Ils y a un centre commercial à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici. Mais la ville est plutôt fière de ses commerces locaux. Il y a donc tous ce qu'il faut. Epicerie, café, restaurant, coiffeur et compagnie. Il y a même un cinéma, bien sure sa n'a rien à voir avec un complexe. C'est plus un ciné de quartier. Sa ne parait pas comme ça mais cette ville ce suffit à elle même. Il y a tout se dont on a besoin. Meredith en parlait presque avec amour.

-Sa t'as manqué ?

-Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais oui sa m'a manqué. Tout est calme et authentique. J'y ai tellement de souvenirs. Il faut que je te montre le parc. J'y ai reçu mon premier baisé.

Meredith l'envoya dans tous les coins et recoin de la ville, lui racontant certaines de ses histoires d'adolescente. Elles rencontrèrent diverses personnes sur le chemin. Tous les saluèrent, certaines s'arrêtant reconnaissant Meredith, lui demandant de ses nouvelles. Avant de rentrer elles passèrent par la boutique d'Arizona.

A cette heure avancée du matin le café était plein. Elles se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au comptoir, y trouvant deux hauts tabourets. Arizona était occupée avec un couple de personnes âgées, elle semblait plaisanter avec eux. Callie ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Encore une fois elle la trouva apaisante.

-Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous Mesdames ? Leur demanda d'une voix enjouée, la demoiselle que Meredith avait rencontrée la veille.

-Bonjour Lexie, se sera un café pour moi et ce gâteau que j'ai goûté hier.

-Et pour vous ?

Callie la regarda hésitante.

-Elle prendra un part de tarte poire praline. Fit une voix derrière elles.

Lexie hocha la tête préparant la commande tandis qu'Arizona s'avança vers ses clientes.

-Faits moi confiance tu vas adorer.

Callie hocha timidement la tête, elle se demanda si elle devait être flattée de l'initiative de la femme ou offensée. Mais en voyant le regard doux qu'elle lui donnait, elle opta pour la première option.

-Alors ce tour de ville ? Tes premières impressions ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle prit place derrière le comptoir.

-Pas trop mal.

-Pas trop mal ? Seulement pas trop mal ! Répéta-t-elle d'une voix faussement outrée.

-C'est charmant ! Rajouta Callie.

-Charmant ! Hum, Meredith, tu es un guide pathétique.

-Hey ! Je suis un excellent guide.

-Elle a dit pas trop mal ! Cette ville est bien plus que pas trop mal Callie. Elle est magique.

-Oh non ! Fit Meredith en levant les yeux aux ciels.

-Oui j'ai bien dit magique.

-Ne prête pas attention à ce qu'elle dit.

Arizona fit une moue désapprobatrice.

-Ne nie pas les faits Mery. Dans cette ville tout est possible.

-Madame B te racontait ces histoires quand t'étais gosse. Comment ce fait-il que tu y crois encore ?

-La magie ! Rétorqua la demoiselle dans un sourire.

Callie ne pouvait cacher son amusement faces aux chamailleries des deux femmes.

Lexie arriva avec les parts de gâteaux, tandis qu'Arizona leurs servit leurs cafés. Elle porta une attention particulière à Callie, attendant avec impatience son avis sur sa pâtisserie. Elle sourit en voyant la Latina fermer les yeux alors qu'elle dégustait sa tarte.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle ne pouvant pas attendre davantage.

-Magique. Souffla Callie. Et elle voulait vraiment le dire. Cette pâtisserie était tout simplement indescriptible. Ce compliment lui value un brillant sourire de la blonde.

-Tu vois, le mot du jour ma chère Meredith est magique.

Meredith ronchonna, mais céda la victoire à son amie.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement. Callie se reposa après le repas, puis passa un peu de temps avec Meredith. Avant qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte l'heure du départ de celle-ci arriva. Miranda et Callie l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à sa voiture.

-Fait une pause en route et appel nous dès que tu arrives.

-Compris.

-Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir. Reviens avant la prochaine décennie.

-Tu exagères, je suis venue il y a un an.

Miranda haussa les épaules avant de prendre la blonde dans ses bras. Puis elle se recula laissant de l'espace aux deux jeunes femmes.

-Ok, nous y voilà. Si tu as le moindre souci appel moi ou Marc. N'hésite pas. On répondra présent.

-Je n'en doute pas. Merci pour tout ça. Pour ton aide et ton soutien.

-En tout temps ! Surtout ne recules pas.

-Plus maintenant, je suis consciente que vous m'offrez une chance. Je compte la saisir. Je ne suis pas plus rassurée pour autant. Mais sa va venir, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, j'en suis sure. Penses à la magie de cette ville. Dit-elle d'un moqueur.

Callie lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Bonne chance Callie. Chuchota Meredith avant de monter en voiture.

Elle démarra et commença à reculer dans l'allée. Elle fut stoppée par Arizona qui arriva en vélo lui coupant la route.

-Tu allais oser partir sans me dire au revoir ! Je n'y crois pas. Meredith Grey qu'as- tu fait de tes bonnes manières ? Lui cria-t-elle alors qu'elle grimpait dans la voiture du côté passager.

-Le passage au café était mon au revoir. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre de truc.

-Je veux mon câlin !

-Oh Arizona. Commençait-elle à se plaindre, Mais en voyant les bras grands ouvert de son amie et sa moue typique elle ne put résister et lui céda.

-Ok, mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi.

Alors qu'elle avait Arizona dans ses bras Meredith se mit à rire.

-Je n'ai jamais prit autant de fois des personnes dans mes bras qu'au cours de ses deux derniers jours.

Elles rirent.

-Tu prendras soin d'elle.

-Bien sure.

-Et donne-nous de ses nouvelles.

-Promis.

Elles se séparèrent.

-Bonne route.

Meredith sourit, ce souvenant que c'était les mots exact qu'Arizona avait prononcée neuf ans plus tôt. C'est en toute confiance qu'elle partie. Elle regarda une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur avant de perdre de vue les Lilas. Elle y vit les trois femmes côte à côte, lui faire de grands signes. Ils avaient fait le bon choix en guidant Callie ici. Elle savait que sa n'allait pas être facile pour la jeune femme, mais même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Arizona, elle avait confiance en la magie de ces lieux et de ses habitants.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques réponses aux questions que vous vous posés. Bien sure elles sont loin d'être toutes là. j'aime vous faire patienter.^^

Madmae B n'est pas Miranda Bailley, mais j'éclaircirai ce point ultérieurement. Patience, patience!^^

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p>Après avoir ramené le vélo à monsieur Hopkins, l'homme à qui elle l'avait emprunté, Arizona retourna chez elle. Elle entreprit de se mettre aux fourneaux pour le repas du soir. Elle trouva Callie assise à table une tasse de café en main. La jeune femme semblait perdu dans ses pensées, vue la gravités de son visage, Arizona doutait que ce soit d'agréables pensées. Elle décida donc de l'en sortir.<p>

-Hamburger et cheese-cake. Clama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Callie sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Arizona réapparaisse aussi vite. Elle renversa une partie de son café dans le processus.

-Oh non, non, non. Fit-elle catastrophée. Elle se leva précipitamment, une douleur vive traversa alors son côté droit. Elle ne put réprimer une grimace.

Arizona se maudit mentalement d'avoir été aussi stupide.

-Callie je suis désolée, je t'ai surprise. Est-ce que sa va ?

-Je vais bien, juste… Callie prit une grande inspiration essayant de reprendre ses esprits.-Je vais bien.

Arizona commença alors à éponger le café renversé.

-Oh je vais le faire, je veux dire c'est moi qui l'ai renversé, c'est à moi de nettoyer.

-Absolument pas. Je devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas entrer dans une pièce en criant « hamburger et cheese-cake », sans annoncer sa présence au préalable. Mais sa reste qu'en même le menu pour ce soir, aussi effrayant soit-il. Sa remarque eut l'effet escompté, un faible sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Callie.

-Tu cuisines ?

-Un peu.

-Super, est ce que tu peux t'occuper des hamburgers ?

-Oui, bien sure.

-Géniale, je n'aime pas faire le repas.

-Je croyais que c'était ton métier !

-Non, je suis pâtissière, sa n'a rien à voir. Je suis comme une chimiste des produits sucrés, une créatrice. Je cherche l'alliance parfaite entre le sucre, la crème et les fruits. Entre la farine et les œufs. Le moindre gramme en trop ou en moins change tout. Une mauvaise association, un temps trop long ou trop court de cuisson et c'est la catastrophe. Un tiramisu devient une vulgaire crème, un Paris-brest un monticule pâteux. C'est un travail de haut risque.

Le visage d'Arizona s'illuminait à mesure qu'elle parlait de son métier, Callie ne pouvait que sourire à cette vue.

-Mais lorsque sa touche à la viande et aux légumes, toute la chimie s'envole pour moi. Je ne les manipule pas aussi bien. Madame B disait qu'on était soit cuisinier, soit pâtissier. Je suis clairement pâtissière.

-Je ne suis pas non plus cuisinière.

-Je suis sur que sa ira très bien.

Elles se mirent au travail, partageant efficacement l'espace. Etant l'une autour de l'autre sans jamais se heurter, nie se gêner. C'était comme si elles avaient fait sa depuis des années. C'est quelque chose dont Arizona pourrait facilement s'habituer.

Arizona enfourna son gâteau, lorsqu'Alex fit son entrée. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de se rendre au frigo et d'en sortir une bière et une bouteille de vin blanc.

-Pourquoi tu rentres aussitôt ? On est samedi, tu devrais être au bar ou avec Jackson. Oh mon Dieu ! Il s'est passé quelque chose. Vous êtes fâcher ou…

-Non, rien de ce genre. Tout va bien.

Il sortit un verre, puis se tourna vers les deux femmes, Arizona le regardait toujours suspicieusement, tandis que Callie se reculait doucement voulant leurs laisser de l'espace.

-Tu veux un verre de vin Callie ?

La demande du jeune homme l'étonna tellement qu'elle ne parvint pas à dire non. Elle se rappela alors ce que lui avait dit Meredith, à propos du doux Alex en présence d'Arizona. Il leurs servit donc du vin.

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

-Tu rentre tôt et il est évident que tu cherches à ma saouler.

-Avec un verre de vin ?

-Ok, peut être pas à me saouler, mais à me détendre. Mais Je n'y toucherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il se passe.

Il soupira, ces deux là se connaissaient vraisemblablement très bien.

-Ok, je capitule. Je pars demain cinq jours pour une conférence. C'est à New York. Leurs personnes invitées à y participer sont triées sur le volet. Et ils m'y ont invité, en t'en que futur grand journaliste je me dois d'y participer.

-Tu écris pour le journal local, il y est plus question de chiens écrasés et de fêtes locales que de grand événement. Ne me ment pas en disant que tu y vas pour le journalisme. Il fit la moue, étonnement il n'avait pas l'air vexé, mais plus contrarié d'avoir été percé à jour.

-Bien, j'y vais pour New York et les new Yorkaises et éventuellement quelques chaudes journalistes.

-Là, je te crois. Cinq jours ! Cinq jours c'est long, très long.

-Pas nécessairement. Regarde demain c'est dimanche, Teddy va à coup sure passer, tu n'auras pas le temps de voir ta journée passée. Et puis le reste de la semaine tu seras au travail. Et on s'appellera. S'il te plait, ne me fait pas culpabiliser.

-Je ne fais jamais ce genre de chose, pour qui essayes-tu de me faire passer ?

-La dernière fois pour de notre virée entre mecs, j'ai dut rentrée au bout du deuxième jour, parce qu'on c'était disputé pour une question de shampoing.

-C'était ta conscience qui te parlait.

-Je m'étais juste trompé de marque !

-Et il est possible que je m'étais vengée de la fois où tu m'as fait rentrer plus tôt de ma semaine de vacances avec Teddy.

-J'avais la grippe.

-Je ne suis pas infirmière. Il te suffisait de prendre tes médicaments et de dormir. En plus Madame B était là. J'avais du rentrer en catastrophe et m'occuper de toi au lieu de faire du ski. Et se n'était même pas la grippe. T'avais juste prit froid.

-Comment est ce que j'aurais put savoir que ce n'était pas la grippe puisque le médecin était en vacances avec toi !

Ils se défièrent du regard, avant que l'expression faciale d'Arizona s'adoucisse.

-Il faut qu'on arrête de faire sa ?

-Quoi ?

-Nous sommes adultes, on devrait pouvoir passer quelques jours sans l'autre sans que sa ne créer des drames.

-Ouai. Le tout est de savoir si on en est capable.

-Prenons ta conférence comme un test. Tu ne rentres pas quoi qu'il arrive.

-Et si tu es malade ou qu'il…

-Non, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Ok.

Ils prirent une gorgée de leurs boissons et un aperçu d'une Callie confuse.

-Quoi ? demandèrent-ils en cœur.

-Euh désolée, mais, euh… vous n'êtes pas un couple ?

Karev se leva la bière à la main.

-Je vais faire mes valises. C'est vraiment nécessaire.

Arizona acquiesça, il déposa un baisé sur la joue de la demoiselle, avant de quitter la pièce, c'était un geste anodin pour eux.

-Nous ne sommes pas un couple. J'aime cet homme plus que tout autre homme. Mais il est comme mon frère. Mon merveilleux, protecteur, charmant frère qui part cinq jours.

Callie hocha simplement la tête, tandis qu'Arizona descendit son verre cul sec. C'était assurément la relation fraternelle la plus étrange que Callie avait vue. Elle n'osa pas poser plus de questions. Tout d'abord parce que se serait briser une des règles de la maison et ensuite parce que la nouvelle du départ d'Alex avait clairement assombrit l'humeur de la jeune femme et qu'elle ne voulait pas appuyer ce point.

Alex partit en direction du bar après avoir finit ses bagages, prévenant les deux femmes qu'il ne mangerait pas là.

-Miranda va surement rentrer tard et April est au travail. Ce qui nous laisse toi, moi et ces appétissants hamburgers. Est-ce que un tête à tête non romantique te dit ?

Callie sourit à la demande, cette femme avant vraiment le don d'alléger l'humeur et de l'apaiser.

-Oui absolument.

Elles s'installèrent autour de l'îlot de la cuisine et commencèrent à manger leur repas.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Arizona la bouche encore pleine de viande. Callie commença à paniquer légèrement.

-C'est trop bon ! C'est surement le meilleur burger que j'ai goûté. C'est woaw !

Callie soupira de soulagement, Clairement inconsciente de la panique momentané de la Latina, Arizona prit une copieuse boucher de son sandwich, avant de continuer de s'extasier sur celui-ci.

-Callie tu es officiellement notre nouvelle cuisinière. Tu es assurément douée. C'est vraiment, vraiment bon. Comment on peut rendre un simple bout de pain et un morceau de steak aussi bon ?

Callie rougit, elle n'était pas habitué a à avoir de tels compliments extravagants.

-Je … euh … Merci.

Arizona la regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait ce sandwich en bouche. Elle vit alors l'air agité de Callie. Elle lui offrit un chaleureux sourire.

-Merci à toi pour ce repas. Je suis sure que les autres seront d'accord avec moi pour ton nouveau poste. Sauf bien sure si tu ne veux pas le faire. Tu préfère peut être t'occuper d'autre chose ?

-Non, je crois que j'aime ça, cuisiné.

Arizona la regarda longuement analysant ses derniers mots. Cette femme avait vraiment besoin de prendre confiance en elle et en ses talents. Elle ne doutait pas qu'elle avait autrefois eut cette confiance. Elle espérait être en mesure de pouvoir l'aider à la retrouver.

-Alors c'est parfais.

Après leur repas Arizona proposa de regarder un film. Elle n'était pas prête à laisser la demoiselle se replonger dans ses sombres pensées. Elle voulait la divertir encore un peu. Et elle ne voulait pas penser au départ d'Alex.

Elles optèrent pour une comédie, le choix du film n'avait pas vraiment d'importance dans le font, pas pour Callie. Elle avait presque été soulagée qu'Arizona lui propose de passer encore un peu de temps avec elle.

A peine le dvd fut-il mit en route qu'April fit son entrée une assiette à la main, dégustant son burger.

-Woaw Arizona, tu as fait de sérieux progrès. C'est délicieux.

-Normale ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, c'est notre nouvelle cuisinière, Callie.

-Cool. Elle s'installa sur le canapé aux côtés d'Arizona qui se décala un peu plus vers Callie pour faire de la place à la nouvelle venue.

-Bridget Jones ! Sa fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Je le remets du début. Fit Arizona se plaignant à moitié. April applaudit à cette annonce. A peine le film relancé que la porte d'entrée fut claquée.

-Je croyais que tu allais passer la soirée avec ton charmant et séduisant Ben ! Fit April, lorsque Bailley entra dans la pièce.

-C'était se qui était prévue mais j'ai appris que Karev allait quitter la ville pour quelques jours. Je suis venu voir si la maison n'était pas en feu !

-Sarcasme. Souffla Arizona, tout en arrêtant la vidéo.

-Sache que tout va bien. Nous sommes adultes et tout à fait capable de passer quelques jours sans l'autre. Et puis heureusement le téléphone et la webcam existent.

-Hum hum. J'ai hâte de voir sa. Dit Miranda s'installant dans le fauteuil vaquant.

-Cette fois c'est la bonne ! Clama la blonde en relançant la vidéo.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Alex arriva à son tour, il s'installa sans un mot par terre sur un coussin, le dos appuyé aux jambes d'Arizona.

Callie ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ressemblaient à une famille. Elle ne les connaissait pas encore, mais elle les appréciait déjà. Un lien fort les unissait. A tel point que Miranda avait abandonné une soirée romantique au cas où Arizona aurait besoin de soutient. Elle avait du revoir à quatre reprises le début du film, afin qu'ils le regardent ensemble. Une chose était sure c'est qu'elle pourrait facilement s'habituer à ce genre de chose. A ces petites attentions qui semblaient si naturelles pour ses personnes et pourtant exceptionnelles au yeux de la Latina. Sa ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle était aux Lilas et elle se sentait déjà mieux, plus sereine.

Elle sentit le corps d'Arizona se pencher un peu vers elle, s'appuyant doucement contre son côté, elle tourna alors son regard vers sa voisine. Elle c'était endormie, sa tête tomba naturellement sur l'épaule de Callie. Sentant les jambes de la demoiselle bouger Alex se retourna, il sourit en voyant les deux femmes ainsi. Il vit clairement l'étonnement de Callie, mais ne le souligna pas.

-Je la porterais dans sa chambre après le film. Si sa ne te dérange pas d'attendre jusque là ? Demanda-t-il en un chuchotement.

-Non. Souffla Callie. Ce contact ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, c'était encore un peu plus de douceur. A partir de ce moment là Callie eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur le film. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, de bonnes et agréables pensées. Une choses dont elle avait perdu l'habitude. Elle se fit la promesse de ne pas reculer et de tenir la promesse faite à Marc. Aller de l'avant et s'en sortir, vivre et non survivre.


	6. Chapter 6

Arizona regarda longuement l'horloge au dessus du frigo. Neuf heure, sa y est l'avion d'Alex avait décollé. Elle soupira enfournant sa cinquième plaque de cookies. Elle avait beau se répéter que c'était une bonne chose, ce départ la rendait morose.

Callie entra dans la cuisine envahie de cupcake, de cookies et de croissants, elle était suivit de près par une Miranda mal réveillée.

-Oh non, pas déjà ! Karev est partie depuis quoi deux heures ? S'exclama la petite femme en prenant la vue de cette montagne de gâteaux.

-Trois et demi ! Croissant ! Proposa- t-elle en tendant la corbeille à Callie. La jeune femme en prit un, n'osant rien dire.

-Tu te rends compte qu'en temps normal, vous ne vous voyez pas le matin. Je veux dire c'est comme quand tu vas travailler.

-Sauf qu'on est dimanche. On se voit le dimanche matin. Et j'ai beau me dire que sa ne change pas grand-chose, mon cerveau refuse de se faire berner. Il me hurle que c'est pour cinq longs et interminables jours. On n'a jamais été séparé cinq jours.

-C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Murmura Miranda.

-Et si il rencontre une New Yorkaise et qu'il décide de s'installer la bas, d'avoir un appart et 2.5 gosses avec elle.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te gifler pour que tu retrouves tes esprits.

-On dit que l'avion est statistiquement le moyen de transport le plus fiable, mais lorsqu'il y a un accident, c'est fatale. Il aurait dut prendre le train, c'est plus fiable. Peut être pas statistiquement mais on peut sauter d'un train plus facilement qu'un avion.

-Mon Dieu ayez pitié de nous !

-Je m'en charge pour la journée. Annonça une femme blonde que Callie n'avait jamais vue.

-Teddy ! Miranda regarda le ciel et souffle un merci.

La femme lui sourit, avant de s'avancer vers Arizona qui ne semblait pas encore avoir prit conscience de sa présence. La femme la prit par les épaules et la tourna face à elle.

-Hey Teddy. Alors s'a y est. Tu l'as bien amené à l'aéroport.

-Oui, s'a y est.

-Attends pourquoi tu es déjà là ? Tu n'as as attendu que l'avion décolle ?

-Arizona, il avait juste besoin d'un chauffeur, s'il avait voulu que quelqu'un lui tienne la main, il t'aurait demandé de l'accompagner.

-Il avait surement peur qu'elle lui face une scène. Railla Miranda.

-N'importe quoi ! Nous sommes adultes et tout à fait capable de manipuler cette situation.

-Bien, alors arrête de faire de la pâtisserie et profitons de ce dimanche. Que penses-tu d'un pique nique au lac ?

La blondinette songea à la proposition de son amie.

-Ok mais je ne me baignerai pas.

-Sa marche.

-Callie, tu serais partante ? Ca te permettra de découvrir notre beau lac.

-Oh, euh. Je ne suis pas sure.

-J'allais oublier. Teddy c'est Callie. Callie voici Teddy une amie. C'est le médecin et le maire de cette ville.

Teddy s'avança vers elle lui tendant la main.

-Ravie de te rencontrer.

-Moi de même.

Il sembla à Callie que Teddy la regarda un peu trop longtemps. Mais elle se dit que sa devait surement être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

-Viens avec nous, s'il te plait. Il va nous falloir beaucoup d'énergie pour distraire cette demoiselle.

-Je suis à côté, je t'entends. Alors arrête de me faire passer pour une enfant capricieuse.

Toutes rirent à par Arizona qui faisait la moue. Callie finit par accepter l'invitation.

Teddy alla préparer le panier pique nique et prévenir son maris que sa proposition avait été acceptée. Miranda préféra passer sa journée avec son homme et April décida de retarder le plus possible le temps passé avec une Arizona incohérente.

Ils prirent donc la route du lac, il leur fallut plus de temps pour trouver un endroit où le réseau passait pour l'appel tant attendu d'Alex, que de temps pour arriver au lac lui-même. Une fois installés, ils mangèrent tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur. Teddy et Henry faisaient tout leur possible pour distraire au mieux la blonde.

Arizona n'a jamais autant sourit qu'au moment où son portable se mit à sonner. Elle se mit un peu à l'écart pour prendre l'appel.

-Ils ne tiendront jamais cinq jours. Fit Henry en la regardant décrocher.

-Je suis sure que si. Elle est déterminée cette fois si et lui aussi.

-Pour demain soir c'est prévu, Madame Harper va organiser une séance cinéma de pleine aire.

Teddy hocha la tête, elle vit alors que Callie les regardaient d'une drôle de façon.

-Toutes la ville va les aider dans cette longue et douloureuse séparation. Expliqua-t-elle ironiquement.

-Se n'est que cinq jours. Je veux dire, il va revenir et je devine qu'ils vont s'appeler. L'ampleur de tout cela dépassait complètement Callie.

-Oui, se n'est que cinq jours. Mais pour eux s'est une éternité. Ils n'ont jamais été séparé plus de deux jours depuis vingt quatre ou vingt cinq ans. Ils sont indissociables, l'un de l'autre. Toute la ville le sait. Si quelqu'un veut avoir une relation avec l'un des deux, la personne est obligée d'être acceptée par l'autre.

Voyant que sa ne suffisait pas pour que Callie comprenne, Henry compléta l'explication de sa femme.

-Ils ont été séparés un moment quand ils étaient gosses, jusqu'à ce que madame B les prennent en charge. Mais c'est une histoire qui ne m'appartient pas et que je ne dois surement pas révéler. S'empressa t-il de dire se rendant compte qu'il parlait à l'une des pensionnaires des Lilas et que la close de confidentialité était l'une de leur règle d'or.

Arizona revint vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

-L'avion ne s'est donc pas écrasé ? Blagua Teddy.

-Ah ah ! Il est arrivé à son hôtel et me rappel ce soir.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement. Ils se baladèrent autour du lac. Callie resta discrète et ne parla que lorsqu'Arizona la sollicitait, ce qui était plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas l'attention que lui portait la jeune femme. Mais si elle était à l'aise avec elle, elle l'était déjà moins avec les deux autres. Ils étaient charmant et prévenant, mais rien ni faisait. Callie ne se sentait pas sécurisé en leurs présences. C'était irrationnel, elle le savait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

A la fin de cette journée, elle rentra épuisée de tant d'efforts et s'endormie rapidement.

Deux jours avaient passés depuis le départ d'Alex. Arizona gérait la chose assez bien. Elle avait des petits moments de cafard mais dans l'ensemble sa bonne humeur prenait le dessus. Les habitants de la ville étaient plus attentifs à sa personne et faisaient en sorte de la distraire. Les appels entre Alex et Arizona étaient plutôt fréquents, environ six par jour, sans compter les mails. Callie observait tout cela avec un certains amusement. Les explications de Teddy et Henry l'avait aidée à mieux comprendre leurs relations. Ces deux là se connaissaient depuis presque toujours d'après leurs dires. Elle s'était demander quelle était leur histoire. Comment c'étaient-ils rencontrer ? Pourquoi les avait-on séparer ? Ces questions seraient surement sans réponses.

Le troisième matin Callie commença à préparer le repas du midi tandis qu'Arizona arpentait la cuisine en attendant l'appel de Karev. C'était devenu une scène récurrente. Enfin le téléphone se mit à sonner, la blonde décrocha avait la seconde sonnerie.

-Hey ! (…)

-Ouai Bailey, m'a fait faire de la peinture sur des sortes de planètes en mousse toute la soirée. Ils vont bientôt étudier les astres. Chuchota-t-elle.

(…)

-Attends pourquoi on chuchote au juste ? Alexander Karev serais tu avec une femme part hasard ? Dit-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus élevé.

(…)

-Je le savais. Tu as rencontré une New Yorkaise. Tu vas partir vivre là bas. Son ton devint catastrophé.

Callie entendit la voix d'Alex s'élever dans le combiné, clairement paniqué par la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle doutait que sa conquête soit encore en mesure de dormir.

-Je m'en fou t'a qu'a rester là bas, dans un loft New Yorkais, avec une pétasse New Yorkaise, à des milliers de kilomètres de moi. Elle raccrocha avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de répondre.

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur le visage d'Arizona, Callie la regarda ne sachant pas vraiment que faire. Le téléphone se mit alors à sonner. Alex à coup sur. Arizona poussa l'appareil aussi loin que possible.

-Tu devrais peut être répondre. Tanta timidement Callie.

-Non, s'il veut parler il a cas le faire avec sa bimbo.

La sonnerie se tut avant de repartir. Et ce fut comme sa pendant cinq bonnes minutes. April arriva aux six ou septième appels, sans réfléchir elle empoigna le téléphone et décrocha.

-Arizona c'est Alex.

-Je m'en fou. April fronça les sourcils se tournant alors vers Callie qui haussa les épaules.

-Il demande s'il doit rentrer maintenant ou si tu peux agir en adulte et le prendre au téléphone.

-Qu'il ne rentre pas. Je ne prendrais pas ce fichu téléphone.

April n'avait pas besoin de répéter les dires de la blonde car elle avait littéralement hurlé ces mots.

-Il dit que la nana est partie, qu'elle t'a prise pour sa femme jalouse.

La colère se transforma aussitôt en culpabilité. Elle prit le téléphone et sortie de la pièce.

-L'orage est passé, ils vont se réconcilier. Plus que deux jours à tenir. Franchement je doute que qui que se soit qui les connaissent aurait put penser cela possible.

Callie lui sourit. Elle appréciait la jeune fille, elle était douce et posée, un peu névrosé. Mais qui ne l'ai pas. April lui proposa d'aller au cinéma avec elle. Il passait de vieux films toute l'après midi. Le cinéma était tenu par un vieil homme amoureux du septième art. April expliqua à Callie qu'il n'était pas rare qu'il passe des films à la demande et qu'il était un inconditionnel des films des années soixante. Il était donc fréquent que des après midi en semaine, il projet certains de ses films fétiches. Cet après midi là Hitchcock était à l'honneur, avec à l'affiche Psychose, suivit du film les Oiseaux. Elles ne virent pas leurs après midi passé entre le film et le discourt passionné de Monsieur Mayers entre les deux projections. Si bien qu'il était déjà six heures passées lorsqu'elles sortirent.

-Oh non ! S'exclama April catastrophée.

-Quoi ?

-Le temps.

Callie regarda le ciel, il était extrêmement sombre, chargé de nuages menaçants.

-Je pense qu'on à le temps de rentrer avant qu'il pleuve.

-Le problème n'est pas là. Alex n'est pas là.

Callie était au delà de confuse, elle suivit April qui courait vers les Lilas.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Il va y avoir un orage et Alex n'est pas là. Elle mit son portable à l'oreille.

-Miranda dit moi que tu es à la maison. (…)

-Merde, un orage se prépare.

Elles entendirent le tonnerre gronder.

-Oh c'est mauvais. Miranda est avec Ben au centre commercial, elle ne peut pas rentrer avant une bonne demi-heure.

Elles arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée, Callie était toujours aussi confuse. Elle regarda April se diriger d'une pièce à l'autre cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Un cri strident retentit en même temps qu'un éclair frappa le ciel.

-Sa chambre. S'exclama la jeune femme. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre suivit de près par Callie, qui commençait à comprendre. April ouvrit précipitamment la porte. Elles virent alors Arizona assise en boule dans un coin de la chambre les mains fermement appuyées sur les oreilles, le corps tremblant. La terreur pure était inscrite sur toute sa personne. Elle cria de plus belle quand le tonnerre se fit de nouveau entendre. Elle ne se contrôlait absolument pas.

April resta un moment abasourdit, elle ne savait pas que faire.

-Et maintenant ? Finit par lui demander Callie.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je veux dire, c'est Alex qui s'en occupe. Elle n'a jamais été comme ça avant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait pour la garder calme. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a peur de l'orage. Elle tira son portable de sa poche et trouva rapidement le numéro de Miranda. Mais une musique irritante retentis.

-Oh non, pas de réseau.

Les cris d'Arizona remplirent la pièce alors qu'un éclair passa dans le ciel. Il fallait qu'elles fassent quelque chose, la voir ainsi leur brisait le cœur.

Callie l'observa encore un peu, cherchant quelque chose qui soit susceptible de la calmer. Se demandant ce qu'Alex pouvait bien faire pour la rassurer. Elle s'avança vers elle s'agenouillant à quelques centimètres.

-Arizona ! Tenta-elle. Mais se fut inutile, elle n'était même pas sure que la blonde soit consciente de leur présence. Les larmes inondaient son visage, elle était livide. Elle paraissait si petite, si fragile. On aurait dit un enfant. Callie fit alors la seule chose qui fut naturelle pour calmer un enfant effrayé. Car à ce stade ce n'était pas une Arizona adulte qu'elle avait devant elle, mais une fillette apeurée. Callie s'assit et tira le corps rigide d'Arizona sur ses genoux. Rapidement Arizona se blottis dans ses bras. Collant l'une de ses oreilles sur sa poitrine, cachant l'autre de sa main. Agrippant de sa main vacante la chemise de Callie. Elle se laissa bercer, ne pouvant encore se retenir de crier lorsque le ciel grondait. Elle se calma petit à petit, se concentrant sur le son du battement de cœur de la Latina. Il lui sembla qu'à mesure qu'elle se calmait le battement diminuait. Bientôt elle put retenir ses cris.

La pluie battait contre la fenêtre, l'orage persistait. Sa faisait bien un quart d'heure que Callie tenait Arizona contre elle, sous le regard attentif d'April. Elles étaient soulagées que les cris soient passés, mais pas encore totalement rassurées. Les larmes tombaient encore librement, sa respiration était saccadée et son corps était toujours parcouru de secousses.

Callie était extrêmement attentive à la femme dans ses bras, la gardant fermement contre elle, lui murmurant des mots rassurant, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne les entendait pas. Elle le faisait autant pour se calmer elle, que pour Arizona.

C'est sur ce tableau que Miranda arriva. Elle marcha doucement vers les deux femmes, proposant à Callie de prendre le relais. Celle ci ne voulait pas vraiment laisser la demoiselle à Miranda, mais elle ne pouvait pas priver Arizona du soutient d'une femme qui la connaissait mieux qu'elle. Elle se redressa, prévenant au préalable Arizona. Mais à l'étonnement général, la blondinette refusa de laisser partir Callie. Elle s'agrippa davantage à sa chemise, s'appuyant de tout son poids contre le corps de la Latina. A cela Miranda haussa simplement les épaules, acceptant le choix de la demoiselle.

-Ils disent à la radio que sa va durer un moment. Vous seriez plus à l'aise sur le lit. Dit doucement la petite femme. Callie hocha la tête sentant ses muscles endoloris. Mais là encore elle ne put bouger, Arizona ne le lui permettrait pas. Miranda se pencha sur elle.

-Arizona, ma puce, je te promets que Callie reste avec toi. Mais il va falloir que vous vous leviez.

Aucune réponse, à vrai dire Miranda n'était pas sure que la jeune femme l'entende vraiment. Elle l'avait rarement vu dans cet état. Il y avait toujours eut Alex ou Madame B pour la calmer. Elle était soulagée que Callie soit parvenu à l'approcher de si près, bien qu'elle soit désolée pour la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouvait la demoiselle.

-Arizona, tu m'entends ma belle ? Elle essaya de décoller la main solidement encrée à son oreille, ce qui lui valu un cri de mécontentement. Callie fit signe de reculer. Elle pouvait encore rester comme sa. Elle pouvait ignorer la douleur, elle était accoutumée à cela.

-Sa ira. Dit-elle tranquillement.

-J'en doute. Ca peut durer. C'est un orage de type 2. On aurait put le prévoir. Se réprima la petite femme. Callie la regarda perplexe.

-Elle a une véritable phobie des orages, justifiée par une expérience personnelle déplaisante. Miranda se sentit obligée d'expliquer ce point à Callie. La femme allait vraisemblablement devoir supporter la situation, elle avait donc le droit de connaitre le pourquoi de tout cela.

-Je vois. Dit simplement Callie, ne souhaitant pas pousser la question.

Les larmes se tarirent, les sanglots se firent alors entendre. La position devenait vraiment gênante pour Callie, décidant qu'elle ne pouvait plus le supporter elle posa sa main sur le visage encore humide d'Arizona, qu'elle dirigea doucement vers le siens.

-Arizona, j'ai vraiment besoin qu'on se lève. Tu peux le faire pour moi, s'il te plait ?

Ses yeux étaient rouges et boursouflés, un battement incessant se faisait dans sa tête. Elle vit les lèvres de Callie bouger, pas vraiment sur de ce qu'elle avait dit, elle acquiesça qu'en même. Mais la panique monta qu'en elle sentit le corps de Callie s'éloigner. Sa main se resserra sur le tissu de la chemise, devenu moite entre ses doigts.

Sentant la panique reprendre la jeune femme, Callie mit l'une de ses mains dans le dos d'Arizona et la tira un peu plus contre elle. Voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne rompait pas le contact. Elle la sentit alors se détendre. Les mots étaient inutiles. La blonde ne semblait pas les entendre. Elle ne prenait en compte que le langage corporel.

Miranda et April regardèrent l'avancer lente des deux femmes vers le lit. Elles aidèrent Callie à s'installer, tandis qu'Arizona était fermement cramponnée à elle.

Callie soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit ses muscles se relâcher. L'orage se calma, tout comme Arizona. Miranda et April les avaient laissées seules une fois qu'elles furent sure qu'elles avaient tous se dont elles avaient besoin.

Arizona était allongée sur le côté gauche de Callie, une main toujours agrippée à sa chemise, l'oreille contre son cœur. Elle ne tremblait plus, son calme était encore relatif mais il était là. Elle prit alors conscience de l'embarra de la situation, mais elle était incapable de laisser aller le contact avec Callie. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Elle relâcha sa main, la faisant descendre sur la hanche droite de la femme. Ce qui lui valut toute son attention.

-Je suis désolée. C'était à peine un murmure, mais Callie entendit les mots.

-Tu n'as aucunes raisons de l'être. Fut sa réponse. A cela elle sentit les lèvres chaudes d'Arizona se poser sur son cou. Un merci silencieux, qui apporta un sourire sur les lèvres de Callie. La fatigue les submergea, il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'elles s'endorment presque simultanément.


	7. Chapter 7

Tout d'abbord je tiens à remercier les personnes qui porte de l'intérets à cette histoire et celles qui prennent le temps de commenter, j'aime bien avoir vos impréssions.^^

Quelques révélations, sa commence à s'assombrir, mais bon on arrive pas aux Lilas sans raison!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Arizona se réveilla en ayant l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois. Sa tête était lourde son esprit embrumé et chacun de ses muscles criaient leur douleur. L'orage lui revint alors en mémoire, ainsi que sa perte de contrôle et enfin Callie. Elle ouvrit les yeux cherchant la source de son réconfort. La jeune femme dormait toujours, elle avait maintenue l'une de ses mains sur le dos d'Arizona. Le corps de celle-ci était fermement encré contre le sien, une main serrant la chemise de la Latina.<p>

Doucement Arizona se recula, étirant son corps endolorie, malgré sa nuit de sommeil, il lui sembla que sa faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas dormit. Elle détestait tous cela. Sa perte de contrôle, la façon dont un simple orage pouvait la transformer en une chose impuissante et dépendante. Elle avait vraiment crut avoir surmonté ça. Elle n'avait pas fait ce genre de crise depuis des années. Mais elle c'était juste voilé la face, c'est Alex qui parvenait à réduire ses angoisses. Il était toujours là lors des orages. Annulant parfois des rendez-vous, abandonnant son travail ou une soirée entre potes. Sa dépendance à son ami était encore plus forte que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Elle détestait sa. Elle détestait qu'Alex soit obligé d'abandonner ses plans, parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à surmonter sa peur. Et en ce moment même, elle détestait que Callie l'ai vue ainsi, qu'elle ait du s'occuper d'elle. Elle détestait avoir contraint la jeune femme à passer la nuit avec elle. Elle se détestait pour sa faiblesse.

Elle se leva brusquement, poussant plus loin dans son esprit les vertiges qui s'emparaient de son corps, elle ignora les crampes et les maux de tête. Elle quitta sa chambre, marchant précipitamment jusqu'aux toilettes où elle y déversa le contenue de son estomac. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'elle n'avait plus rien à rendre elle s'assit à même le sol, s'appuyant contre le mur, puis ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer au mieux son esprit. Cette journée allait être sombre et difficile.

Miranda n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, elle avait passé une bonne heure au téléphone avec Alex pour le rassurer et le convaincre qu'il ne devait pas rentrer. Sa avait été difficile. Il était très inquiet pour son amie. Mais Miranda avait été ferme sur ce point. Elle savait qu'Arizona aurait culpabilisé et qu'il en serait ressortit une dispute entre elle et Karev. Elle les connaissait que trop bien. Arizona était une personne fière. Miranda savait qu'elle s'en voudrait pour la scène de la veille et qu'il serait difficile de calmer la demoiselle. Le retour d'Alex ne ferait qu'empirer une situation déjà délicate.

Elle se redressa lorsqu'elle entendit des pas précipités suivit d'un bruit qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. La petite femme se leva et se dirigea prudemment vers les toilettes. Là elle prit un aperçu d'une Arizona, livide et visiblement dans la douleur. Elle entra dans la petite pièce et s'agenouilla t'en bien que mal devant la demoiselle.

-Arizona. Dit-elle en douceur pour ne pas trop la surprendre.

-Non, ne le fait pas s'il te plait.

-Quoi ? Miranda était plus que confuse.

-Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais une gosse. Comme si j'étais faible. Je ne le suis pas.

Miranda prit un moment pour trouver ce qu'il fallait dire pour ne pas la blesser et pour qu'elle accepte son aide.

-Non tu n'es pas faible, tu es probablement la femme la plus forte que je connaisse Arizona. Mais toute personne à des moments de faiblesses.

-J'ai perdu le contrôle. Je… Je ne peux pas….Juste… Je ne suis plus une gosse, je ne devrais pas avoir besoin qu'on me tienne pendant un orage. Je ne devrais pas avoir peur… Je ne devrais pas avoir autant besoin d'Alex. Qu'est ce qui va se passer quand il trouvera une femme ? On ne pourra pas vivre toute notre vie ensemble. Et après qu'est ce que je ferais quand il y aura de l'orage ? J'ai trente et un ans, je ne devrais plus avoir peur. Sa s'est passé il y a si longtemps. Je ne devrais plus avoir peur. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, elle tremblait de colère. Miranda hésita à la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas sur qu'une étreinte soit la bienvenue, mais elle le fit qu'en même, ne trouvant aucune autre alternative.

-Ta peur est justifiée, personne ne t'en veut. Et le jour où Alex trouvera une femme qu'il aime assez pour pouvoir te quitter, il est probable que tu en ais également trouvée une, que tu aimeras assez pour qu'elle puisse calmer tes peurs. Et je doute vraiment qu'Alex déménage assez loin pour ne pas pouvoir garder un œil sur toi.

Arizona se blottie dans l'étreinte, il y eut un long silence.

-Elle me manque.

Miranda n'avait pas besoin de demander de qui elle parlait.

-A moi aussi.

-Tu lui ressembles tu sais ? Elle trouvait toujours les bons mots, faisait toujours les bons gestes au bon moment. Tu es assurément la nouvelle Madame B.

-Je n'ai pas son charisme, et je pense qu'elle pensait plutôt à toi et Karev quand elle songeait à sa descendance.

-Tu es sa nièce Miranda, tu es sa descendance.

-Peut être, mais s'est pour vous qu'elle a créé ce lieu. Elle vous aimait comme ses propres enfants.

Miranda ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, elle en savait ce que sa tante avait bien voulu lui raconter et ce qu'elle avait vue de ses propres yeux. Sa tante était littéralement tombée amoureuse de ses gosses et avait fait tout son possible pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble. Même si pour cela elle avait du abandonner son poste d'assistante sociale pour obtenir un agrément de famille d'accueil. Ses enfants étaient devenus sa famille et donc la famille de Miranda.

-Il n'est que cinq heures du matin, tu devrais retourner te coucher. Je vais appeler Lexie pour lui dire que tu arriveras plus tard.

-Non, je ne peux pas.

-Arizona, tu as besoin de sommeil.

-Mais il y a une femme dans mon lit !

-Oh ne me dit pas que tu ne peux pas te comporter avec une femme dans ton lit !

L'humour ne passa pas, Arizona était encore trop émotive et contrariée pour comprendre qu'il était question d'une blague.

-Je peux me comporter, je suis une femme responsable et respectueuse. Je ne sais juste pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire. Elle a dut passer un moment affreux avec moi. Je me suis littéralement agrippée à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait. Qui fait ce genre de truc? Je suis tellement embarrassée. Elle est venue ici parce qu'elle est brisée. Pour se reconstruire. Pas pour jouer au baby Sitter. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

-Elle est parvenue à te calmer. Elle a offert de rester avec toi. Elle t'a aidé comme peu de personnes peuvent le faire. Seul Alex et ma tante y sont parvenus auparavant. Dit lui simplement sa. Qu'elle fait partie d'une élite capable de calmer tes angoisses. Je pense que ça lui suffira.

-Ok, je lui dirais quelque chose comme ça. Elle se leva péniblement, sa tête toujours lourde et prit avec l'aide de Bailley la direction de sa chambre.

Callie c'était réveillée aussitôt qu'elle avait perdu le contact physique avec Arizona. Elle avait entendu son départ précipité et c'était demander si il fallait la suivre ou si tout irait bien pour la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle entendit les murmures de Miranda, elle sut qu'Arizona irait bien. Elle hésita à retourner dans sa chambre, ne sachant pas si Arizona voulait qu'elle soit toujours là ou non, à son retour. Elle n'était même pas sur que la jeune femme revienne. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, assise dans le lit, quand Arizona apparu au seuil de la porte.

Les deux femmes restèrent se regarder silencieusement. Sa dura un moment avant qu'Arizona se réinstalle au lit. Elle prit doucement la main de Callie, la regardant dans les yeux, puis la tira doucement en arrière de façon à se qu'elles soient toutes deux allongées. -Je ne veux pas te forcer à rester, mais j'aimerai que tu le fasses. Lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Je reste alors.

-Merci. Dit-elle en déposant avec précaution sa tête sur l'épaule de Callie.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence, Callie savait qu'Arizona ne dormait pas parce qu'elle sentait les scilles de la blonde, balayer doucement la peau de son cou.

-Madame B, me chauffait du lait et me prenait dans ses bras un peu comme tu l'as fait pour me calmer. Alex lui me tient juste, mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il le fait que je me sens toujours en sécurité quand il est là. Je pourrais maintenant te rajouter à ma liste.

Callie ne su que dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Tu peux me poser la question. Tu en as le droit. Je veux dire, je t'ai littéralement utilisée comme anti stress, tu as le droit de savoir pourquoi.

Callie c'était bien entendu posée la question. Qu'est ce qui avait bien put arriver à cette femme pour qu'un orage la mette dans un tel état ? Elle hésita mais finit par lui répondre.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir l'honneur de faire partie de cette petite liste. Sa me suffit comme récompense. J'ai put t'aider et j'en suis ravis.

Arizona fut agréablement surprise.

-J'espère que je pourrais t'aider à mon tour. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle ignorait que par ses mots elle avait déjà aidé la jeune femme. Callie avait pu être utile à quelqu'un, elle avait fait la différence, pour la femme blottis contre elle. Elle l'avait aidée. Elle était sur une liste où seules des personnes importantes se trouvaient. Du moins pour Arizona. Et ça, sa l'exalta.

Lorsqu'Arizona émergea de nouveau, les maux de tête avaient disparus, son corps était encore un peu lourd, mais c'était supportable. Callie était toujours avec elle, ce qui la ravie. Elle l'observa un moment. Le tissu de sa chemise était légèrement lever, laissant apparaitre un sillon de peau. Une tache attira le regard de la blonde. Elle soupira sachant que c'était que la confirmation de ses doutes. Arizona avait vu passée de nombreuses personnes dans ses murs. Son expérience faisait qu'elle pouvait facilement deviner pourquoi les gens venaient aux Lilas. Pour Callie son comportement et son état physique apparent, ne laissait pas vraiment de place au doute. Mais Arizona avait espéré s'être trompée. Elle se demanda qui aurait bien put lever la main sur une femme telle que Callie. Il lui fallut beaucoup de maitrise pour ne pas poser les doigts sur la meurtrissure. Son regard balaya le corps de l'endormie à la recherche de d'autres indices, mais la peau de la demoiselle était plutôt bien couverte. Milles questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit que Callie se réveillait.

Callie vit que le regard d'Arizona était posé sur son corps, sur une partie non couverte de son corps. Elle fut étonnée de l'intensité de ce regard. Aucune surprise, pas même de la pitié, plus de la curiosité. Sa la déconcerta. Elle bougea un peu pour que la jeune femme prenne conscience qu'elle était réveiller. Arizona leva alors les yeux.

-Salut. Dit-elle doucement.

Callie y répondit redescendant en même temps le tissu de sa chemise.

-J'ai pensé à quelque chose, si tu es d'accord, je pourrais te faire découvrir quelques endroit demain. Pour te remercié. Tu sais faire du vélo ?

-Oh…Euh… Ce n'est pas la peine. Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est ok pour moi.

Arizona pencha un peu la tête la regardant avec un sourire difficile à déchiffrer.

-S'il te plait ne me dit pas non. Ce sera le dernier jour avant le retour d'Alex. Un interminable jour où je serais incapable de m'occuper seule. On prendra un pique nique et on partira du matin.

Callie ne s'attendait en rien à sa. Elle se serait plus attendu à une suite de questions, à une fuite gênée, à de la pitié voilée ou ce genre de choses. Certainement pas à une offre telle que celle-ci. Pourquoi cette femme voudrait passer toute une journée en sa compagnie ?

-Je sais faire du vélo.

Arizona sauta sur place, applaudissant.

-Géniale, je vais préparer un itinéraire et de quoi piqueniquer, il est peut être préférable que tu t'occupes des sandwichs. Elle continua la liste des choses à faire sous le regard ébahi de Callie. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste au sujet d'un pique nique, du moins personne d'adulte. L'orage semblait loin dans l'esprit de la blonde.

C'est pleine de vie qu'Arizona descendit, le sourire aux lèvres. Miranda la regarda incrédule, la sombre Arizona à laquelle elle s'attendait, avait visiblement été éradiquée.

-Le sommeil fait des miracles sur ta personne.

-Pas le sommeil, j'ai une journée à organiser. On va follement s'amuser.

-Quoi ?

-Demain j'amène Callie découvrir les environs.

Miranda la regarda avec de larges yeux. Elle allait commenter la chose mais la demoiselle était déjà partie. Elle alla alors trouver Callie qui était à la cuisine, préparant le déjeuner.

-Merci pour hier soir et pour ce matin. Tu fais visiblement des miracles avec Arizona.

Callie lui sourit, un peu gênée.

-Mais je ne suis pas sure que tu saches dans quoi tu t'engages en passant la journée de demain avec elle.

-Elle a parlé de vélo.

-Je te conseille de bien dormir cette nuit. Tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie. Oh et du café, beaucoup de café. Et choisie la rivière, fait moi confiance sur ce sujet.

Elle sembla réfléchir à une autre mise en garde nécessaire, mais n'en trouva pas. Callie était plutôt perplexe.

Elle avait plutôt un bon pressentiment au sujet de cette journée. L'enthousiasme d'Arizona l'avait presque flattée. Cette femme avait rebondie de bonheur à l'idée de passer la journée avec elle. C'était une attitude tout à fait inhabituelle, mais bienvenue aux yeux de la Latina. Elle doutait que quelques chose soit habituelle autour de cette femme. Elle avait poussé aussi loin que possible ses inquiétudes. Elles étaient toute fois toujours là. Au font d'elle-même elle savait que tout c'était une mauvaise idée. Et que cette femme qui lui était agréable, parviendrait facilement à briser ses défenses. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, se concentrant sur le positif de tout cela.

Sa journée passa donc rapidement, essayant d'imaginer ce que serait sa journée du lendemain, d'après Miranda sa allait être plutôt dynamique. Ce qui ne serait pas pour lui déplaire, car au bout de quelques jours à n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que la cuisine et dormir, ses journée commençaient à lui paraitre longues.

En se changeant pour la nuit elle prit un aperçu rapide de son corps, son regard s'arrêta sur la meurtrissure qu'avait observé Arizona. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de retenir ses larmes. Les mots prononcés avec haine résonnaient dans sa tête. Son enthousiasme, tomba, la douleur morale prit le dessus. Elle ne devait pas se voiler la face. Personne ne voudrait d'elle. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt. Rien à offrir. Tout ce que les gens lui offriraient, serait du dégout ou de la pitié.

Elle déglutie avec difficulté. Ravalant ses sanglots. Recouvrant rapidement son corps, le geste hâtif lui donnant une violente douleur au côté droit.

Elle se coucha en se répétant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle nourrisse de faux espoirs. On l'accueillait par sympathie pour Marc et Meredith. Arizona lui avait proposé cette journée par pitié ou parce qu'elle avait des remords. Rien d'autre. Ne pas se voiler la face, se protéger de toute peine supplémentaire, ne jamais baisser sa garde.

Elle finit par trouver le sommeil et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au Lilas, il fut agité.


	8. Chapter 8

Arizona était assise sur le porche, une tasse de café à la main. Le soleil se levant tout juste, la maison était encore calme, ce qui laissait tout le loisir à la jeune femme de réfléchir. Elle pensait au travail qu'Alex et elle avaient fait. Ils avaient tenu bon. C'était une prouesse pour chacun d'eux. Elle était très reconnaissante aux habitants de la ville pour l'avoir divertie et pour avoir évité de parler de son ami. Elle l'était davantage encore envers les habitants des Lilas et particulièrement envers Callie. La jeune femme l'avait réellement surprise. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en pensant à elle. Il s'estompa toute fois bien vite lorsqu'elle se rappela la meurtrissure qu'elle avait aperçue sur le corps de la demoiselle. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autre, cette pensée la révolta. Il lui faudrait ne pas y penser, car elle ne devait en aucun cas changer son comportement autour de la Latina. Elle ne devait pas la regarder comme une victime. Seulement comme la magnifique femme qu'elle était. Car s'est ce dont Callie avait besoin, qu'on la voit au-delà de la raison de sa venue aux Lilas. Qu'on lui donne confiance en elle. C'était la mission qu'Arizona c'était fixer. Lui redonner ce qu'on lui avait prit.

Cette journée allait leur être bénéfique. Elle en était persuadée. Arizona avait déjà sortie les vélos du garage et préparé de quoi faire un pique nique, laissant seulement les sandwichs au soin de Callie. Elle était encore hésitante sur l'itinéraire à prendre. Mais elle savait que quel que soit son choix il ne fallait pas que ce soit un parcours trop physique. Elle ne connaissait pas l'ampleur des blessures de la jeune femme et ne voulait en aucun cas la mettre en difficulté.

Callie se réveilla maussade, une boule d'angoisse lui rongeant l'estomac. Sa nuit avait été habitée par des cauchemars, si proches de sa réalité, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se rassurer. C'était mauvais. Elle prit une douche dans l'espoir de laver ses angoisses, mais sa n'eut aucun effet de ce genre. Il fallait qu'elle si résout, cette journée allait être difficile. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire, elle se maquilla, masquant les cernes et la fatigue et afficha l'un de ses faux sourires. Elle espérait que sa allait être suffisant.

Arizona vit d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée de Callie. Elle remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses trais étaient tirés, son teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire et ses mouvements moins fluides. Elle se demanda si cette balade était une si bonne idée en fin de compte.

-Bien dormis ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

-Oui, très bien. Callie força un sourire. Arizona comprit qu'il ne lui servirait à rien d'appuyer sur ce point. Elle fit donc mine de rien, commençant à aborder l'organisation de la journée, tandis que Callie préparait les sandwichs.

-J'hésite encore entre les collines et la rivière. Tu aurais une préférence ?

-On m'a conseillé la rivière. Répondit-elle se souvenant des conseilles de Miranda. Arizona sourit à la réponse.

-Mmh, je devine que tu as parlé à un petit oiseau prénommé Bailley. N'aie aucune crainte, je te traiterais avec beaucoup plus de prévenance que je l'ai fait avec Miranda. Elle avait grand besoin que quelqu'un la face bouger. Sans moi elle aurait encore son postérieur encré dans ce fichue canapé.

-Hey, je t'entends. Vint la voie de Miranda. La petite femme entra dans la cuisine une tasse vide à la main.

-J'ai eu des courbatures pendant une semaine. Je sais que tu as voulue me tuer.

Arizona rit au souvenir de Miranda pestant sur son vélo.

-Sa en valait certainement la peine. L'autre femme acquiesça silencieusement, refusant de l'admettre à voix haute.

-Bien alors se sera la rivière. Aucune crainte sur des courbatures, c'est promis.

Après avoir emballé leur pique nique, elles montèrent à vélo. Sa faisait des années que Callie n'avait pas fait de vélo. Mais comme dit le proverbe, le vélo sa ne s'oublie pas. Les premiers mètres furent hésitant. Arizona derrière elle, restait attentive, regardant la demoiselle chercher son équilibre. Sa lui revint très vite. Elles s'arrêtèrent à la pâtisserie, prendre les desserts pour le repas du midi, avant de reprendre la route.

Elles roulèrent tranquillement, prenant de petits chemins avant d'entrer dans un bois. Là, Arizona fit signe de laisser les vélos. En temps normal elle aurait continué, mais elle craignait que les chemins trop chaotiques soient néfastes pour la santé physique de Callie. Elles marchèrent donc vers la destination choisie par la blonde. Leur balade était plutôt silencieuse. De temps en temps, Arizona indiquait quelques petits endroits qu'elle trouvait beaux, ou des endroits qui avaient de petites anecdotes. C'est ainsi que Callie apprit que Marc c'était cassé le coude en essayant d'imiter Tarzan, prenant un morceau de lierre pour une liane solide. Callie apprécia réellement ce moment. Arizona ne la poussait pas et respectait son silence. Elle profita de la beauté des lieux, chassant de son esprit ses pensés douloureuses. Sa faisait bien deux heures qu'elles étaient parties quand enfin Arizona annonça qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination.

C'était une grande clairière en bordure de rivière. Celle-ci était plutôt large et profonde, il y avait un ponton en bois sur lequel s'assit Arizona.

-Nous y voilà. Encore un kilomètre et c'est le lac, cette rivière l'alimente. On venait souvent ici étant gosse. C'est idéale pour la baignade.

Callie fronça les sourcils sans même s'en rendre compte. Il était hors de question qu'elle se baigne. Elle n'avait rien prévu pour et refusait catégoriquement de se dévêtir, devant cette femme ou devant qui que se soit.

-Une petite baignade avant le repas, sa te dit ?

Callie secoua violement la tête, Arizona haussa simplement les épaules avant de sauter toute habillée dans l'eau. Elle remonta rapidement à la surface, cherchant Callie du regard. Il faisait chaud et elle était plus que sure que mise à par ce que Callie souhaitait cacher sous ses vêtement, la Latina n'avait aucune raison de ne pas se baigner. Elle espérait que le fait d'avoir gardé ses habits, mettrait la demoiselle plus à l'aise.

-Aller Callie, vient.

-Heu, je n'ai pas de tenue de rechange.

-Moi non plus. Il fait chaud, on sèchera en moins d'une heure. Crois moi, je l'ai fait assez souvent pour te l'assurer.

Callie était encore retissant mais elle ne voulait pas être désagréable envers Arizona. Elle entra doucement dans l'eau, laissant échapper un cri de surprise qu'en à la température de celle-ci. Arizona vint à sa rencontre, lui prenant les mains, l'a tirant doucement vers le milieu de la rivière. Elle ne voulait rien précipiter, seulement qu'elle se détende. L'eau travailla peu à peu sa magie. Callie se laissa flotter sur le dos, nageant de temps en temps pour ne pas se laisser entrainer par le courant. Elle ne pensait plus à rien. Se concentrant sur la sensation de l'eau sur son corps, sur son bruit et le bruit de la nature environnante. Elle ferma les yeux profitant de cette quiétude.

Arizona l'observait étroitement, elle fut soulagée de la voir se détendre au fil des minutes. Elle la rattrapa lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle dérivait. Pausant une main sur son épaule, elle lui proposa de sortir. Callie n'objecta pas, la suivant sur le ponton. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme retirer son sweat pour le mettre à sécher sur une branche, la laissant dans un débardeur blanc assez révélateur. Elle détourna rapidement le regard. Gardant elle tout ses vêtements.

Arizona s'allongea sur le ventre.

-Un quart d'heure de chaque côté et on sera sèche. Annonça-t-elle avant de fermés les yeux. La balade du matin et la baignade l'ayant drainée elle s'endormit rapidement. Callie était quelque peu abasourdit par son comportement. Jusque là cette journée lui avait plutôt plut, mais elle ne s'était en rien attendu à quelque chose du genre. Il y avait plus de silence que de mot et pourtant ce n'était pas maladroit. C'était confortable. En entendant un léger ronflement provenir de la blonde elle osa un regard dans sa direction.

Les cheveux trempés lui collaient au visage, s'égouttant sur ses épaules maintenant nues. Les yeux de Callie descendirent, le tissu blanc était devenu transparent avec l'eau. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit un forme en relief sur le dos de l'endormie. En regardant de plus près il n'y en avait pas qu'une, le dos de la blonde était recouvert de cicatrices, l'une plus grandes que les autre longeait le dos de haut en bas. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte sa main était entrée en contact avec le dos d'Arizona, se glissant sous le tissu lourd. Elle redessina la striure du bout des doigts. Elle répéta le geste plusieurs fois, étonnement sa la détendit. Elle s'endormit ainsi la main posée sur le dos d'Arizona.

La blonde se réveilla en première, elle bougea légèrement faisait glisser la main de Callie sur son côté, lui donnant des frissons. Elle se tourna alors vers l'autre femme, incertaine de ce qui se passait exactement. Le mouvement réveilla Callie, qui retira précipitamment sa main.

-Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas se qui m'a prit. Dit-elle à la hâte.

-Je suppose que c'est Ok. A ce stade Arizona était plus que confuse. Callie rougissait à vue d'œil, clairement mal à l'aise.

-Hey, s'est bon je t'assure.

-Je ne voulais pas...Je veux dire...Je n'ai pas réfléchie, je suis une idiote.

-Callie. Fit Arizona en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour qu'elle maintienne un contact visuel.

-Il n'y a rien de grave, je t'assure. Tu n'es pas une idiote. Ok ? Je vais bien, je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi, pas même contrariée. C'était même plutôt agréable.

Callie laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Mais elle n'était pas encore pleinement rassurée, Arizona le ressentit. Elle caressa doucement les joues de la Latina, la regardant attentivement. L'eau avait effacé son maquillage. Les cernes étaient maintenant visibles, mais sa n'empêchait pas Arizona de la trouver belle. Elle hésita un peu avant de déposer un baisé sur son front. Callie se pencha légèrement contre les lèvres chaudes de la femme, fermant les yeux au contact. C'était un simple et chaste baisé, mais il était réel.

-Allons manger, tu veux ?

Callie hocha la tête en réponse. Elles mangèrent tranquillement. Arizona voulue clarifier les choses pour que sa ne devienne pas maladroit entre elles. Elle sentait que Callie était encore nerveuse.

-Quand on était gosses, Alex et moi ont comparaient nos cicatrices. C'était celui qui avait la plus belle qui était le plus cool. Il a gagné. Adolescente j'étais plus gênée, Alex lui était super à l'aise, il emballait les filles en leurs racontant des histoires à dormir debout qu'en à l'origine de ses cicatrices. Je suis sure qu'il continue.

Elle fit une pause prenant le temps d'apprécier le sourire qui venait d'apparaitre sur le visage de Callie. C'était le premier depuis leur réveille.

-Maintenant je suis tout à fait à l'aise avec elles. Elles font partie de moi, de mon histoire. Elles prouvent que j'ai survécue. Elle fit de nouveau une pause, ce demandant si elle devait vraiment continuer.

-Tu n'as pas à être gênée pour elles ou pour moi. Elles sont impressionnantes, je le sais. Mais elles sont, j'en suis sure beaucoup moins douloureuses que la plus petite des tiennes.

Elle jouait gros, elle en était consciente. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait allusion à la raison de la venue de Callie.

Callie fut un peu surprise par la direction que prenait cette conversation. Mais elle n'était pas aussi déstabilisée que ce qu'elle aurait crut.

-Les morales sont plus douloureuses que les physique, c'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Oui, exactement.

-Si je pause une question et que tu y réponds, tu as le droit à une question c'est bien sa ?

Arizona lui sourit, hochant positivement la tête.

-On peut peut-être dire que ce que j'ai fait s'apparente à une question.

Arizona n'était pas sure de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, à vrai dire Callie elle-même ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait avec sa. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle avait franchis une limite et qu'elle voulait réparer son action.

-Une question contre une autre, une cicatrice contre une autre. Les mots sortirent avant qu'elle ne put les ravaler. Arizona la regarda stupéfaite, ne sachant que dire. Elle vit le geste lent de Callie, ses mains agrippant le bas de son pull, se trouvant bientôt en débardeur. Ses vêtements encore humides, épousaient et révélaient ses courbes, les yeux d'Arizona se concentrèrent plus particulièrement sur la poitrine de la Latina. Son attention était entièrement tourné sur ce que le tissu révélait sans dévoiler. Si bien que dans un premier temps elle ne vit pas les bleus sur les avant bras de Callie, ni même les meurtrissures sur ses épaules.

-Il faut peut être que je te dise que je suis gaie. Dit Arizona ne quittant pas des yeux les atouts de la demoiselle.

-Si j'avais des doutes, j'en ai plus. Fit Callie d'un ton narquois. Elle était flattée du regard que portait Arizona sur elle. Rassurée que son attention était portée sur autre chose que les preuves des abus subis. Les yeux bleus vinrent finalement rencontrer les siens, avant de redescendre à ses bras. Elle prit délicatement l'un des bras dans ses mains et caressa doucement le bleu jaunissant, visiblement la marque d'une forte poigne. Elle reprit contact avec les yeux de la jeune femme, tout en posant ses mains sur le bas du débardeur. Posant silencieusement la question. Callie lui fit signe. Avec douceur elle retira le tissu. La laissant dans un simple soutient gorge, révélant d'autres marques, d'autres bleus, quelques coupures et des cicatrices. Plus que ce dont Arizona s'attendait. Elle dut se retenir de dire ou de faire quoi que se soit qui trahirait son horreur, sa tristesse. Elle détacha son regard du corps meurtrit pour retrouver les yeux de Callie.

-Une cicatrice contre une autre. Tu gagnes en nombre. Que veux-tu en échange ?

-Rien. Je suis à moitié nue devant une femme que je connais à peine. Et pourtant je ne me sens pas gênée. C'est largement suffisant pour moi.

Rien n'était plus vrai, en cet instant Callie n'avait aucune gêne. Elle n'aurait pas sut dire pourquoi. Peut être était se du au fait qu'Arizona avait ses propres cicatrices, ou bien que c'était parce que c'est elle même qui avait décidé de ce révéler, sans en être poussée. A moins que ce soit dut au regard doux et bienveillant de la blonde. A son manque de commentaire horrifié, à son manque de surprise. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi et elle en avait que faire. Ce qui comptait c'était que depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, elle n'avait pas honte, elle ne se sentait pas coupable et surtout elle n'avait pas peur. Ce bien être allait être éphémère, elle en était pleinement consciente. Sitôt quitté cette clairière, la réalité s'emparerait de nouveau de sa personne. Mais ce qui comptait c'était le moment présent.

Callie vit Arizona lui sourit avant de retirer à son tour son débardeur, elle se leva la prenant par la main, puis sauta dans l'eau sans jamais la lâcher. Contrairement à leur baignade du matin, celle-ci fut agitée, pleine de rires et de taquineries. Il n'était plus questions de complexe ou de passé. Juste le plaisir.

C'est essoufflée qu'elles se hissèrent sur la berge. Toutes deux allongées sur le dos, dans les herbes hautes, fixant le ciel. Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, si bien que Callie crut qu'Arizona s'était de nouveau endormit. Mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle fut surprise de rencontrer le regard de l'autre femme la fixer avec intensité. Malgré qu'elle ait été prise sur le fait Arizona ne détourna pas les yeux, elle s'approcha doucement, se redressant à l'aide de son coude. Par son regard Callie savait exactement ce qui allait suivre, elle en sourit.

-Ce qui se passe ici, reste ici. Chuchota Arizona.

-Accordé.

Callie sentit la main de la blonde se poser, sur sa joue, l'effleurant, son visage s'approchant, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

-Si tu veux que j'arrête s'est maintenant.

Pour répondre à cela Callie ferma la distance entre leurs lèvres. Arizona sourit à travers ce doux baisé, gardant son regard encré dans celui de Callie. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas aller trop loin. Mais l'éclat qu'elle vit dans les yeux marrons, lui donna l'audace nécessaire pour approfondir le baisé. Elle joua avec les lèvres de l'autre femme, gardant ses mouvements doux. Callie fut étonner de la prévenance d'Arizona, elle devinait ses intentions, devançait ses gestes. Enivrée par ses baisés elle agrippa la taille de la blonde tirant son corps contre le sien. Le contact de leurs peaux lui donna des frissons. Leur baiser s'intensifia, la pudeur première était un lointain souvenir.

Sentant qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'elle ne puisse plus dire stop Arizona rompit le baissé, gardant toute fois la femme contre elle. Elle appuya son front contre celui de Callie, gardant un moment ses yeux fermés afin de recouvrer ses esprits.

Callie l'observa, sentant le souffle de la demoiselle se stabiliser. Elle était belle, sans doute trop belle pour elle. Pourtant elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose se passait entre elles. Quelque chose qui lui était inconnu. Effrayant et excitant à la fois. Les mots prononcés plus tôt lui revinrent à l'esprit. « Ce qui ce passe ici, reste ici. » Tout cela n'était qu'un moment récréatif, rien de sérieux. Ne pas baisser sa garde, se protéger. Elle avait encore été mauvaise à cela. Elle avait été stupide. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle se dégagea doucement de l'emprise d'Arizona qui la regarda étonnée.

-On devrait peut être rentré.

-Euh oui, bien sure. Répondit Arizona peu sure de ce qui venait de se passer.

Ce moment avait été parfais à ses yeux. Visiblement pas à ceux de Callie. Elle n'aurait jamais du aller aussi loin avec elle. C'était mal. Callie était l'une de ses pensionnaires, elle avait besoin de soutient, pas de quelqu'un qui profite de la situation. Les remords commençaient à la ronger.

Alors qu'elles c'étaient rhabillée et qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les vélos, Arizona présenta ses excuses.

-Pour tout à l'heure je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais pas du.

-C'est Ok. Ce qui ce passe ici, reste ici.

-Oui, mais sa n'aurait clairement pas du se passer.

-N'en parlons plus. Le ton était amer, épaississant le malaise.

Le retour fut très silencieux. Toutes deux resongeaient à leur journée. Tout avait été parfais, jusqu'au baisé. Une agréable, mais néanmoins erreur. Elles avaient avancé pour mieux reculer.


	9. Chapter 9

Ce chapitre est surtout axé sur la relation Alex/Ari. je pense que le prochain sera davantage sur Callie.

Promis les réponses vont venir...

en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.

* * *

><p>Arizona trépignait d'impatience dans le hall de l'aéroport. Cinq jours c'étaient enfin écoulés. Sa faisait une heure qu'elle était arrivée guettant l'arrivée des voyageurs. Teddy ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son amie.<p>

-Je t'avais dit que de partir une heure en avance ne le ferait pas arriver plus vite.

Cette remarque lui value un regard noir. Attendre à la maison aurait surement été encore plus long. Enfin vint le moment tant attendu. Alex descendit le hall, repérant aussitôt la tête blonde qui s'agitait dans sa direction. Il lâcha son sac en prévision de la suite. Arizona lui sauta au cou, enveloppant sa tailles à l'aide de ses jambes. Alex rit tout en répondant à l'assaut de son amie, l'a tenant encore plus proche de lui.

-Tu m'as manquée. Chuchota-t-il.

-On l'a fait.

-Ouai, un foutu progrès, hein ?

-C'est claire !

Il la déposa au sol, lui souriant follement, l'un comme l'autre étaient extrêmement fière. Arizona prit alors un aperçu d'une femme postée à quelques mètres d'Alex qui restaient les regarder. Elle semblait un peu nerveuse. Alex suivit son regard.

-Oh, Arizona, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. Il éclaircit sa gorge, se dirigeant vers la femme. Il l'a prit par la main.

-Voici Izzie, je lui ai proposé de passer quelques jours chez nous.

Arizona resta froidement fixer l'autre femme, celle-ci semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Un sweat avec écrit « I love New York » m'aurait suffit comme souvenir. C'était inutile de ramener le mannequin pour le porter.

Teddy dut se retenir de rire en voyant la tête de la nouvelle venue, elle n'était clairement pas préparer à affronter Arizona.

-Arizona ! Commença Alex.

-On rentre ! Suggéra-t-elle, prenant déjà la direction de la sortie.

Les trois autres suivirent un peu à la traine.

-Tu aurais du la prévenir.

-C'était une décision de dernière minute.

-Juste une question, tu comptes dormir avec ta nouvelle amie ce soir ou avec Arizona ? A cette question, Teddy observa la réaction d'Izzie, la jeune femme commençait à regretter sa venue. Teddy elle était follement amusée par la situation. Elle rit de bon cœur lorsqu'au lieu de lui répondre Alex lui donna une tape à l'épaule.

Pour le retour, Arizona était installée à l'arrière avec Alex, tandis que les deux autres femmes étaient à l'avant. Les deux parlaient comme si ils étaient seuls, si Teddy était habituée à ce genre de comportement, Izzie elle en fut irritée.

-Elle reste combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas une semaine peut être plus.

-Et elle va dormir où ?

-Arizona, tu sais où elle va dormir. Ne joues pas à sa avec moi tu veux. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet.

Elle le regarda sceptique.

-Elle est New Yorkaise, hein ?

-Oui, elle l'est.

-Il y avait vraiment une conférence ou c'était juste pour elle ?

Il y eut un silence lourd de signification. Les larmes montaient aux yeux d'Arizona.

-Tu m'as mentis. C'était à peine un murmure.

-Arizona.

-Non ! Teddy arrêtes toi.

-On est suivit Ari, je ne peux pas m'arrêter comme ça. Elle le dit doucement sentant que son amie allait d'un moment à l'autre exploser. Elle regarda Alex le suppliant d'essayer de la contenir. Izzie elle se déplaçait maladroitement sur son siège, elle devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Arrêtes toi, arrêtes toi, arrêtes toi.

-Je ne t'ai pas vraiment mentis, il y avait bien une conférence, mais elle n'a duré qu'un jour. Avec Izzie on correspond depuis un an. On c'est dit que c'était l'occasion de se rencontrer.

-Teddy ! Cria Arizona.

Izzie, regardait affolée la scène se jouer sous ses yeux. Alex lui avait parlé d'Arizona. Il lui avait expliqué leur relation. Elle l'avait accepté, mais ne c'était en rien attendu à quelque chose de la sorte.

Teddy réussi à garer la voiture sur le bas côté de la route, à peine la voiture fut-elle à l'arrêt qu'Arizona en sortie. Elle fit le tour, ouvrit la portière avant du côté passager. Izzie sursauta, peu sur pour sa sécurité. Mais Arizona lui fit simplement signe, grognant un « derrière ». La demoiselle ne perdit pas une seconde pour monter à l'arrière, craignant qu'ils partent sans elle. Une fois les places échangées, ils reprirent la route, dans un silence pesant. Alex prit la main de sa nouvelle amie, essayant de la rassurer, mais il était incapable de la regarder. La culpabilité montait en lui, tant pour Izzie que pour Arizona.

Miranda, April et Callie étaient au salon lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Elles buvaient un thé en jouant au scrabble. Elles furent toutes surprises de voir filer Arizona, comme une furie à l'étage. Elle était suivit de près par Alex. Elles entendirent la porte claquer, avant qu'Alex commence des appels désespérés.

-Ils ne sont pas censé être heureux ? Demanda April confuse.

-C'était avant qu'Arizona apprenne qu'Alex lui a mentis sur les raisons de son voyage. Dit Teddy en entrant dans la salle suivit par Izzie.

-Cette demoiselle, est la raison de son voyage. Je vous présente Izzie.

-Que Dieu nous protège. Souffla Miranda avant de se lever, saluant chaleureusement la nouvelle venue.

-Bienvenue aux Lilas Izzie, je suis Miranda.

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Enfin quelqu'un s'adressait à elle, le fait que se soit de façon poli lui donna presque envie de pleurer de gratitude.

-Ne prêtes pas attention à Arizona, sa va passer.

Teddy rit à cette remarque, mais elle se tut face au regard noir de Miranda. April vint à son tour saluer la jeune femme.

-Je suis April. Une des pensionnaires.

Elles se tournèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent, la porte s'ouvrir à l'étage.

-Arizona… commença Alex mais il n'eut pas la chance de pouvoir continuer.

-Tu m'as mentis Alex, tu es partie pour une femme. Tu m'as laissé pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as rompu notre promesse. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage pâle, les émotions la submergeaient.

-On est adulte, tu l'as dit toi-même.

-J'ai eu besoin de toi et tu n'étais pas là. Je sais que sa ne peut pas durer toujours. Je ne suis pas stupide. Mais sa ne dois pas se passer comme sa. J'ai eu besoin de toi Alex, pendant que tu batifolais. Je suis en colère, ok. Je suis en colère parce que tu m'as mentis. Parce que tu as rompu ta promesse. Je suis furieuse que sa me fasse autant de peine et je suis furieuse d'avoir autant besoin de toi.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais du te dire la vérité.

-Je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir, tu le sais très bien, c'est pour sa que tu m'as mentit.

Il y a eut un silence lourd de signification, en bas les yeux étaient rivés sur le couple. Tous, même Izzie savaient que quelque chose de grave se jouait.

-Je te rends ta liberté, tu n'as plus aucunes obligations à mon égare. La promesse en rompu, c'est sans doute pour le mieux.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, laissant l'homme abasourdit face à une porte maintenant close. Il finit par faire demi-tour descendant les escaliers, ne prenant même pas la peine d'essuyer ses larmes.

-Elle va changer d'avis. Dit-il faignant un sourire, avant de quitter la pièce sans attendre de réponse. Les femmes regardèrent sa fuite désolées. Izzie allait le suivre mais Miranda l'en empêcha.

-Laisses lui du temps. Je devine qu'il ne t'avait pas préparé à quelque chose comme ça hein ?

-Non, rien du genre. Miranda lui sourit hochant doucement la tête.

-Ok, bon moi, il faut que j'y aille les patients doivent m'attendre. Mais si jamais…

-Oui, on t'appellera. Finit Miranda refusant d'entendre les mots.

-Laisses nous t'accueillir comme il se doit. Annonça Miranda après le départ de Teddy.

Les quatre femmes discutèrent longuement. Evitant soigneusement les sujets délicats. Ne laissant place qu'à des discussions futiles, mais bénéfique pour l'humeur de chacun.

Callie resta un peu plus en retrait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Arizona. La savoir triste la rendait inconfortable, elle sentait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour alléger la peine de la demoiselle. Le moment maladroit de la veille était maintenant oublié. Sitôt qu'elles étaient rentrées aux Lilas, les choses étaient redevenues comme avant. Ce qui s'était passé dans cette clairière y était resté. Elle y avait bien sur repensé, mais ce n'était que le positif qui était resté.

Elle avait sourit en la voyant aussi excitée à l'idée de retrouver Alex. Les choses avaient bien mal tournées. Elle était désolée pour Izzie. La pauvre femme était la source de toute cette tension, même si se n'était pas directement de sa faute. Elle était l'objet de la colère d'Arizona, la raison du départ d'Alex. Et malgré toutes les tentatives de diversions que faisaient April et Miranda, Izzie paraissait bien tourmentée. Callie pouvait lire un mélange de culpabilité, d'inquiétude et de colère, dans ses yeux.

Les heures passaient sans qu'Alex ou Arizona ne se manifestent. Tous le monde monta dans leur chambre, Izzie fut installée dans une des chambres libres, afin d'éviter tout nouveau scandale. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la situation s'améliore un peu.

Alex tituba jusqu'au porche de la maison, les heures passées au bar l'avait serte détendue mais il commençait à ressentir les effets secondaires. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la poignée de porte, l'ouvrant avec moins de discrétion que souhaitée.

-Merde ! Grommela t-il. Il se redressa et fit son chemin vers le salon. Il chercha du regard Arizona, habitué à ce qu'elle l'attende dans le canapé. Mais la belle n'était pas là. Là raison de sa forte consommation d'alcool lui revint alors en mémoire. Il s'affala sur le canapé, après avoir attrapé la bouteille de bourbon.

-Alex. Fit Izzie, elle l'attendait, trop inquiète pour trouver le sommeil.

-Où étais-tu ? J'étais Inquiète.

Il rit amèrement, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson à même la bouteille. Izzie s'approcha hésitante.

-Tu devrais peut être allé te coucher.

-Tout sa c'est de ta faute… Oui…Je suis tombé amoureux de toi…Tu sais comme vraiment amoureux. C'était pas prévu…Arizona...Il semblait réfléchir à la suite. Izzie resta le regarder les larmes aux yeux. Alex venait de lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle, à travers des accusations, serte mais il était amoureux d'elle. Se sont les mots qu'elle devait entendre pour garder espoir.

-Callie, il faut que je parle à Callie. Il se leva titubant légèrement.

-Alex tu devrais attendre demain. Elle doit dormir et ….

-Callie. Appela-t-il.

-Chut, je vais la chercher ok. Mais reste là et en silence. Tu vas finir par réveille toute la maison.

Izzie monta les escaliers aussi vite que possible, à son grand soulagement la Latina ne dormait pas. Interpelée par l'appel d'Alex, elle faisait déjà son chemin vers les escaliers.

-Alex est saoul, il est au salon et veut te parler. Fit Izzie un peu affolée.

Elles le retrouvèrent face au mur remplis de photos, la bouteille en main.

-Alex ! Fit Izzie indiquant leur présence au jeune homme. Il pivota alors vers elle, manquant de perdre son équilibre.

-Callie, mon héroïne. Il s'avança vers elle, puis la tira contre lui, surprise Callie ne bougea pas, attendant patiemment qu'il la lâche. Ce qui prit plus d'une minute.

-Merci, d'avoir prit soin d'elle. Tu dois continuer à prendre soin d'elle… S'il te plait… Elle ne me laissera pas… Je ne veux pas la pousser… Tu sais pourquoi ?

Voyant qu'il attendait vraiment une réponse, elle lui fit signe que non.

-Parce que si je la pousse, il faudra que je choisisse. Je ne veux pas choisir…Tout le monde sais qui je choisirais.

-Qui ? Demanda Izzie, plus par défis que par curiosité, elle savait la réponse.

-Arizona, se sera toujours elle.

-Alex. Intervint Callie sentant qu'Izzie commençait à perdre pied.

-Tu viens de me dire que tu étais amoureux de moi, tu l'as dit. Je viens de passer l'une des pires journée de ma vie. Et je pouvais le supporter, parce que je croyais que sa pouvait aller quelque part, toi et moi. Mais je me suis trompée. Tu m'as dit qu'elle était comme une sœur. Et je peux comprendre sa. Mais si elle passe avant moi, là je ne peux pas.

-C'est parce que tu ne sais pas qui je suis, ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

-Alors explique moi.

Il but une gorgée de plus cherchant le courage, cherchant les mots, les mots justes.

-Cette maison est ma maison, c'est celle d'Arizona aussi. C'est la notre. Tu comprends, on était les premiers. Tu vois ce mur. Tous ces visages, tous ces gosses, ces femmes. Les trois regardèrent le mur, tous des pensionnaires, de ce lieu. Madame B s'en est occupée. Tous des personnes brisées, abandonnées, orphelines ou juste perdues. Ari et moi, on était les premiers. Madame B a crée ce lieu pour nous. Parce que j'avais promis à Arizona. Et que pendant un an je n'ai pas put . Elle est ma famille.

-Ta sœur ou ta femme ?

Alex rit à cette demande.

-Elle est gaie. Comme vraiment gaie, demande à Sloan. Dit-il à l'intention de Callie. Son rire tomba en voyant l'air furieux d'Izzie.

-Je l'aime ok, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Tu sais ce que deviennent les gars comme moi ? Des alcooliques, des toxicos, des dealers ou des petites frappes...On… On grossit les statistiques… Pas les bonnes. On reproduit le schéma familiale. Il prit une autre gorgée.

-On violente nos femmes et nos gosses, parce que c'est ce qu'on a connu et qu'on ne connait rien d'autre. On finit à quarante ans avec un fois flingué et un boulot de merde. Il retira son tee-shirt révélant de nombreuses cicatrices.

-Tu vois celle-ci. Il montra une cicatrise au niveau de son torse.

-Oui, c'est la cicatrise que tu as eut suite à un accident de vélo. Fit Izzie confuse.

-Non madame, c'est la marque de l'antenne de la voiture de mon père. Celle là s'est la marque de sa ceinture. Je suis une putain de statistique.

Izzie s'assit doucement dans le canapé, clairement choquée par ces révélations.

-Je me suis tenu droit, j'ai évité les emmerdes. Parce que si je sortais du droit chemin je la perdais. Il fallait qu'on reste ensemble. Parce que je lui avais promis. Elle avait besoin de moi. Personne d'autre que moi. J'en suis fière. Comme vraiment fière. Pouvoir donner quelque chose qui est bon, qui est nécessaire, à quelqu'un d'aussi beau, d'aussi bon qu'elle…La bouteille se connecta de nouveau à sa bouche.

-Mais on n'est pas resté ensemble. Ils nous ont séparés. Je suis retourné chez mon père et elle dans un autre foyer. Les familles ne veulent pas de gosse comme elle, tu sais.

-Alex je pense que tu devrais arrêter avant de dire des choses que tu ne devrais pas dire.

-Callie a raison. Fit Miranda, entrant dans la pièce.

-Et tu devrais baisser le ton, tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

-Miranda ! S'exclama-t-il se levant pour la saluer.

-Reste assis et ferme ta bouche. Si Arizona t'entends…

-Quoi ? Si Arizona m'entend. Elle m'a libérée de mes obligations. Je suis un homme libre, je peux dire ce que je veux. Je peux raconter ce que je veux.

-Alex n'empire pas la situation s'il te plait. Elle acceptera Izzie et te pardonnera, il faut juste qu'elle digère la chose.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est des conneries, on ne sera jamais des personnes normales. J'ai rompu la promesse. Je ne l'ai pas protégée, je n'étais pas là. Pas parce qu'on nous a séparé, mais parce que je l'ai choisis. J'ai choisi Izzie avant Arizona. J'ai jamais fais sa. Jamais. C'est pour sa qu'elle ne l'acceptera pas.

Il y eut un silence personne ne savait que dire. Il fut rompu par un bruit provenant de la cuisine, un bruit sourd, un bruit que Miranda et Alex reconnurent aussitôt.

-Vas-y ! Fit Alex à Callie.

-Quoi ?

-Vas voir Arizona, à la cuisine. Tu as prit le relais une fois. Refais-le.

-Je ne suis pas sure…

-Je crois qu'il a raison. Aussi saoul soit-il, il sait encore ce qui est le mieux pour Arizona. Tu as réussi à la calmer l'autre jour. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un. Et je sais que ce n'est pas ton rôle, mais si tu pouvais juste aller voir si elle va bien.

Miranda la supplia du regard.

-Ok.

Arizona n'entendait pas la musique qui jouait à ses oreilles, le son était juste la pour l'étourdir encore un peu plus. Les larmes n'avaient pas cessées depuis le retour d'Alex. Elle ne pouvait pas les arrêter. Quelque chose c'était cassé en elle, quelque chose qu'elle savait irréparable. Alex était amoureux, sinon pourquoi lui aurait-il mentis. Il était amoureux, elle ne serait plus sa priorité. Elle ne serait plus sa personne. Elle frappa une nouvelle fois dans la pâte, ignorant la douleur dans son poing. Elle allait répéter le geste mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son poignet. Elle se tourna vivement vers l'intrus, qui n'était nul autre que Callie.

En voyant Arizona comme ça le cœur de Callie se rompit un peu plus. Elle l'a vit diriger violement son poing contre la table, elle s'avança alors rapidement vers la blonde posant sa main sur son poignet avant qu'elle ne se fasse encore plus de mal.

Une fois qu'elle lui fit face, Callie lâcha son poignet pour retirer les écouteurs, libérant les oreilles de la demoiselle de la musique assourdissante. Elle essuya les larmes, en lui caressant doucement les joues.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Murmura Arizona.

-Prends ton temps, tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que se soit immédiatement.

Arizona baissa la tête dans la défaite.

-Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je ne veux pas qu'il arrête de prendre soin de moi.

-Il peut prendre soin de vous deux.

Arizona secoua la tête en désaccord.

-On devait rester ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tout les deux en sécurité, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait tout les deux une famille. Je n'ai pas de famille. Il est ma famille. Il est ma personne. S'il part je n'aurais plus personne.

-Tu auras Miranda et Teddy.

-Non, elles ne peuvent pas être ma personne. Elles ne peuvent pas comprendre.

-Bien tu m'as moi.

-Tu partiras à ton tour.

-Peut être mais en attendant je suis là. Elle le dit tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Arizona ne répondit rien, elle se laissa cajoler. Elle ne dit rien non plus lorsque Callie l'a fit monter dans sa chambre et qu'elle se coucha à ses côtés. Elle se lova un peu plus dans ses bras, une fois sous les draps.

Callie fut soulagée d'avoir réussit à calmer Arizona. Elle la tenait contre elle, voulant lui offrir tout le confort dont elle avait besoin. Sa faisait bien une demi-heure qu'elles étaient couchée lorsque la voix d'Arizona s'éleva de nouveau.

-Cette Izzie, elle est bien ?

-Je crois oui, elle n'a pas fuit malgré cette journée. Donc je pense qu'elle peut tenir le coup.

Cette remarque fit rire Arizona.

-C'est un bon point pour elle, je l'admets.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

-Callie ?

-Oui.

-Ce baiser, je l'ai vraiment voulu et il était vraiment bon.

Callie ne dit rien, elle la regarda seulement, elle fut heureuse qu'Arizona avait les yeux fermés, elle ne pouvait ainsi pas voir le sourire bête qui se dessinait sur son visage.

Elle ne savait pas où tous sa allait, mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps elle ne s'en inquiéta pas.


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain Arizona partie au travail comme si de rien n'était, elle n'adressa la parole ni à Alex, ni à Izzie. Elle savait que si elle si risquait elle dirait des choses blessantes, donc elle garda le silence. Pensant que c'était la solution la plus sage. Et ce pendant plusieurs jours.

Izzie se familiarisa avec les lieux et avec ses habitants. Elle sentit que Callie était plus distante mais elle ne lui en teint pas rigueur. Miranda lui avait expliquée, qu'elle était arrivée depuis peu. Alex était toujours maussade, mais là encore Izzie fut très compréhensive. Elle avait traité toutes les informations que lui avait données le jeune homme. Et elle se doutait qu'il y en avait bien plus encore. Sans doute rien de bien agréable à entendre. Malgré elle, elle était jalouse du pouvoir qu'Arizona avait sur lui, de l'amour qu'avait le jeune homme pour la demoiselle. Izzie savait que si Arizona décidait de poser un ultimatum à Alex, il choisirait sa sœur. Il l'avait pourtant choisit une fois. Il l'avait fait passer avant Arizona. Il en payait lourdement les conséquences. Izzie essayait de se persuader qu'il ne regrettait pas son choix, qu'à l'avenir il la choisirait toujours avant qui que se soit. Elle y travaillait. Elle avait déjà réussi à retourné près d'Alex la nuit, malgré les recommandations de Miranda. Izzie c'était dit que de toute façon la situation ne pouvait pas s'empirer avec Arizona. Elle était de toute façon transparente à ses yeux. Le lendemain elle regrettait presque sa décision lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la blonde. Ce n'était pas de la colère qu'elle y lu mais de la tristesse. Izzie aurait put traiter avec la colère, elle pouvait la comprendre et l'affronter. Mais elle fut désarmée par cette tristesse. Pour comprendre tout sa, il faudrait qu'elle en apprenne plus sur Alex et sur Arizona. Ca allait devenir sa mission. Une mission difficile et délicate. Car les Lilas renfermaient bons nombres de secrets. Les secrets et les non dit faisaient partis des murs, de la politique de la maison. Il lui faudrait donc travailler en finesse. Etant journaliste d'investigation, elle allait pouvoir mettre son talent en action.

Un matin, alors qu'elle était à la cuisine avec Miranda et Callie, entrain d'éplucher de pommes de terre, elle se lança.

-Alex a dit qu'ils étaient les premiers aux Lilas, c'est vrai ?

-Oui, ma tante a ouvert les Lilas pour pouvoir les accueillir.

-Ils se connaissent donc depuis une éternité.

-On peut dire ça oui. Mais sa s'arrangera tu verras. Il suffit que tu respectes les règles et au bout d'un moment, elle s'adoucira.

-Quelles règles ?

-Ne pas poser de questions. C'est la règle d'or. Si tu en pose une et qu'on tu réponds, la personne à le droit de t'en poser une en retour.

Cette règle allait lui compliquer la tache, voir anéantir son investigation. Voyant son air embêté Miranda ajouta.

-Pour toutes questions sur les Lilas il faut s'adresser aux pensionnaires des Lilas. Moi par exemple je ne peux pas répondre à beaucoup de questions.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai jamais été une des pensionnaires. Je suis venue ici lorsque ma tante commençait à aller mal. Je venais de divorcer alors je me suis dit que je pouvais bien lui consacrer du temps. Je suis restée par la suite.

-Elle est décédée ?

-Il y a deux ans.

Il y eu un silence durant lequel Miranda pensa à sa tante et Izzie songea à la façon d'en apprendre plus sans briser les règles. Callie elle resta regarder la blonde avec suspicion. Elle attendit d'être seule avec elle pour lui parler.

-C'est stupide de vouloir faire ça.

-Pardon ? Fit Izzie très étonné que la Latina s'adresse directement à elle.

-Tu devrais attendre qu'il parle de lui-même.

-Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir autant de temps pour le convaincre.

-Ils ne se parlent plus depuis quatre jours, il est déjà convaincu. C'est elle qu'il va falloir convaincre. Tu es restée, c'est un bon point. Ne gâches pas tout en cherchant des réponses, là où tu n'es pas invitée.

Izzie comprit, Callie était une des pensionnaires, sans doute la plus fragile en ce moment. Elle n'avait surement parlé à personne de la raison de sa venue aux Lilas. Si Izzie franchissait la ligne avec Arizona et Alex, elle la franchissait avec elle aussi.

-Je peux te demander pourquoi c'est si important de garder le passé sous silence ?

Callie ne savait pas si c'était vraiment son rôle dit répondre. Elle ne savait pas si sa réponse serait bonne, si elle illustrerait les pensées des autres pensionnaires. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle devait réussir à dissuader Izzie de fouiner.

-Comme Alex l'a dit on vient ici parce qu'on en à besoin. Pour se reconstruire. Ici on nous offre une chance de recommencer. Sans qu'on nous pose de questions. On n'a pas une étiquette collée sur le front disant pourquoi on est là. On n'est pas… une victime ou une statistique de plus. On est une personne, je suis Callie. Il n'y a aucune pitié dans les regards parce qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi on est là, ils choisissent de l'ignorer. Ouai ignorer est le mot juste. Ils ignorent le passé, pour mieux appréhender l'avenir. Ne pas être vu comme victime est quelque chose qui aide beaucoup. Une fois qu'on a mit des mots sur la raison de n'autre présence, les regards changent. C'est plus fort que tout. La pitié s'installe et on prend des pincettes pour s'adresser à la personne. On la stigmatise un peu plus. Et il n'y a rien de pire que sa, d'être vu comme faible, d'entendre « oh la pauvre » ou ce genre de merde. Ici je suis juste moi. Mon passé m'appartient et j'en parle que si j'en ai envie, aux personnes que je choisis. C'est un luxe. Une chance inouïe.

Callie se tut regardant droit dans les yeux de l'autre femme. C'est une chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, s'adresser ainsi à quelqu'un avec autant de conviction. Elle devait défendre son point de vue. Faire en sorte qu'Izzie n'aille pas plus loin dans son enquête. Elle avait compris le fonctionnement des Lilas, compris l'importance des règles et la chance qu'elle avait d'être là. Elle devait défendre tous cela. Elle sentit par le regard d'Izzie qu'elle allait devoir encore ce battre un peu.

-Savoir le passé d'une personne permet de mieux la connaitre, de mieux la comprendre. Je veux le comprendre, les comprendre.

-Ce genre de passé, ne se raconte pas autour d'une table. Je ne connais pas leurs histoires, mais cette maison à été crée pour eux. C'est assez exceptionnel, pour comprendre que leur passé est hors normes. Sans doute lourd. Si tu violes leurs règles même indirectement, tu auras peut être compris. Mais tu auras tout perdu.

Izzie pensa ses paroles, Callie venait vraiment de l'étonner. Elle parlait au nom des pensionnaires, elle le comprit. Si elle violait leurs règles, tous se retourneraient contre elle. Elle avait été stupide de penser qu'il lui suffirait de chercher des réponses.

-Je suppose que je vais donc devoirs attendre. Soupira-t-elle dans la défaite.

Callie hocha la tête lui souriant. Elle avait gagné. Elle avait réussi à convaincre la jeune femme. Une victoire inattendue, pour un combat tout aussi inattendu. Une vague de fierté la traversa.

S'est souriante qu'elle se rendit à la boutique d'Arizona. Sur son passage les gens la saluèrent, lui sourirent, ça la rendis de meilleur humeur encore. C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait seule des Lilas, sa lui plut.

Lexie l'accueillit chaleureusement, l'invitant à s'installer au comptoir.

-Que puis-je te servir ?

-Un café pour commencer et pour le Gâteau je me réfèrerai au conseil du chef pâtissier.

Lexie lui sourit avant d'aller chercher Arizona. La blonde arriva presque aussitôt.

-Hey, je vois pars ce sourire que ta journée à été bonne.

-On peu dire sa, oui.

-J'en suis ravie. Je suis sur que je peux la rendre encore meilleure. Elle le dit avec sensualité, ce qui fit rougir Callie.

-Tu n'es pas encore prête pour la tarte au citron. Je te propose donc un macaron au chocolat.

Tout en parlant elle posa la pâtisserie devant Callie. Callie dégusta donc le macaron, sous le regard attentif d'Arizona. L'association du fondant et du croquant, du sucré et de l'amertume du cacao, était tout simplement parfaite.

-Woaw, juste woaw.

-Je sais. Dit Arizona d'un air suffisant. Callie rit de son attitude, ce qui lui valut une moue. Cet échange était léger et très apprécié par les deux femmes. Arizona était plutôt morose ces derniers jours. Il n'y avait qu'en compagnie de Callie qu'elle baissait sa garde. Elle savait que la brunette ne lui poserait pas de questions et ne la pousserait pas au sujet d'Alex. Ce qui lui permettait de se détendre en sa compagnie.

Depuis l'arrivé d'Izzie les repas du soir étaient tendue, Arizona acceptait de se mettre à table en même temps qu'Izzie mais elle gardait le silence. Cette attitude créait un véritable malaise. Alex travaillant tard n'était jamais présent lors du diner. Jusqu'au jour où il rentra bien plus tôt que prévue. L'ambiance déjà lourde devint glaciale. Miranda et April essayaient d'alléger les choses par des badinages, mais sa ne faisait qu'amplifier le malaise.

-Arizona, sa va faire une semaine maintenant, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais au moins me parler ? Essaya Alex. Il n'eut aucune réaction de la part de son amie, pas même un regard.

-Tu peux même me crier dessus si tu en as envie. Toujours rien. Il soupira, cette situation le rendait vraiment malheureux. Arizona se concentrait sur son assiette ignorant les regards de la tablé posés sur elle. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cet argument, pas maintenant, pas devant tous le monde.

-S'il te plait ! Supplia Alex. A cette demande Arizona finit par lever les yeux les braquant sur Alex, son regard était dur, mais le jeune homme en avait que faire c'était le premier regard qu'elle lui donnait en une semaine.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes. J'ai merdé, je le sais. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre et tu es trop importante pour moi pour que ça se finisse comme sa. Alors dit moi ce que tu veux que je fasse.

Izzie se raidit, si Arizona le voulait elle pourrait lui demander de partir. A ce stade Alex lui dirait de s'en aller si sa lui permettrait de récupérer Arizona. Elle attendait avec appréhension la suite ne lâchant pas du regard l'autre femme. Sa parut être une éternité avant qu'Arizona ne se décide à parler.

-Tu as choisit Alex. C'est elle que tu as choisis. C'est qu'elle doit être importante. Assez importante pour que tu partes. Donc assumes ton choix.

-Sa ne veux pas dire que tu es moins importante, ok. Sa ne veux pas dire que je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie. Je veux de toi. Je veux continuer à être là pour toi. Je veux que tu sois là pour moi. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas entendre sa ?

Ils n'étaient plus conscient, des spectateurs autours d'eux. Ils se regardaient avec intensité. Arizona était prête à craquer, Alex le savait, il lui suffisait de pousser un peu pour avoir sa réponse.

-Arizona parles, dis moi ce qui t'empêche de comprendre ! Je t'ai mentis je le sais, je m'en veux, mais il y a autre chose. Je sais qu'il y a autre chose. Dit moi juste quoi. S'il te plait.

Les autres n'étaient plus sure que leurs présences étaient souhaitées, mais aucun d'eux n'osa bouger de crainte de mettre un terme à cette avancer, aussi violente soit-elle. Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur les joues d'Arizona.

-C'est de ma faute. Je… Tu… Tu es resté pour moi. Je le sais. Tu aurais pu faire ta vie. Avoir des gosses, avoir une vie normale. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as du me mentir pour partir. Tu te rends compte ? C'est ridicule. Je m'en veux de t'avoir accaparé. Je t'ai emprisonné dans une relation que tu n'as pas choisis.

-Non.

-Tu es resté uniquement pour moi Alex. Tu travails pour un journal local alors que tu pourrais faire bien plus.

-Arizona, je l'ai choisis. Je le referais encore et encore.

-Tu dis sa parce que tu n'as pas assez de recule. Dans dix ans tu te rendras compte de tous ce que je t'ai fait manquer. Tu aurais du partir avant. Tu aurais du me laisser me débrouiller.

-Je ne regrette rien et je ne le ferai pas dans dix ans. Si j'étais partis plus tôt je n'aurais pas rencontré Izzie. Les autres femmes qui sont passées dans ma vie ne valaient pas la peine que je parte. Elle si. Sa veux dire beaucoup. Tu es importante, tu le seras toujours. Et si la femme avec qui je suis ne comprends pas sa, alors c'est que se n'est pas la bonne.

Arizona secoua vigoureusement la tête. Izzie elle ne pouvait retenir un sourire de satisfaction, malgré le ton de la discussion. Elle en valait la peine.

-Tu partiras. Ca aurait été plus facile que tu le fasses lorsque Madame B était encore là. Une fois que tu seras partit il n'y aura plus personne.

-Je ne partirais pas.

-C'est une New Yorkaise.

Il y eut un silence, un long et pesant silence. Il n'y avait pas de solutions, pas dans l'immédiat. S'il restait, Arizona culpabiliserait, s'il partait elle serait malheureuse et lui aussi.

-Je ne veux pas partir. Pas maintenant. Et tu n'as rien à voir avec cette décision. J'ai mon boulot et mes habitudes. Et je ne suis pas encore près à quitter cette ville. Elle est mon refuge, notre refuge.

Arizona traita l'information, elle se leva et s'avança doucement vers Alex, avant de l'enlacer.

-Tu m'as manquée.

Elle enfouit davantage son visage dans le cou du jeune homme à ses mots.

-Je n'ai aucune envie d'être aimable avec elle.

-Tu auras le temps de t'y faire. En disant cela il regarda Izzie, qui hocha la tête affirmant ces dires. Elle ne partirait pas. Alex se battait autant pour elle que pour Arizona et pour le moment sa lui suffisait.

Les trois femmes quittèrent discrètement la table, laissant finalement le couple se retrouver tranquillement. Soulagées que les choses s'arrangent. Ce n'était pas parfais, mais c'était en bonne voie.

Arizona fut moins dure avec Izzie par la suite. Elle lui adressait la parole pour les politesses du matin et du soir, même si sa n'allait pas plus loin c'était déjà un grand pas pour elle.

Avec tout ce remue ménage Callie avait été assez divertie pour ne pas trop penser à ses propres problèmes. Son quotidien se constituait de cuisine, de repos et de moments conviviaux passés avec la demoiselle. Sa faisait du bien de ne pas penser à sa condition à elle. Il n'y avait que le soir que la réalité lui revenait à l'esprit. Lorsque tout était calme et que son esprit n'avait plus rien pour la divertir. Rien d'autres que les souvenirs. Là c'était plus fort qu'elle, les larmes coulaient, son estomac se tordait, les soirs où ses angoisses étaient plus grandes, elle peinait à respirer comme il fallait. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête.

Elle n'était rien, personne. Personne ne pouvait s'intéresser à une femme comme elle. Elle était grosse et laide. Tout ce qu'elle avait subit elle le méritait.

Elle avait beau essayer de se rassurer, elle ne trouvait rien à redire à ses mots. Tout était vrai, justifié. Elle était inutile, qui voudrait d'une personne comme elle.

Les angoisses la torturaient moralement la nuit, l'empêchant de dormir. Très vite ses yeux trahissaient son manque de sommeil. Alertée par son aspect physique, Arizona se risqua un soir à frapper à sa porte. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle insista. Finissant par prendre le risque d'entrer sans invitation.

Elle trouva Callie en larmes, hoquetant, la respiration saccadée. Sans un mot elle monta sur le lit et encapsula ses bras autour du corps rigide de la jeune femme. Elle attendit qu'elle se calme avant de prendre la parole.

-Callie, dis moi ce que je peux faire pour que tu ailles mieux.

-Rien.

-Callie. Dit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

-Ne perds pas ton temps avec moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Arizona se détacha légèrement, la regardant incrédule. Ces paroles ne devraient pas la choquer, pas de la part d'une femme ayant été abusée physiquement. Mais venant de la bouche de Callie ça le fit. Elle fut profondément choquée qu'une femme aussi belle, aussi douce, aussi intelligente puisse penser ça d'elle-même.

-Callie tu en vaux la peine.

-Non.

-Sais-tu comment tu es belle?

-Je ne le suis pas.

-Si tu l'es et bien davantage. Tu es une femme intelligente, ça se sent. Et tu es drôle lorsque tu le veux. Tu es forte aussi et je sais que tu dois avoir un foutu tempérament.

Elle sourit imaginant le portrait de la femme qu'avait du être Callie avant tout cela. Mais les mots ne suffisaient pas à convaincre la Latina. Arizona l'a fit alors se lever et la plaça face au miroir sur pied qui ornait la chambre. Elle se mit derrière elle gardant les mains sur ses épaules pour la maintenir face au miroir.

- Regardes.

Callie obéit, mais elle ne vit qu'une femme aux yeux bouffie, dans une chemise de nuit trop grande. Arizona déplaça ses mains dégageant les cheveux du visage de la femme.

-Tu as des yeux magnifiques, ils sont chaleureux et doux. Elle passa alors ses doigts sous les yeux essuyant ses larmes. Callie la regarda faire par le biais du reflet du miroir.

-Et ses pommettes, elles sont à croquer surtout lorsque tu souris, là elles sont sublimées. Tout comme ton regard. Tu devrais d'ailleurs sourire davantage, ce sourire te rend si belle.

Ses yeux sont descendus à ces lèvres, tout comme ses doigts qui les redessinaient encore et encore.

-Ces lèvres, tu sais que tu as les lèvres les plus sensuelles que j'ai vu. Elles donnent envie de les embrasser. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas joindre le geste aux mots. Sentant Callie se détendre, elle continua. Glissant ses mains au cou de la femme, prenant garde à ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Elle caressa le côté du cou. Callie inclina instinctivement la tête au touché doux de la blonde.

-Ta peau est si douce. Le souffle d'Arizona sur son cou, lui donna des frissons, elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres chaudes de la demoiselle effleurer sa peau.

-Ton odeur est si enivrante. Ses mains descendirent encore, tombant sur les hanches de la femme, avançant doucement sur son ventre, l'encapsulant tendrement. Elle garda son étreinte un moment, regardant les réactions de Callie.

-Continues, s'il te plait.

Arizona sourit à la demande. Elle descendit encore ses mains, prenant le bas de la chemise. Elle la lui retira, après avoir eut un accord silencieux de la belle. Laissant Callie vêtue d'un unique shorty rouge. Arizona dégluti difficilement à la vue devant elle. Les ecchymoses avaient disparues, les meurtrissures avaient pour la plus part cicatrisées, laissant une peau lisse.

En cet instant Arizona fut à perte de mot. Son regard fit rougir Callie, elle sentait tout le désir de l'autre femme pour elle. Les mains de la blonde finirent par retrouver leur place sur les hanches nues de la Latina. Elle déposa son menton sur l'épaule de la demoiselle, l'observant encore un peu, profitant du contact.

-Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir parler du reste, sans être capable de retenir mes mains.

Callie sourit à cette remarque. Elle se tourna faisant face à Arizona. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire. Arizona prit les devant.

-Tu es belle, vraiment très belle. N'en doute pas. Quiconque t'ayant dit l'inverse t'as mentis. Crois-moi.

-Embrasses moi ! Fut la réponse de Callie.

Arizona ne se fit pas prier, elle resserra son emprise sur la Latina l'approchant davantage de son corps avant de capturer sa bouche de ses lèvres. Elle prit le temps de savourer ce moment. Ne précipitant pas ce baiser. Le gardant tout d'abord chaste, avant de l'intensifier, invitant Callie à explorer plus que ses lèvres. Elle gémie au contact de la langue de Callie, pressant un peu plus ses mains sur ces hanches. Elle finit par se reculer, peu sur de pouvoir se retenir, face à la nudité de l'autre femme.

-Merci. Chuchota Callie.

-Mon plaisir. Répondit Arizona.

-Je sais que sa peut paraitre bête mais…

-Tu es belle. Lui chuchota la blonde devinant sa demande. Elle le répéta encore et encore. Callie ferma les yeux écoutant les mots. Des mots qu'elle ne se souvenait pas, avoir entendu avant ce jour. Elle sourit lorsqu'Arizona lui demanda de porter quelque chose avant qu'elle ne l'a rende folle. Elle s'exécuta, avant de s'installer sur son lit. Arizona l'a rejoins, l'a prenant dans ses bras, elle lui offrit un dernier baiser, lui souhaitant ainsi bonne nuit.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci pour vos commentaires et vos impressions, je les apprécie beaucoup. Désolé qu'Izzie énerve certaines personnes, mais ce côté d'elle était nécessaire et va encore l'être... Mais elle aura de bons côtés aussi.

Ce chapitre est principalement sur April, toujours quelques indices pour Arizona et Callie. Oui je sais je vous fait languir et c'est mon plaisir.^^ Mais ne vous en faite pas plus pour lontemps.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent. Chaque matin tout le monde partaient travailler, laissant Izzie et Callie seules à la maison. Les deux femmes ne se parlaient que très rarement, pas qu'elles ne s'entendent pas. Mais Izzie avait des remords vis-à-vis de son attitude première et Callie n'était pas très à l'aise du fait qu'Arizona se sente menacée par l'autre blonde. Elles restaient donc polies l'une envers l'autre, mais cela s'arrêtait généralement là. Callie vaquait à ses occupations, tandis qu'Izzie travaillait sur des écrits. Pour rester un peu plus longtemps auprès d'Alex, elle avait opté pour un travail par correspondance. Ce n'était toute fois que temporaire.<p>

Le soir ils mangeaient tous ensemble, comme une famille, comme avant. L'ambiance était sans aucun doute plus tendue qu'avant l'arrivée d'Izzie mais ça s'améliorait de jour en jour.

Arizona n'attendait plus Alex le soir, étant donné qu'Izzie pouvait maintenant remplir ce rôle. Elle n'était pas sure que se soit une bonne idée. Mais si elle ne voulait pas perdre son ami, elle devrait laisser de la place à sa nouvelle compagne. Elle occupait donc ses soirées d'une autre façon. Une façon toute aussi douce et agréable, si se n'est plus. Puisqu'elle passait désormais son temps du soir dans le lit de Callie. Il n'y avait rien de sexuelle à cela. Mais depuis le soir où elle avait réconforté Callie, elles partageaient leurs nuits. Sa n'allait pas plus loin que quelques baisers, elles s'endormaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, se réconfortant l'une l'autre, sans qu'il y ait besoin de mots. Le contact leurs suffisait. Elles n'auraient pas sut définir leur relation. N'auraient pas trouvé de mots justes, pour décrire leur ressentit. Elles ne c'étaient d'ailleurs pas posé ce genre de questions. C'était naturel à leurs yeux, tout simplement. Si les habitants des Lilas avaient remarqué ce qui se passait, ils n'en dirent mot.

Un après midi, alors que Callie lisait une revue sur le perron, une femme se présenta à elle.

-Bonjour, je suis bien aux Lilas ?

Callie la regarda des pieds à la tête, méfiante. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, assez distinguée, elle paraissait sur d'elle.

-Oui.

La femme lui sourit à cette réponse, sa mit Callie extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Je me présente, je suis Madame Kneper, la mère d'April. Je suis venue rendre visite à ma fille.

-Est-ce qu'elle sait que vous êtes là ? La question sortit avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle ne s'avait pas pourquoi April vivait aux Lilas et ne voulait donc pas prendre de risque. Le fait que cette femme ne soit pas sur que ce lieu soit les Lilas la rendit méfiante. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Non elle ne le sait pas. C'est une surprise.

-Elle n'est pas là, pour l'instant. Fit Callie en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien j'attendrais.

Les deux femmes se toisèrent, le silence persista.

-Vous ne m'invitez pas à entrer ?

-Non.

-Pardon.

-Cette maison n'est pas la mienne, je ne peux donc pas vous y inviter. Dit timidement Callie.

La femme reste bouche bée à cette réponse.

-Quel culot ! Finit-elle par dire d'un ton outrée. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé, prête à affronter Callie s'il le fallait.

-J'entrerais avec ou sans votre permission.

Izzie fit alors son apparition, elle se plaça à côté de Callie.

-Je vous le déconseille Madame. Dit-elle fermement.

-Et vous êtes ?

-La personne qui vous rappelle que vous êtes sur une propriété privée, que si vous rentrer sans permission, vous rentrer par effraction.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, ma fille habite ce lieu. Je peux donc y entrer librement. Je suis sur d'être la bienvenue.

-L'une des propriétaires ne devrait pas tarder, je vous suggère de l'attendre ici Madame, pour en être sure.

La colère se lisait sur le visage de la femme, mais elle recula un peu, prenant place dans l'un des sièges sur le porche. Izzie soupira de soulagement. En entendant la discussion entre la femme et Callie, elle avait prit la liberté d'appeler Arizona. Lui expliquant que la mère d'April était là. Elle eut pour réponse un « j'arrive » précipité, lui indiquant qu'elle avait eut raison de la prévenir. Quelque chose était erroné, mais elle n'aurait pas sut dire quoi. Cette femme ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

Arizona arriva très rapidement, elle fit un signe de tête à Izzie et Callie les invitant à rentrer.

-Madame Kneper.

-Je suppose que vous êtes cette personne arrogante que j'ai déjà eue au téléphone.

-Arizona et oui vous supposez bien.

-Je veux voir ma fille.

-Il semblerait qu'elle ne le souhaite pas Madame.

-C'est ridicule, vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de la voir, elle est ma fille.

-Elle est adulte et prend ses propres décisions Madame, je n'influence en rien ces choix, je les soutiens simplement. Donc comme je vous l'ai déjà dit au téléphone, elle ne souhaite pas vous voir. Je vous demande donc de quitter ma propriété et cette ville.

-Sinon quoi ?

-J'ai déjà prévenue la police Madame, croyez moi je n'hésiterai pas à aller jusqu'au bout, si vous continuez.

-Vous pouvez me forcer à quitter votre propriété mais pas cette ville.

Arizona lui sourit avec arrogance, une voiture se gara dans l'allée, Henry et un collègue à lui en sortirent en tenue de flics.

-Un problème Arizona ? Demanda Henry.

-Tout dépend, avons nous un problème Madame Kneper ?

La femme la foudroya du regard et souffla un « non » frustré, avant de se diriger vers sa voiture sous le regard attentif des deux policiers et d'Arizona. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, Arizona entra suivit des deux hommes. Elle passa devant les deux femmes qui étaient jusque là colées à la fenêtre, puis empoigna le téléphone.

-Hey, Emma, tu peux garder April occupée un peu plus longtemps s'il te plait ?... Merci.

Elle raccrocha composant un autre numéro.

-Eddy, c'est Arizona, une femme la cinquantaine risque de se présenter à ton hôtel. Elle n'est pas la bienvenue… Merci.

Un nouvel appel.

-Teddy, code orange en place. Femme la cinquantaine, de taille et de corpulence moyenne, cheveux châtain, du nom de Pamela Kneper… Oui il est déjà là.

Elle raccrocha une fois de plus. Callie et Izzie étaient plus que perplexes. Les deux hommes eux attendaient patiemment la suite. Ils étaient habitués à ce genre de situation.

-Code orange, ce n'est pas un peu excessif ? Demanda finalement Henry, coupant Arizona de ses réflexions.

- Absolument pas, crois-moi. Assures toi qu'elle quitte la ville avant qu'April quitte son travail. Toi Tom tu vas la chercher et tu l'escortes jusqu'à la maison.

-Et pour la suite tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Convaincre April qu'il est temps qu'elle affronte cette femme. Elle doit le faire, mais il faut qu'elle se prépare avant qu'elle ne revienne.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va quitter la ville aussi facilement ?

-Eddy ne lui donnera pas de chambre, s'est le seul hôtel de la ville, Lexie est déjà au courant et Teddy va propager la nouvelle à travers la ville. Cette femme ne fait pas le poids face à nous.

-Bien, on suit donc tes directives.

Ils partirent.

-Merci pour l'appel Izzie.

-Non tu n'as pas à me remercier. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il va se passer exactement ?

-Les habitants de la ville vont faire en sorte que Madame Kneper sente qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue. Pendant ce temps là, Miranda et moi allons prévenir April et la préparer à faire face à sa mère.

-Code orange, hein !

-Oui, cette ville est particulière. April est maintenant une de ses habitantes, elle est importante. La solidarité entre habitants, est un des caractères de cette ville.

-C'est une bonne chose.

-Une très bonne chose.

Miranda arriva peu de temps après. Callie et Izzie les laissèrent discuter. De temps en temps le téléphone sonnait, des appels d'Henry ou de Teddy leur indiquant ce qui se passait. Madame Kneper avait finalement quitté la ville, découragée par l'attitude désagréable des commerçants et par l'impolitesse des habitants. Ils ne leurs avaient fallut qu'une heure pour la chasser de la ville. Arizona savait que c'était provisoire, sans doute allait-elle prendre une chambre dans une ville voisine. Mais elle espérait que sa leur laisserait assez de temps pour préparer April.

Celle-ci arriva en compagnie de Tom. L'escorte lui ayant mit la puce à l'oreille, c'est une April en larmes qui se présenta devant elles. Malgré tout les mots réconfortant du jeune homme, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer sa panique. Miranda la tira contre elle, lui caressant le dos, attendant qu'elle se calme.

-Henry m'a demander de rester ici, jusqu'à ce qu'Alex rentre. Annonça Tom à Arizona.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Tom, la seule arme de cette femme s'est ces mots.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui, je doute qu'elle revienne ce soir de toute façon.

-Bien, je ferais qu'en même quelques rondes dans la soirée.

Arizona le remercia, avant de partir Tom se pencha au dessus d'April et déposa un baiser sur sa joue lui soufflant un « bon courage. »

Elles attendirent patiemment que la demoiselle se calme avant de lui parler. Sa prit une bonne heure.

-April. Commença doucement Miranda.

-Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je suis désoler, vraiment désolée mais je ne veux pas. Je suis désolée. Dit-elle en hoquetant

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

-J'aurais pas du, je le sais, je n'aurais pas dut l'appeler.

-Chérie, se n'est rien, tu as eut un moment de faiblesse. Sa arrive à tout le monde. Tu avais besoin de l'appeler à ce moment là, voilà tout. On ne t'en veut pas.

La vérité, c'était que Miranda comme Arizona, avaient silencieusement maudit la faiblesse d'April car depuis ce jour, cette femme les harcelait téléphoniquement. Elles se doutaient qu'un jour ou l'autre elle serait passée au stade supérieur. Elles espéraient juste que se soit le plus tard possible.

-Je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas la voir.

Arizona s'assit à côté d'elle, prenant la parole.

-Tu n'as pas à partir. Tu as une place ici, dans cette ville, dans cette maison. Je ne te laisserais pas partir, pas maintenant. Tu as beaucoup évolué, mais il te reste encore un peu de chemin à parcourir. Mais ta mère va revenir et elle insistera jusqu'à ce que tu l'as voit.

-Je ne veux pas, s'il te plait, je ne peux pas.

Arizona leva les yeux vers Miranda cherchant son approbation. Elles savaient que pour que ça se face il leur faudrait pousser un peu. Se n'était pas une chose à laquelle elles étaient habituées. L'idée en elle-même ne leur plaisait vraiment pas. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Miranda l'encouragea à continuer.

-Tu peux le faire, tu peux l'affronter. Dis lui ce que tu as sur le cœur, ce que tu penses. C'est ta chance. Ton moment.

-Je ne peux pas.

-On sera là, juste derrière toi. On ne te lâchera pas, à aucun moment. Si tu plonges, on plonge.

-Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Elle sera la victime et moi la coupable.

-Il y a une différence entre aujourd'hui et hier April. Une énorme différence. Tu n'es plus seule.

-Arizona dit vrai. Il y a bientôt sept mois que tu vis parmi nous. Tu es des notre, notre devoir est de se protéger mutuellement.

April se leva, essayant de se ressaisir, elle faisait les cents pas sous le regard attentif de ses ainées.

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis plus forte. Mais, devant elle, je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne pourras pas avancer t'en que tu ne l'auras pas affrontée. Fit Arizona un peu plus fermement, si elle devrait pousser un peu plus elle le ferait. April eut alors un rire amer.

-Parce que toi tu affrontes tes peurs peut être ? Je ne t'es toujours pas vu danser sous un orage. Arizona serra les dents elle savait qu'April ne voulait pas la blesser, pas intentionnellement. Elle était juste sur la défensive, la peur allait surement la rendre agressive. Miranda allait intervenir mais Arizona lui fit signe de garder le silence. Si April voulait partir sur ce chemin elle la suivrait.

-Ne dévies pas du sujet tu veux. Pourquoi as-tu si peur de cette femme ?

-Tu le sais pourquoi !

-Non, tu n'as jamais mit de mot exact sur tes sentiments. Dit moi. Dit moi ce qu'elle a fait pour toi.

April la regardant tremblant de colère. Arizona poussa un peu plus encore.

-Dis-moi April. Sors ces putains de mots.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire sa. Tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer. On a des règles. Tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer. Ne me force pas. Elle le cria.

-J'essayer de t'aider, de te protéger. Je fais mon boulot et si pour sa je dois te pousser et briser des règles, je le ferais.

-Se n'est pas à toi de me protéger c'était à elle de la faire. Sa voix se brisa en sanglots, son corps s'affaissa, Arizona la soutint la guidant jusqu'à Miranda qui la prit dans une étreint serrée. Leur but était presque atteint.

-Elle aurait du m'aimer, me protéger, me croire moi et non lui. Elle aurait du, elle aurait du m'aimer, plus qu'elle l'aimait lui. Sa aurait été différent. J'aurais été différente.

Miranda la berça doucement, essayant de la calmer au mieux.

-Dit lui, dit lui tout sa. N'ai pas peur, elle t'aimera toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Même si ce n'est pas de la façon que tu voudrais. Lui murmura-t-elle.

-Je suis désolée. Arizona je ne voulais pas…

-C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas de sa. Je suis bien. Est-ce que toi tu l'es ?

April l'a regarda droit dans les yeux encore embués de larmes.

-Je le suis. J'ai des mots, il ne me reste plus qu'à les mettre dans l'ordre. Vous serez là hein ?

-Nul par ailleurs. Affirma Bailley. Arizona fit un signe en approbation.

Ils n'eurent aucunes nouvelles de Madame Kneper ce soir là. Ce qui laissa le temps à April d'organiser ses pensées. Miranda resta à ses côtés, lui offrant le soutient moral nécessaire. Alex mit au courant dès son retour du travail, décida de poser sa journée du lendemain voulant être présent lors du retour de la femme. Il ne faisait de doute pour personne que la mère d'April était encore dans les environs. L'histoire de la jeune femme était connue des trois propriétaires, puisque la demoiselle avait tenue à leur expliquer sa présence dés son premier jour. Son choix peu habituel avait été respecté. Ils avaient écoutés attentivement son histoire, s'abstenant de tout commentaire.

Comme chaque soir depuis près d'une semaine Arizona se rendit dans la chambre de Callie.

-Elle va bien. Fit Arizona sentant que Callie se retenait de poser la question. Elle se glissa alors sous les draps et la tira contre elle.

-Alex remercie Izzie pour son intervention, permets moi de te remercier pour la tienne. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'allusion qu'elle venait de faire.

-Heu je veux dire, vraiment et non pas…

-J'ai compris ne t'en fait pas. Répondit Callie souriant de la gêne de l'autre femme.

-Donc elle va le faire, affronter sa mère ?

-Oui, je pense qu'elle est prête.

-J'ai entendu la dispute, vous criiez toutes les deux et j'ai entendu. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait, la pousser. Je trouve sa courageux de ta part.

-Elle a été plus courageuse que moi.

-La modestie ne te va pas.

Arizona sourit à la taquinerie. Un silence confortable s'installa.

-Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais.

-A quoi ?

-A faire face, à faire ce qu'April se prépare à faire.

-Tu y arriveras un jour. Quand tu seras prête.

-Tu y as fais face toi ? Elle ne savait pas si elle franchissait une limite ou non. Elle n'y pensa même pas. La question sortit toute seule, naturellement.

-Je n'avais personne sur qui crier, personne à accuser. Juste de la colère, de la tristesse et de la peur. Donc non, le tout s'estompe mais je n'y ai pas encore vraiment fait face, pas totalement.

Callie se redressa la regardant longuement, Arizona semblait perdue dans ses pensées. De sombres pensées à en juger par la gravité de ses traits. Pour l'en sortir Callie lui offrit un baiser.

-Sa viendra. Lui chuchota-t-elle lorsqu'elle enfouie son visage dans l'accros du cou de la blonde. Celle-ci laissa ses lèvres posées sur le sommet de la tête brune.

-J'aime vraiment ça, ce petit moment du soir avec toi. Elle sentit un sourire se former contre la peau de son cou. Elle continua donc sa pensée.

-J'ai l'impression que je peux tout te dire. Que même la chose la plus grave, la plus difficile à dire peut facilement sortir si tu m'écoutes. Callie redressa son visage, appuyant son menton contre l'épaule d'Arizona, elle la regarda alors avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Je t'écoute.

La blonde inclina un peu la tête, souriant doucement.

-Je pourrais vraiment mit habituer. A ses mots elle embrassa suavement Callie.

-Moi aussi.

Le sommeil les gagna bien vite par la suite.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que Madame Kneper face son arrivée. Miranda, Arizona et Alex, tenant à tour de rôle compagnie à April. Sa mère arriva peu avant midi. C'est Alex qui l'accueillit et qui l'invita à s'installé dans le salon. Surprise de cette tournure, la femme ne répliqua pas et le suivit. April y était installée sur le canapé entre Arizona et Miranda. Qui se levèrent à la vue de Madame Kneper. April elle garda les yeux rivés sur ses genoux.

-April, ma chérie !

Miranda s'avança alors vers elle.

-Madame, on vous permet d'entrer ici, seulement parce que votre fille à des choses à vous dire. Nous restons dans la pièce et vous demandons de bien vouloir garder une distance physique avec votre fille.

-C'est ridicule, April je suis venue te chercher, tout cela à assez duré. Elle marcha vers sa fille, mais Alex lui barra le chemin.

-Nous sommes extrêmement sérieux Madame. Il se dégagea lorsque la femme prit place dans un fauteuil à quelques mètres de sa fille.

-Bien, April, la façon dont me traites ces gens est détestable, cette ville est détestable. Il est hors de question que je t'y laisse.

-Je ne pars pas.

-Pardon.

-Je ne pars pas, tout ce qu'ils font c'est me protéger. Ils font ce que tu n'as jamais fait pour moi. Elle le dit plantant son regard droit dans celui de sa mère.

-April, je t'interdis de dire de telles choses. Je suis ta mère.

-Vraiment, c'est maintenant que tu viens, que tu dis être ma mère. T'étais où toutes ces années, lorsque j'avais besoin de toi ? Lorsque je n'étais qu'une gosse ? Lorsque j'allais mal.

-J'étais là, c'est moi qui est payé les écoles et tous le reste.

-Pour mieux m'éloigner maman, seulement pour mieux m'éloigner. Je l'aurais accepté si sa avait été pour de bonnes raisons. Si tu l'avais fait pour me protéger de lui. Mais tu l'as fait parce que tu avais peur pour toi. Tu craignais qu'il me préfère à toi. Tu ne m'as pas crut lorsque je t'ai dit qu'il me faisait des avances. Tu l'as cru lui, lorsqu'il t'a dit que c'est moi qui le draguait. Tu as préféré ton mec à ta fille.

Les larmes coulaient sur deux de leurs visages, les trois autres personnes restèrent en retrait, se faisant le plus discret possible. Ce moment était celui d'April, son moment de libération.

-Mais je dois qu'en même te remercier, parce que tu l'as fait avant qu'il n'ait le temps de vraiment me faire du mal. Tu es celle qui m'en a le plus fait. J'ai cherché à être parfaite à tes yeux, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Et il n'y avait que ça qui comptait pour moi. Tu comprends. Il n'y avait que toi. Tu es ma mère, tu aurais dut me protéger et m'aimer. M'aimer plus que ce mec.

-Je t'aime April.

-Se n'est pas suffisant.

-April, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru, réellement, mais j'étais amoureuse et tu sais se qu'on dit de l'amour.

-Non, ne me sert pas ce genre de merdes. Ne me dit pas que tu étais une sorte de victime. C'est moi qui ai payé le prix, pas toi. Il t'a juste larguée.

-Je ne savais pas que tu allais aussi mal. Si j'avais sut plus tôt que tu allais tenter de… Enfin. Si j'avais sut.

-Tenter de me suicider maman, c'est le mot que tu n'arrives pas à dire. Tu peux aussi dire essayer de m'ouvrir les veines ou encore mettre fin à mes jours, c'est peut être plus poétique.

-April, s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas entendre ça. J'ai fait des erreurs, je le sais maintenant. Mais je reste ta mère.

-Je sais, mais j'ai maintenant vingt cinq ans. Je suis une adulte, je suis en train de me reconstruire. J'ai des personnes autour de moi, avec moi, qui m'aident et me protègent. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Plus maintenant. J'ai besoin de vivre sans toi. Sans avoir besoin de t'impressionner, d'avoir ton approbation. J'ai besoin de vivre pour moi. Et pour ça maman, je te demande de partir.

-Apr…

-Non, plus d'argument. Si tu voulais te battre pour moi il fallait le faire il y a huit ans. Je ne te rejette pas, je te demande juste de la distance. Un jour lorsque je serais prête, je te ferais un signe.

Madame Kneper était vaincu, sa fille était déterminée et les trois personnes qui gardaient un œil vigilent sur elle, lui indiquaient qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner cet argument. Elle se leva donc doucement, regardant un moment sa fille. Elle avait grandit, était devenue une belle jeune femme et commençait semblait-il à s'affirmer.

-Est ce que je peux au moins te prendre dans mes bras. Juste pour te dire au revoir.

April se leva et prit lentement sa mère dans ses bras. Elle avait gagné, elle c'était libérée d'années d'emprise matriarcale. Tout n'était pas encore joué, elle le savait, mais elle avait affronté sa mère. Elle avait exprimé ces sentiments et surtout ses ressentiments.

Elle regarda la voiture de sa mère s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers les trois personnes qui l'avaient si bien soutenu.

-Merci. Dit-elle en un sourire mêlé de larmes.

Miranda s'avança en premier, elle la prit dans ses bras, un geste qui devenait coutumier.

-Félicitation. Lui dit-elle. Tous à tour de rôle la félicitèrent.

-Ok sa ce fête, je vais chercher Callie et Izzie et on arrose sa. Proposa Alex.

Ils trinquèrent donc à la victoire d'April. La bonne humeur emporta sur le moment émouvant. Les rires effacèrent les larmes, les blagues et boutades estompèrent les mots durs et douloureux. Seul resta dans leurs esprits, le bonheur et la fierté de ce moment. Ainsi que l'espoir que d'autres moments comme celui-ci surviennent. Les victoires aux Lilas sont plus qu'importantes, elles changent des vies.


	12. Chapter 12

Callie se réveilla angoissée ce matin là, sa nuit avaient été habitée par de mauvais souvenirs. L'absence matinale d'Arizona de son lit n'avait rien arrangé à ses angoisses. Si la demoiselle ne les empêchait pas, elle les apaisait. Callie ne savait pas comment elles en étaient venues à dormir ensemble toutes les nuits, mais elle ne s'en passerait plus. Arizona la rassurait, lui disait des mots tendres. Avec elle, elle avait l'impression d'être belle, d'être appréciée et sa, ça faisait son monde. Pourtant chaque matin, elle se réveillait avec une boule au ventre. Les incertitudes la rattrapaient plus vite qu'elles ne la quittaient. Une fois seule, l'ancienne Callie réapparaissait et cette voix si néfaste, lui rappelait qu'elle n'était rien. Elle essayait alors de s'occuper pour ne plus penser, mais la confection des repas n'occupait pas assez de temps dans sa journée. Elle faisait alors régulièrement des balades en ville et dans ses alentours, mais l'ennuie la gagnait vite et avec lui revenaient ses sombres pensées. Elle demanda donc d'avantages d'occupation à Miranda. La femme ravie de cette initiative lui laissait chaque matin de petite liste de corvées. Rien de trop désagréable.

Callie traina donc les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, où l'attendait un copieux plat de pancakes et un post-it coloré. Elle prit négligemment un pancake et lu rapidement le bout de papier. Miranda n'ayant plus rien à lui faire faire, lui proposa de rechercher de vieux bouquins au grenier, bouquins destinés à ses élèves. Une tache qui lui changerait les idées, elle était la bienvenue.

Elle déjeuna rapidement, prépara le repas du midi, puis alla à la conquête du grenier.

La pièce était immense et remplis de divers articles. Callie l'a parcouru de long en large, regardant les mille et un objets des lieux. Il y avait deux vieilles penderies regorgeant d'habilles et de vieux linge de maison, des malles de diverses tailles, de vieux jouets, un rocking chaire au bois fatigué, de nombreuses bibliothèques pleines de livres et de bibelots divers. Et de vieux meubles mis au repos. Cette pièce témoignait du riche vécu de cette maison et de ses habitants.

Une fois avoir trouvé ses repères dans la pièce, Callie se concentra sur les bibliothèques. Elle lu la liste des livres recherchés et se mit à leur quête. Il y avait trois bibliothèques de livres. Elle trouva aisément les premiers bouquins. Son attention fut attirée par une série de livre sans titre, de grand livres aux couvertures de cuire rouge. Elle en tira un et l'ouvrit. Un album photo, elle aurait du s'en douter. C'étaient de vieilles photos, Callie reconnue une Miranda enfant, elle sourie à cette vue. Sans y réfléchir elle tourna les pages, découvrant au fur et à mesure les différents visages de la famille de Miranda. Sur la plupart se trouvait une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, de taille moyenne, plutôt corpulente. Elle avait un sourire contagieux, un regard bienveillant et semblait toujours de bonne humeur. Callie devina que se devait être Madame B.

Elle continua de parcourir les albums, s'asseyant par terre la pile de livres à côté d'elle. De page en page, les personnes grandissaient ou vieillissaient suivant les âges. Puis vint une photo sur laquelle Callie resta un long moment, Madame B tenant sur ses genoux une petite fille aux cheveux blonds, à côté d'elles se tenait un petit garçon. Se n'étaient autre qu'Alex et Arizona. Arizona devait avoir, cinq ou six ans tout au plus vue sa taille et Alex devait en avoir sept peut être huit.

La photo était intrigante. Madame B n'avait pas son sourire habituel, il était plus faible, son regard était concentré sur la fillette, tout comme celui d'Alex qui avait une main posée sur le bras de la blonde. Les deux enfants se regardaient. Arizona paraissait frêle, son teint était très pale, des cernes noires ornaient son visage. Callie n'avait jamais vu de telles cernes sur un enfant, elle ne savait même pas que les enfants pouvaient avoir des cernes.

Elle tourna précocieusement la page, peu sur de se qu'elle allait trouver après. C'était cette fois une photo d'Alex et Arizona, les deux endormis en un même lit. Callie ferma rapidement le livre. Pas sure qu'elle puisse continuer de regarder les photos. Elle n'y avait pas été invitée et elle avait l'impression de violer la règle de la maison. Elle descendit alors déjeuner, cherchant vainement à se distraire. Mais dans l'après midi ses pieds l'ont reconduite au grenier. Elle se réinstalla sur le sol et prit doucement l'album dans ses mains, mais elle ne parvint pas à se décider à l'ouvrir, sa conscience le lui interdisait. Elle resta un moment ainsi, assise à même le sol, le livre dans les mains, le regard dans le vide.

C'est ainsi que Miranda la trouva dans l'après midi, elle l'avait appelée, n'ayant pas de réponse elle était montée devinant qu'elle était au grenier. Elle s'avança doucement ne voulant pas surprendre l'autre femme. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit se qu'elle tenait en main.

-Hey, tu as trouvé ce que je cherchais ?

Callie sursauta, elle vit Miranda s'assoir devant elle.

-Je vois que tu as trouvé nos albums photos.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

-Sa va ne t'en fait pas. Je savais en te faisant monter ici que tu tomberais dessus. Il n'y a aucun mal à regarder des photos. En parlant elle tourna les pages, elle s'arrêta sur la première photo d'Arizona. Callie la regarda de nouveau.

-C'était le jour de l'arrivée d'Arizona, une sacrée journée. Ma tante venait d'avoir son agrément, les Lilas allaient alors ouvrir.

Miranda se souvenait très bien de ce jour là, c'est elle qui avait prit cette photo, elle avait alors douze ans, sa tante était à ses yeux une héroïne, elle l'était toujours d'ailleurs.

Elle tourna les pages, dépassant celle où Callie c'était arrêtée, sur chacune d'elles, se trouvaient Alex et Arizona, toujours l'un avec l'autre. Il n'était pas rare qu'Arizona ait le pouce en bouche et soit accrochée à l'un des vêtements d'Alex. Callie trouva ça extrêmement mignon.

-Se sont les premières années. Tu veux voir celles avec Mark ?

Callie hocha la tête, regardant Miranda farfouiller dans la pile d'albums. Elle en ouvrit un où apparu Mark aillant onze ou douze ans. Il avait un regard espiègle, Callie rit de bon cœur en feuilletant l'album. Mark était souvent en compagnie d'Arizona et Alex. Ils devaient avoir dans les mêmes âges.

-Ma tante en a bavé avec eux, c'était bêtise sur bêtise, elle les appelait le trio infernal.

-Ils paraissent pourtant mignons. Miranda rit à la remarque.

-En photo peut être, les garçons rivalisaient d'imagination pour faire rire Arizona et crois moi ils en avaient. Marc avait peint les poules de Madame Rivera en bleu et rouge, le lendemain Alex repeignait le mur du jardin, avec un vieux pot de peinture et une dizaine de pétards. Lorsqu'ils si mettaient à deux c'était encore pire.

Callie sourit imaginant très bien Mark faisant les quatre cents coups. Elle savait pourquoi, il avait été amené aux Lilas, il lui en avait parlé. Sa mère l'avait laissé avec son père, un homme alcoolique et plutôt colérique. Il n'avait fallut que quelques mois pour que les services sociaux le prenne. Sur ces photos, son ami n'avait rien à voir avec un gosse abandonné, il paraissait heureux et épanouie.

Elle nota qu'Arizona étais toujours en compagnie d'Alex et que même si elle ne s'accrochait plus au jeune garçon, elle gardait souvent un contact physique avec lui et parfois même avec Mark.

Le bruit de pas s'approchant leur parvint aux oreilles, elles furent toutes deux surprises de voir entrer Arizona.

-Izzie m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici, vous faites quoi ?

-On parcours les vieux albums photos. Je racontais à Callie quelques une des mésaventures du trio infernal.

-Je vois ! Dit-elle en s'installant avec elles.-J'arrive juste à temps pour te montrer la photo de bal de fin d'année de Miranda ?

-Tu n'osera pas !

-Et comment ! Elle ouvrit l'album sur une photo de Miranda dans une robe rose pétant. Callie dut se retenir pour ne pas rire.

-Arizona Robbins tu vas le regretter. Elle chercha dans la pile d'albums et sourit en trouvant celui qu'elle convoitait. Elle l'ouvrit sur une page où se trouvait une Arizona âgée d'une quinzaine d'année, portant du noir des pieds à la tête. Callie eut du mal à la reconnaitre en brune.

-Arizona a eut sa période gothique, elle croyait qu'il suffisait de s'habiller en noir pour adhérer au mouvement. Tu étais la seule gothique à prôner la magie blanche.

Elles rirent toutes les trois.

-Madame B a bien faillit avoir une attaque, lorsque je suis rentrée en brune.

-Y a pas qu'elle, t'aurais du voir la tête d'Alex, c'était unique.

Arizona continua à tourner les pages, sur certaines photos se trouvaient d'autres personnes que Callie ne connaissait pas, des pensionnaires passés aux Lilas. Miranda et elle se remémoraient certaine de leurs histoires. Le temps passa sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, elles furent rejointes par Izzie, puis par April. Voulant être plus confortables, elles descendirent les albums en main. Lorsqu'Alex rentra, il les trouva au salon autour de pizzas et de photos. Il empoigna l'un des nombreux albums.

-Séance souvenir ?

-Oui monsieur ! Fit Arizona avec enthousiasme.

-Nous avons passé en revue notre adolescence, avec bal de promo et compagnie. Ta remise de diplôme et ton premier job. Le mariage de Miranda et son divorce. Oh et l'ouverture de ma boutique, aussi. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Il s'installa entre Arizona et Izzie et ouvrit l'album.

-Je crois que j'ai notre premier jour aux Lilas. Dit-il la voix pleine d'émotion. Arizona regarda alors la photo, elle assise sur les genoux de Madame B, Alex à ses côtés. Tous respectèrent leur silence.

-C'étais une sacrée journée hein ! Fit Alex avec une légèreté forcée.

-Oui assurément. Fit Miranda voyant qu'Arizona était loin dans ses pensées. Elle finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alex ne quittant pas la photo des yeux.

-Sa fait une éternité maintenant.

-Vingt cinq ans, dans deux mois.

-Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y avait eut une photo de prise.

-C'est moi qui l'avait prise. Toi et Alex étiez tellement attentives à l'autre, que sa ne m'étonne pas que tu ne te souviennes pas de la photo.

Le silence s'installa, avant que l'album soit fermé.

-Assez de photos pour aujourd'hui. Clama Arizona, tous acquiescèrent sentant l'émotion monter dans la pièce. Ils finirent les pizzas, puis Alex et Izzie se retirèrent, bientôt imiter par Callie et Arizona. Miranda et April restèrent qu'en à elles encore un peu au salon, un verre de scotch chacune en main, une idée de Bailey qui cherchait à dompter ses émotions. Elle reprit l'album et l'ouvrit sur la photo, tout en s'installant près d'April.

-Ma tante était mon héroïne. Dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

-De ce que j'en aie entendu, ce devait être une grande femme.

-Oui, elle l'était. Je me souviens encore du jour où elle nous à parler d'Alex pour la première fois. Je devais avoir douze ans, elle habitait notre quartier et il n'était pas rare qu'elle passe après ces journées pour parler avec mes parents. J'écoutais leurs conversations via le conduit d'aération. J'adorais entendre ces histoires.

Miranda se revit encore allongée sur le dos à même le sol l'oreille collée au conduit. Avec l'expérience, elle avait prit l'habitude de mettre un coussin sous sa tête, pour le confort. Ce soir là, sa tante avait l'air ennuyée. Miranda entendait sa mère verser un verre à sa belle sœur, sans doute du rhum, son pécher mignon.

-Vas y doucement je dois repartir dans une heure.

-On est Samedi. C'était exclamer l'autre femme étonnée.

-Oui je sais, je dois récupérer un gamin, dans une heure au commissariat.

-Harmonie, au lieu de te tuer au travail le samedi soir, tu devrais sortir au restaurant en compagnie d'un homme. Ca te ferais le plus grand bien, ma chérie.

Elle avait rit à cette remarque, un rire reconnaissable entre tous, fort et chaleureux à la fois.

-Et qui s'occuperais de cet enfant, hein ?

-Un gosse dans un commissariat un samedi soir, une nuit la bas lui rafraichira peut être les idées.

-Il a sept ans.

Miranda eut l'impression que sa mère s'étouffait sur son verre. Son père jusque là resté silencieux, prit la parole.

-Qu'est ce qu'un gosse de sept ans fait dans un lieu comme celui-là ?

-Il fuguait, ils l'ont retrouvé à plus de trois cents kilomètres de chez sa famille d'accueil. Il me le ramène, c'est pour sa que je dois attendre une heure. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire de lui. Il n'y a aucune place dans les foyers environnant et la famille où il était ne veut pas le reprendre temps que le problème de fugue n'est pas réglé.

-Tu sais pourquoi il a fait sa ?

-Non, les William sont des gens extras et je n'ai pas encore eut son dossier au complet, je n'ai que les éléments depuis son dernier placement.

-Il essayait peut être de rentrer chez lui.

-Non plus. Ses parents habitent à une trentaine de kilomètres.

- Prends-le avec toi.

-Mandy se n'est pas possible, se n'est même pas légale.

-Un gosse de sept ans à parcourut trois cents kilomètres part ces propres moyens, je ne suis même pas sur que ma fille de douze ans en serait capable. Il y a une raison à cela. Imagine le courage dont il à fait preuve. Tu dois découvrir pourquoi il l'a fait. Le mettre dans un foyer ne l'aidera pas à parler. Tu le sais. On t'entend assez parler de ses gosses pour le savoir aussi.

Sa tante garda le silence, Miranda devina qu'elle réfléchissait à l'idée de sa mère.

-Mandy a raison, il sera plus d'onze heures lorsque tu le verras, où veux tu l'amener à une heure pareille. Vous aurez qu'à dormir à la maison, comme ça il y aura plusieurs personnes à garder un œil sur ce gosse.

-C'est comme ça que ce soir là Alex partagea ma chambre. Fit Miranda sifflant la fin de son verre, avant de s'en servir un autre.

Izzie resta un long moment regarder Alex, se mordant la langue pour ne pas l'interroger. Alex s'en rendit compte, il s'installa dans le lit attendant que sa belle le rejoigne avant de lui dire.

-Vas-y, dit moi ce que tu veux savoir.

-Comment êtes vous devenue les premiers pensionnaires des Lilas ? Je veux dire c'est plutôt étonnant que deux enfants de parents différents finissent dans une même famille, famille monoparentale de surcroit. Surtout que d'après ce que tu m'as dit cette Madame B n'avait jamais accueillis d'enfant avant vous.

-Non, on était les tout premiers. On m'avait reprit de chez mes parents et envoyé dans une famille d'accueil, j'y suis resté quatre jours avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Les flics m'ont retrouvé et amené à l'assistante sociale en charge de mon dossier. Qui n'était autre que Madame B. Il était tard ce soir là et j'étais crevé, j'étais encore tout gosse, sept ans pour être précis. Elle m'a proposé d'aller chez elle, enfin son frère. Jusqu'au lundi, elle n'avait apparemment pas d'autre solution, étant donner que c'était un samedi soir, personne d'autre ne pouvait m'accueillir vue l'urgence de la situation.

Etonnamment, malgré le temps et son jeune âge à l'époque, Alex se rappelait très bien de ce soir là et du jour qui suivit. Il avait été étonné que la femme ne l'ait pas grondé. Elle c'était présenter à lui comme étant l'assistance sociale en charge de sa personne, lui expliquant que la dame précédente avait changer de travail. Elle lui avait ensuite présenté la situation. Puis l'avait conduit jusqu'à la maison, avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre. A aucun moment elle ne lui posa de questions, ça lui avait plut. Il c'était vite endormit et ne c'était réveillé que le lendemain midi. En descendant sur la pointe des pieds, il fut accueillit par toute une famille attablée. Tous lui sourirent même les deux petites filles. On l'avait installé entre les deux demoiselles. Ils s'étaient présenter à lui. James le papa, Mandy la maman, Judith la cadette et Miranda l'ainée. Ils avaient mangé tranquillement, discutant avec légèreté, tout paraissait si naturel, c'était déconcertant pour lui. A la fin du repas, on l'avait laissé seule avec l'assistante sociale, il savait alors que c'était le temps des questions.

-Dis moi Alex, comment un petit garçon de sept ans, trouve le courage de prendre la route comme tu l'as fais ?

Il avait longuement réfléchie à la question, ce demandant s'il devait parler ou non, mais la patience dont faisait preuve la femme avec lui l'encouragea.

-Je dois retrouver quelqu'un Madame.

La femme avait simplement hoché doucement la tête.

-Je vois et ce quelqu'un à un nom ?

-Oui, c'est Arizona.

-Arizona sait que tu est partie comme ça seul sur les routes ?

-Non Madame, elle ne le sait pas. Mais c'est important que je la vois, je le lui ais promis.

-Je vois, je peux savoir qui est cette personne pour toi ?

-Je ne suis pas sure de le savoir Madame, elle est très importante. Elle a besoin de moi.

La femme avait froncé les sourcils, n'étant visiblement pas sure de tout comprendre.

-Et où comptais-tu la rejoindre ?

-A l'orphelinat où on était, je croyais qu'on m'aurait ramené là bas directement, mais je suis aller en famille.

-C'est donc d'une petite fille dont nous parlons ?

-Oui Madame, elle est toute petite. Il avait fouiller dans une de ses poches, sortant une photo très abimée de la petite fille en question.

-Elle me la donner avant que je parte.

Madame B avait prit un aperçu de la photo, une fois encore elle avait froncé les sourcils.

-Alex, Arizona est une très belle petite fille et plutôt jeune, elle a surement trouvé une famille maintenant.

Il avait secouer la tête sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance que se soit vrai.

-Les gens ne veulent pas d'enfants comme elle.

-Comment sa ? avait demandé la femme confuse.

Il avait regardé la photo, la remettant soigneusement dans sa poche avant de répondre à la question.

-Elle est différente, les gens n'aiment pas les enfants différents. Madame Scott, l'une des dames de l'orphelinat, disait qu'il faudrait trouver un endroit mieux pour elle une fois que je serais partie. Il n'y avait qu'avec moi qu'elle dormait et qu'elle ne pleurait pas tout le temps. Elle a besoin de moi Madame, il faut que je la voie.

Alex se souvient encore de l'expression déconfite de Madame B, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Maintenant il comprenait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de promesse qu'elle n'aurait pas put tenir.

-Je suis retourné dans la famille d'accueil où j'étais, après avoir fait la promesse à Madame B de bien me tenir. Je l'ai fait parce que je savais qu'elle allait chercher Arizona, elle m'avait donné sa parole. Et je l'ai cru.

-Ca a prit deux semaines à ma tante pour retrouver Arizona. Continua Miranda.

-Tu te rends compte ? Deux semaines pour localiser une gamine de cinq ans. Il avait fallut cinq jours pour pouvoir avoir le dossier complet d'Alex. Là elle y a trouvé les coordonnés de l'orphelinat en question et l'avait appelé. La direction ayant changé, ils ont eut du mal à voir de qui elle parlait. Jusqu'à ce que l'une des éducatrices se souvienne d'Arizona. J'attends encore ma tante ronchonner après eux. Puis enfin elle l'a trouvée.

Elle revit sa tante partager par le bonheur de la fin de ses recherches et par l'horreur du parcours de la fillette.

-Ils l'ont gardée que deux semaines après le départ d'Alex. Le rapport dit qu'elle devenait ingérable, ils l'ont alors envoyée dans un centre plus adapté. Un centre plus adapter mon cul ! Un centre où ils droguent les gosses. Elle y est restée deux mois avant d'être hospitalisé. Depuis elle fait les aller retour entre l'Hôpital et ce centre.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? Lui avait demandé son frère.

-Je vais aller la voir, j'aviserai par la suite.

-Et pour Alex ?

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire. Je n'ai pas accès au dossier d'Arizona, je ne sais donc pas ce qu'il ne va pas avec elle. Je veux en apprendre plus avant de faire quoi que se soit.

-C'est comme ça qu'un soir, elle est rentrée en disant que c'était sure, elle devait faire une différence pour ces gosses. Qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'assez une telle chose ce produire. Elle c'est donc mit à la recherche d'une famille voulant les accueillir tout les deux. Mais elle c'est vite rendue compte que c'était impossible. Jusqu'au jour où elle à trouvé la solution.

Miranda revoit sa tante arrivée en furie chez eux, ils étaient alors tous à table.

-Je sais, je sais. Avait-elle crié en entrant.

-Tu sais quoi ? Avait demandé son frère.

-Je vais les prendre moi ces gosses, c'est la seule solution.

-Harmonie, tu devrais t'assoir et réfléchir un peu plus à cette idée. Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle soit bonne.

-James, c'est la meilleure idée que je n'ai jamais eue. Cette môme ne trouvera pas de famille, encore moins une qui accepte d'accueillir deux enfants à la fois. Et il ne faut pas les séparer ces gosses. Les personnes de cet orphelinat d'écrivent leur rapport comme fusionnel. Alex faisait un meilleur travail que toutes ces merdes qui lui donne. Si Arizona reste dans ce centre, elle n'y survivra pas. Et Alex, ce gosse renfrogné, était un amour avec elle, il était doux et calme. Ils ont besoins l'un de l'autre.

-Mais deux enfants, tu es sure de pouvoir géré ça? Deux enfants fragiles.

-Je suis sure qu'elle en est capable, ta sœur est une femme cultivée. Elle peut s'occuper de ses deux enfants, j'en suis sure. Elle les aime déjà.

-Elle a fait marcher ses relations pour faire accélérer le processus et a visité les futures Lilas entre temps. Les choses sont allées très vite. Puis ce fameux jour est arrivé.

Depuis qu'elles étaient montées Arizona n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Callie n'osa pas rompre le silence, voyant que son amie était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle l'observa attentivement. Arizona s'allongea toute habillée sur le dessus du lit, observant le plafond. Elle ne se déplaça pas lorsque Callie s'allongea à ses côtés. Pour la première fois depuis presque deux semaines, elle ne la prit pas dans ses bras. Le contact manqua à la Latina, mais elle ne fit rien pour le créer, craignant d'interrompre les pensées de la blonde. Elle entendait Alex parlé deux chambres plus loin. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer ce qu'il disait, mais se fut long. L'impression de la longueur de ce discours était amplifiée par le silence de la pièce où se trouvaient les deux femmes. Résignée, Callie finit par fermer les yeux. Elle se remémora toutes ses photos et petites anecdotes.

-Elle m'a sauvée.

Callie sursauta presque en entendant la voix distincte d'Arizona. Elle se tourna alors vers la demoiselle qui la regardait désormais de ses grands yeux bleus.

-Tu parles de Madame B ? Vérifia-t-elle plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

-Oui. Ce jour là je suis revenue à la vie. Elle était venue me voir plusieurs fois avant. La première fois, je m'en souviens encore. Pourtant je ne me souviens pas de grand chose de cette époque, mais elle, elle m'a marquée. Parce que tout le temps où elle était avec moi, elle a pleuré. C'était tellement étrange. A partir de ce jour elle est revenue, de plus en plus régulièrement. Puis elle s'est mise à me parler d'Alex et d'une maison où ont vivraient, elle, moi et Alex. Sa paraissait dingue, mais je l'ai cru et je me suis attachée à sa promesse. Jusqu'à ce jour où elle m'a prise avec elle. Je me suis réveillée dans cette magnifique chambre et tout étais juste parfais.

-Ma tante avait été la chercher, Alex attendait avec nous aux Lilas.

-Je ne tenais pas en place, sa faisait deux jours que j'étais arrivé. Quand enfin la voiture est arrivée.

-Mon père a aider sa sœur à la sortir de la voiture, Arizona était profondément endormit. On aurait dit une poupée en porcelaine, tant sa peau était pale et qu'elle paraissait fragile.

-J'ai attendu qu'elle se réveille en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

-A mon réveille Alex se tenait à côté de moi. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis si longtemps, je me suis jeter dans ses bras, on à rouler boulé par terre.

Les trois d'entre eux revirent la scène se jouer dans leur tête, essayant au mieux de la partager avec leurs proches.

Arizona était arrivé depuis une heure, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Alex devait se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Au premier étages lorsqu'ils entendirent des rires, suivit d'un bruit sourd. Ils coururent tous voir ce qui se passait et trouvèrent Arizona accrochée au cou d'Alex, visiblement tombé au sol suite à l'assaut de la fillette. Les deux riaient, ignorant les spectateurs, chose qui allait devenir familière pour leurs proches.

En voyant finalement Madame B, Alex c'était redressé et avait été vers elle, suivit par une Arizona fermement accroché à lui, il avait remercier la femme qui en avait les larmes aux yeux. Les enfants ne c'étaient pas quitté de toutes la journée, de toute la semaine suivante d'ailleurs. C'était le premier jour de leur famille dysfonctionnel.

-Harmonie Bailey était une maman exceptionnelle.

Callie sourit à la déclaration d'Arizona.

-Vu l'amour que tu lui portes, il serait difficile d'en douter. Arizona lui sourit à son tour avant de ce blottir contre elle, Callie ne put retenir un soupir de contentement au contact. Un silence confortable s'installa, alors que Callie traçait des cercles paresseusement dans le dos de la blonde, du bout de ses doigts. Ce geste apaisait Arizona, qui commençait à avoir les paupières lourdes et l'esprit brumeux.

-Si j'ai bien compris, je suis ton nouvel Alex. Son ton était plein d'humour.

-Non, je n'ai jamais eu envie de faire l'amour à Alex. La déclaration sortit sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le sommeil était tellement proche qu'elle n'était même pas sure de l'avoir dit. Pourtant elle aurait du deviner qu'elle l'avait fait lorsque le geste de Callie se stoppa nette.

La brune la regarda légèrement choquée, agréablement choquée. Un sourire brilla sur son visage. Elle resta un long moment regarder la femme tout juste endormie, avec un émerveillement pure. Elle resserra son emprise sur la femme, se délectant du contact. C'était juste parfais.


	13. Chapter 13

Désolée pour ce délais plus long que d'habitude, mais c'est Décembre, dure, dure de trouver du temps en cette fin d'année. j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux pour poster la suite dans les meilleurs délais.

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.

* * *

><p>Callie se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, elle n'avait pourtant fait aucun cauchemar, il n'y avait eut aucun bruits angoissant. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et prit un aperçu de son entourage à la recherche de la raison de son réveil. Arizona était toujours à ses côtés, elle avait l'une des mains posée négligemment sur son ventre, la tête en appuie sur son épaule, les jambes emmêlées avec les siennes. Le souffle de la blonde caressait doucement le haut du torse de Callie. Eveillant ses sens. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Arizona glisser doucement sur son côté. Sa devint évident que c'est les sensations de son corps qui l'avaient réveillée. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps tout son corps était en éveille. Les caresses et baisers d'Arizona avaient toujours attisés son désir, mais jamais à ce point. La panique monta en elle, elle se redressa vivement et sortit du lit. Ses mouvements brusques, réveillèrent l'autre femme.<p>

Très confuse Arizona, ouvrit les yeux, elle vit alors Callie parcourir la chambre de long en large.

-Est-ce que sa va ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je …Je ne peux pas faire sa. Je veux dire bien sur que je peux, mais je ne dois pas. Je n'ai jamais fait sa. Si je l'ai fait, mais pas comme sa. Pas. Oh mon dieu, c'est encore pire maintenant.

-Callie je ne comprends absolument rien. Il est… elle se tourna vers le réveil. –Il est trois heures passé, mon esprit est au ralentis, il serait sans doute préférable que tu faces des phrase complètes pour que je te comprenne. Elle le dit avec légèreté, mais en voyant l'air horrifié de la jeune femme, elle comprit que le temps n'était pas à l'humour.

-C'est de ta faute. Tu n'aurais jamais du me dire ce que tu m'as dit. Je ne serais pas aussi… aussi perturbée.

Arizona ne comprenait toujours pas, ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de la Latina.

-Tu parles de mon arrivé aux Lilas ?

-Non, je parle de ce que tu as dit après. Je parle du fait que tu dors avec moi, des baisers et du reste.

-Oh ! Le visage d'Arizona tomba dans la réalisation, elle se redressa analysant rapidement la situation.

-Je peux dormir dans ma chambre, si tu veux. Je ne pensais pas que sa te posait problème.

-Sa ne m'en pose pas. Tout le problème est là. Ne sachant que dire ou que penser Arizona resta la regarder faire les vas et viens. Callie semblait organiser ses pensées, sa dura un moment avant qu'elle ne s'arrête. Elle s'assit alors dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, à une distance raisonnable d'Arizona, qui respecta la mise à l'écart.

-Tu me fais ressentir des choses que je ne devrais pas. Je ne devrais pas te permettre de partager mes nuits, de m'embrasser, de me dire que je suis belle ou que tu voudrais me faire l'amour. Je n'aurais pas du baisser ma garde si facilement. Elle regarda Arizona dans les yeux en disant cela, elle n'avait jusque là pas été consciente que la demoiselle avait prit une tel place dans son quotidien. Elles ne se connaissaient que depuis un mois.

-J'ai été avec une femme, une fois. Je venais de divorcé, mon mari m'avait trompée. Elle baissa les yeux en le disant. Arizona en conclut que cette blessure n'était pas encore fermée. Elle ne commenta pas, ne voulant pas interrompre Callie. Elle sentait que ce qui allait suivre était important.

-J'étais moralement au plus bas, je l'ai alors rencontrée et tout est allée si vite. J'étais si exaltée, que je lui ai tout donné, ma confiance, mon cœur et ma première expérience avec une femme. Elle est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Elle… sa voix se brisa, les sanglots montaient, tout comme les larmes. Arizona se leva alors s'approchant doucement ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Elle hésita un peu à entrer en contact avec elle.

-Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? Callie hocha simplement la tête. Arizona grimpa alors sur le fauteuil, se glissant derrière Callie, puis encapsula ses bras autour d'elle, encadrant son corps de ses jambes. Callie se blottis dans l'étreinte, pleurant de plus belle.

Dire que la nouvelle avait choqué Arizona était un euphémisme, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une femme était à l'origine des marques de Callie. Elle préféra garder le silence plutôt que de prononcer des paroles creuses. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Callie ne reprenne la parole.

-Tu ne devrais pas me faire ressentir tout ça. Je ne devrais pas te faire autant confiance. Je ne devrais pas. Tu comprends ? Je sais que personne d'autre qu'elle ne voudra de moi, je suis insignifiante et je ne….

-Arrêtes toi là ! Le ton d'Arizona était plus sévère qu'escompté. Mais elle ne pouvait pas entendre Callie se dénigrer de la sorte.

-Peu importe ce que cette femme t'as dit, ne la crois pas. Se ne sont que des conneries, je veux de toi. Tu es tout sauf insignifiante. Et … Je ne sais pas si tu dois ou non me faire confiance, mais sache que moi j'ai confiance en toi. Se n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas que notre relation évolue ou si tu te sens plus à l'aise si nous ne faisons plus toutes ses choses. Je ferais ce que tu pense être le mieux. Ce qui te rend le plus heureuse.

Callie se redressa maladroitement, tournant la tête autant que possible pour avoir un aperçu d'Arizona.

-Je… je ne sais pas… Je… Je ne suis pas habituée à ce qu'on me donne le choix.

-On peut rester un peu comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu choisisses. Tu as tout ton temps.

Callie hocha simplement la tête, reprenant sa position initiale. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Arizona parte, elle ne voulait pas que leur relation ne soit plus tel quelle était. Mais sa raison, lui criait de faire demi tour, que c'était dangereux. Pourtant Arizona était si gentil et prévenante avec elle. Au file des pensés, elle se délecta du confort des bras d'Arizona. Celle-ci voyait bien qu'un millions de pensés traversaient l'esprit de Callie. Elle attendit simplement le verdict.

Callie soupira, consciente qu'il lui serait difficile de se passer de la présence d'Arizona la nuit, elle se maudit d'être devenu dépendante d'une nouvelle personne.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

-Ca, c'est trop. Elle se redressa précipitamment, sous le regard perplexe d'Arizona qui garda ses bras autours de la taille, évitant ainsi sa chute.

-Je ne peux pas décider, j'en suis incapable.

-Bien sure que tu en es capable. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, là maintenant.

-Je…je suis désolée, il est tôt et on devrait dormir. Elle tenta de se lever mais Arizona ne la laissa pas faire.

-Callie, je veux que tu sois à l'aise, que tu sois bien. Je refuse de retourner me coucher, tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis ce que tu pense être le mieux pour toi.

Callie ferma les yeux, elle allait vraiment devoir faire un choix, c'est une chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis tellement longtemps. Sa décision pourrait avoir des conséquences et pas uniquement pour elle, mais pour Arizona aussi. Elle ne devait pas la prendre à la légère.

-Je veux retourner au lit ! Dit-elle dans un ton de défaite.

-Bien, alors vas-y ! En disant cela elle desserra son étreinte ne voulant en rien entraver la liberté de Callie. Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas.

-Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, s'il te plait. Elle le chuchota, évitant soigneusement les yeux bleus de l'autre femme.

-Je te suis. Lui répondis Arizona. Elles s'allongèrent l'une en face de l'autre, ne sachant pas encore ce que souhaitait Callie, Arizona évita le contact, ne voulant en aucun cas la brusquer.

La perte de contact ennuya Callie, elle devrait exprimer son désir, elle le savait. Arizona ne tenterais rien, car la femme la respectait, elle lui avait demandé son souhait, son désir. A cette pensée Callie s'avança doucement vers la blonde, bientôt leurs corps entrèrent doucement en contact, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, leurs langues se caressèrent, sans jamais que les yeux de l'une quittent ceux de l'autre. Une fois le baiser rompu et leurs souffles stabilisés, Callie verbalisa sa décision.

-J'ai peur comme jamais. J'ai pu gérer les coups, les insultes, les humiliations et le reste. Mais ça ! Je ne peux plus m'en passer et sa me fait peur. La liberté et cette chose que je ressens me font plus peur que tous ce que j'ai pu vivre. Mais je me sens vivante et sa fait tellement de bien, sa faisait si longtemps.

Elle fit une pause appuyant son front contre celui d'Arizona, ce délectant de ce simple contact.

-Je te le dois, tu me donnes tellement. Je veux que sa continue, mais j'ai peur que se ne soit pas assez. Pour toi. Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir te donner plus.

-Je prendrai ce que tu me donnes, sa me va amplement.

Elles avaient sombré dans un profond sommeil, l'une comme l'autre suite à ses mots. Une bataille de plus avait été menée et grandement gagnée par les deux femmes.

Les jours qui suivirent parurent plus faciles pour Callie, un poids avait été levé de sa poitrine. Elle était libre. C'était maintenant une certitude. Son opinion et ses sentiments comptaient. Mais son quotidien commençait vraiment à l'ennuyer. C'est une visite inattendu qui vain le pimenter.

Un matin alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire à manger pour le soir, elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par un bruit de moteur. Elle alla alors regarder discrètement par la fenêtre du salon pour voir qui sa pouvait bien être. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle reconnu la personne. Elle se précipita à la porte d'entrée et se jeta littéralement au cou de l'homme.

-Woaw Torres, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi enthousiaste de me voir. Ils te traitent vraiment si mal ici.

-Tu m'as simplement manqué, idiot.

Il sourit à cette déclaration, heureux de voir son amie si bien portante et visiblement heureuse.

-Tu m'as aussi manquée d'où ma visite.

Callie lâcha Marc, le regardant tout sourire. L'homme regardait alors la maison.

-Ce lieu aussi ma manqué. Sa paraissait beaucoup plus grand dans mes souvenirs.

-Tu veux rentrer ?

Il se racla la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je pense qu'il est préférable que j'attende qu'Arizona ou Alex rentrent.

Callie était confuse mais ne posa aucune question. Ils s'installèrent sur les marches du perron.

-Je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux.

-Oui. Tu avais raison, ce lieu est parfait.

-Tu as pris une décision pour, tu sais qui ? Il avait presque peur qu'en prononçant son nom la bonne humeur de Callie s'envole.

-Je ne ferais rien Marc. Je ne veux pas de confrontation devant un tribunal, je ne veux plus jamais la voir. Je veux juste une nouvelle vie, un avenir.

Il se retint de protester, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, mais il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas la pousser. Le progrès qu'avait fait son amie était inestimable. Il ne voulait rien gâcher.

-On m'a raconté quelques une de tes mésaventures lorsque tu vivais ici.

-Vraiment, ils ont osé ?

-hum hum, c'était plutôt drôle.

-Oui c'était une vraiment bonne époque.

-Tu étais amoureux d'Arizona n'est ce pas ?

Il ne s'attendait en rien à ça, mais savait que Calie était une personne perspicace.

-Eperdument. Répondit-il malheureusement.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-J'avais dix neuf ans et elle dix sept lorsqu'elle a présenté sa première copine à Madame B. Elle s'appelait Joanne et n'était pas la moitié aussi belle que l'était Arizona. Combien j'ai put haïr cette fille. Elle devait pourtant être sympathique. Je pensais que c'était une phase, tu sais le genre expérimental. Deux ans plus tard elles ont rompu. Arizona a mis plusieurs mois à digérer l'affaire. Alex et moi nous nous sommes occupés d'elle, comme toujours. Puis un soir lors d'une soirée, je lui ai déclaré ma flamme. Elle m'a alors dit qu'elle était gaie, que ce n'étais pas une phase mais un fait. Qu'elle était vraiment désolée parce que si elle ne l'avait pas été, elle aurait été honorée d'être ma copine. Elle m'a brisé le cœur. Un mois plus tard je partais pour mon internat au Michigan. On ne s'est pas revu depuis, juste écrit et téléphoné de temps en temps.  
>-J'imagine que tu dois être un peu angoissé à l'idée de la revoir.<p>

-Un peu oui, mais surtout excité. Mon cœur a guérit il y a longtemps. J'avais une bonne raison de venir. J'ai donc saisit ma chance. J'ai du passé la plupart des meilleurs moments de la vie dans cette maison, dans cette ville. Ces deux semaines de vacances vont me faire un bien fou. J'ai hâte de botter le cul de Karev au basket.

Callie rit à l'enthousiasme enfantin de son ami. Elle accepta lorsqu'il lui proposa de se rendre à la boutique d'Arizona. Sur le chemin elle prit la décision de le mettre au courant de sa relation plus qu'ambigüe avec la blonde.

-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il d'un air concerné, alerté par le ton grave de la Latina.

-Arizona, elle, nous. Euh… Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, mais nous… Nous avons cette chose. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Marc fut amusé par l'embarra de Callie et par le rouge grandissant sur son visage. Il décida de la taquiner un peu.

-Non, pas vraiment.

Callie le regarda incrédule, mais le sérieux de la voix de son ami la poussa à continuer.

-Il y a eu tout d'abord ce baiser, puis cette nuit d'orage, puis d'autres baisers, plein d'autres. Elle m'a dit que j'étais belle. Tu te rends compte, cette femme est juste sublime. Et elle me trouve belle.

Marc sourit en voyant l'éclat dans les yeux de Callie. Il n'était pas sure de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. Il l'a laissa donc se balader verbalement en apprenant un peu plus sur leurs relations.

-Je suis très heureux pour vous. Vous êtes deux femmes exceptionnelles, vous méritez tout le bonheur possible.

Callie soupira de soulagement, ainsi Marc ne lui en voulait pas d'être aussi proche de son amour de jeunesse.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique Arizona était au comptoir riant d'une blague de Monsieur Jones. Son regard se porta machinalement à la porte lorsque le carillon de la porte sonna. Elle se figea en voyant les nouveaux arrivants. Son regard resta posé sur Marc. Ca parut être une éternité, avant que l'un d'entre eux ne face un mouvement. C'est Arizona qui fit le premier pas. Sans jamais le quitter des yeux elle fit le tour du comptoir et se plaça devant lui, puis le gifla avec force. Son geste étonna tout le monde sauf Marc.

-S'est pour ne pas être venue en plus de onze ans.

-Je ne me souviens pas que tu sois venue me rendre visite.

-Tu es celui qui est partit, c'était à toi de venir en premier.

-Bien comme tu le vois je suis finalement venue.

-Il t'a fallut onze putains d'années.

-Peut être que j'attendais que tu m'invites.

-N'importe quoi depuis quand est ce que Marc Sloan attends qu'on l'invite pour débarquer ?

-Je suis devenue un homme polie Madame.

-Je ne t'ai pas invité il me semble !

Il y eut un silence, un long silence. Où tous le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux. Puis aussi soudainement que cette dispute avait éclatée, les deux protagonistes se mirent à rire aux éclats sous le regard médusé de l'assistance.

-Tu m'as manqué ! Souffla Arizona.

-Et toi donc. Lui répondit Marc en l'a tirant dans ses bras.

Bien que le temps commençait à se rafraichir en ce début d'automne, ils s'installèrent tous les trois en terrasse. Ces une April rougissante qui leur servit une religieuse au beurre salée.

-Woaw, j'avais oublié combien c'était bon. Robbins tu es une déesse de la pâtisserie.

-Je sais.

-L'âge ne t'as pas rendue plus modeste.

-Donc pour combien de temps es-tu là, homme arrogant ?

-Deux semaines, tout au plus.

Arizona était ravie de cette nouvelle, elle c'était attendu à ce que son ami ne soit là que pour deux ou trois jours. Deux semaines leurs laisserait largement assez de temps pour rattraper un peu le temps perdu. Ils parlèrent un peu avant qu'Arizona retourne au travail et les deux autres aux Lilas.

Marc parcouru la maison dans un silence religieux. Chaque pièce lui évoquant de bons comme de mauvais souvenirs. Cette maison avait été son foyer, son havre. Il alla rejoindre Callie qui était à la cuisine après son petit tour. Izzie était avec elle.

-Marc je te présente Izzie, la copine d'Alex.

Marc la regarda curieusement, tout en serrant la main qui lui était offerte.

-Vous êtes sérieuse ? Tu es la copine de Karev ? Tu vis Ici ?

-Oui je suis sa copine, je ne vis pas vraiment ici, enfin que temporairement.

-Woaw, j'aurais jamais crut qu'une telle chose soit possible. Alex doit vraiment tenir à toi, pour t'avoir présenté à Arizona.

-Je l'espère.

-Tu vis ici, même si se n'est que temporaire, si tu ne merde pas, tu gagneras la partie. Respects les règle et le tour est joué.

Leur après midi passa vite. C'est Miranda qui rentra la première du travail. Elle ne fut pas plus surprise que sa de trouvé Marc prostré dans son canapé. Elle s'assit à côtés de lui comme si ils c'étaient quitté la veille et ronchonna qu'en au programme télé qu'il avait choisit.

-Sloan si tu es de retour pour tu pollues notre maison avec ton foutu sport tu as tout intérêt à reprendre la direction de New York avant que je botte ton petit cul rose.

-Tu m'as manquée aussi Bailley. Dit-il tout en changeant de chaine.

April fut la seconde, elle trouva Marc, Miranda et Izzie devant la télé, tandis que Callie lisait dans un coin de la pièce.

-Salut, tout le monde. Je suppose que tu es Marc.

Il se leva pour la saluer mais elle lui fit signe de rester assit.

-Alex m'a dit de te dire, que tu avais tout intérêt à être en forme parce que le perdant paye la soirée au bar ce soir. Ne me demandes pas de quoi il parlait, il m'a dit que le tu saurais. Il arrive dans une demi-heure tout au plus.

-Coooool ! S'exclama-t-il, tout en se levant pour récupérer ses baskets dans sa voiture.

Comme prédit Alex arriva peu de temps après. Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'une accolade retenue en bon mâle qui se respect. Avant de se rendre dans l'arrière cours où se trouvait un panneau de basket. Callie allait aller les voir mais Miranda l'en dissuada.

-Crois moi tu ne veux pas voir ça. Ils sont aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre, mais pense l'un comme l'autre être un pro du ballon. Dans deux peut être trois heures se sera finit. Ils ne lâcheront l'affaire qu'une fois physiquement épuisé.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Arizona tout juste arrivée.

-Alex et Marc font un match.

-Oh soirée gratuite au bar, cool ! Sa nous laisse le temps de se regarder un film.

Deux heures plus tard, Marc et Alex entrèrent au salon trempés de sueur.

-Marc paye la soirée les filles.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le bar était déjà plein. Marc fut accueillie comme il se doit par les habitants de la ville qui l'avaient connut plus jeune. Notamment par Teddy et Henry qui se joignirent au groupe. La soirée fut très bien arrosée. Callie d'abord réservée qu'en au fait de consommer de l'alcool, se laissa tenter à la seconde tournée. Seule Izzie, resta non alcoolisée. Et elle se félicita d'avoir résisté à la tentation lorsqu'il fallut raccompagner tout se petit monde aux Lilas. Fort heureusement, ils n'étaient qu'à dix minutes à pieds de leurs destinations. Marc et Alex se tenaient bras dessus, bras dessous, chantant à tut tête un air que personne ne reconnu. Miranda, elle riait de bon cœur avec April, bien qu'aucune des deux femmes, ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Callie et Arizona étaient loin derrière, Izzie se retournaient souvent pour s'assurer qu'elles les suivaient bien.

C'est titubantes qu'elles entrèrent dans la chambre de Callie, tandis que les autres prenaient un dernier verre en bas. Callie s'allongea sur le lit, bientôt rejointe par Arizona qui s'affala sur elle de tout son poids. Elles s'embrassèrent sans perdre une seconde, s'étant retenues toutes la soirée. Elles s'avaient pertinemment que les autres étaient au courant de leur relation grandissante, mais Arizona s'avait que Callie n'était pas encore prête à la rendre publique. De toute façon, elles n'avaient pas de terme précis pour désigner leur relation.

Rapidement les mains d'Arizona se glissèrent sous le tissu du haut de Callie, caressant son ventre, remontant à sa poitrine. Callie gémi au toucher. A ce son Arizona s'arrêta. Prenant conscience qu'elle franchissait une limite. Elle retira doucement ses mains. Et se redressa maladroitement, prenant appuie sur son genou, qu'elle plaça inconsciemment entre les jambes de Callie. La femme ferma les yeux aux délices de la pression du genou à son entre jambe.

-Arizona. Dit-elle en un souffle. Elle regarda la blonde incrédule qu'elle se soit retirer. Elle la vit essayer de se composer avant de parler.

-Je suis saoule et toi aussi. Je ne veux pas te baisser Callie. Je veux te faire l'amour quand tu le décideras e tcomme il se doit . Et saoule je n'en suis pas capable.

Callie la regarda avec de larges yeux, cette femme avait le don de la surprendre. Elle lui sourit tendrement, l'embrasant avec douceur, essayant tant bien que mal de réprimer sa passion et son désire charnel. Puis s'allongea tout en l'a tirant dans ses bras.

-Dis-moi quelques choses que je ne sais pas sur toi ? Arizona posa la question pour essayer de vider son esprit. Callie réfléchie quelques secondes à la question.

-Mon prénom complet est Calliope. Mais seul mon père l'utilise.

-Calliope. Essaya-t-elle une première fois. –Calliope. Elle le chanta cette fois.

-C'est harmonieux et sacrément sexy. Je l'aime.

-Vue comme ça, je l'aime aussi.

Elles rirent doucement.

-A ton tour !

-Ok, laisses moi réfléchir. Oh, je sais, ma pâtisserie préférée est le donut.

-Vraiment, un simple beignet !

-Ils sont si bons, surtout les miens.

Elles échangèrent quelques anecdotes de plus avant que les vapeurs d'alcools n'aient raisons de leur consciences.


	14. Chapter 14

Un peu de douceur avant des moemnts plus brutes, en espérant que vous apprécirez ceci, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

><p>Marc trouva Alex dans son établit. Il n'avait pas eu à le chercher très longtemps, le jeune homme semblait avoir gardé certaine de ses vieilles habitudes.<p>

-Tu as gardé ton âme de bricoleur. Dit-il en entrant dans la petite pièce. Alex tenait alors une radio dans une main un tourne vis dans l'autre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers son ami avant de s'installer sur une table fortement éclairée par une lampe.

-Il est à peine sept heures du matin, que fais- tu déjà debout ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu te levais tôt pour bricoler quand tu avais quelque chose sur l'esprit. Il s'appuya contre le mur faisant ainsi face à Alex, celui-ci posa ses outils et leva enfin la tête.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je sais ce qui se passe. C'est au sujet de cette autre blonde. Elle ne va pas rester et tu ne sais pas si tu dois la suivre ou rester avec Arizona.

Alex soupira dans la défait.

-A quelque chose près oui.

-Comment tu l'as rencontrée ?

-Par correspondance, elle avait écrit un article sur les stéréotypes familiaux. Il était plutôt bon, alors je lui ai écrit une lettre, elle m'a répondu et un an plus tard nous voilà ici.

-Comment l'a prit Arizona ?

-Je lui ai mentis, j'ai passé une semaine à New York pour la voir en disant à Ari que c'était pour le boulot. Qu'en Arizona l'a apprit, sa ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé. Mais elle fait des efforts. Et je lui en suis très reconnaissant.

Marc hocha simplement la tête, attendant la suite.

-Je ne peux pas partir, je ne peux pas la laisser.

-Elle n'est plus une petite fille, Alex. Elle n'a plus besoin de toi, plus comme avant. Vous avez grandis et l'un comme l'autre, il faudra bien que vous acceptiez de vous séparer. De laisser de la place à d'autre personne. Cette Izzie tu l'aime ?

-Je crois que j'en suis amoureux. Un faible sourie anima ses lèvres.

-C'est l'une des meilleurs choses qu'il soit. Arizona l'acceptera si elle voit que cette femme te rend heureux. Le sourire d'Alex se fana.

-Elle pose des questions, beaucoup de questions.

-Sur quoi ?

-Les lilas, Arizona.

- Elle joue avec le feu. Peut être que tu peux répondre à certaines de ses questions. Après tout Arizona est une grande partie de ta vie. Elle a le droit de savoir. Sa l'aidera peut être à comprendre votre relation. Et puis sa lui évitera de fouiner. C'est une journaliste, elle pourrait déterrer plus que ce qu'il faut. Et là sa irait au clache avec Ari.

-Depuis quand es-tu devenu de bons conseils ?

-Depuis toujours ! C'est juste que tu ne m'écoutais pas.

-J'ai pas mal de souvenirs qui pourraient démontrer le contraires. Rien que pour en citer un, Mary Drew.

-Quoi ? Je reste catégorique, pour un premier rendez vous avec ce genre de fille, la banquette arrière est un passage obligatoire.

-Mes bijoux de famille s'en souviennent encore.

Ils rirent de ce souvenir désastreux pour l'un, hilarant pour l'autre.

-Donc Callie est une amie à toi, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, une bonne amie. Le regard de Marc s'assombrit, il ne pouvait chasser les images du corps blessé de Callie de son esprit.

-Elle est génial, c'est une personne d'exception.

-Je m'en suis déjà rendu compte. Elle a réussi à calmer Arizona. Lorsque j'étais à New York, il y a eu un orage. Callie a prit soin d'Arizona.

Marc savait l'importance que cela avait pour Alex et pour Arizona. Il avait vu quelque une de ses crises. Lui même n'était jamais parvenu à approcher la demoiselle lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien. Seul Madame B et Alex y parvenaient. Surtout Alex. Il lui suffisait de la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle se calme. Marc avait toujours été impressionné par cela.

-April m'a raconté ce qui c'est passé ce soir là. Arizona était seule à la maison quand l'orage à éclaté. Elles l'ont trouvée dans sa chambre, elle était déjà loin. Mais Callie l'a ramenée et a passé la nuit avec elle. Depuis, elles ont cette chose toutes les deux.

-C'est une bonne chose. Affirma Marc en voyant l'air partagé d'Alex.

-Je sais, mais sa ne la rend pas plus facile. C'est mon rôle de la protéger, d'être là pour elle. Je le fais depuis si longtemps. Je me sens à la fois soulagé d'un énorme poids et accablé par cette perte.

-Elle ne te remplacera pas. Tu resteras le frère surprotecteur d'Arizona.

Alex sourit à cette remarque.

-Je peux donc avoir confiance en Callie ? Il le demanda plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, il lui faisait déjà confiance.

-Oui, tu peux. Il n'y a pas meilleur pour Arizona que cette femme et vise et versa. Callie va déjà beaucoup mieux. Je sais qu'Arizona y est pour beaucoup.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, dérivant vers des sujets plus légers, c'est dans un fou rire qu'ils se rendirent à la cuisine pour prendre leurs petits déjeuners. Tout le monde y était déjà. Teddy et Henry étaient eux aussi présent, comme souvent les dimanche matins.

-Donc quels sont les plans pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda Marc tout en mâchant sa gaufre.

-C'est l'ouverture de la fête foraine, on c'était dit qu'on y ferait un tour. L'informa Teddy.

-Tout le monde ? demanda t-il sceptique.

-Absolument pas, il est hors de question que j'y aille ! S'exclama Arizona.

-S'il te plait, pour moi. Tu sais qu'en tant que maire de cette ville, je me dois d'être à l'ouverture de la fête foraine. Se sera amusant.

-Tout les ans c'est la même chose, tu te fatigues à essayer de me convaincre et tout les ans, tu échoues, tu devrais te faire une raison.

-Je ne perds pas espoir.

Les autres regardèrent la scène plutôt amusé, c'était une chose familière pour certains et plutôt attendue pour d'autre. Mais Callie elle resta extrêmement perplexe. Elle examina attentivement la blonde, tourner nerveusement sa cuillère dans son café.

-Tu n'aimes pas les fêtes foraines ?

-Je les ai en horreurs.

-Tu parais tellement être le type de personnes à aimer ce genre de chose. C'est étrange, pourquoi tu ne les aimes pas ? L'audace de Callie étonna tout le monde, mise à part la principale intéressée. Il était rare qu'elle prenne la parole de la sorte, devant tant de personnes et sur un sujet personnel de surcroit. Personnes n'osa les interrompre dans leur échange.

-Tout d'abord la ville organise ça pour célébrer l'arrivée de l'automne. Je déteste l'automne, il ne fait jamais beau, les arbres perdent leurs feuilles et les gens deviennent moroses. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais participer à une telle fête. Elle sourit heureuse de son argument.

-J'aime l'automne, les couleurs que prennent les feuilles avant de tomber sont tout bonnement magnifiques. Et puis la nature nous offre plein de douceur en automne, les pommes, les châtaignes. Et le début du froid permet d'allumer du feu dans les cheminés et offre d'agréables moments. Penses aux chocolats chauds pleins de guimauves.

Arizona fit la moue au refus catégorique de son argument, elle continua donc.

-Je déteste les attractions, rien que de les voir sa me donne la nausée.

-Il n'y a pas que les manèges, il y a aussi les jeux et les confiseries.

Le groupe forma leur yeux sur Arizona en attente d'un contre argument.

-Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout et je n'irais pas. Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que Callie abandonne, ils la virent sourire malicieusement.

-Bien, si tu n'y vas pas, je n'irais pas non plus. Bien que j'adore les fêtes foraines.

-Evidement que tu iras.

-Non, je n'irais pas. Elle resta stoïque, démontrant ainsi sa détermination.

-C'est ridicule. Ronchonna Arizona tout en se levant de sa chaise, tournant le dos au groupe tout en se dirigeant vers l'évier. Callie haussa simplement les épaules à cette réponse, gardant un sourire espiègle. Elle entendit clairement Arizona soupirer dans la défaite.

-Bien, j'irai, mais je ne mettrai pas un seul orteil dans ses machines de la mort. Dit-elle pointant son doigt vers une Callie victorieuse. Celle-ci hocha la tête affirmativement.

-Aucune contrainte autre que ta présence c'est promis.

Sur ces mots Arizona quitta la pièce visiblement frustrée d'avoir été contrainte de céder à Callie. Les spectateurs silencieux face à la scène, restèrent pour la plus part bouche bée.

-A-t-elle réellement réussie à convaincre Arizona de se rendre dans une fête foraine ? demanda Teddy encore abasourdie.

-Je crois que oui. Fit Miranda ne quittant pas Callie des yeux.

-Vous auriez du y penser avant Torres. Le chantage affectif est visiblement efficace sur blondie.

-Arizona va à la fête foraine. Répéta Teddy.

-Ce n'était pas une grosse affaire. Dit Callie de plus en plus confuse.

-Elle n'a pas mit un pied à la fête foraine depuis la première année où elle est arrivé ici. Elle l'avait détesté. Elle n'a jamais voulu réessayer. Lui expliqua Alex, lui-même surpris du revirement soudain d'Arizona.

-Oh je n'aurais peut être pas du !

-Tu plaisante, tu es devenu mon héroïne. Sais-tu depuis combien d'année j'essaye de la convaincre ! Je jure que je ne connais pas plus têtue que cette femme. Ils rirent à l'éclat de Teddy. La blonde se leva pour offrir un baiser sur la joue de Callie.

-Merci, pour ce que tu fais pour elle. Lui chuchota-t-elle. Callie rougit à ses mots.

Deux heures plus tard et tous le petit monde était près pour ce rendre au centre ville. Arizona bougon resta un peu en arrière. Elle écouta toute fois Miranda expliqué à Callie, April et Izzie le pourquoi de cette fête.

-C'est une très vieille tradition. Il y a cent cinquante ans de cela, le lac offrait beaucoup d'emplois dans la région. Il nourrissait des familles par son poisson, permettait d'irriguer les cultures et alimentaient les machines de la scierie. Chaque automne après les récoltes, les ouvriers agricoles et les pécheurs saisonniers repartaient prenant la route. Avant leurs départs une grande fête était organisée par les habitants pour les remercier de leurs passages. A ce même moment, un groupe de gitans passaient animer la ville. Le rendez vous est resté, se transformant au file des ans en une fêtes foraine. Il n'y a plus ni pécheurs, ni ouvriers agricoles mais la fête reste la même.

Ils arrivèrent au centre ville qui était déjà bien agitée. Beaucoup d'enfants couraient ça et là, attendant avec impatience que la fête soit ouverte. La foule salua part des acclamassions l'arrivé de leur maire. Teddy était grande dans son rôle. Elle l'aimait et était apprécier par ces citoyens. Elle fut un très brève discours relatant l'histoire de ce rassemblement avant de déclarée la fête foraine de l'automne ouverte. Tom et Lexie rejoignirent le groupe avant d'entrer dans la fête.

La grande place fut rapidement envahie par la foule. Tout le monde était au rendez vous comme tout les ans. Tant du côté des habitants, que de celui des forains. La grande roue surplombait la place. A son pied ce trouvait les autos-tamponneuses, plus loin le manège de chevaux montant et descendant inlassablement. Il fallait marcher un peu avant de trouver les manèges à sensation forte. Arizona frissonna en entendant le tremblement des railles, sous la vitesse du petit wagon qui les dévalait. Ils passèrent devant la maison fantôme, où April et Lexie entrèrent toutes excitées, Marc et Tom les accompagnants. Callie ne put retenir un sourire en constatant l'attitude typiquement adolescente du petit groupe s'engouffrant dans la sombre maison de bois. Alex et Izzie se laissèrent tenter par un tour de manège à grande vitesse. Arizona les regarda désapprouvant totalement leur choix. Elle sentit son estomac faire qu'un tour en entendant les cris des passagers de ce manège. Elle savait pertinemment que ce que recherchaient ces passagers, était l'adrénaline, mais sa ne l'aidait en rien. Elle se sentait malade pour eux.

Callie lui prit alors la main, l'a tirant légèrement dans la direction opposée.

-Je sais que tu as dit pas de manège. Mais j'ai pensé qu'un tour sur le dos d'un de ses chevaux, ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Si tu as trop peur je peux me mettre sur le même cheval que le tiens et te tenir. Plaisanta-t-elle bien que l'idée ne lui déplu pas.

-Ah ah, très drôle, je n'ai pas peur d'un cheval en bois.

-Alors de quoi as-tu peur ?

-Du ridicule !

-Menteuse. Tu es juste de mauvaise foie. Je suis sure que je peux te faire aimer cette journée à la fête foraine. Il faut juste que tu m'en laisses la possibilité. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux, l'implorant silencieusement.

-Se n'est pas juste, tu n'es pas juste. Tu ne devrais pas avoir le droit d'utiliser tes charmes sur moi. Tu sais que c'est l'une de mes faiblesses.

Callie sourit victorieusement, le compliment la toucha autant que sa victoire. Elle traina donc Arizona sur le dos d'un des chevaux de bois. S'installant sur celui qui était le plus proche. Elles étaient donc côte à côte, Arizona était un peu en arrière de Callie. Elles étaient les seules adultes sur le manège. Mais elles en avaient que faire. Lorsque le cheval de Callie montait celui d'Arizona descendait, la musique douce accompagnait leurs mouvements coordonnés. Callie ne pouvait pas se retenir de se retourner pour prendre un aperçu d'une Arizona rayonnante. Le tour parut trop court. Elles descendirent de leur monture, le sourire aux lèvres.

Arizona déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de Callie.

-Bon choix. Où allons-nous maintenant ?

-J'ai crut voir qu'il y avait un spectacle de marionnettes.

-J'adore les marionnettes.

-Je m'en doutais.

Elles retrouvèrent Teddy, Henry et Miranda. Ils étaient assis sur un banc attendant que le spectacle commence. Elles se s'installèrent à côté d'eux. Ensemble ils passèrent un agréable moment. Callie continua d'initier Arizona aux joies de la fête foraine. Elle évita tout manège autre que celui des chevaux. Préférant les jeux de tirs, les barbes à papa et autres petits plaisirs de la sorte.

C'est main dans la main qu'elles rentrèrent aux Lilas.

-Merci Calliope, c'était vraiment agréable. Tu as été un super guide.

-Se fut un réel plaisir mademoiselle Robbins. L'utilisation nouvelle de son nom complet lui plut. Il était doux dans la bouche d'Arizona. Et il témoignait de l'intimité d'un moment qu'elles avaient partagé.

-Il va falloir qu'on lui trouve un nom. Dit-elle en levant le petit sachet d'eau où tournoyant un poisson rouge.

-Tu l'as gagné, as toi de choisir son nom.

Callie fronça les sourcils, cherchant un nom adapté pour la petite chose rouge.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre que Blop qui me vient à l'esprit.

-Blop. Arizona rit au petit nom de son nouvel animal.- Sa lui va bien.

-J'en avait un qu'en j'étais gosse. Je soupçonne ma mère de l'avoir remplacé plus d'une fois.

Elles rirent de cette petite anecdote.

-Toi, Blop tu vivras vieux et heureux. Promit Arizona en le mettant dans un grand saladier.

-En attendant de trouver mieux, tu devras te contenter de cela. Elle sourit à la vivacité du petit animal.

-Nous sommes les premières arrivées. Constata Callie.

-Les connaissant, ils ne sont pas prêt de rentrer. Tu peux les rejoindre si sa te dit.

-Non sa ira, j'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui. Une soirée tranquille me convient.

-Se ne sera donc que toi et moi.

La soirée promettait d'être délicieuse.

-Etant donné que tu as pris soin de moi aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi ce soir.

-Arizona, se n'est pas la peine, vraiment sa m'a fait plaisir. Elle fut coupée par les lèvres d'Arizona se posant avec délicatesse sur les siennes.

-Vas te reposer un peu je m'occupe du reste. Callie céda sans plus de combat. L'idée qu'Arizona prenne soin d'elle ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle monta donc s'allongée, se demandant ce que la demoiselle lui préparait.

Une demi-heure passa avant qu'on ne frappa doucement à sa porte.

- Entres. Dit-elle amusée de tant de précaution de la jeune femme. C'est timidement qu'Arizona pénétra dans la pièce.

-Alex a appelé, Miranda est avec Ben, elle ne rentrera pas ce soir, les autres vont chez Teddy pour la soirée, ils risquent de dormirent sur place. Henry compte leur faire gouter son alcool maison. Nous serons donc vraiment seules ce soir.

-Oh, c'est une bonne chose, n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire, sa ne te déranges pas, parce que sinon…

-Calliope sa ne me dérange pas le moins du monde au contraire. Tant que toi sa te vas bien sure. Elles se sourirent.

-Bien alors, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre, mademoiselle. Elle s'exécuta, suivant Arizona jusqu'à la salle de bain du réez de chaussé. La seule comprenant une baignoire. La pièce était éclairée de nombreuses bougies. La baignoire pleine d'une mousseuse.

-Je sais que ça fait terriblement cliché, mais c'est une de mes choses préférées pour me détendre.

-C'est parfait.

-Bien alors entre dans l'eau, je vais chercher le petit plus.

En regardant Arizona quitter la pièce, Callie commença à se déshabiller. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à entrer dans l'eau délicieusement chaude, un petit son d'extase sortie de ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle ferma les yeux. Se délectant de ce simple plaisir.

Arizona fut comblé par la vue devant elle. Callie les yeux clos, le sourire aux lèvres, le corps habillé d'une mousse légère. Elle se mordit le bas de la lèvre répriment les idées plus qu'explicite qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Elle secoua doucement la tête comme pour les chasser physiquement. Puis fit doucement tinter le verre contre la bouteille qu'elle avait en main, pour prévenir de sa présence.

Callie rouvrit les yeux, les dirigeant vers la belle blonde marchant verre elle, un verre de vin en main, un bouteille dans l'autre. Elle accepta volontiers le verre.

-Où est le tiens ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-A la cuisine, je vais te laisser te détendre pendant que je fais réchauffer quelque chose pour le repas.

-Restes, s'il te plait. La demande étais si naturelle, si sincère qu'Arizona ne pausa pas plus de question.

-Ok, je vais chercher mon verre et je reviens.

Sur le chemin de la cuisine, Arizona essaya de rassembler ses esprits. Il allait lui être difficile de garder ses main s à elles face à Callie très nuit. Mais elle se devait de le faire, pour ne pas la brusquer. Avec de la concentration et de la détermination, elle pourrait y arriver.

Elle revint donc avec un verre de blanc à la main. La, elle s'assit au pied de la baignoire de façon à être face à Callie.

-Arizona, je voulais, enfin si tu le veux. Tu pourrais aussi profiter du bain.

La demoiselle la regarda longuement essayant de déterminer si c'est vraiment se que souhaitait Callie.

-Tu es sure ? Demanda-t-elle finalement. Callie hocha simplement la tête en réponse.

Arizona se leva donc doucement, commençant à se déshabiller, très consciente du regard de Callie suivant le moindre de ses gestes. Elle dut faire des efforts surhumains pour calmer l'excitation qui montait en son centre. Elle fut soulagée que la brune détourne provisoirement le regard au moment où elle retira sa petite culotte, preuve accablante de son désir. C'est sans se poser d'avantage de questions, qu'elle se glissa derrière Callie, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle voulait la choyer.

Callie s'appuyant contre le corps d'Arizona, ce délectant du contact de sa peau nue sur son dos, le long de ses jambes, de ses mains venues se poser sur son ventre. Elle senties les lèvres chaudes de la demoiselles embrasser doucement sa nuque, avant qu'elle ne pause le menton sur son épaule. Callie pausa alors ses mains sur celles d'Arizona, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-C'est agréable. Dit-elle simplement. Elles burent tranquillement leurs verres de vin. Peu de mots furent prononcé, ils auraient été futiles. Le moment était juste doux, ça leur suffisait amplement.

Callie se mit à jouer avec les phalanges d'une des mains qui lui étaient offertes. Les déplaçant à ses lèvres, Arizona retint son souffle lorsqu'un de ses doigts entra en contact avec le bouche ouverte de Callie. Son autre main se resserra instinctivement sur le ventre de la Latina, qui sourit au geste. Les réactions d'Arizona, le rendirent plus audacieuse. Elle fit donc descendre la main de la blonde à sa poitrine. La libérant une fois qu'elle fut placé sur l'un de ses seins. L'invitation était claire. Et Arizona n'avait aucune envie de ne pas y répondre. Elle massa doucement le premier sein, titillant le mamelon durcit, tendis que sa bouche trouva le point d'impulsion de son cou. Les gémissements de Callie l'encouragèrent, elle offrit les servissent habilles de son autre main au seconds seins resté vierge de son toucher. Ses caresses restèrent toutefois délicates, car même si elle cédait à son désir, elle voulait rester prévenante.

Sentant l'emprise ferme d'une des mains de Callie sur l'un de ses poignets, elle stoppa tout mouvement, voulant retirer ses mains.

-Non, je veux juste, pouvoir te voir. Dit Callie tout en se tournant, mais maintenant les mains d'Arizona sur son corps.

-Mais ne t'arrêtes pas s'il te plait. Arizona lui sourit puis l'embrassa avidement, avant de se reculer.

-On serait plus à l'aise dans un lit. Se précipita-t-elle a dire avant que Callie n'aie le temps de penser qu'elle la rejetait. A son grand soulagement Callie acquiesça. Elles montèrent rapidement à l'étage, ne prenant même pas la peine de se sécher convenablement.

Arizona fit allonger Callie, elle se pencha alors au dessus d'elle.

-Arrêtes moi s'il y a quoi que se soit. Ok ? Ses yeux étaient connectés aux siens, attendant une réponse.- Ok chuchota finalement Callie. Elle scella son accord d'un baiser fougueux. Elle savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas l'arrêter, car Arizona ne lui ferait aucun mal. Elle en était plus que certaine. Elle accueillit donc volontiers les lèvres d'Arizona sur son corps, salua ses caresses et répondit aux attentions. Pourtant lorsque les doigts d'Arizona entrèrent en contact avec son sexe elle hésita. Son hésitation fut brève, mais elle fut suffisante pour que la blonde cesse ses actions. Elle avait été extrêmement attentive aux réactions de Callie.

-Non ! Souffla Callie, les larmes commençant à se former dans ses yeux.

-Calliope, c'est très bien.

-Non, je ne voulais pas. Continue, je te promets que je suis bien.

-Non, tu n'es pas encore prêtes. Ne pleurs pas, s'il te plait.

-Je ne voulais pas, je vais bien. Je te le jure. En disant ces mots elle plaça sa main droite contre le sexe d'Arizona, reversant la tendance. Cette attitude déstabilisa complètement l'autre femme qui pendant quelques brèves secondes se perdit dans ce touché désespéré. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite, éloignant le poignet de la brune de son intimité.

-Calliope, tu n'as pas à le faire. Je ne le veux pas. Elle regretta ses mots en voyant la blessure traverser le visage de sa compagne.

-J'aimerais rien de plus que de te faire l'amour et que tu me le faces en retour. Mais pas comme ça. Nous avons eu un moment parfait ce soir. Vraiment. Je l'ai aimé plus que tout. Mais il doit rester agréable pour toutes les deux. Je ne veux pas que tu ais d'hésitation. Et se n'ai pas grave que tu en ais. Ca ne rend pas ce moment moins magique.

Callie entendit les mots mais elle refusa de les croire. Il aurait été trop beau qu'une femme comme Arizona veule d'elle. Elle se redressa, couvrant rapidement son corps du drap, les larmes coulant toujours. Comprenant qu'elle ne lui ferait pas entendre raison par des mots, Arizona décida d'utiliser son corps. Elle embrassa Callie, qui fut réticente quelque secondes avant de fondre dans le baiser. Arizona prit alors la main de Callie et la plaça à son entre jambe.

-Tu vois, c'est toi, qui me fais ça. Consciente que les doigts de la demoiselle entraient en contact avec son humidité. Rien que toi. Je te veux plus que tout autre personne. Et c'est pour ça que je peux attendre autant qu'il le faut.

-Tu le promets ? demanda timidement Callie.

-Je te le promets Calliope. Tu en vaux largement la peine. Arizona sentit le corps de Callie se détendre finalement contre elle.

-On peut rester comme ça encore un peu.

-Toute la nuit. Chuchota Arizona à travers la chevelure brune.

Un silence s'installa.

-Se fut l'une de mes plus belle journée. Dit doucement Arizona pensant Callie endormie. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit un faible « Moi aussi ».


	15. Chapter 15

Bonne lecture et bon Noël!

* * *

><p>Callie et Arizona étaient passées à un nouveau stade de leur relation, suite à cette nuit. Elles ne pouvaient pas encore la définir avec exactitude, mais il n'y avait aucun doute que le mot amour pouvait être prononcé, lorsqu'elles pensaient l'une à l'autre.<p>

Callie avait été subjuguée par la patience qu'Arizona faisait à son égard, par les attentions qu'elle avait pour elle. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, personne n'avait été aussi attentif et prévenant envers elle. Et si elle appréciait tout cela, elle devait aussi admettre que ça lui faisait un peu peur. Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir donner à Arizona se qu'elle attendait. De ne pas pouvoir être aussi attentive et bienveillante envers elle, de ne pas lui suffire. Ses incertitudes la travaillaient le jour, ne se calmant que la nuit, une fois dans les bras d'Arizona. Un autre point qui l'effrayait, sa dépendance grandissante à cette femme.

Alors qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner, Arizona regardait Blop et Glup, Glup étant le poisson d'April que Tom avait gagné pour elle au tir. Trois jours avaient passés depuis la fête foraine. Trois jours où la fête foraine avait envahie les petites rues de la ville. Même si elle avait apprécié sa journée en compagnie de Callie, s'en était trop pour Arizona. Elle n'était pas devenue une amoureuse des fêtes foraines loin de là. Elle était plus que sur que la seule raison qui faisait qu'elle ait apprécié cette journée, était qu'elle était avec Callie. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Elle fit rapidement tourner le pancake sur la plaque. Il était six heures passé, elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas être en retard au travail. Elle soupira en entendant le bruit de la pluie s'écrasant sur le verre de la fenêtre. L'automne était bel et bien arrivé, elle le détestait.

Depuis le dimanche Lexie était plutôt distraite, si Arizona connaissait la raison de son attitude, elle ne le lui fit pas savoir. Attendant patiemment que la demoiselle aborde le sujet. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Elle vit apparaitre une Lexie rougissante dans le coin de sa cuisine alors qu'elle pétrissait sa pâte feuilletée.

-Bonjour Lexie. Tu es en avance, on n'ouvre que dans une heure.

-Oui, je sais je voulais t'aider.

-Ok, tu n'as qu'à trancher les fraises.

Lexie parut soulagée. Elle s'empara bien vite du bac de fraises et d'un couteau, se mettant aussitôt au travail. Arizona attendit alors que la demoiselle parle. Elle ne voulait pas la pousser.

-Donc Marc est un ancien des Lilas ? Commença maladroitement Lexie. Arizona réprima un sourire.

-C'est bien ça.

-Il…Il est plutôt sympa.

-Oui, il l'est. C'est un homme bien, enfin je crois. Sa faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

-Il est là pour Callie.

-Entre autre oui, ils sont amis.

-Il m'a embrassée. Sa sortie brusquement, elle avait besoin de le dire à quelqu'un et il lui avait semblé qu'Arizona était la personne idéale pour le faire. Elle paraissait bien connaitre l'homme et elle était souvent de bon conseil. C'est elle qui lui avait dit de ne pas sortir avec cet idiot de Steven. Si elle l'avait écoutée, elle n'aurait pas eu le cœur brisé.

-Mais il ne reste pas et il est genre dix ans plus vieux que moi. Et je ne sais pas.

-As-tu aimé le baiser ? Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, compte tenue du regard de la jeune femme en en parlant.

-Oh que oui, mais peut être que lui ne l'a pas aimé.

-Il vient tous les matins et tout les après midi à la boutique. Même si il aime mes gâteaux, je doute que ce soit les deux parts de tartes qu'il commande qui le motive.

-Il a aimé ! dit-elle rêveuse. –Mais il partira.

-Lexie parfois il faut apprendre à lâcher prise. Fonce, écoute tes envies, tu ne prends pas de très gros risques. Prends du bon temps, les grands discours et grosses décisions seront pour après. Tu es trop jeune pour t'arrêter sur ce genre de détails.

-Ce n'ai pas vraiment un détail. Imagine que je tombe vraiment amoureuse de lui et que lui non. Qu'il reparte. Ou qu'on tombe tous les deux amoureux et qu'il parte. Ou que je ne l'aime pas et que lui si. Ou…

-Assez de ou pour aujourd'hui. Tu ne le sauras que si tu te lances. Marc est un homme bien. Il ne te brisera pas le cœur. Et si il le fait je serais la pour lui botter le cul. Et pour le reste, avant de penser à l'avenir, il va falloir que tu vives le présent ma belle.

-Ok, le présent.

-Donc si Marc continue son nouveau rituel il devrait arriver ici vers les neuf heures trente. Sa te laisse assez de temps pour trouver ce que tu vas lui dire, pour le pousser à t'inviter à sortir.

A ses mots la lame du couteau de Lexie dévia, manquant de peut l'un de ses doigts.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'en peux plus de vous voir vous lancer des regards l'un à l'autre comme des adolescents, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ose se parler. Donc aujourd'hui s'est toi qui prendras sa commande.

-Oh non, non, non. Je ne peux pas.

Arizona lui sourit, refusant d'argumenter sur ce point. Elle voulait juste les pousser un petit peu. Marc partirait dans une dizaine de jours, si elle ne forçait pas un peu les choses, il ne se passerait rien entre eux. Elle n'avait jamais vu Marc aussi timide envers une demoiselle. Si sa l'amusait de le voir ainsi au début. Là, sa commençait vraiment à l'exaspérer.

Lexie fut très nerveuse. A chaque fois que le carillon de la porte sonnait, elle sursautait, regardant hâtivement le client entrer. Elle était partagée entre l'envie et la peur que se soit Marc.

Il arriva comme à son habitude depuis quelques jours, à neuf heures trente. Il s'installa au bout du comptoir et attendit qu'on vienne prendre sa commande, ne quittant pas Lexie des yeux pendant tout le processus.

Lexie se tourna vers Arizona, qui fidèle à sa parole ne fit pas un geste. Lexie s'avança alors nerveusement vers l'homme.

-Bonjour. C'était à peine un murmure, mais ce simple son fit apparaitre un sourire magistral sur le visage de Marc.

-Bonjour.

-Euh tu…Vous voulez commander quelque chose.

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Je veux dire à moins que sa te mette mal à l'aise. Mais je pars du principe qu'après avoir embrasser quelqu'un on peu le tutoyer. Il se mit à rire, passant l'une de ses main sur sa nuque, essayant en vint de balayer sa maladresse. Lexie le regarda un peu étonnée qu'un homme d'une telle prestance se décompose ainsi face à elle. Elle trouva cela très mignon et sa l'encouragea à faire un pas de plus vers lui.

-C'était très agréable.

-Pour moi aussi. Ils se regardèrent longuement, se souriant.-Je prendrais une tarte au citron.

La commande sortie Lexie de sa rêverie, lui rappelant brutalement qu'elle était au travail, que Marc était un client.

-Oui, bien sure je vais la chercher tout de suite.

Arizona qui avait suivit toute la scène, eut une subite envie de balancer quelque chose au visage de Marc. Mais elle se retint. C'était à eut d'écrire leur histoire. Elle ne devait pas intervenir aussi idiot soit son ami.

Lexie déposa donc le morceau de gâteau devant Marc. Elle allait faire demi-tour, lorsqu'il la retint par le poignet.

-Je voudrais t'inviter un de ces soirs. Comme ce soir par exemple. On pourrait aller manger quelque par. Si tu le veux bien, évidement.

-Oui, oui j'aimerais beaucoup.

-Alléluia ! Chuchota Arizona, en voyant ces amis se sourire bêtement. C'est en les observant du coin de l'œil qu'elle décrocha machinalement le téléphone.

-Vous êtes bien à la pâtisserie des délices, je vous écoute. (…) Hey Meredith comment sa va ?

Marc leva les yeux vers son amie à l'audition du nom de Meredith, elle n'appellerait pas sur le lieu de travail d'Arizona si se n'était pas pour quelque chose d'important. Et au vu de l'expression que prenait le visage d'Arizona, se n'était pas bon.

-Ok, je vais tout de suite m'assurer que tout va bien. Ne t'en fait pas. Se n'est pas notre première fois. Promis je te tiens au courant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle leva la main lui faisant signe d'attendre, composant un numéro de téléphone, elle tapota nerveusement ses doigts contre le comptoir en attente d'une réponse. « Merde » cria t-elle. Avant de prendre sa veste et la direction de la sortie.

-Marc avec moi. Il ne perdit pas de temps à la suivre sous le regard confus de lexie.

Etant tout deux venue à pieds ils se mirent à courir vers les Lilas.

-Paula Lewis, sa te parle ?

-Oui, que trop bien. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Elle serait en route pour venir ici. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle à trouvé notre adresse. Tu n'as pas utilisé ton portable n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sur que non, cette salope est de la police, elle sait comment pister une ligne.

-Ok, peut importe, il faut qu'on mette Callie en lieu sure.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison.

-Callie, Callie tu es là ? Cria Arizona bientôt rejoint par Marc. Arizona monta deux à deux les marches de l'escalier, entrant en trombe dans la chambre vide.

-Arizona. Appela Marc. Le ton qu'il utilisa glaça le sang de la jeune femme. Elle le trouva en cuisine.

-Quoi ?

Il lui fit signe, désignant sur le sol des centaines de morceau de verres brisés et du sang.

-Oh mon dieu. Arizona en eut presque la nausée. Il n'y avait pas énormément de sang, elle devina que le verre était celui d'un plats cassé. Il fallait qu'elle relativise.

-Ok, sa ne veux rien dire. Hein ? C'est juste un plat. Callie ! Callie répons s'il te plait.

Rien. Marc vit Arizona se décomposer. Callie n'aurait jamais laissé la cuisine ainsi, il en était plus que sure. Son amie n'était pas du genre manique, mais lorsque sa touchait la cuisine, elle aimait que tout soit en ordre. Elle n'aurait donc jamais quitté les lieux ainsi sans raison. La pensé que Paula soit avec elle lui donnait la chair de poule. Mais il devait garder son calme, pour Arizona, il fallait qu'il soit fort. Il la regarda empoigner le téléphone.

-Arizona que comptes-tu faire ?

-J'appelle Henry.

-On ne sait même pas de quoi il en retourne. Il faut une vingtaine d'heures pour arriver ici. Lewis ne peux pas être déjà là.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

-Arizona tu es inquiète, je le sais. Mais il faut qu'on garde la tête froide. On va en avoir besoin, Callie en aura besoin. On va la retrouver et la mettre en lieu sure.

-Où est-elle, si tout va si bien que sa ? Il y a du sang Marc et si sa se trouve cette femme est partie de New York il y a longtemps. Ils n'en savent rien. Meredith a eut un appel de l'un des collègues de cette femme.

Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal, l'air venait à lui manquer. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de pensée cohérente. Elle avait vu ce que cette Paula Lewis avait fait au corps et à l'esprit de Callie. Son estomac se retourna à la seule pensée que cette femme puisse être dans la même pièce que sa Calliope. Sa Calliope, cette femme était devenue si importante pour elle. Elle se devait de la protéger. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, pour Callie, pour être en mesure de la protéger.

-Il faut qu'on la retrouve au plus vite.

Le bruit d'un moteur de voiture se fit entendre. Marc alla à la fenêtre voir de quoi il en retournait, alors qu'Arizona cherchait quelque chose qui puisse paraitre assez menaçant pour dissuader une éventuelle étrangère. Elle se tourna vers la porte munie d'un rouleau de pâtisserie.

-C'est Izzie. Déclara marc.

La blonde entra en trombe dans la maison, appelant après Arizona.

-Dieu merci tu es là. Je suis allée à la pâtisserie aussitôt que ça c'est passé, mais Lexie m'a dit que tu étais rentrée.

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Callie ?

-Partie. On était à la cuisine, un plat c'est brisé et je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est exactement passé, j'ai voulut l'aider à nettoyer et elle a eut peur, je crois. Elle est partie.

-Où ?

-Je n'en sais rien, j'ai voulu la rattraper mais elle a prit un vélo. Elle allait vers la ville. Alors j'ai prit la voiture pour la rattraper mais je l'ai perdue, au niveau d'une forêt.

-La clairière. S'exclama Arizona.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle y est ?

-Je l'espère. J'y vais, toi tu restes ici, tu préviens Henry pour cette Lewis. Donne-lui une description de cette femme. Je ne suis pas sure qu'on rentrera aux Lilas.

-Et si elle n'est pas à la clairière ?

-Elle y est, j'en suis sure.

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Elle prit un vélo et pédala à toute vitesse en direction de la foret.

Callie c'était réveillée avec un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait une boule à l'estomac. Elle balaya cette sensation de son esprit, se rappelant qu'elle était en sécurité aux Lilas. Mais elle avait beau faire des efforts le sentiment persistait. Elle avait eut l'idée d'appeler Arizona, juste pour se rassurer. Entendre la voix d'Arizona avait toujours un effet apaisant sur elle. Mais elle repoussa l'idée. Ne voulant pas l'ennuyer dans son travail et surtout ne voulant pas paraitre faible.

Elle s'occupa donc de ses taches du jour, choisissant un menu complexe et long afin de distraire son esprit. Le couscous était donc au menu du jour. Elle fut heureuse qu'Izzie offre son aide. Les deux femmes commençaient à avoir un rapport plus amical.

Malgré tous ses efforts, l'esprit de Callie restait encore en alerte. Elle était un peu distraite par tout cela, ses gestes d'habitudes sur en cuisine étaient moins coordonnés. Elle entendit Izzie derrière elle lui pausée une question. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face le plat en main, celui-ci heurta la paillasse. Le choc surprit Callie qui lâcha le plat. Des centaines de morceaux se dispersant, ça et la sur le sol.

Callie se figea quelques secondes, catastrophée par l'incident. Ses mains se mirent à tremblées. Elle s'agenouilla à la hâte ramassant autant de morceaux que possible à même les mains. Elle sursauta en sentant une main se pauser sur son épaule. Son premier réflexe fut de protéger son visage. Elle n'entendit pas ce que lui disait Izzie, la peur s'empara de sa personne. Elle vit le sang couler de ses mains, tout lui revint. Il fallait qu'elle parte aussi loin que possible. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, elle en était sur.

Elle sortie, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper, elle vit alors l'un des vélos appuyer contre le mur. Elle le prit et se mit à pédaler aussi vite que possible. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Mais sa lui importait peu. Elle pédala encore et encore. Voulant effacer de son esprit les images qui réapparaissaient. L'air lui manquait, ses poumons se mirent à lui bruler tant l'effort physique était important. N'en pouvant plus elle s'arrêta. Poussant le vélo au sol, s'effondrant à genou, cherchant vainement plus d'air. Elle porta ses mains à son visage, le sang avait cessé de couler, mais ses mains tremblaient toujours.

Elle ne pouvait pas chasser les images qui se jouaient dans sa tête. Elle pouvait encore sentir les coups que Paula lui avait porté ce jour là. Son estomac se serra à ce douloureux souvenir, elle se pencha vomissant son contenu. Puis se leva, il fallait qu'elle efface son esprit, elle se mit donc à courir, ignorant la pluie qui s'infiltrait à travers sa fine couche de vêtement. A bout de force elle se laissa tomber au sol, pleurant tout son saoul. Elle était alors à quelque pas du lieu où elle avait partagé son premier baisé avec Arizona. Mais le doux souvenir ne suffit pas à la calmer, le cauchemar prit le dessus sur le rêve.

« Tu es vraiment inutile ! » « Qui voudrait de quelque chose comme toi ? » « Contentes toi de sourire et ferme là ! » « Tu as de la chance de m'avoir, ne l'oublies pas ! » Un frisson parcouru son échine alors que les mots qu'on lui avaient répétés tant de fois résonnaient dans sa tête. Le plat brisé, ce soir là avait sans doute été l'un des pire. Paula était une femme exigeante, elle avait posé ses règles, bien que le mot imposer soit plus juste. Il fallait que tout sois prêt quand elle rentre du travail. Peu lui importait que le travail de Callie soit prenant et que les horaires soit variables. La seule chose qui lui importait était que Callie remplisse son rôle en tant que sa compagne. Callie n'avait aucune idée de comment elle en était arrivé à un tel point. Ca avait été si vite. Mais elle savait, pour en avoir souvent subit les conséquences, qu'il était préférable de ne pas mécontenter sa compagne.

Ce soir là elle avait finit sa garde assez tard, elle avait fort heureusement préparé son coup. Il lui suffisait de réchauffer un plat préparé la veille. Tout irait bien. Mais son estomac se retourna lorsqu'elle constata que Paula était rentrée avant elle. En ouvrant la porte, elle vit une expression qu'elle connaissait que trop bien sur le visage de Paula. A son grand soulagement la femme ne dit rien. Elle ne perdit donc pas une minute pour se rendre à la cuisine. Sortant le plat du frigo tout en allumant le four. La tension de son corps était à son apogée, un rien et elle exploserait. Paula entrant à pas vifs dans la cuisine fut de trop. Le plat lui glissa des mains. Elle pouvait encore sentir le plat de la main osseuse de l'autre femme sur sa joue, l'impacte de ses poings sur son torse, l'emprise de ses doigts sur ses cheveux. Les cris, les insultes, tout lui revint comme si ça c'était passé il y a peut de temps.

-Calliope ! Souffla une voix derrière elle. Elle se tourna pour voir une Arizona mouillée de la tête au pieds, les yeux larges d'inquiétudes.

-Je…Je suis désolée.

Arizona s'approcha de la femme visiblement brisée. Elle était soulagée de l'avoir retrouvée, mais était plus qu'inquiète de l'état dans lequel elle était. Elle se demanda alors si elle était au courant de la venue prochaine de Lewis. Elle s'avança vers elle, peu sure de savoir que faire. Elle vit les mains ensanglantées de la brune.

-Calliope, tes mains. Laissa-t-elle échapper.

-Se n'est rien. Dit-elle tout en cachant la paume de ses mains, l'appuyant sur le tissus trempé de son jean. Voir Arizona la calma un peu.

-Parles moi. Demanda simplement la blonde.

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne le veux pas. Arizona s'avança un peu plus, ayant besoin de créer un contact physique avec Callie elle s'assit ses côtés et prit délicatement les mains dans les siennes inspectant soigneusement leurs paumes. Elle les porta alors à ses lèvres et souffla sur les petites meurtrissures.

Callie se pencha instinctivement contre le côté de l'autre femme.

-On va aller chez Teddy, elle va regarder tes mains.

-Non. Je vais bien.

-Calliope tu vas tout sauf bien. Il faut qu'on rentre avant d'attraper froid.

Callie se dégagea rapidement du contact d'Arizona, elle se leva d'un bon, soudainement furieuse.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire si je vais bien ou non. Je suis la seule qui peut le dire. Et Teddy n'a pas besoin de voir mes mains. Je te dis que c'est bon. Je suis médecin, je sais ce que je dis. Donc si je dis que mes mains vont bien elles vont bien. Un point c'est tout. Et tu n'as pas à venir après moi. Je ne suis pas une enfant. Je ne suis pas faible. Je peux juste avoir besoin d'un moment.

Arizona la regarda un peu dépassée, elle ne s'attendait en rien à ce genre de réactions. Callie semblait furieuse et le fait que se soit après elle la déstabilisa. Elle resta assise, regardant la femme devant elle grogner en une langue qu'elle devina être de l'espagnol. Elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre, ayant un peu peur des conséquences et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'a mettre au courant sur l'arrivée éminente de son ex compagne. Pas dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait Callie. Mais il fallait qu'elle agisse et au plus vite. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il faudrait pour que cette femme débarque. Il fallait qu'elles soient rentrées avant son arrivée. En venant jusqu'à la clairière elle avait imaginé un plan. La première étape consistait à se rendre chez Teddy et à y laisser Callie. Sa allait être plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Callie s'arrêta à bout d'argument. Elle savait qu'Arizona n'avait rien à voir avec sa colère mais elle était là et elle semblait plutôt disposée à subir ses foudres. Elle sursauta quand elle l'a vit se lever et s'avancer vers elle. Elle savait dans son fort intérieur qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal, mais elle recula un peu. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Arizona essaya de cacher la blessure qu'elle ressentit en voyant Callie reculer. Elle la prit avec douceur part les épaules et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle fut soulagée que la Latina réponde à son baiser.

-Calliope, médecin ou non, je m'en fiche. Je veux que quelqu'un voit tes mains. Et Teddy va le faire que tu le veilles ou non. Parce que je veux que tu sois bien. Ok ? Pour le reste on en parlera pus tard.

Callie ne répliqua pas, Arizona semblait plus que déterminée et les remords de son discours enflammer commençaient à se faire entendre. Elle la suivit donc sans un mot.

La chemin parut interminable, tant le silence était pesant, chacune d'elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Aucunes n'étant de bonne augure.

Arizona guida Callie jusqu'à la maison de Teddy. Celle-ci était en plein centre ville. Elles durent traverser la fête foraine pour si rendre. La foule allait être à la fois un atout et un handicap, dans leurs situations.

Teddy mise au courant par Marc les attendaient de pieds ferme. Elle prit aussitôt Callie en charge, ne pausant aucunes questions sur l'origine des coupures. Elle travailla dans le plus grand silence.

-Henry à des nouvelles ? demanda finalement Arizona.

-Non aucune. Mais avec la fête foraine, il y a beaucoup de passage en ville.

-Ouai, je m'en doutais. Son regard se porta alors sur Callie qui gardait ses yeux sur les gestes que lui prodiguait Teddy.

-Quelque chose est mauvais, hein ?

-Oui.

Callie leva alors les yeux vers Arizona, ne voyant rien d'autre qu'une expression grave sur son visage. Teddy fixa le bandage aussi vite que possible afin de les laisser discuter.

-Je vais vous chercher des habilles secs. Dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle revint les habilles en mains, aucune des deux femmes n'avaient quittés de places, elles se regardaient intensément. Teddy dégagea alors sa gorge, recevant enfin un regard des femmes.

-Les habilles, euh je vais vous laissez. Pour parler et tout. Dites moi quand vous aurez finit. Arizona lui fit signe, elle sortit, pas mécontente de quitter les lieux.

Arizona s'habilla sans perdre de temps tandis que Callie resta stoïque.

-Dis moi se qu'il se passe ?

-changes toi d'abord, tu vas finir par attraper froid. Essaya Arizona.

-Non, dis le moi. Le ton de Callie était exigeant, Arizona dut céder. Elle s'avança vers la femme et ne garda qu'un mètre entre elles.

-Meredith m'a appelée, pour me prévenir que Paula Lewis était en route pour les Lilas.

Callie pâlit, la sensation de nausée lui revint.

-Ca va aller, je te le promets.

-Non, tu ne peux pas me le promettre. Ne me promets rien. Tu ne pourras pas tenir ta parole. Elle va tout gâcher.

-On ne la laissera pas faire, pas même t'approcher.

-Tu ne la connais pas. Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable.

-Je ne la connais pas elle, mais j'ai vu beaucoup de personnes comme elle. Je sais comment traiter avec ce genre de personne. Tu n'es plus seule. Je suis là et Marc et Alex et toute cette ville. Je t'ai dit qu'elle était magique. Cette ville et ses habitants te protègeront. Ici elle ne peut rien contre toi, pas avant d'être passé par nous. Et crois moi, on est des coriaces. Il faut que tu me faces confiance, Ok ?

Callie l'examina attentivement, elle ne vit rien d'autre que de la détermination à travers les yeux de la blonde. Elle hocha donc doucement la tête. Arizona lui donna alors un faible sourire. Elle l'embrassa doucement. Puis entreprit de la dévêtir pour l'envelopper dans une serviette avant de lui tendre des habilles. Callie les accepta, puis tira Arizona contre elle.

-Je n'y survivrais pas, pas si elle me récupère.

-Sa n'arrivera jamais.

-Ne jamais dire jamais. Callie voulait croire en Arizona, plus que tout au monde elle le voulait. Mais elle était plus habituée aux défaites qu'aux victoires.

Elle savait pertinemment que Paula allait être une énorme douleur. Qu'elle allait une fois de plus lui faire traverser l'enfer. Cette femme avait été l'origine de son enfer personnel pendant plus d'un an. Elle l'avait brisée physiquement, achevée mentalement. La revoir la tuerait à coup sure. Arizona avait un plan, elle le savait, mais elle doutait que se soit suffisant.

Malgré sa pensée dominante était pour la blonde qui la serrait contre elle. Elle était son espoir dans tout les sens. Si elle ne l'abandonnait pas elle aurait peu être une chance. Il fallait qu'elle ait confiance, qu'elle croit en la magie de cette femme, de cette ville. Elle était plus forte que quand elle avait quitté New York, plus forte même que quand elle avait rencontré Paula.

Car en ce jour, elle se sentait aimée, ça serait sa différence, sa force, sa raison de tenir. On lui avait offert une issue, une nouvelle chance, de l'espoir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de gâcher tout cela.

-J'ai confiance en toi, Arizona Robbins.


	16. Chapter 16

Milles excuses pour cette longue attente, mais les fêtes ont été bonnes.^^ Je vous souhaite une bonnes années et pleins de bonnes choses.

A la question mais qui est donc cette Paula Lewis, je réponds le pure fruit de mon imagination. j'ai hésité depuis le début à mettre Erica Hann dans ce rôle, mais même si je n'apprécie pas le personnage, je n'avais pas le coeur à lui donner ce sale travail.^^

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture...

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle l'a vit entrer dans la pâtisserie lexie sut aussitôt que c'était cette femme. Depuis plus de deux heures toute la ville était dans l'attente de l'arrivée de Paula Lewis. Ils n'avaient qu'une description évasive de la femme. De taille moyenne, châtain, les yeux verts et un visage assez froid. Se n'était pas la première fois que les habitants de la ville étaient appelés à aider les pensionnaires des Lilas. Tous se prêtaient volontiers aux jeux, certains même s'en amusaient. C'est un point qui avait toujours étonné Lexie, venant d'une grande ville, elle avait été littéralement bleffée par l'altruisme de ces gens. On lui avait expliqué que Madame B avait fait beaucoup pour la ville et ses habitants et que nombreux pensionnaires n'avait jamais quitté la ville, ils y avaient fait et parfois refait leurs vies.<p>

C'était toute fois la première fois, que Lexie allait participer directement aux évènements. Elle prit la chose avec le plus grand des sérieux, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un code rouge, soit une question de vie ou de mort.

-Bonjour Madame, vous désirez ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et exagérément polie.

-Je suis à la recherche d'une maison appelée Les Lilas.

-Vous souhaitez y passer quelques nuits ?

-Non, je cherche quelqu'un.

-Vraiment ? Ca fait un moment qu'il n'y a pas eut de nouveaux clients aux Lilas.

-Ecoutez Mademoiselle, je souhaite simplement que vous me disiez où se trouve cette maison. Rétorqua-t-elle légèrement irritée.

-Bien, il n'y a rien de plus simple pour vous y rendre. Vous traversez la place et descendez la rue principale, puis vous tournez à gauche et prenez la quatrième à droite. Après quoi c'est la dixième maison sur votre gauche. Lexie garda son sourire, regardant la femme quitter la boutique sans même un merci. Aussitôt qu'elle avait quitté son champ de vison elle empoigna son téléphone.

-Elle est en route, comme prévu, je l'ai fais passer par la fête foraine. Cette femme à l'air d'être une vraie garce ! Elle raccrocha fière d'avoir accompli sa mission.

Arizona sourit son portable toujours en main, elle se tourna vers Marc et lui fit signe que tout était ok.

-Chez qui elle s'est présentée ?

-A la pâtisserie, Lexie s'en ai occupée. L'homme sourit, fière des actions de sa presque copine.

-Et maintenant ?

-Bain de foule, je viens à l'instant de bipper Henry. Elle devrait arriver d'ici vingt minutes.

-Ok, tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?

-Non, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas d'autre idée. Il nous faut gagner du temps. N'oublie pas, quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne te montre pas.

-Je sais.

Comme prédit par Arizona vingt minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Marc se retira aussitôt dans la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds. Arizona prit alors une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Elle fit alors face à une femme visiblement très irritée.

-Bonjour madame, puis je vous aider. Vous venez peut être réservé une chambre pour pouvoir pleinement profiter de notre belle fête foraine ?

-Absolument pas, j'en ai déjà assez supporté.

-Oh ! Fit Arizona d'un air très déçu. Vous n'êtes pas un huissier, j'ai toujours entendu dire qu'ils se déplaçaient par deux.

-Non je ne suis pas un huissier.

-C'est Alex c'est ça ? Vous êtes une de ses conquêtes, il vous a promit mont et merveille et…

-Non Madame, peut être que si vous me laissiez en placer une je pourrais me présenter et expliquer ma présence.

Arizona fit une moue, la femme était vraiment désagréable.

-Je suis à la recherche de Callie Torres, on m'a laissé entendre que je pourrais la trouver ici.

-Oh Callie, elle est passée mais sa va faire plus d'un mois, Je m'en souviens parce que c'était notre dernière cliente. Qui n'a d'ailleurs pas payé sa nuit. Elle m'avait promis de le faire une fois qu'elle serait arrivée à Seattle, mais je n'ai pas vu la couleur de l'argent. J'aurais du m'en douter, cette femme ressemblait à une junkie ou quelque chose du genre.

-Seattle vous dites ? Qu'est ce qu'elle irait faire à Seattle ?

-Je tiens une auberge Madame pas un commissariat. Je n'interroge pas les clients.

-Vous devriez vous seriez peut être payée.

Elle faisait demi-tours prête à partir.

-Hey ! C'est cinquante dollars la nuit.

-Pardon. ? A la demande, Arizona tendis simplement la main, dans laquelle la femme finit par glisser les billets.

-Vous devriez faire de la pub pour que votre affaire marche.

-Trop chers. Fit Arizona inspectant les billets.

La femme secoua la tête, visiblement fatiguée de traiter avec elle et partie.

Arizona rentra alors, attendant quelques minutes avant de faire quoi que se soit. Cette Paula Lewis lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Elle se demandait comment une femme comme Callie, avait put être avec elle. Soit, la femme n'était pas laide, du moins physiquement, mais sa personnalité n'avait rien d'attirante. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le bruit fort d'applaudissements. Elle se tourna alors vers un Marc souriant.

-Tu as été magistrale.

-Je sais, qui aurait put dire que les cours de théâtres d'improvisassions de Monsieur Stark auraient été aussi bénéfiques.

-Il faut qu'on aille prévenir Callie.

-Attendons d'être sûre qu'elle soit partie.

Ils s'assirent au salon, en voyant l'air grave d'Arizona Marc sut que l'affaire n'était pas finit.

-Il se passe quoi après ?

-Je n'ai fait que gagner du temps, deux peut être trois jours. Il faut qu'on trouve comment cette femme est au courant que Callie est ici et qu'on arrive à convaincre Callie de porter plainte pour pouvoir obtenir une protection judiciaire.

-Elle refusera.

-Elle n'aura pas le choix, je ne lui laisserais pas.

-Bien, comme je te l'ai dit le dossier médical est déjà monté. Sa, plus les quelques interventions à leurs anciens domicile suite aux plaintes des voisins.

-Sa devrait aller vite.

Callie tournait en rond, son ventre la torturait, tant son estomac était tendu. Arizona l'avait quittée, il y avait plus de trois heures de cela et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Les pires scénarios s'étaient déjà joués dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle commençait à lui faire mal. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner avec Paula. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle commençait à aller mieux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait appréciée pour qui elle était, avec ses faiblesses et ses défauts. On l'appelait Belle, de mémoire personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi. Elle voulait que sa continue.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Teddy faire son entrée.

-Lexie est passé il y a moins d'une heure, tous se déroule comme prévue, Arizona ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant.

-Moins d'une heure, qu'est ce qui peut prendre autant de temps ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On en a vu d'autre, Arizona sais se qu'elle fait.

-Peut être, peut être que ce n'est pas bon.

-Callie ait confiance. Il faut juste être patiente et attendre ici tranquillement en évitant les fenêtres comme elle te l'a recommandé.

Callie soupira, elle n'aimait vraiment pas sa. Elle s'installa sur la chaise contre le mur, la même chaise où elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps depuis qu'Arizona l'avait quittée. Teddy la regarda se balancer nerveusement, priant pour qu'elle ait raison et que tout se soit bien passé pour son amie. Sa leurs parut être une éternité avant qu'enfin Arizona montre le bout de son nez. C'est avec un sourire éclatant qu'elle se présenta aux femmes.

-Mission accomplit. Clama-t-elle les yeux rivés sur la Latina. Callie avait entendu les mots mais ne les croyait pas encore.

-Elle, elle est partie ?

-Oui, direction Seattle.

-Seattle ?

-C'est le premier nom de ville qui m'ai venue à l'esprit. Et elle a payé pour une semaine de pension aux Lilas.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis une excellente actrice, il faut le savoir.

La demi heure qui suivit Arizona expliqua dans les moindres détails ce qu'il c'était passé.

-Tu es génial. S'exclama Callie avant d'embrasser avidement la blonde. Teddy s'éclipsa discrètement les laissant de l'intimité.

C'est à contre cœur qu'Arizona détacha ses lèvres de celles de Callie. Elle savait que si elle n'abordait pas le sujet maintenant il lui serait difficile de le faire après.

-Calliope, il va falloir que l'on parle.

-Je ne vais pas aimer, hein ?

-Je crains que non.

- Ok, vas-y. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre, elle avait eut le temps d'y penser pendant les trois heures précédentes.

-Aujourd'hui, je n'ai fait que gagner du temps. Elle reviendra surement et probablement de très mauvaise humeur. J'ai besoin que tu faces ta part du boulot. Il faut que tu déposes une plainte contre elle, pour que Henry puisse intervenir au moment même où elle met les pieds en ville. Si tu le fais maintenant en faisant jouer nos connections, on pourra obtenir une restriction d'ici à ce qu'elle revienne. Marc m'a dit qu'il avait un dossier de monter sous le coude. Sa va pouvoir aller très vite. Mais il faut que tu le faces aujourd'hui. On a deux ou trois jours tout au plus devant nous.

Le poids des mots semblait peser sur les épaules de Callie.

-Je ne peux pas, il y aura plus, je le sais, il faudra passer par les tribunaux et témoigner et je n'en ai pas la force.

-Avec la lenteur du système, il va s'écouler plusieurs mois avant qu'un jugement soit rendue, tu seras prête d'ici là. Je t'y aiderais. Et entre temps, cette femme sera prise en charge et surveillée. Au moindre faux pas elle sera incarcérée. Elle mérite de payer pour ce qu'elle t'a fait.

-Elle est flic, elle passera les barrières, elle l'a toujours fait.

-Même le meilleur des flics ne peut rien contre des preuves tangibles. Et nous en avons. Fait moi confiance Calliope, fais confiance à Marc et à Henry. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander. Mais tu n'es pas seule. Tu m'as et je ne te lâcherais pas aussi facilement crois moi.

-J'aimerai tellement pouvoir y croire.

-Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?

-Tout. Je veux dire mes propres parents ne veulent plus me voir, pourquoi je devrai croire une femme que je connais depuis un peu plus d'un mois, pourquoi devrais tu m'aider ?

-Calliope ! Dit tristement Arizona en tirant la femme maintenant en larmes dans ses bras, elle déposa un pieu baiser sur ses lèvres. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour offrir le réconfort dont avait besoin sa belle.

-Tu es la personne dont j'ai envie de prendre soin. Tu es très importante pour moi. Je veux donc que tu sois en sécurité. Que tu sois sereine et heureuse. Pour sa il faut qu'on chasse les fantômes de ton passé.

-Tu promets d'être là pour moi.

-S'est une promesse très facile à tenir.

Callie soupira commençant à se détendre.

-Ok, je vais le faire.

Arizona lui offrit son plus beau sourire à l'audition de la nouvelle, avant de l'embrasser.

C'est sans perdre de temps qu'elles se rendirent au commissariat, Arizona ne voulant pas que Callie ai le temps de changer d'avis. Pour que sa plainte soit enregistrée, il fallait qu'elle fasse une déposition complète. N'étant pas encore tout à fait à l'aise pour qu'Arizona entende toute son histoire, la demoiselle attendit patiemment à l'extérieur. C'est deux heures plus tard que Callie sortit du bureau. Elle était épuisée, les émotions de la journée avaient eut raison d'elle.

-Bien votre ami à envoyé une copie du dossier médical par mail, sa suffira en attendant d'avoir le dossier officiel. Nos collègues de New York nous font parvenir les plaintes des voisins. Je contacts dès ce soir le Juge Anderson, sa va aller vite, je m'en porte garant.

-Merci beaucoup Henry.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est mon boulot. Prends soins d'elle.

-N'ai crainte, ça c'est le mien. Elle l'embrassa sur ces mots, il salua poliment Callie qui répondit au geste.

Elles sortirent sans plus tarder et se rendirent tranquillement aux Lilas, Arizona gardant son bras autour de la taille de Callie. Marc leur sauta littéralement dessus à leur arrivée.

-Qu'est ce qui à bien put vous prendre autant de temps ? Ca fait des heures que je vous attends avec des bières fraiches.

-On était au commissariat. Répondit Callie comme si ce n'était pas une grosse affaire.

-Tu veux dire que tu la fait ? Elle hocha lascivement la tête.

-C'est géniale.

-On en parlera plus tard Marc. Une sieste s'impose, l'interrompit Arizona sentant que Callie allait craquer à tout moment.

-Oh oui, absolument, une sieste. Dit-il d'un air suggestif, ce qui lui valut une tape sur le bras de la par de Callie et un regard noir de celle d'Arizona.

-Si vous avez besoin de compagnie.

-Marc ! Dirent-elles en cœur.

Callie s'affala sur le lit, retirant mollement ses chaussures. Arizona la regarda faire plutôt amusée.

-Tu veux un coup de main ? Dit-elle d'un ton coquin.

-Oh, on croirait entendre Marc. Elles rirent en cœur, toutes deux reconnaissantes de la touche d'humour qu'avait apporté leur ami. Il n'y avait pas meilleur qu'une proposition douteuse de Marc pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-J'aurais plutôt besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras.

-C'est tout à fait dans mes cordes. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés et la tira contre elle.

-Je suis si fière de toi. Chuchota Arizona au creux de l'oreille de Callie déjà profondément endormit.

Arizona ne trouva pas le sommeil. Son esprit étant occupé à comprendre comment Paula Lewis avait put être mise au courant de la présence de Callie aux Lilas. C'était une chose presque impossible. La pension n'étant pas officielle, il n'y avait trace de lui dans aucun registre, du moins pas depuis quatre ans, date à laquelle Madame B avait été trop malade pour pouvoir continuer à accueillir du monde. Il n'y avait aucun article dans un journal ou autre, aucune publicités. Elle avait beau tourner et retourner la question elle ne voyait pas d'où cela pouvait venir.

La main De Callie glissant vers le haut de sa poitrine la détourna de sa préoccupation.

-J'arrive presque à t'entendre penser. Arrêtes de réfléchir et reposes toi. Chuchota-t-elle.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. En entendant le ton préoccupé d'Arizona, Callie ouvrit les yeux, prenant un aperçu de la demoiselle, elle se pencha pour l'embrassé doucement.

-Ne le soit pas, je viens de trouver une bien meilleure idée que celle de faire une sieste.

-Oh et qu'elle est donc cette idée ?

Callie fit pivoter son corps, se trouvant au dessus d'Arizona.

-Si on m'était les suggestions de Marc en œuvres. En prononçant ses mots elle glissa sa main sous le débardeur de la blonde.

Arizona décidant que la petite heure de sommeil qu'avait eut sa compagne était largement suffisante, accepta plus que volontiers la proposition. Elle n'était de toute façon plus en mesure de refuser. Son corps était on ne peu plus en éveille. Elle laissa Callie prendre les initiatives, aimant se nouveau côté entreprenant de son amante.

Elle se retrouva rapidement dépouillée de ses vêtements, voulant sentir la peau de Callie sous la sienne elle entreprit de déshabiller à son tour la Latina. Elle ferma les yeux se délectant de la sensation des lèvres chaudes de Callie dévalant son corps, de ses mains prodiguant leurs doux soins. Son souffle était court, son corps tremblant, elle cria sans retenue « Calliope »lorsque l'orgasme parcouru sa personne. Le meilleur qu'elle ait connut.

Callie regarda émerveillée la poitrine d'Arizona monter et descendre à un rythme effréné, son corps recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur, ses yeux mi clos. Elle l'embrassa de plus belle, Arizona prit bientôt le dessus, entièrement allongée sur sa compagne.

Le passé de Callie maintenant loin pour l'une comme pour l'autre, il n'y avait plus que la luxure dans chacun de leurs esprits. C'est donc sans complexe que Callie se laissa toucher par Arizona aux endroits les plus intimes. Elle accueillit avec un plaisir non dissimulé toutes les flatteries et intentions de la blonde. Laissant libre court aux délicieuse sensations qui soufflèrent son esprit.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues lors de son premier orgasme. Arizona paniqua momentanément.

-Se sont des larmes de joie, de libération. Je ne me suis pas sentit comme sa depuis… Jamais, je ne crois pas. Merci Arizona.

-Mon plaisir. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire plus qu'évocateur. Leurs ébats se prolongèrent avant qu'elles ne sombrent l'une comme l'autre dans un lourd sommeil.

Le soir, tous le monde se réunit au salon pour fêter l'avancer de Callie et pour acclamer les talents d'actrice d'Arizona. Marc l'imita exagérant le ton. Le rire était de la partie.

Alex avait ramené des pizzas en rentrant du travail, Lexie avait été invitée à les rejoindre, tout comme Teddy et Henry. Au moment de prendre l'apéritif, Miranda porta un toast.

-Levons notre verre à Callie et au courage dont elle à fait preuve, à la vivacité d'esprit d'Arizona et à sa bonté, à cette ville et à son grand cœur. Et enfin et surtout à ma chère tante Harmonie, sans qui nous ne serions pas là.

Ils burent tous de bon cœur, tous sauf Izzie, qui était restée bien tranquille depuis le matin.

-Hey, quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda finalement Alex.

A cette question les larmes se formèrent.

-Je suis désolée. Murmura-t-elle.

-Désolée, mais de quoi veux-tu être désolée ?

L'attention du groupe était maintenant portée sur le couple.

-Je ne voulais pas, je te le jure.

-C'est donc toi. Dit froidement Arizona.

-Personnes ne peut trouver les Lilas à moins d'y avoir vécu ou de connaitre quelqu'un y aillant vécu. Nous n'avons aucune adresse internet, aucun papier officiel portant ce nom.

-J'ai juste lancé une recherche, je ne pensais pas à mal je le jure. Je suis journaliste, je sais comment trouver des réponses sans éveiller de soupçon, c'est mon métier. Jamais je n'ai pensé que je me serais fait repérer.

-Tu as fait une recherche sur les Lilas ? Sur nous ?

-Tu ne me donnais que des réponses à demi-mot.

Arizona bouillait sur place, Alex le voyait, il savait qu'il avait peu de temps pour intervenir avant qu'elle ne face de sa copine un carnage.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

-Je suis désolé, Callie je suis vraiment désolée.

-Ne mens pas. Tu te fiches pas mal de Callie de moi ou de qui que se soit dans cette pièce, mise à part Alex bien sure. Tout ce que tu veux c'est un sujet, un sujet poignant. Tu as mit la vie de Callie en danger, non seulement la sienne mais celle de toutes les personnes vivant aux Lilas. Tu n'as donc rien compris, tout ce que tu veux se sont des putains de réponses.

-Non ce n'est pas sa. Il n'y a pas de papier. Au début je voulais juste comprendre ta relation avec Alex. Puis je me suis posé d'autre questions et une chose en entrainant une autre… Je jure que je ne pensais pas à mal. Je ne voulais de mal à personne. Et j'ai jamais eut l'intention de divulguer les informations. J'ai arrêté de le faire. Alex m'en a dissuadé.

-Sors, sors d'ici. Son ton était froid et sans appel, personne ne discuta la décision d'Arizona pas même Alex. Les larmes d'Izzie ne l'émurent pas, il avait le goût de la trahison dans la bouche. La femme souffla un dernier je suis désolée avant de partir.

La fête avait subitement prit fin, chacun allant de son côté. Callie laissa, Alex et Arizona seuls, sachant qu'ils avaient besoins de discuter.

-Tu vas me dire je te l'avais bien dit ! Dit-il retenant ses larmes.

-Non, se serais inutile. Même si je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la frapper, je sais qu'à un moment ou à un autre, tu vas lui pardonner. Donc je ne dirais pas sa. Je vais te dire que je suis en colère, que cette femme à mit Callie en danger, je suis en colère qu'elle est fouillé mon passer. D'autant plus que je suis certaine qu'elle a trouvé des choses, tout comme elle a du le faire avec chacun de nous. Je suis déçu de son attitude, car je m'étais dit que finalement elle n'était pas si mal que ça.

Le silence se posa, tout deux digérant la chose.

-Je l'aime, je sais que c'est con. Qu'elle a agit avec stupidité, mais je l'aime. Il regarda sa sœur dans les yeux avant de lui demander.

-Tu m'en voudras si je lui pardonne ?

Arizona prit le temps d'y penser, la trahison était encore trop fraiche dans son esprit pour qu'elle puisse être vraiment sincère. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir encore.

-Si Meredith ne m'avait pas appelée, si elle n'avait pas été mise au courant, cette Paula aurait trouvé Callie. Aucun de nous n'aurait été autour. Elle aurait put la tuer ou pire. Elle aurait put l'enlevé et lui faire je ne sais quelles horreurs encore et encore. Il lui a fallut tellement longtemps pour la fuir. Et il n'a fallut que quelques minutes d'une foutue recherche pour tout foutre en l'air.

Alex baissa la tête regardant ses mains, se sentant comme si c'était lui le coupable. Après tout c'est lui qui été tombé amoureux d'une journaliste et qui l'avait ramené aux Lilas. A quoi s'attendait-il au juste ?

Arizona continuait d'organiser ses pensés.

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'être amoureux, de lui pardonné. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je le fasse.

Cette réponse suffit largement à Alex. S'est soulagé qu'il l'a regarda quitter la pièce.

Arizona retrouva Callie, étonnamment la demoiselle ne semblait pas plus perturbée que cela par l'affaire.

-Comment va Alex ?

-Sa pourrait être mieux.

-Et toi ?

-Je pourrais prendre sa tête en guise de sac de boxe.

-Wow, ce n'est pas un peu excessif.

-Excessif, elle t'a mise en danger.

-Mais sa s'est bien passé.

-Nous avons eu de la chance, rein de plus. Si sa n'avait pas été le cas sa aurait pu très mal tourner.

-Mais si il n'y avait pas eut se petit incident, tu ne m'aurais pas poussé à porter plainte. Et sa aurait put attendre encore très longtemps. Sa aurait été autant de temps sans que je me sente autant en sécurité.

-Es tu en train de me dire que c'était finalement une bonne idée que ton ex débarque ici ?

-Non, bien sur que non. Mais au final, nous nous en tirons avec que du positif. Lorsqu'elle reviendra je serais sous protection judiciaire, elle ne pourra rien contre moi. Et sa grâce à toi et à Henry et à cette ville. Grâce à ce petit incident qui à fait que vous vous êtes uni pour moi.

Elle se tut, observant la multitude d'émotions qui traversaient le visage de sa belle.

-Ce qu'elle a fait est mal, je suis d'accord. Je comprends que tu te sentes trahis et je ne te demande pas de lui pardonné, du moins pas tout de suite. Mais ne la hais pas. Elle ne le mérite pas. Elle n'est pas mauvaise, juste extrêmement curieuse.

Arizona était encore trop en colère pour cautionner un tel discourt. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'aveuglé par l'amour Alex pouvait pardonner à Izzie. Mais que Callie le fasse la dépassait.

-Je… Je ne peux pas… Juste… Je. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de trouver les mots justes, mais rien ne lui venait. La colère, la tristesse et la fatigue combinées, l'empêchaient de penser rationnellement.

-Je vais me coucher. Finit-elle part déclarer quittant la chambre qui depuis quelque semaines était celle qu'elle partageait avec Callie.

-Arizona. Appela celle-ci, mais elle était déjà dans sa vrai chambre. Elle resta quelques secondes abasourdit, se rejouant la scène, essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Arizona ne pouvait pas la laisser comme sa sur un désaccord. Elle ne pouvait pas se coucher étant fâchée contre elle. C'est d'un pas déterminé qu'elle se rendit dans la chambre de sa blonde.

La demoiselle était en un simple tee shirt prête à se glisser sous la couette. Elle sursauta lorsque la Latina fit son entrée.

-Tu ne fais pas ce genre de chose. Tu ne peux pas. Tu m'as promis de veiller sur moi et d'être là pour moi. Alors fâchée ou non tu dors avec moi.

-Je n'ai pas envie de traiter avec toi.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler. On a toutes les deux eut une journée fatigante alors dormons. Le reste peu attendre.

Arizona finit par céder. Elle n'était de toute façon pas sur de pouvoir dormir sans sa désormais compagne.

Elles étaient serte très différentes et il était évident que bien souvent elles ne se comprendraient pas. Mais elles étaient devenues dépendantes l'une de l'autre, importante, l'une pour l'autre. Car elles étaient désormais un couple.


	17. Chapter 17

Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'une partie de ce chapitre est assez violent.

Merci aux lecteurs de cette fiction et aux encouragements et reviews, ils sont toujours appréciés.^^

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

><p>Callie ne dormit pas beaucoup, elle observait étroitement le sommeil agité d'Arizona. Toutes deux venaient de vivre leur première dispute de couple et pourtant la brunette ne pouvait effacer le sourire de son visage.<p>

Elle avait exprimé ses idées sans entrave, sans peur et même si Arizona était en désaccord, elle était parvenue à défendre son opinion. Cela avait fait si longtemps que son opinion n'avait pas été exprimée et prise en compte.

Elle avait fait un pas de géant, portant plainte contre Paula, dévoilant son corps et se donnant à la magnifique femme endormit à ses côtés. Tout allait pour le mieux. Elle savait que le chemin allait encore être long, mais le plus dur avait été de l'emprunter, une fois dessus et en bonne compagnie tout allait bien se passer. Elle en était désormais convaincue. C'est sur cette pensée positive qu'elle fini par trouver le sommeil.

Arizona se réveilla morose, les évènements de la veille étant pleinement en vigueur dans son esprit, le temps grisonnant dehors n'aida pas son humeur. Elle se tourna vers la source du ronflement léger à ses côtés, une douce musique qui devenait familière. La vision de l'endormie fit tout de même apparaitre un faible sourire.

Elle descendit sans entrain se préparant pour le travail et laissa à la hâte une note sur la table de la cuisine avant de prendre la direction de la pâtisserie.

Miranda fut la seconde à partir pour le travail, elle prit soin de lire le petit mot d'Arizona qu'elle relégua sur le frigo en espérant qu'Alex ne le manque pas.

April se réveilla très en retard, aillant oublié de mettre son réveil, elle courut à travers la maison saisissant rapidement de quoi manger, avant de filer tel un courant d'air.

Alex qui avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, n'eut d'autre idée en tête que de trouver Izzie pour qu'ils s'expliquent.

En moins de deux heures la maison se vida de ses habitants sous l'œil attentif d'une femme postée à l'extérieur depuis la veille.

Paula n'avait pas cru une seconde le scénario que lui avait donné Arizona. La femme avait été bonne dans son jeu et l'histoire aurait pu être crédible. Mais Paula était agent de police. Sa formation lui avait apprit à détecter un mensonge aussi bon soit-il. Elle avait donc quitté la petite ville, rentrant dans le jeu, endormant leur méfiance. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était avoir ma chance de voir Callie, de lui parler.

Deux heures après son départ elle était revenue, se mettant à une distance raisonnable des Lilas de façon à voir ce qui se passait sans être pour autant vue. Elle eut un aperçu de Marc Sloan, ce qui la conforta dans son idée. Callie était belle et bien là. Sloan n'était jamais loin de sa petite amie, un point qui l'avait toujours profondément agacée.

A ce moment là, elle c'était dit que le reste n'allait être qu'un jeu de patience. Il lui faudrait attendre que Callie soit seule et elle parviendrait à la convaincre de revenir. Callie lui avait toujours pardonné.

Mais tout son monde s'est effondré lorsqu'elle vit la petite femme blonde tenir Callie part la taille. Son pire cauchemar se réalisait. Callie la trompait, elle était avec cette petite garce. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour la rage et la colère la consumèrent. Il lui fallait se contenir, si elle voulait récupérer Callie, il fallait qu'elle se tienne bien. Elle souffla un grand coup et déboucha la bouteille de bourbon qui siégeait du côté passager. « Juste » une gorgée se dit-elle. Elle savait que l'idée n'était pas bonne mais là c'était trop.

Le reste de la nuit Paula observa les allées et venues, le départ précipité d'une femme blonde suivit d'un couple et de Marc et de ce qui semblait être sa nouvelle conquête, lui laissèrent penser que la soirée touchait à sa fin pour les habitants.

Elle caressa l'idée de faire son entrée à ce moment la. Mais d'après ses calculs, il restait encore quatre personnes en plus de Callie. Certes la plupart étaient des femmes, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elles seraient tout à fait en mesure de répliquées en cas de complication. Il lui faudrait donc être patient.

Elle était très étonnée, qu'ils laissent Callie seule. Elle pensait que ces personnes étaient plus avertit que cela. Mais elle n'allait pas ce plaindre de cette chance. Elle prit la dernière gorgée du liquide doré, une dose supplémentaire de courage, avant de se rendre dans la maison.

Connaissant l'amour que Callie cultivait pour le sommeil, elle monta directement à l'étage, la maison étant d'apparence traditionnelle, elle devina que les chambre si trouvaient. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la pièce où dormait encore la jeune femme.

Elle prit une vue rapide de la pièce, c'était visiblement celle de la femme blonde. Elle secoua la tête voulant effacer de son esprit les images de sa copine avec cette femme. Elle s'assit avec autant de délicatesse que son état d'ébriété lui permit, sur le lit.

Le mouvement soudain sortit Callie de son sommeil, Elle s'étira gardant les yeux fermés.

-Encore cinq minutes. Souffla t'elle avant de se pelotonner son la couette. Paula sourit à la vue. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés.

L'estomac de Callie se retourna à l'odeur de tabac mentholé mélangé à celle du bourbon. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Elle allait se réveiller et trouver Arizona allongée près d'elle. Sentant Callie se tendre, Paula comprit qu'elle l'avait identifiée.

-Bonjour mon cœur.

A cette voie Callie sursauta, son esprit lui criait de fuir, mais son corps semblait dors et déjà paralysé par la peur.

-Tu m'as manquée tu sais ? La main de Paula glissa sous la couette entrant en contact avec le dos partiellement nue de l'autre femme.

-Sa n'a pas été facile de te trouver. Je me suis donné beaucoup de mal. Elle fit pression sur le côté de Callie la forçant à lui faire face.

Callie essaya au mieux de contrôler les tremblements de son corps, de retenir les larmes.

-Je suis prête à te pardonner pour ces petites vacances. Je suis même prête à fermé les yeux sur ce qui c'est passé avec cette blondasse.

-Non. Souffla Callie.

-Non ?

-Non. Je ne reviendrais pas. Je ne le ferais plus.

-Oh ! Dit simplement Paula s'éloignant un peu mais gardant une emprise sur la hanche de Callie.

-Ne me force pas à rendre les choses plus compliquées Callie. Je t'aime et je ne te laisserais pas aussi facilement. Nous avons été à travers ça déjà. Nous pouvons le refaire. J'ai prit contact avec un thérapeute. J'ai déjà été à une séance. Je vais aller mieux.

-Non, je ne te crois plus. Je ne veux plus te croire.

-Pourquoi ? La colère montait un peu plus, son ton était effrayant.

-Tu crois que cette pétasse va t'aimer autant que je le fais ? Tu crois qu'elle va prendre soin de toi ? Si elle avait un t'en soit peut de considération pour toi, elle ne t'aurait pas laissée seule dans cette grande maison. Sans même un putain de chien pour te protéger.

-Elle m'aime bien. Défendit Callie.

-Vraiment, peut être qu'elle voulait juste te mettre dans son lit. Ce qui à l'air d'être chose faite. Elle t'a baisée et maintenant tu n'es plus d'une grande valeur à ses yeux. Sinon pourquoi te laisse seule sachant que je ne suis pas loin pour te récupérer ?

Ses paroles piquèrent Callie à vif, alimentant un peu plus son insécurité. Paula avait le don de la rendre vulnérable, c'était sa façon à elle de démontrer sa supériorité.

Une violente gifle la sortie de sa torpeur.

-Tu t'es vraiment laisser touchée par cette pétasse. J'en étais sure ! A son regard Callie savait que la seconde allait suivre. Elle bondit du lit cherchant la fuite. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire, elle ne le pouvait plus. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse cette femme la piquer avec ses mots. Il fallait qu'elle la fuit et au plus vite. Car elles n'étaient pas dans leurs appartements, qu'à tout moment quelqu'un pouvait débarquer. Et être mit en danger. Arizona pouvait être en danger, si Paula la croisait sachant qu'elles avaient eut des rapports. Callie frissonna à l'idée.

Elle allait franchir le seuil de la porte de la chambre, lorsqu'elle fut violement plaquée au sol. Elle cria dans la surprise, se débattant t'en bien que mal. La femme était plus petite qu'elle mais très musclée et bien entrainée. Comme toujours elle prit le dessus. Paula l'a fit rouler sur le dos, frappant sans retenue la femme sous elle.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit le sang couler du nez de Callie. Elle ne voulait pas que sa se passe comme ça. Elle voulait juste récupérer la femme qu'elle aimait. Rien de plus. Il ne pouvait pas être possible que Callie ne veuille plus d'elle.

Elle se redressa, ne quittant jamais des yeux la femme allongée sur le sol le regard remplit de terreur.

-Ce n'est pas comme sa que sa devrait se passer.

-S'il te plait, s'il te plait. Supplia Callie connaissant ce regard par cœur.

Paula eut un rire à glacer le sang. Callie se redressa timidement. Même si il n'y avait qu'une infime chance qu'elle échappe au fléau qui se préparait, elle allait prendre cette chance.

Elle vit la femme s'avancer vers elle, elle prit alors appuie sur ses jambes et aussi rapidement que son corps le lui permit, elle se redressa, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Elle parvint à atteindre le salon avant que Paula ne la rattrape par les cheveux, arrachant un nouveaux cri de Callie.

-Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Tu veux la rejoindre ? Callie perdit son souffle lorsqu'elle fut violement plaquée contre la table du salon. Elle sentit les mains de Paula se faufiler sous son haut.

-Non, pitié.

-Tu veux que je te baise comme cette chienne ? Je peux m'en charger. Elle fit tomber le bas de pyjama de Callie au sol, ne la laissant que dans sa culotte et son débardeur.

-Non, non, s'il te plait. Les sanglots, l'empêchaient de respirer librement, les larmes inondèrent son visage.

-Tu vas aimer. Les mains envahissaient sa chaire, son estomac s'en retourna.

Aucune des deux n'entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir. C'est sans ménagement que Paula fut tirée en arrière et plaqué au sol par Alex.

Izzie entra dans la pièce le téléphone ne main.

-Ils arrivent, ils vont prévenir Arizona.

-Tu fais une grave erreur, je suis flic et …

-Non tu as fait une grave erreur en t'en prenant à l'une d'entre nous.

Callie n'avait pas bougé, elle était tétanisée. Elle ne vit pas Izzie se pencher sur elle, essayant d'avoir son attention. Elle ne vit pas Alex tirer le corps résistant de la femme qui avait fait de sa vie un cauchemar.

Henry arriva avec Tom, suivit de près par Arizona.

-Elle est au salon. L'informa Alex. Elle ne perdit pas une minute, se retenant de molester la femme maintenant menottée. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Callie avait besoin d'elle.

Izzie était penché sur le corps inerte de Callie, toujours à demi allongée sur la table. En voyant Arizona entrer, Izzie se recula. Sa ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'ils étaient intervenu, mais sa paraissait être une éternité pour la demoiselle.

Arizona ralenti son pas, ne voulant pas brusqué sa belle par des gestes trop vifs. Elle s'avança doucement, évaluant à mesure qu'elle marchait l'étendu des blessures, elle ravala ses larmes, il allait lui falloir être forte pour Callie.

Elle plaça doucement sa main sur son dos, cherchant à se mettre en même temps en contact visuel avec la Latina. « Calliope » Dit-elle doucement. A ce simple appel, Callie sortie de sa torpeur, se jetant littéralement dans les bras d'Arizona. Le lieu le plus réconfortant qu'elle connaisse. Elle y pleura tout son saoul, y déversant sa peur, sa douleur. Elle se laissa rassurer par les mots doux de la blonde, par ses gestes tendres. Elle finit par si endormir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle était dans un grand lit.

-Hey, comment tu te sens ? Demanda Teddy, alors assise dans un fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce.

-Confuse.

-Tu es dans l'une des chambres rattachées à mon cabinet. Tu as eut une petite commotion cérébrale, mais rien de majeur. J'ai qu'en même tenue à te garder sous observation. Tu n'as rien de trop grave quelques contusions sa et là.

Callie hocha simplement la tête, peu sur de que dire. Elle leva les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait qu'elles deux dans la pièce.

-Arizona est avec Henry, elle ne devrait plus tarder. Comme si il s'agissait d'un signal la porte s'ouvrit sur la demoiselle. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage à la vue de Callie réveillée.

Teddy sortit de la pièce les laissant seules. Arizona s'installa alors doucement sur le bord du lit.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je ne sais pas.

La blonde hocha la tête, ne quittant pas Callie des yeux. Elle avait un œil gonflé qui commençait à bleuir, sa lèvre supérieur était coupée, sa pommette droite légèrement enflée.

-Sa n'aurait jamais du arrivé. J'avais prévu qu'Alex reste quelques heures avec toi, avant que je ne rentre pour midi. Il n'était pas prévu que tu reste seule. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, e lui avait laissé un mot. Miranda a dit l'avoir mit sur le frigo, mais il n'y est plus. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée.

Callie ne dit rien mais tendis son bras pour entrer en contact avec la blonde. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne voulait pas parler, pas tout de suite. Elle avait seulement besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Arizona sembla le comprendre, elle s'allongea à ses côtés et la tenue avec précaution. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle pouvait faire dans l'immédiat.

Aux Lilas, l'ambiance était lourde, Miranda, Alex, Marc et Izzie étaient au salon relatant les évènements de la journée.

-Comment sa a pu se produire ? Demanda Marc énervé.

-On n'est pas infaillible Marc. On fait de notre mieux. Défendit Miranda.

-Sa aurait pu être bien pire, imagines qu'Alex ne soit pas intervenu.

-Mais je l'ai fais. Si sa n'avait pas été à ce moment là sa aurait été plus tard. Je ne suis même pas partie une heure. Cette femme devait être là depuis longtemps. Elle guettait juste le bon moment. Même avec toute notre bonne volonté on n'aurait pas put être là vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

April entra l'air grave.

-Hey, Tom m'a appris ce qu'il c'est passé. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Pas trop mal d'après Teddy. Elle a une légère commotion et des contusions, mais rien de très grave. L'informa Alex

-Dieu merci. Tom m'a dit que la femme était en garde à vu, le juge avait déjà son dossier dans les mains avant que sa n'arrive. Sa va faire accélérer les choses.

Izzie semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, la culpabilité la rongeait littéralement. Miranda la regardait se déplacer maladroitement d'une jambe sur l'autre.

-Callie va s'en sortir elle est en de bonnes mains. Cette Paula n'est pas prête de sortir de sa cellule. J'ai Ben qui est déjà sur l'affaire. Callie aura le meilleur avocat qu'il soit.

-Je viens de l'appeler pour lui transmettre mes observations. Déclara Teddy tout en faisant son entrée.

-Callie s'est réveillée et semble aller bien. Arizona veille sur elle.

Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement. Un des leur était sur le point de gagner une bataille.

Arizona avait finit par s'endormir, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'il était quatre heures passées. Callie était toujours profondément endormie dans ses bras. Elle semblait paisible, si son visage n'avait pas été marqué par sa rencontre du matin, tout aurait semblé normal.

Elle soupira de frustration. Elle n'avait pas réussi à protéger Callie. En voyant Alex entrer dans sa boutique aux côtés d'Izzie le matin, elle avait eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait pas eut son message, Callie était donc seul, sans soutien, sans protection. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à son frère pour comprendre et se diriger aussi vite que possible aux Lilas. Lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé, il avait refusé de répondre sur les circonstances dans lesquelles, il était intervenu. Mais la position de Callie lorsqu'elle l'a trouvée laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Elle refoula les larmes qui montaient à cette pensée. Elle ne devait pas craquer et rester forte pour Calliope.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un faible coup sur la porte. Elle se leva doucement, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Callie et alla ouvrir. En voyant la personne elle voulu refermé la porte, mais le pied d'Izzie l'en empêcha.

-Je pars dans une heure et je veux vous parler avant de m'en aler.

-Elle dort. Je ne la réveillerais pas pour toi.

Izzie ne se formalisa pas du ton dur employé à son égare, elle le méritait.

-Et toi ?

Arizona hésita, s'il n'y avait qu'elle, elle lui fermerait la porte au nez, mais Alex faisait partie du problème. Elle soupira et fit signe à Izzie de la suivre. Elles se rendirent dans la chambre voisine. Arizona ne voulant pas être trop loin de Callie au cas où elle aurait besoin d'elle.

Izzie était extrêmement nerveuse, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'autre femme.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je n'aurais jamais cru que mes recherches puissent faire autant de dégâts. Je ne voulais pas faire un papier ou une enquête je t'assure. Mais Alex est tellement important pour moi. C'est le premier homme dont je tombe si rapidement amoureuse. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui avant même de le voir en chaire et en os. Et les Lilas et toi vous êtes sa vie. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Et lorsque je lui pausais des questions, il refusait de me répondre.

Le regard d'Arizona était toujours aussi dur. Ces mots elle les avait déjà entendu, elle commençait à perdre patience, Izzie le sentie.

-J'ai trouvé ceci. Elle tendit une photocopie d'un vieil article de presse. Arizona le saisit, ses mains tremblèrent en lisant le titre.

-Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais effacer ce que j'ai fait. J'ai sans doute fait la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. J'ai arrêté les recherches avant qu'on ne poste cet article. Je voulais juste que tu saches combien j'en avais appris.

Les yeux d'Arizona ne décollaient pas du bout de papier.

-Je ne sais pas que faire pour réparer mes bêtises, alors j'attendrais que vous me fassiez un signe, si vous le faites un jour. J'ai commencé à faire des recherches sur Paula Lewis, je transmettrai mais informations à Ben.

Arizona hocha doucement la tête, regardant Izzie le regard toujours dure.

-Tu es douée. Dit-elle en pointant le papier.

-Je suis désolée. Murmura-t-elle. Arizona savait qu'elle parlait du sujet de l'article.

-Est-ce que sa t'as aidé ? La demande était sincère.

-Oui, je comprends mieux votre histoire. Mais ce n'était pas indispensable. J'aurais put attendre.

-Il te faut combien de temps pour faire ses recherches sur cette femme ?

-Quelques jours.

Arizona semblait réfléchir.

-Bien qu'on soit bien claire. Je t'en veux encore et sa risque de durer encore un moment. Mais tu es la femme que mon frère veut dans sa vie. Je vais donc faire avec. Fais ses recherches et reviens avec le dossier.

Un énorme sourire apparu sur le visage de la demoiselle.

-Merci beaucoup Arizona.

-Oh ne me remercie pas. Je ne serais rien d'autre que détestable avec toi pendant un certain temps. Tu as fouiné dans mon passé, tu as mit la vie de la femme que j'aime en danger. Je ne suis pas encore prête à te pardonner.

Izzie sourit à la déclaration, elle se demanda si Arizona c'était rendu compte qu'elle venait d'admettre qu'elle aimait Callie. Elle ne posa aucune question, bien trop heureuse de la chance qui lui était donnée.

-Une dernière chose. Si tu fais quoi que se soit pour rendre Alex malheureux tu auras à faire à moi.

-J'en attendais pas moins.

Une fois Izzie partie, Arizona prit un moment pour ce ressaisir. Elle plia soigneusement l'article qu'elle glissa dans sa poche avant d'aller rejoindre Callie.

-Tu es réveillée ?

-Oui, j'ai cru entendre des menaces à l'encontre d'Izzie. Dit-elle d'une voie amusée.

-Oh, les murs sont si fins que sa ? Elle se demanda si Callie en avait entendu davantage.

-Il faut croire que oui. Il y eut un silence maladroit, Arizona s'assit prêt de sa belle, qui joua avec la main qui lui était offerte.

-J'ai eu vraiment peur. Commença précairement Callie.

-J'ai crut que cette fois était la dernière.

Arizona la tira doucement vers elle, l'enlaçant, elle caressa son dos.

-C'était la dernière, la dernière fois qu'elle pourra même s'approcher de toi. Ben va faire de sa vie un enfer. On peut compter sur lui.

Callie se détendit peu à peu.

-Je veux qu'on rentre à la maison. Arizona aima le son de ses mots.

-Teddy veux te garder encore un peu en observation.

-Je vais très bien, j'ai juste un peu mal au crane.

-Il en est hors de question, j'ai eu assez peur pour toi aujourd'hui. Alors nous allons rester ici. Et avec l'accord de Teddy, on va demander aux autres de nous apporter des pizzas.

-J'aime assez l'idée.

Une bonne heure plus tard et tout le monde était au chevet de Callie. Le ton de leurs conversations était léger. Nul n'aborda le sujet de Paula Lewis. Ils passèrent un agréable moment en famille. Les sujets graves pouvaient attendre le lendemain.

Le lendemain promettait d'être meilleur. Il restait encore beaucoup de sujets à aborder, beaucoup d'étapes à passer mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Callie avait été malmenée, battue, effrayée, puis protégée, tenue, aimée, le tout en une même journée. Elle venait de battre son passé et de sourire à son futur. Les mots qu'Arizona avait dis à Izzie la rendait follement heureuse. Elle était la femme qu'elle aimait. Les choses ne pouvaient aller que bien. Le temps et la patience seraient désormais ses alliés.


	18. Chapter 18

Désolée pour l'attente de cette suite, promis j'essaye de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre.

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.

* * *

><p>Arizona soupira passant un coup de main énergique sur son cou douloureux. Il était deux heures du matin et elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Sa allait faire trois jours que Paula Lewis avait été arrêtée et mise hors d'état de nuire pour Calliope. Mais sa ne suffisait pas pour Arizona. Elle connaissait que trop bien le système et surtout ses failles. La femme pourrait très facilement s'en tirer avec deux ans de prison, tout au plus. Paula était une femme intelligente ce qui n'allait pas arranger leur affaire, elle pourrait bénéficier d'une remise de peine avec un simple suivit psychologique. Cette pensée était inimaginable pour Arizona. Callie avait besoin d'autant de temps que possible pour se reconstruire.<p>

Arizona c'était bien gardée de parler de ses craintes avec elle. Elle en avait parlé qu'à Ben. Qui ne pouvait que partager son inquiétude. Izzie avait deviné elle aussi la précarité de cette situation. Arizona espérait vraiment que la journaliste puisse dénicher quelque chose sur cette femme. N'importe quoi qui permettrait de l'incriminer d'avantage. Elle avait déjà croisé ce genre de personne. Froide, en colère et violente. Elle doutait que Callie est été sa seule victime. Il n'y avait pas des kilomètres pour que Paula Lewis ai abusé de son statue de flic pour justifier d'autres actes de violence.

Pourtant au bout de trois jours Izzie n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Les flics se protégeaient les uns les autres et aucune plainte n'avait été adressée contre Paula. Arizona n'avait aucun doute sur le dévouement et le talent d'Izzie. Elle attendait donc patiemment que la blondinette dégote quelque chose. Elle parcouru du regard le bout de papier qu'elle lui avait donné. Preuve de ses talents de journaliste d'investigation. Elle parcouru d'un doigt tremblant le gros titre du papier, ravalent les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Elle secoua violement la tête, comme pour effacer ses sombres pensées et se décida à rejoindre la belle femme endormie dans son lit.

Callie dormait alors profondément. Elle se glissa sans heurt sous la couette et colla son corps à celui de la Latina, sans jamais la quitter du regard. Les marques sur son visage commençaient à s'estomper, mais même ainsi, Arizona la trouvait divinement belle. C'est en suivant le doux rythme de la respiration tranquille de Callie qu'Arizona finit par trouver le sommeil.

Callie se réveilla doucement, Arizona endormit sur son côté. Elle sourit à la vue. Elle se faisait du souci pour sa blonde. Elle savait que la demoiselle dormait peut. Attendant que Callie s'endorme pour se retirer le temps de quelques heures, à son retour Callie faisait toujours semblant de dormir, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter davantage. La première nuit après une demi-heure elle avait voulu aller la rejoindre. Elle la trouva alors dans le bureau qui avait été celui de Madame B. Elle regardait avec intensité une feuille de papier. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Callie l'observait du pas de la porte. Callie c'était alors retirée voulant lui laisser l'espace dont elle semblait avoir besoin.

Mais ce schéma se répétait au file des nuits et sa commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa avait un rapport avec l'attaque de Paula. Mais le matin venue elle n'avait pas le courage d'aborder le sujet. Tout était si agréable, si doux en dehors de ces petites escapades nocturnes. Elle ne voulait pas bouleverser cette tranquillité.

Tous avaient été rien d'autre qu'adorable et prévenant avec elle, suite à ce jour. Sans pour autant être condescendant, ou marcher sur des œufs autour d'elle. Même en ville, les habitants étaient très agréables envers elle. Lui faisant la conversation, lui demandant comment elle allait. Elle se sentait vraiment bien.

Et les diverses petites attentions d'Arizona la faisait se sentir encore mieux. Elle était si attentive à elle, sa l'étonnait parfois que quelqu'un puisse autant prendre soin d'elle. Sa la flattait tellement. Leur rapport était devenus assez chaste depuis l'attaque, n'allant pas plus loin que des embrassades. Etrangement sa rassurait Callie. Elle n'était pas sur d'être prête à ce qu'Arizona pose les mains sur son corps. Pas qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse voir les marques sur ses cuisses, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse voir à qu'elle point cette attaque avait endommagée sa personne. Car elle savait qu'Arizona s'en voulait de n'avoir pas été en mesure d'empêcher tous cela. Les mots n'avaient pas encore été dis mais Callie pouvait lire la femme comme un livre ouvert.

Elle sortit de ses pensées sentant, Arizona se réveiller.

-Bonjour. Chuchota-t-elle.

-A toi également. Fut la réponse agrémentée d'un doux baisé. Un silence suivit, où aucune des deux femmes n'avaient envie de quitter le lit et sa confortable intimité.

-Je ne vais pas travailler aujourd'hui. Annonça tranquillement Arizona.

-Ok. Répondit Callie un peu surprise.

-Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ? L'humour emplissait son ton, ce qui fit instantanément sourire Callie.

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas prendre tes fonctions d'alchimiste en sucre ? Elles rirent doucement.

-Il faut que je prépare un rendez vous, une soirée grandiose pour ma petite amie. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais jamais prise sur un rendez vous.

-Vraiment ? Callie ne pouvait réprimer un énorme sourire à cette idée. Arizona hocha simplement la tête.

-Et il te faut toute une journée pour préparer ça. Tu dois sérieusement manquer de pratique miss Robbins. Cette remarque lui valu une adorable moue de sa compagne.

-Calliope Torres voudriez vous accepter de sortir avec moi ce soir pour un rendez vous galant ?

-J'adorerai.

-Génial, je n'aurais donc pas besoin de chercher un substitue dans ma liste de contact. Elle rit à sa propre blague avant de finir par quitter le lit.

-Arizona. Appela Bailley de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Entre, on est couverte.

Miranda entra le combiné en main.

-Un appel Madame Jones. Elle demande si on peu accueillir une mère et son fils de six ans pour une semaine peut être deux.

Arizona tendit simplement la main empoignant le téléphone.

-Bonjour Emma, ce serait à partir de quelle date ?... Cet après midi, wouaw c'est sacrément urgent. On peut pour une semaine, deux sa risque d'être compliqué… Ok va pour quinze heures.

Elle raccrocha, faisant la grimace à une Miranda visiblement ennuyée.

-Quoi ? Je n'allais pas lui dire non.

-Arizona on ne peut pas accueillir une mère et son enfant sans aucune ressource. On n'en a pas les moyens.

-Sa ira. Une semaine c'est tout à fait gérable. Elle tenta de prendre la fuite ne voulant pas que Callie soit témoin de cette dispute. Mais ce fut vint car elle était suivit par les deux femmes.

-Non sa n'ira pas. On est déjà dans le rouge et on est encore à une semaine de la fin du mois. Cette femme nous à coupé nos subvention, elle n'a pas le droit de venir te demander de l'aide.

-Premièrement ce n'est pas Emma qui nous à coupé les subventions, mais l'état et deuxièmement ce n'est pas elle qui me demande notre aide, mais cette femme et son gosse. Ce n'est que pour une courte période Miranda. Tout ira bien, je vais m'assurer que le compte redevienne créditeur.

-En vidant le tien ?

-Peut importe, on trouvera une solution sur le long terme.

Miranda soupira dans la défaite. Faire entendre raison à Arizona était une chose vraiment difficile.

-Bien fait comme tu le sens. Mais cette solution à plutôt intérêt à pointer rapidement le bout de son nez. Elle quitta la pièce visiblement contrariée.

Callie observa Arizona laisser tomber ses épaules tout en se frottant les tempes.

-Vous avez des problèmes d'argent ? La question n'en était pas vraiment une, mais elle ne trouva rien d'autre pour pousser cette conversation.

-Non, c'est juste temporaire.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir. Arizona lui sourit tristement.

-On ne peut plus accueillir autant des personnes qu'avant et seulement pour quelques jours. La pluparts d'entre eux ne peuvent même pas se payer un bout de pain, alors un loyer.

-Et cette solution qu'elle est-elle ?

-On a une aide de la mairie, mais sa reste limité, la ville est petite et pas très riche. Je cherche des donateurs. La plupart des anciens pensionnaires font de petits dons, mais aucun n'a finit millionnaire, donc la encore c'est limité. Ces deux budgets réunis nous servent surtout l'hiver. On a beaucoup plus de pensionnaires l'hiver. En trois mois nos font sont mangés.

-Et tu en es où actuellement ?

-Honnêtement, c'est plutôt mauvais, les gens ont peur pour eux donc ne se soucis pas vraiment des autres. Mais je trouverais, avant cet hiver ce problème sera résolu. Il le faut.

Callie compris que sans cette aide financière les Lilas n'accueilleraient plus de pensionnaires.

-On peut remettre ce rendez vous à un autre jour. Tu vas être pas mal prise avec les nouveaux arrivants et …

-Non, c'est très bien. Je ne veux pas le remettre. Je passerai te prendre à dix neuf heures et je t'escorterais jusqu'au lieu que j'ai choisi et on passera une nuit magique. Et peut être que si tu es chanceuse je t'offrirais un baiser de bonne nuit.

-Un baiser seulement !

Arizona se mordit la lèvre avant de quitter la pièce tout sourire.

Marc trouva Callie à la cuisine préparant déjà le déjeuner.

-Hey j'ai entendu dire que Robbins te prenait sur un rendez vous. Sa va être chaud.

-Marc. Commença Callie en prévention.

-Quoi ? Je suis juste en train d'évoquer un fait. Je la connais elle ne va pas faire les choses à moitié. Tu seras obligée de fondre.

-C'est déjà fait. Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Elle te rend heureuse ? Demanda-t-il avec le plus grand des sérieux.

-Oui, elle me rend vraiment heureuse. Je n'aurais jamais crut cela possible après Paula. Mais je me sens vraiment bien avec elle. Elle me donne l'impression d'être importante. Et d'être en sécurité.

-Qui aurait crut que quand je t'ai dit de venir ici tu finirais avec mon amour de jeunesse ?

Ils rirent, mais le rire de Callie se tut rapidement.

-Et si sa ne fonctionnait pas ? Si elle ne voulait pas d'une femme endommagée ? Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire si sa fonctionne ? Je suis médecin Marc je ne pourrais pas exercer ici. Et elle ne peut pas quitter les Lilas. Et si je ne lui suffis pas ?

-Wouaw, Stop. Chaque chose en son temps. Elle veut visiblement de toi la dessus tu n'a pas de craintes à avoir. Pour le reste laisse les choses se mettre en place. Prends le temps de profiter de ce qu'on t'offre aujourd'hui. Vit-le pleinement. Le reste suivra.

-Je l'aime déjà tellement.

-Il est difficile de ne pas le faire, j'en sais quelque chose. Fais lui confiance, elle est une protectrice, tu ne risques rien.

-Ok. Finit-elle part répondre. Puis la conversation de plus tôt lui revient à l'esprit.

-Tu es au courant pour les nouveaux arrivants ?

-Oui, je dois leur laisser ma chambre, étant donné que je passe tout mon temps chez Lexie sa ne posera pas vraiment de problème.

-Et pour les problèmes d'argents.

-Oui, je m'en suis rapidement douté. La conjoncture étant ce qu'elle est. Je cherche moi même de mon côté. Alex et Arizona font de même et Miranda aussi. Mais ça ne se présente pas vraiment bien. Callie hocha simplement ma tête. L'idée que les Lilas ne puissent plus accueillir de pensionnaire la démoralisait. Elle voulait que d'autres personnes puissent bénéficier de l'aide qu'elle avait eu. Sans cette famille dysfonctionnelle elle ne savait pas se qu'elle serait devenu. Les mots qu'Alex avait crachés à Paula résonnaient alors dans sa tête. « Tu as fait une grave erreur en t'en prenant à l'une d'entre nous ». Elle était l'une des leurs, elle devrait donc aussi se battre pour que les Lilas survivent.

Arizona rentra pour déjeuner et attendit avec Callie et April au salon l'arrivé des nouveaux venus. April était toute excitée.

-J'adore quand il y a de nouveaux arrivants. Pas que j'aime que quelqu'un ait besoin d'un toit en urgence, mais découvrir de nouvelles personnes à quelque chose de sympa. C'est un peu comme si la famille s'agrandissait. Pas que toutes les personnes que j'ai croisées aux Lilas aient été sympathiques. L'homme à la barbe rousse était vraiment flippant.

-Peter Tompson, c'est son nom et non l'homme à la barbe rousse.

-Tu te souviens encore de son nom ! En tout les cas ce mec n'avait rien de rassurant. Oh et cette femme avec tous ses tatouages, c'était quoi son nom déjà ?

-Soraya Cruz.

-Oui, c'est sa, elle était cool. J'aimais bien le tatouage qu'elle avait sur son avant bras gauche, tu sais celui qui était répété à plusieurs reprises.

-Oui, c'est seulement parce que tu ne sais pas se qu'il représente.

-Qu'est ce qu'il représente ?

-C'est un symbole de deuil, un par être chers perdu.

-Oh, sa en fais beaucoup. Fit April en une moue. Et…

-April tu pourrais t'arrêter maintenant, s'il te plait. Je n'ai aucune envie de passer en revue toutes les personnes qui ont séjournées aux Lilas depuis ton arrivé.

-La liste serait trop longue ?

-April. Pourquoi es-tu aussi énergique ? Tu marches à quoi au juste ?

-A l'amour.

-Oh, oh ! Donc avec Tom ça avance ? demanda Callie de plus en plus amusée par le badinage des deux femmes.

-Oui, cet homme est un amour.

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnette de l'entrée. April sauta alors sur ses pieds.

-Non ! La stoppa Arizona.

-Tu restes ici, tu risques de leur faire peur avec tout ce bonheur collé sur le visage.

-Mais.

-Restes ici. Callie dut ce retenir de rire.

Arizona alla donc ouvrir la porte et salua poliment Emma et les deux inconnus, les invitant à rentrer. Elle les dirigea au salon.

-Asseyez vous je vous en prie. Nadia, Paul je vous présente Callie et April, elles vivent également ici.

Ils se saluèrent tous d'un signe de tête. La mère et l'enfant étaient plutôt intimidés par la situation. La femme était plutôt jeune vingt cinq ans tout au plus, son fils était fermement agrippé à son bras.

-Comme je vous l'ai expliqué Nadia, vous n'avez aucune obligation de remplir de papiers, Arizona peut vous accueillir le temps d'une semaine. Je ferais de mon mieux pour trouver une solution d'ici là. Si vous avez le moindre problème vous pourrez toujours m'appeler.

La femme hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Cette attitude ramena Callie à sa propre arrivée aux Lilas.

-Ok, il n'y a que deux règles aux Lilas. La premières étant pas de questions ? On ne vous posera aucune question sur les raisons de votre présence aux Lilas et vous ne nous en poserez pas sur nos raisons. La seconde étant le respect. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour que votre séjour ce passe bien. Ce début de discours valut un faible sourire de la femme, visiblement soulagée qu'elle n'ait pas à passer un énième interrogatoire.

-Ce lieu est tenu par moi, Alex et Miranda que vous aurez l'occasion de rencontrer dans la journée. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésitez pas. Il y a pas mal de passages dans ses murs, donc ne soyez pas étonnés de voir des visages différents suivant les heures de la journée. C'est disons très vivant comme maison. Faites comme chez vous, si vous avez faim n'hésitez pas à vous servir.

-Merci.

-April conduit les à leur chambre s'il te plait.

-Tu n'a pas peur que je le fasse trop joyeusement.

-April !

La demoiselle bondit sur ses jambes faisant le geste, aux nouveaux de la suivre, sa voie enjouée résonnait le long du couloir.

Emma semblait soulagé que sa se soit bien passer.

-Merci vraiment Arizona, Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre avec eux. Je te promets de trouver une solution au plus vite. Elle le dit en tendant un billet de cinquante dollars.

-Je n'en doute pas. Répondit Arizona faisant un signe de main, refusant le billet.

-Prend le, je sais que sa ne couvre qu'un des deux loyers mais je ne peux pas plus.

-Sa ira ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent. Je sais que tu le sors de ta poche. Remplis ta promesse et tout ira bien.

Résigner la femme ramassa son billet. Elle serra la blonde dans ses bras la remerciant de tout cœur, avant de partir.

April revint après avoir laisser la femme et l'enfant dans leur chambre.

-Je pense qu'ils vont dormir, ils ont l'air épuisés.

Miranda arriva peu de temps après, elle trouva les trois femmes au salon une tasse de café en main.

-Ils ne sont pas arrivés ?

-Si, ils se reposent. Fit April.

-Bien venez m'aider à décharger la voiture.

Elles la suivirent sans plus de question, Miranda ouvrit le coffre qui était remplis de jouets, tendis qu'à l'arrière siégeait un vélo d'enfant. Sous l'œil étonné de ses amies elle se justifia.

-Quoi, j'ai juste ramené deux trois trucs de l'école. Sa fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eut d' enfants en ses murs. Je ne veux pas qu'il aille fouiner dans mon jardin ou mes affaires. Autant le tenir occupé avec des trucs de son âge.

-Oh ! Tu es sur que le ballon est vraiment approprié, pour ton jardin. La taquina Arizona tenant l'objet dans ses mains.

-Tu n'as pas un rendez vous à organiser.

-Si ! J'y vais de ce pas. Répondit-elle en donnant un clin d'œil à Callie. Avant de partir elle se pencha sur la joue de Miranda y déposant un bisou.

-Tu es la meilleure.

Callie se prépara pour son rendez vous. Elle était bêtement nerveuse à ce sujet. Elle passa trois différentes tenues avant de choisir une robe rouge qui mettaient ses formes en valeurs. Un dont bienvenu d'une certaine Miranda. Dix neuf heures approchaient et elle était enfin prête, elle parcouru nerveusement le salon de long en large sous les regards amusés de Teddy et Miranda. Paul qui jouait tranquillement aux legos dans un coin de la salle finit par porter son attention sur la femme tout comme sa mère à ses côtés.

-Callie détends toi. Tu vas finir par creuser un trou dans le plancher. Finit par dire Miranda.

-Je n'ai pas fait ce genre de chose depuis une éternité.

-Hey, tu joues une partie que tu as déjà gagnée, tu n'as aucune raison d'être nerveuse.

-Teddy, a raison, elle t'a déjà dans la peau.

Sur ces mots quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Tous tournèrent leurs regards vers l'entrée.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends pour allé lui ouvrir ?

-Mais, elle est chez elle pourquoi elle sonne ? Callie était un peu dépasser.

-Elle t'a déjà mise dans son lit pourquoi te prends elle sur un premier rendez vous ? Teddy se demanda si elle n'allait pas trop loin mais les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Sa remarque lui valut une tape de la part de Miranda.

-Arizona veut faire les choses dans les règles de l'art. Suis les règles.

-Ok. Elle finit donc part aller ouvrit. Arizona attendait une rose blanche à la main, qu'elle lui offrit. Le geste ravis la brune qui rougit de tant d'attentions. Une fois la rose mise dans un vase, elles prirent la direction du lieu choisit par Arizona. Elles le firent à pied, au grand étonnement de Callie.

-Nous n'allons pas quitter ville ?

-Je t'ai promis de te faire découvrir la magie de cette ville. Ce soir je vais t'en dévoiler un de ses lieux.

Elles marchèrent un petit quart d'heure avant d'arrivé à une petite maison sur une butte. Arizona ouvrit la porte faisant signe à Callie d'y entrer. La maison se composait d'une vaste et unique pièce. Il y avait une petite cuisine aménagé un salon et une mezzanine où devait à coup sur ce trouver un lit. C'était charmant, mais le point qui attira le plus l'attention de Callie était la vue qu'offrait la grande baie vitrée. La maison surplombait la vallée et au loin on pouvait voir la rivière et les lumières de la ville voisine.

Callie s'approcha voulant en voir davantage, la baie s'ouvrait sur une terrasse de bois, où était dressée une table entourée de nombreuses bougies.

-C'est vraiment beau. Dit-elle émerveillée.

-C'est un de mes endroits préféré. La maison est à Teddy, à son père tout du moins.

-Tu as déjà amené une de tes conquêtes ici ?

-Peut être. A cette réponse elle reçu une légère tape sur son bras.-Si tu veux bien prendre place. Elles s'installèrent en terrasse, le temps n'était pas idéal mais la terrasse était bien protégée donc elles pouvaient commencer tranquillement leur repas à l'extérieur. Tout était pour ainsi dire parfais. Le ton était léger, charmeur. Elles flirtaient à tout va, riant des bouffonneries de l'autre.

-Je ne peux pas croire que c'est toi qui à cuisiné tout sa. C'est divin.

-Hey, je ne suis pas si mauvaise cuisinière que sa. Elle feint d'être vexée avant de céder. J'ai peut être commandé les plats, je les ais juste fait réchauffer.

-Je m'en doutais, c'était tout de même très bon.

Le froid commençait à se faire sérieusement sentir.

-Mais j'ai fait le dessert. Si on rentrait pour le déguster ! Callie accepta volontiers, elles s'installèrent alors dans le canapé. Le dessert sous cloches les attendait sur la table basse. Arizona le souleva cérémonieusement, laissant apparaitre deux tartelettes.

-Serait-se la fameuse tarte citron meringué ? Fit Callie émerveillée. Arizona lui avait jusque là refusé de gouter au fameux dessert.

- Se serait-elle, effectivement. Répondit Arizona amusée, tout en lui tendant sa part.

-Tu as gagné le droit de la déguster. Callie la prit avec plaisir. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à mordre dans la pâtisserie t'en convoitée. Ses papilles furent affolées par la douceur de la meringue conjugué à l'acidité mesurée du citron, au crémeux de la garniture conjugué au croustillant de la pâte. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement d'approbation.

-Alex dit vrai, elle est orgasmique. Pendant tout le processus Arizona était rester la regarder émerveillée.

-Tu es vraiment une excellente pâtissière. Voyant le regard que lui donnait la blonde elle s'arrêta dans sa dégustation.

-Quoi ? Arizona ne pouvant plus refreiner son envie, prit avidement les lèvres pulpeuses de son amie entre les siennes. Accédant rapidement à la bouche de celle-ci, caressant sa langue, récoltant la moindre trace des restes de tarte. L'une comme l'autre se perdirent dans ce baisser passionné. Leurs mains dansant sur le corps de l'autre, leurs lèvres refusant de quitter celles de l'autre plus de quelques secondes, juste pour obtenir quelque peu d'oxygène. Le désir était inscrit partout en elles. Callie libera Arizona de son haut bleu le jetant le plus loin possible, plaçant rapidement ses mains sur la poitrine faiblement vêtue, ce délectant du touché, des gémissements qu'il arrachait à sa belle.

S'est avec peine qu'Arizona réussie à articuler un faible « lit ? », Callie approuva sachant qu'elles seraient plus à l'aise sur une plus grande surface. Le chemin du salon au lit fut extrêmement rapide. Arizona appuya tous son corps sur celui de Callie la faisant s'allonger sur le lit. Elle se mit alors à califourchon sur elle et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres descendirent à son cou, à son décolleter, ses mains agrippant le bas de sa robe, remontant déjà son corps. Essayant de le libérer de ce bout de tissus ennuyeux.

Le souffle de Callie fut coupé quand les doigts d'Arizona entrèrent en contact avec son ventre devenue nue, lorsque ses douces lèvres se connectèrent à ses seins, sa langue titillant ses mamelons maintenant dressés face à tant de soins. Elle pleura la perte de contact lorsqu'elle sentit Arizona se retirer descendant son corps de ses lèvres de ses mains.

L'humeur d'Arizona changea du tout au tout, lorsqu'elle vit les traces de mains qu'avait laissées Paula Lewis sur le corps de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur les bleus vieillissant qui logeaient sur le ventre et les cuisses de Callie. Elle sentit alors la main de celle si se poser sur son poignet le faisant arrêter le geste. La tirant vers elle, clémendant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Arizona lui offrit ce qu'elle demandait. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que combler cette femme. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Callie lui murmurer que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle se tut dans un premier temps mais refusa de le faire davantage lorsque les mots furent répétés encore et encore.

-J'aurais du être là, te protéger. Craqua-t-elle, alors en larmes.

-Tu as été là. Vous avez empêcher le pire.

-Pas assez vite.

-Mais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Elle a voulut abuser de toi. Les mots furent dis, ces mots tant redouté. Callie ferma les yeux à cette mémoire.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Je voulais que cette soirée soit spéciale.

-Je sais. Elle l'ait. Même si sa aurait du ce finir par un simple baiser de bonne nuit. Elles rirent toutes les deux.

-J'ai peut être exagéré m'a capacité à bien me tenir autour de toi. Elle Resta dans les bras de Callie se lovant contre la forme nue de son amie.

-Elle l'avait déjà fait. C'était une déclaration pas une question, Callie n'y répondit pas sachant qu'Arizona rationnalisait simplement la situation. Elle avait besoin que les choses soient dites. Callie voulait lui accorder ce droit.

-Si elle n'avait pas déjà été menottée, je te jure que je lui aurais fait du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Elle n'avait pas le droit de poser les mains sur toi. Je ne permettrais pas qu'elle le fasse, que personne d'autre ne le fasse.

Callie sourit à l'idée d'Arizona surprotectrice.

-Je sais, je me sens vraiment sereine maintenant. Je ne dis pas que tout est rose. Mais je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien depuis une éternité et tu y es pour quelque chose Arizona Robbins.

Arizona l'embrassa sur ses dires.

-Puis-je te montrer, la façon dont mérite d'être traité ton corps ? Son ton était soudainement redevenu séducteur. Callie en eut un frisson d'excitation.

-Je t'en pris. Murmura-t-elle.

Arizona prit le temps de parcourir le corps de Callie, prenant et apprenant les détails de celui-ci, rendant Callie folle. Son corps répondant à chaque caresse, à chaque baisé, le désir d'être touchée, grandissant de caresse en baisé. Elle suffoqua littéralement lorsque la langue de son amante, lécha avidement son sexe, avant de se concentrer sur son clitoris tandis que deux doigts agiles furent gracieusement accueillit en elle. Ses mains se cramponnèrent à la tête de lit, ses yeux se fermèrent, lorsque l'orgasme dévala son corps.

Elle sentit alors la tête d'Arizona se poser doucement sur son ventre, maintenant sa main à son entre jambe, la blonde attendit encore un peu, le temps que Callie reprenne son souffle avant de lui prodiguer davantage de soins.

Cette soirée était celle de Calliope, elle allait l'aimer comme elle le méritait. Elle s'en était fait un devoir. Un très agréable devoir. Et part les gémissements et tremblements d'extase de la brune, Callie semblait plus qu'heureuse de ce programme.


	19. Chapter 19

Depuis le soir de leur rendez vous, Callie flottait sur un petit nuage. Tout lui semblait beau et parfait. La compagnie de Paul et de Nadia ne faisait qu'embellir son humeur. Elle aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec la mère et l'enfant. Surtout jouer avec le petit garçon. Elle se laissait volontiers entrainer dans des parties de cache caches et autres jeux.

Paul était rapidement devenu à l'aise autour de la maison et de ses habitants, faisant des Lilas son terrain de jeux Il avait exploré chaque pièce, son lieu préféré étant le grenier et ses centaines d'objets. Sa mère était qu'en à elle beaucoup plus réservée. Les deux premiers jours elle ne quittait pas son fils d'une semelle, puis peu à peu elle se permit de le laisser vadrouiller. Les habitants des lieux ayant gagnés sa confiance. Elle essayait de ne pas trop prendre ses marques sachant qu'ils n'étaient là que pour quelques jours. Elle se sentait toute fois redevable envers ces gens et essayait de son mieux de se rendre utile autour de la maison.

Un après midi elle entreprit donc de faire une lessive, c'est une tache qu'elle métrisait. Elle tria le linge vidant les poches sur le dessus de la machine, vérifia à deux fois le fonctionnement de la machine avant de la mettre en marche. Puis elle prit soigneusement les quelques objets qui avaient été sauvés des eaux savonneuses, qu'elle envoya à la cuisine où Callie préparait le repas sous le regard attentif de Paul.

-La machine est mise, je peux t'aider pour autre chose ?

Elle allait répondre mais fut coupée par Alex entrant dans la pièce, le téléphone en main.

-Tu es sur de ce que tu avances ? Car je doute vraiment qu'Arizona veuille te parler. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas sur de le vouloir moi-même.

Callie sut aussitôt qui il avait au téléphone. Alex leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment.

-Ok, je lui transmets le message, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que j'y sois. Il raccrocha rapidement.

-Izzie ? Demanda Callie connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Oui, elle revient. Apparemment elle aurait une affaire avec Arizona, elle arrive d'ici quelques heures. Il aimait la femme, mais n'était pas encore vraiment prêt à lui pardonner. Elle l'avait trahit et l'amertume de cette trahison lui restait encore au travers de la gorge. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Arizona lui permettait de revenir.

-Je vais prévenir Arizona.

Il sortit précipitamment laissant les deux femmes perplexes. Callie se demanda se qui pouvait bien y avoir entre Izzie et Arizona. Mais elle ne poussa pas la question. Elle finit tranquillement son repas alors que Paul avait entreprit de commencer un dessin sur une feuille trouvée au hasard et que Nadia alla se reposer.

Arizona et Teddy étaient en route pour l'aéroport.

-Tu m'explique pourquoi on est en route pour l'aéroport. Je croyais que tu détestais cette fille.

-Je ne l'adore pas c'est clair. Mais j'avais besoin de ses services.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour faire une enquête sur cette Lewis. Je veux qu'elle tombe pour le plus longtemps possible. Je refuse qu'elle s'en sorte facilement. Le dossier de Callie ne sera pas suffisant pour qu'elle reste en taule.

-Je vois. Callie est au courant ?

-Non, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Elle est si heureuse ces jours si. Je ne veux que rien n'entrave sa.

-Tu es amoureuse ! Déclara la conductrice d'un ton enjoué. Arizona sourit follement à la déclaration. Elles arrivèrent à l'aéroport guettant le débarquement de la journaliste, ce qui mit plus de temps que prévu.

Paul tendit fièrement son dessin à Callie.

-Il est pour toi. Déclara-t-il d'une voie enjouée.

-Merci, il est très beau. C'était une représentation très colorée des Lilas. Mais l'attention de Callie fut portée sur l'usure du papier et sur l'encre noire qui transparaissait du verso de la feuille. Elle la retourna. Elle se retint fébrilement à la table, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, le papier que gardait soigneusement Arizona dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Le papier qu'elle lisait et relisait depuis quelques nuits.

C'est d'une main tremblante qu'elle replia la feuille. Alerté par le changement d'humeur de la jeune femme, Paul alla se refugier auprès de sa mère, certain qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Catastrophée, Nadia arriva rapidement dans la cuisine, trouvant Callie avachie sur une chaise.

-Je suis désolée, il l'est aussi. Peu importe ce qu'il à fait je jure que nous allons réparer sa bêtise.

Callie leva les yeux sur la demoiselle, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle rompit un long silence en pointant du doigt le papier posé sur la table, le côté coloré apparent.

-Il n'a pas à s'excuser pour avoir fait un très beau dessin. Il n'a rien fait de grave. C'est juste… Non rien.

-Tu as pourtant l'air bouleversée. Dit doucement Nadia.

Callie ferma les yeux soupirant. Elle lui devait une explication.

-Tu as trouvé une feuille en faisant la lessive, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui dans un jean. Répondit Nadia ne voyant pas où Callie voulait en venir.

-Paul a fait un dessin, il a remplit la feuille de couleurs et y a fait un magnifique dessin. Elle déplia la feuille, ne révélant que sa face colorée.

-Il y a dessiné les Lilas. Au verseau de cette feuille, il y a un article. Sur le drame qui est sans doute la cause de la création des Lilas. C'est plutôt ironique. Tanta t'elle de plaisanter.

Nadia ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa bouleversait à ce point Callie. Elle n'était pas là depuis très longtemps et ne devait donc pas être aussi touchée, par un drame qui avait dut ce passer il y a plus d'une vingtaine d'années de cela. Puis sa devint soudainement évident.

-C'est au sujet d'Arizona. Dit-elle calmement.

-Oui, tu savais que les Lilas ont été ouvert pour elle et pour Alex ? La question était rhétorique, Nadia ne prit donc pas la peine de répondre. Elle prit toute fois note de l'information tout en analysant attentivement le morceau de papier, se demandant ce que le verseau pouvait bien contenir. Elle attendit que Callie reprenne ses esprits, lui offrant un soutient silencieux.

-Ok, faisons comme si de rien n'était. Nadia acquiesça, regardant Callie glisser le papier dans sa poche.

Sa faisait plus de deux heures qu'elles attendaient, quand enfin elles virent arriver la journaliste, le vol ayant prit du retard.

Elles se saluèrent rapidement, puis se rendirent dans un café, Arizona voulant prendre connaissance des trouvailles d'Izzie. Elles commandèrent un café et s'installèrent à une table au fond de la boutique. Izzie sortit alors de son sac un dossier.

-Il a fallut pas mal creuser mais au final sa à payé. Paula Lewis à vécu dans une ville de Massachusetts avant de s'installer à New York il y a cinq ans. Elle n'est pas partit sans faire un certain bruit. Elle était alors accusée de harcèlement et de coups et blessures sur une femme, Agathe Adams. Qui a finalement retiré sa plainte. Il n'y a pas moins de sept cas similaire sur New York. Toutes ont porté plainte avant de les retirer quelques jours plus tard.

-On peut en faire quelque chose ?

-Oui j'ai contacté chacune de ses femmes. Elles sont aujourd'hui prêtes à témoigner contre Lewis. Le fait qu'elles se soient retirées ne va pas nous aider, mais il sera difficile de dire que huit femmes différentes fabulent.

Arizona grimaça, sa n'allait pas être suffisant.

-Elles ont toutes été menacées suite à leur plainte, s'est pour sa qu'elles se sont rétractées. Pour l'enquêtes sur sa pratique professionnelle, sa va nous prendre plus de temps. Mais s'est visiblement loin d'être rose de ce côté-là aussi. Cette femme est dangereuse, sa ne fait aucun doute.

-Tu penses qu'on a nos chances ?

-Oui, elle ne sera pas jugée avant quelques mois, d'ici là le dossier sera solide.

Arizona sourit à Izzie, s'en doute le premier sourire sincère qu'elle offrait à la jeune femme.

Elles parlèrent tranquillement de tout et surtout de rien. Malgré la bonne nouvelle, il restait une tension palpable entre Izzie et Arizona. Le voyage du retour se fit dans un silence plus où moins confortable.

Arizona laissa son esprit divaguer au fil des paysages. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, et l'arrivée de sombres nuages ne faisait que précipiter sa venue. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, ses mains devinrent moites et ses pupilles dilatées. Elle sentait l'orage venir, plus la voiture s'avançait des Lilas et plus le temps se faisait menaçant.

Teddy concentrée sur la route ne se rendit pas compte du dangereux changement d'humeur de son amie. Mais ça n'échappa pas à Izzie, qui l'observait avec inquiétude devenir blême.

-Arizona est ce que sa va ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, mis à part l'air soudainement inquiet de Teddy. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'un orage était imminent et qu'elles étaient encore à vingt bonnes minutes des Lilas. Elle se demanda alors ce qui était le plus judicieux foncer vers la maison ou s'arrêter et réconforter Arizona.

-Merde. Ronchonna-t-elle. Arizona on est presque arrivées, tu ne crains rien je te le promets. A ses mots le ciel gronda, comme pour la contre dire. Arizona hurla littéralement, se recroquevillant instinctivement, se couvrant les oreilles. Teddy arrêta alors au plus vite la voiture sur le bas côté. Izzie avait déjà le portable à l'oreille.

-Alex. Dit-elle soulagée qu'il décroche. Teddy où sommes-nous ?

-A une vingtaine de kilomètres sur l'axe principal. Cria-t-elle tout en essayant de détacher Arizona pour la libérer de la prise maladroite qu'avait la ceinture de sécurité sur son corps rigide.

-Ils étaient déjà sur leurs chemins. Callie est avec lui. L'orage se déplace vers nous.

-Sa va aller Arizona, Callie et Alex arrivent. Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre. Elle le dit tant pour se rassurer que pour Arizona. Il était peu probable que son amie l'ait entendu. Elle avait déjà assisté à ce genre de phénomène en temps que médecin, mais jamais avec Arizona. Elle connaissait son histoire, savait par quoi elle était passée et ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle devait subir. Surtout en cet instant, coincé dans une voiture lors d'un orage.

La pluie tomba abondement, tandis que le vent soufflant en rafale sur la voiture la faisant légèrement tanguer. Les éclairs dansaient dans le ciel agité.

Arizona tremblait de tout son corps, ses mains ne pouvaient pas appuyer assez fort contre ses oreilles pour couvrir le bruit du tonnerre, pour atténuer l'écho de la pluie ricochant sur la taule de la voiture. L'air vint rapidement à lui manquer. Elle avait beau essayer elle n'arrivait pas à prendre une respiration.

Teddy prit rapidement en compte le problème respiratoire d'Arizona. Elle avait beau essayer de la raisonner, de lui parler. Rien ne semblait l'apaiser. Elle fit basculer le siège passager en arrière essayant de la faire s'allonger, mais le mouvement eut pour effet de la faire paniquer encore plus.

-Arizona la voiture est à l'arrêt tu ne risques rien. Nous ne risquons rien. Il faut que tu respires.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit. Sa vision était floue, son corps lui sembla froid et lourd, alors que sa tête lui brulait. Elle était sur de sentir l'odeur du bruler, un mélange de caoutchouc et de chair. Elle pouvait entendre le crépitement, les hurlements, les pleurs. Ses poumons lui brulaient. Elle eut soudainement envie de vomir, elle se pencha sur le côté lorsqu'elle senti un courant d'air. Elle eut l'impression d'être tirée à l'extérieur.

Callie scrutait la route à la recherche de la voiture verte de Teddy tandis qu'Alex faisait de son mieux pour parcourir au plus vite la distance qui les séparait d'Arizona. Lorsque l'orage c'était abattue sur la ville, ils avaient tout les deux pensé à la même chose. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent Arizona au plus vite.

Enfin, ils trouvèrent la voiture garée sur le bas côté de la route. Callie attendue à peine qu'Alex immobilise la voiture pour en sortir. Elle traversa à la hâte la route et se précipita du côté passager de la voiture. Elle vit Arizona en boule sur le siège. Son premier instinct fut de la sortir du véhicule. Elle ouvrit donc la portière et tira le corps frêle à l'extérieur. Arizona la poussa alors violement avant de vider son estomac sur le bitume inondé. Alex se tenait alors à leurs côtés. Il s'avança vers sa sœur et la tira contre lui. Mais fut lui aussi rejeté, pour la première fois de sa vie Arizona le repoussait. Le choc était total pour le jeune homme.

Arizona ne parvenait pas à retrouver son souffle, la pluie ruisselait sur sa peau, elle pouvait sentir les gouttes froides se faufiler sous ses vêtements. Sa atténuait la douleur, la chaleur.

Callie voyait Arizona lutter pour l'air, cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose du regard qu'elle ne semblait pas trouver. Il fallait à tout prit qu'ils parviennent à la calmer. Elle devait essayer même si c'était pour essuyer un rejet.

Elle s'avança et prit la blonde tout d'abord de force dans ses bras. Elle parvint à la maintenir contre elle, luttant contre les gestes saccadés de la demoiselle. Elle lui parla, devant crier pour couvrir le bruit du vent, de la pluie et du tonnerre, et des propres cris d'Arizona.

-Arizona, regarde autour de toi. Tout va bien. Tout le monde est sain et sauf. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Tu es avec moi et Alex et Teddy. Tout va bien mon cœur. Tout va bien.

Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que devait traverser sa belle. Elle ne pouvait qu'en avoir une vague idée. Elle savait qu'Arizona était très loin, à des années de là. Il fallait qu'elle la ramène avant qu'elle la perde. Elle répéta les mots encore et encore, maintenant une emprise ferme sur elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de lutter. Elle la berça doucement, réajustant leurs positions.

Arizona devait retourner à l'intérieur elle devait trouver son frère. Elle devait le sortir de là. Elle lutta aussi fort que son petit corps le lui permettait, contre cette force qui la clouait au sol. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer ce que c'était mais elle lutta t'en qu'elle put.

Peu à peu l'odeur du bruler fut remplacer, par une autre odeur. Une odeur douce et familière. Elle n'entendit plus les cris et le crépitement de flamme, mais une voix douce et le battement affolé de son cœur. La douleur de son corps n'était pas celle de lacérations et des brulures. Mais celles du manque d'oxygène.

Elle cessa de lutter, s'appuyant contre la femme qui la tenait. Elle se laissa faire lorsque Callie la hissa sur ses genoux. Elle adopta la même position que quelques semaines auparavant. Se laissant bercer, cajoler. Elle se concentra sur le touché apaisant de cette femme qui avait réussi à la sortir de son cauchemar. Elle se concentra sur son odeur, sur sa voix. Cette voix qui lui demandait de respirer, de lâcher prise. Qui l'assurait qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'elle était sauve.

Callie était concentrée sur Arizona. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'Alex les tenait protégées de la pluie depuis plus d'un quart d'heure à l'aide d'une bâche. Elle ne vit pas les larmes de Teddy, couler pour son amie. Ni l'expression interdite d'Izzie. Elle ne prit pas conscience, que leur situation attira l'attention de d'autres automobilistes, qui ralentissaient à leur niveau. Que ce soit par simple curiosité ou pour voir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Tous ce qui comptait, était qu'Arizona, son bien être.

Alex regarda à scène se jouer avec amertume. Il n'était plus la personne d'Arizona. Elle l'avait rejeté et il l'avait laissé faire. C'est avec étonnement, qu'il regarda Callie lutter contre Arizona, pour Arizona. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'il la regarda gagner cette bataille. Il comprit par les mots employés par Callie, qu'elle savait. Qu'elle connaissait le passer de sa sœur.

La respiration d'Arizona se stabilisa, son esprit s'apaisa, tout comme l'orage. Cette crise l'avait littéralement drainée. Elle s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, dans les bras de Callie.

Celle-ci la porta avec l'aide d'Alex dans la voiture de Teddy. Elle la garda dans ses bras sur la banquette arrière. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas rompre le contact physique. Elle en avait autant besoin que l'endormie. Alex et Izzie prirent l'autre voiture et tous se dirigèrent vers les Lilas. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé entre Teddy et Callie. Teddy avait trop peur que le moindre bruit ne réveille son amie, tandis que Callie était trop concentrée sur la dite amie.

Arizona se réveilla le corps courbaturé, son esprit était brumeux, sa tête douloureuse. La nausée commença à monter, elle se redressa vivement, se retenant de justesse à la table de chevet, lorsqu'elle fut prise de vertige. Elle sentit alors une main se pauser sur son dos, un bras se hisser autour de sa taille.

-Garde les yeux fermé, lui chuchota Callie tout en la guidant aux toilettes. Elle se souvenait de son réveille après la première crise à laquelle elle avait assisté. C'est pourquoi elle était restée à l'affut. Celle-ci avait vraiment été impressionnante, son corps avait été soumis à rude épreuve. La retombée ne pouvait être que plus douloureuse.

Elle l'aida à se baisser, retint ses cheveux lorsqu'elle vomi rien d'autre que de la bile. Puis la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, la guidant à la petite salle de bain attenante. Elle la laissa se brosser les dents disparaissant quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle revint elle trouva Arizona dans la position exact ou elle l'avait laissé. Les yeux fermé, stoïque face au miroir la brosse à dents dans la bouche. Elle la prit doucement part les épaules.

-Je t'ai fait couler un bain. Chuchota la Latina tout en retirant l'objet de la bouche de la demoiselle, puis plaça délicatement un verre d'eau à ses lèvres. Arizona répondit à la demande gestuelle et fit ce que Callie lui demandait sans poser la moindre question. Elle était trop fatiguer pour se poser des questions.

Une fois avoir mené la blonde à la salle de bain du réez de chaussé, Callie commença à la déshabiller.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un bain. C'était les premiers mots d'Arizona depuis sa crise. Sa voix était faible, cassée. Elle regardait alors Callie avec un regard de défit.

-Chaque muscle de ton corps a été tendu sans discontinu pendant près d'une heure, tout juste oxygéné. Je suis docteur Arizona, je sais quels sont les effets d'un tel exercice. J'ai mit de quoi soulager la douleur dans l'eau.

Arizona capitula aussitôt, entrant dans l'eau. Au bout de quelques minutes la douleur s'atténua. Ses muscles se relâchèrent peu à peu. « Merci » chuchota-t-elle à la femme qui ne la quittait pas du regard. Callie s'avança et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Je vais te laisser quelques minutes.

-Non. Cria presque la blonde.-Reste. Plaida-t-elle.

Callie s'assit alors au pied de la baignoire de façon à être face à sa belle. Elles restèrent toutes deux silencieuse. La présence de Callie suffisait à la rassurer. Elle savait qu'elle devrait lui parler, lui expliquer. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle l'avait effrayée. Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de souvenirs précis sur ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle se souvenait d'Izzie, de l'aéroport, puis de la voiture, de la peur, de l'orage, de la mort. Elle se souvenait de perdre toute emprise sur le présent, sur la réalité. Puis il y avait eu Callie. Elle l'avait sauvée des ténèbres.

Après le bain, elles retournèrent dans la chambre d'Arizona, après avoir fait un détour par la cuisine. Callie y avait prit une assiette de donuts et une bouteille d'eau. Il était minuit passé, même si elles n'étaient pas les seules réveillées, les habitants des Lilas leurs laissèrent leurs espaces. Se qui soulagea Arizona qui n'était pas prête à affronter les regards désolés de ses amis.

Elle mangea un donut sans grand appétit. Mais Callie avait insisté. Elle avala sa dernière bouchée, le regard dans le vide, sa main libre posée sur le genou de la Latina assise à ses côtés.

-C'était dans une voiture. Déclara-t-elle simplement. Sa main se resserra sur le tissu du pantalon de pyjama de l'autre femme.–L'orage. Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Callie la tira doucement à elle, lui offrant davantage de contact.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire. Lui souffla-t-elle.-Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler. Mais Arizona secoua vigoureusement la tête, la poussant subitement.

-Je suis folle. Tu dois le savoir. Tu dois savoir que je suis folle et que sa ne passera pas. Se n'est pas une phase Calliope, je ne peux pas te demander de rentrer là dedans. Tu n'as aucune idée de combien c'est noir.

-Je veux y entrer. Et tu n'es pas folle, juste traumatisée.

-Juste traumatisée ! Elle rit, son rire était amers.-Je ne suis pas juste traumatisée, je suis morte là bas. Les mots glissèrent sans effort, des mots qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcés.

-Toute ma famille est morte parce que la foudre est tombée sur un arbre qui est tombée sur notre voiture… Elle ravala des sanglots qui rendaient sa voix tremblante. Nous étions au milieu de ce fichu bois où personne ne passe... Il y avait les flammes et les cris et Tim et moi étions coincés, papa ne se réveillait pas, maman n'était plus dans la voiture…Les larmes troublaient sa vue. Et du sang partout. Tim était couvert de sang... Il m'a poussée dehors par la vitre cassée. Sa faisait mal... Tellement mal, mais il poussait encore et encore. Je suis tombée à l'extérieur... Qu'en je me suis réveillée il y avait maman sur le sol devant la voiture, elle était froide, en sang, elle ne se réveillait pas... Tim hurlait. Elle pleura, son corps tremblant. Sa respiration devenait sifflante. Callie la tira dans ses bras.

-Il y avait des flammes partout et personne. Juste moi et Maman. Il n'y avait personne Callie. J'étais terrifiée et j'avais mal et il n'y avait plus personne, il n'y avait que maman et moi.

Les larmes de Callie se mêlèrent à celles d'Arizona. Elle ne trouva rien à dire. Les mots auraient été futiles. Elle se remémora le titre de l'article : « L'orage c'est abattu sur une famille, seule survivante une fillette de quatre ans. » Elle ne l'avait pas lu en entier mais assez pour savoir qu'Arizona et sa famille avait été trouvé plus d'un jour après l'orage.

Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer combien traumatisant sa avait du être. Elle bascula doucement sur le lit, les faisant prendre une position allongée.

-On est toutes les deux un peu boiteuses. Plaisanta-t-elle. Elle prit le temps d'organiser ses idées, tout en caressant le dos d'Arizona, voulant lui offrir tout le réconfort possible.

-Je veux faire partie de ta famille. Folle ou non. Ca ne me fait pas peur. Tu n'as pas à tout me raconter aujourd'hui. On a tout le temps pour ça. Je t'aime et je veux rentrer là dedans. Je veux y entrer complètement et ne jamais en sortir.

-Tu ne peux pas. Souffla Arizona .

-Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. J'ai besoin de toi et toi de moi. C'est aussi simple que ça. On est toutes les deux brisées, pas pour les même raisons. Mais on cherche toutes les deux la même chose, la paix, le bonheur. Et pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps, je commence à être heureuse. Et je te le dois. Alors laisse-moi à mon tour prendre soin de toi.

Arizona se redressa doucement, examinant attentivement Callie, cherchant à savoir si elle disait vrai. Si elle voulait vraiment prendre part à tous cela. Elle ne vit que sincérité et amour. C'était trop rapide, trop irréaliste, pourtant elle la crue. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la Latina. Le baiser était chaste, mais doux.

Callie soupira de soulagement, elle suffoqua lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Arizona descendre dans son cou, remonter vers son oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi Calliope.

Un sourire radieux apparu sur son visage, tandis qu'Arizona se lovait sur son coté. Elle resta encore éveillée, écoutant la respiration régulière de sa belle.

Arizona l'aimait, se ne serait pas facile, elle le savait. Elles avaient toutes deux de lourds bagages. Mais un avenir plus léger, plus heureux se dessinait devant elles. Elles trouveraient des solutions à leurs problèmes, ensemble tout était possible et envisageable.


	20. Chapter 20

Bon nous sommes presque au bout du chemin, je pense qu'il y aura encore un chapitre peut être deux avant que je ne conclue cette histoire. Encore quelques réponses dans celui ci.

En espérant que vous appréciez...

* * *

><p>Alex avait été très secoué par la crise d'Arizona. C'était la première fois qu'elle le rejetait. Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas grave qu'elle avait trouvé une autre personne pour veiller sur elle, sa ne le consolait pas, au contraire. Il était la personne d'Arizona depuis si longtemps. Il était partagé entre la tristesse et la colère. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui volait une partie de lui-même. En rentrant il avait porté le corps tendu de sa sœur jusqu'à sa chambre et avait du laisser la place pour Callie. Il savait que la demoiselle veillerait bien sur Arizona mais se retirer de la chambre n'avait pas été une chose facile à faire.<p>

Miranda avait voulut lui parler mais il avait préféré prendre la fuite. Il n'était pas encore près à parler. Il fallait d'abord qu'il prenne quelques verres, histoire de s'engourdir un peu l'esprit.

Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Teddy accoudée au bar. Il s'installa à ses côtés, commanda un whisky et le descendit d'une traite avant d'en prendre un autre. Le silence s'installa, il n'était pas maladroit, mais lourd de signification. Les deux traitaient, la scène qui c'était jouer devant eux.

-Ca a toujours été comme sa ? Demanda finalement Teddy, les yeux rivés sur son verre.

-Non, au tout début seulement. Il but une gorgée, avant d'ajouter.- Elle ne m'a jamais rejeté avant.

-Elle n'a jamais été prise dans une voiture au milieu d'un orage avant.

Teddy connaissait l'histoire, Alex lui avait tout raconté. Elle était leurs amies, était devenue leur médecin. Il était difficile d'expliquer pourquoi Arizona refusait de monter en voiture sauf avec quelques personnes, pourquoi elle craignait les orages, pourquoi être séparée d'Alex la terrifiait. Ils ne l'expliquaient pas les trois quart du temps. Car le plus souvent ils se moquaient de savoir ce que pensaient les gens. Mais Teddy était vite devenue une très bonne amie, une personne a qui ils avaient put accorder leur confiance. Ils avaient donc décidé de la mettre dans la confidence. Arizona ne pouvant pas le faire, c'est Alex qui raconta son histoire, leur histoire.

Peu de gens la connaissait en ville en dehors des pensionnaires des Lilas. Teddy c'était sentit honorée d'avoir été mise dans la confidence. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé par la suite.

-Je ne suis plus sa personne. Il finit son verre cul sec et prit la direction de la sortie. Bientôt rejoint par Teddy.

-Elle t'aime. Tu es son grand frère, sa, sa ne changera jamais. Vous serez toujours les gosses des Lilas, les enfants chéris de Madame B. Mais il fallait bien s'attendre à ce qu'un jour vous rencontriez vos âmes sœurs.

Il la regarda les larmes aux yeux. –J'ai longtemps crut que c'était elle mon âme sœur. Elle m'a choisit moi. Petit merdeux que j'étais, c'est moi qu'elle à choisit.

C'était des mots que Teddy avait souvent entendu, s'en en savoir l'histoire.

- Racontes moi votre rencontre. Demanda-t-elle doucement. Alex eut un doux sourire au souvenir, sa faisait si longtemps et pourtant il s'en souvenait très bien.

-Payes moi un verre et je te raconterais.

Teddy fut étonnée que se fut si facile, elle le conduit chez elle, sachant l'histoire privée et lui servit un gin et attendit patiemment que l'histoire lui soit comptée.

-Sa faisait quelques mois que j'étais dans cet orphelinat. Le temps ne comptait pas vraiment. J'étais loin d'être un enfant de cœur, du coup je passais pas mal de temps au piquet, à faire des corvées ou au bureau de la directrice. Je me souviens vouloir à tout prit rentrer chez moi. Je pensais qu'en faisant des conneries ils finiraient par me virer. Je préférais les coups de mon père au quotidien partagé avec une soixantaine d'autres gosses. On était tous mélangé, gars, filles, petits, grands. Ce n'était pas vraiment le paradis pour un gosse de sept ans.

Il but une gorgée, se remémorant avec exactitude sa première rencontre avec Arizona.

Il avait été prit en train de boucher les toilettes de la salle de bains des filles. Pas une très grosse bêtise, mais assez importante pour être condit au bureau de la directrice, Madame Green. Une femme proche de la retraite. Elle était stricte mais juste et avait bon cœur. Ce jour là, Il y avait déjà quelqu'un avec elle dans son bureau. Le ton montait, il suffisait à Alex de tendre l'oreille pour entendre se qu'il se disait.

-Je ne peux pas accueillir cette enfant, nous n'avons pas assez de personnel pour accompagner ce genre de cas.

-Nous n'avons aucune autre solution Madame Green. Je vous en prie. L'hôpital ne peut plus la garder, nous attendons une place pour elle dans un centre spécialisé. Mais la liste d'attente est longue. C'est juste pour deux semaines. Tout au plus.

-Deux semaines, vous vous rendez compte de ce que sa représente ? J'ai soixante gamins pour cinq encadrant en journée. Une gamine comme cette petite à besoin de beaucoup d'attention et de soins. Si vous la laisser ici… Elle n'avait pas finit sa phrase. A l'époque Alex ne savait pas ce qu'elle sous entendait, mais en vieillissant il devina que Madame Green doutait de ses chances de survie.

-Je n'ai aucune autre solution. Il n'y a pas de famille d'accueil qui veillent prendre ne charge cette enfant. Il y a ce qu'il faut si sa devient ingérable, les médecins lui ont prescrit des calmants et de quoi la faire dormir.

Alex c'était vivement redresser en entendant le bruit des chaises, la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard laissant apparaitre Madame Green, une femme qu'Alex devina être une assistante sociale et une toute petite fille blonde. La petite semblait lointaine, la jeune femme la tenait par l'avant bras laissant choir mollement la main de l'enfant dans le vide.

Alex regarda la femme s'agenouiller devant l'enfant et poser doucement sa main sous son menton de façon à ce qu'elle lève la tête. C'est alors que pour la première fois il vit ses yeux bleus.

-Bien, Arizona, je vais te laisser avec Madame Green. Je reviendrais te chercher au plus vite. La femme lui sourit tristement, sans obtenir la moindre réaction de la part de l'enfant. Puis elle se leva salua sa collègue et partit.

-Je ne me souviens même pas de la punition que j'avais eut ce jour là. Mais le regard d'Arizona restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Il était vide.

-Elles ont parlés d'elle de cette façon alors qu'Arizona était dans la pièce ?

-Oui, à l'époque il n'y avait rien de choquant à ça.

Teddy était horrifiée. Elle but son verre et écouta la suite.

-Les jours qui on suivit je l'ai cherchée juste comme sa, pour voir ce qu'elle devenait. Le dortoir des garçons et celui des filles étaient séparés. Je l'ai donc cherchée dans la cour, au réfectoire, mais je ne la voyais pas. Puis elle met juste sortie de l'esprit. C'était qu'une gamine parmi t'en d'autre après tout. Un midi je me suis battu avec un gosse qui avait deux ans de plus que moi. Il a vite eut le dessus et je me suis retrouvé avec le nez en sang et un œil manqué. Du coup on m'a emmené à l'infirmerie.

C'était Agathe qui tenait l'infirmerie ce jour là. C'était une jeune femme très agréable avec nous. Elle s'est occupée de moi, m'a donné une poche de glace pour mon œil et ma demandé de mettre ma tête en arrière pour stopper le saignement.

-Bien, restes comme ça pendant quelques minutes. A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur Madame Green.

-Bonjour, Agathe, je viens aux nouvelles. Comment va la petite ?

-Ils lui ont donné de quoi dormir hier soir et un calmant ce matin, elle n'a presque pas mangé.

Madame Green soupira.

-Sa ne peut pas durer, si sa continue il faudra l'hospitaliser. Sa place n'est pas ici. Souffla-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce. Alex avait clairement entendu Agathe soupirer de désarroi. Il avait alors retiré sa poche à glace et redresser sa tête pour voir de qui ces femmes parlait. Il ne fut pas plus surpris que sa de voir une petite tête blonde émerger de draps dans un lit d'enfant à quelques mètres de lui.

-Pourquoi elle est dans un lit de petit ? Avait-il demandé, plutôt choqué.

-C'est pour la protéger.

Alex était resté septique.

-Bien si tu me disais ce qu'il c'est passé cette fois pour que tu sois dans un tel état.

-C'est Peter. Avait-il dit en un haussement d'épaules, le prénom étant une explication à lui tout seul.

-Je vois. J'aimerais que tu restes tranquille pendant un moment. Ton nez saigne encore. Allonges toi.

Il l'avait fait, gardant les yeux rivés sur le lit d'enfant non loin de lui. Sa lui parut être une éternité avant que les yeux bleus s'ouvrent. Ils étaient fatigués et tristes. Alex regarda alors Agathe marcher vers le lit et porter le corps frêle en dehors des barreaux.

-Bienvenu parmi nous Arizona. Tu as bien dormit ? Elle n'eu aucune réponse, pas même une réaction. Mais elle ne c'était pas offensée, elle continuait à lui parler.

-Il y a un bon repas qui t'attends. Elle l'installa sur une table et réchauffa le plat.

-Tu peux te joindre à elle si tu veux Alex, je crois avoir compris que tu n'as pas mangé.

Il ne c'était pas fait prier son ventre grognait. Il avait donc sauté sur ses pieds.

-Hey doucement gamin. Fit Agathe le voyant chanceler légèrement. Il alla s'assoir en face d'Arizona un sourire penaud sur les lèvres.

-Désolé. Avait-il dit. Il était rare qu'il soit aussi poli, mais il aimait vraiment bien Agathe, il faisait donc des efforts.

-Bien aujourd'hui au menu, jambon petit pois et donuts en dessert.

Agathe c'était installée en bout de table, pour accompagner Arizona pendant le repas. Alors qu'Alex avait engloutis son repas, Agathe était parvenu après beaucoup de négociation à faire avaler un morceau de jambon à Arizona.

-Aller ma puce, il faut prendre des forces. Mange encore un peu. Elle avait finit par abandonner, se résignant. Alex avait avalé sa dernière bouchée de donut.

-Je peux avoir son désert ? Avait-il demandé. Agathe avait fait un signe d'approbation. Heureux, il avait tendu la main pour saisir la pâtisserie mais il stoppa son geste lorsqu'il vit les yeux bleus se poser sur lui.

-Tu le veux ? Elle était resté le regarder longuement, il ne savait pas vraiment que faire. Il avait finit par lâcher le beignet. Devenant mal à l'aise, Alex avait cherché Agathe du regard. La jeune femme semblait aussi confuse que lui.

Arizona finit par tendre sa main prenant la pâtisserie et mordant dedans à pleines dents, sans jamais quitter Alex des yeux.

-C'était seulement si tu en voulais pas. Finit-il par dire. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais l'infirmière c'était mise à rire.

-Je n'avais jamais vu une si petite personne manger un donut aussi vite. Rit Alex au souvenir, bientôt rejoins par Teddy imaginant très bien la scène. Son amie avait une sorte de dépendance à ces petites choses. Mais il cessa rapidement.

-Trop rapidement pour une petite fille, n'ayant pas mangé normalement en plusieurs semaines. Aussitôt mangé aussitôt rendue.

Il revit son corps prit de secousses, les larmes striant son visage et Agathe essayant en vain de la calmer.

-Ce n'est pas grave je vais lui en chercher un autre. Avait dit Alex de la façon la plus naturelle qu'il soit.

Dépasser, Agathe lui avait fait signe, il avait prit sa pour un accord puisqu'il avait couru en cuisine. Après un quart d'heure d'argument avec la cantinière, il était parvenu à la convaincre que c'était bien l'infirmière qui lui demandait de prendre du dessert avec lui. Mais lorsqu'il revint Arizona était profondément endormit dans son lit.

-Et son dessert ? Avait-il demandé déconfit. Agathe semblait vraiment désolée, légèrement coupable même.

-Je suis désolée Alex, mais pas maintenant. Elle avait besoin de dormir.

Il avait posé le donut sur la table, se sentant soudainement coupable.

-C'est de ma faute je n'aurais pas du vouloir lui prendre son dessert.

-Non bonhomme se n'est en rien de ta faute, je te le promets. Arizona est très fragile. Elle a mangé trop vite, voilà tout. Il avait alors ramassé le beignet et décidé de repasser plus tard dans l'après midi. Agathe l'accueillit d'un sourire, alors qu'elle parlait à sa collègue Marthe qui allait prendre la relève. Il alla directement vers Arizona, qui attendait assise dans son lit sans rien faire.

-Hey, tiens je t'en ai ramené un autre. Elle le prit sans un mot et croqua doucement la pâtisserie semblant avoir apprit de son erreur.

-Alex, tu pourrais peut être, montrer à Arizona les alentours, lui montrer où se trouve la salle de jeu, la bibliothèque. Avait proposé Agathe. Pour une raison étrange l'idée ne lui avait pas déplus. Arizona c'était laissé habiller tout en continuant de manger, alors que Marthe semblait plutôt sceptique Agathe avait été très enthousiaste.

-Arizona, Alex va te montrer les lieux.

Alex lui avait fait signe de le suivre, mais elle n'avait pas bougé. Il était alors revenu à son niveau et lui avait tendu la main. Il ne fallut que très peu de temps avant qu'Arizona ne saisisse la manche de son pull et le suive. Une main agrippée à Alex l'autre au donut. Ils avaient parcourut de long en large l'orphelinat. Mais Arizona se fatigua très vite. Alex c'était alors accroupit et lui avait fait signe de monter sur son dos.

-Fait le, ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai l'habitude avec mon petit frère. Tu dois être plus légère que lui. Elle avait finit par accepter.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à l'infirmerie, Marthe prit Arizona pour la coucher et Agathe prit Alex avec elle.

-Tu as été grandiose aujourd'hui Alexander Karev.

-Je n'ai rien fait. Ce défendit-il par habitude.

-Bien sure que si. Tu as été choisi par Arizona. Parmi toutes les personnes de ce lieu elle t'a choisit toi. Tu dois être très spécial.

-Sa parait bête maintenant. Mais je l'ai cru. Et la suite m'a prouvé que c'était vrai. Je voulais être spécial pour elle. J'arrivais à la faire cesser de pleurer et j'arrivais à la faire dormir sans qu'ils lui donnent des médicaments. Elle restait toujours avec moi, accrochée à ma manche. J'étais juste là et sa lui suffisait. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comment ça m'a fait me sentir spécial. Pour un gosse comme moi, ça faisait mon mode. Et moi je faisais le sien.

-Tu sais pourquoi elle t'a choisit ?

-Elle n'a pas beaucoup de souvenir de cette époque là. Ils la droguaient pas mal. Du coup elle n'a jamais pu me dire pourquoi. Mais je pense que sa à un rapport avec son frère. Il avait mon âge.

-Tu n'étais pas le seul gamin de sept ans.

-Non, mais j'étais plutôt casse cou et assez dure. Enfin à part avec elle. Je crois que son frère était un peu comme ça.

-En tout cas elle à fait le bon choix. J'aurais aimé avoir un grand frère comme toi. Tu es plutôt impressionnant dans ce rôle.

Il lui sourit, flatter.

-Tu crois que tout ira bien pour nous ?

-J'en suis sure. Votre famille est géniale, vous avez trouvé des femmes géniales et vous avez des amis impressionnants.

Ils trinquèrent à cette déclaration, avant qu'Alex retrouve le chemin des Lilas.

Callie tenait toujours Arizona dans ses bras, lorsqu'elle se réveilla. La blonde dormait à point fermé. Elle descendit tranquillement à la cuisine. Alex, Miranda et Marc si trouvaient déjà. Elle fut surprise de voir Alex marcher vers elle. Il l'a tira dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de quitter la salle. Callie resta un peu choquée.

-Sa veut dire bienvenue dans la famille. Finit part dire Miranda.

-Pardon.

-Tu es l'heureuse nouvelle venue du clan très sélectif des Robbins/Karev. Tu devrais en être honorée. Ce n'est pas facile de ce faire accepter par les deux. Surtout lorsque tu couches avec l'un des deux.

-Sloan, ne m'oblige pas à te botter les fesses de si bon matin. Ronchonna Miranda.

Callie ne put effacer le glorieux sourire qui s'affichait à la réalisation de l'importance du geste d'Alex.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Mieux, elle dort encore. Elle se servit une tasse de café, puis s'installa près de ses amis.

-Ben est avec Izzie, je pense que sa venue te concerne.

-Je croyais que l'affaire était presque clause.

Miranda grimaça, elle n'avait pas eut besoin d'en parler à Arizona pour savoir que ce n'était pas bon.

-Je sais qu'Arizona voulait t'en parler hier soir. Lewis est une femme intelligente et assez douée avec les mots. Il est possible qu'elle puisse s'en sortir plutôt facilement.

-Quoi ? Cria-t-elle se levant brusquement.

-C'est pour sa qu'Arizona à fait appel aux talents d'investigations d'Izzie. Pour qu'elle en déterre le plus possible sur cette femme. Qu'elle ne puisse pas se faire passer pour une sorte de victime. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris elle n'a pas été violente qu'avec toi. D'autres femmes sont prêtes à témoigner. On ne la laissera pas s'en tirer à bon compte.

Callie se calma un peu, commençant à relier les points, comprenant de mieux en mieux l'attitude de son amante.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Torres, s'est en bonne voix. Tu as les meilleurs de ton côté.

Elle soupira, finissant par se détendre. Lorsqu'elle remonta s'habiller, elle trouva une Arizona toujours profondément endormie. La crise de la veille l'avait vraiment drainée. Elle l'embrassa doucement avant de retrouver Marc.

-J'aurai besoin de ton aide.

-Ce que tu veux, tu peux tout me demander.

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre dehors, ils firent alors une petite marche.

-J'ai besoin de contracter mon père.

Marc savait qu'elle n'était pas en bon terme avec son père, pas depuis qu'elle avait décidé de faire sa vie avec une femme.

-Mais je ne veux pas que les autres le sachent. Je veux dire. Cet homme ma reniée pour avoir aimé une femme. Il m'a dit que je brulerais en enfer et c'est plus ou moins ce que j'ai fait. J'ai juste…

-Je comprends. Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. Je t'enverrai où tu veux, quand tu veux.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

-Tu connais un endroit sympa dans la ville voisine ?

-Oui, un bar vraiment cool, mais je ne suis pas sure que c'est ce qu'il faut pour ton père. Il y a un parc qui pourrait convenir. Elle hocha la tête sachant que c'est ce qu'il lui faudrait.

Marc lui sourit tout en lui tendant son portable. Elle le saisit nerveusement, faisant le numéro qu'elle avait composé tant de fois ses derniers mois sans jamais oser appuyer sur la touche appel. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se rappelant que même si il refusait de lui parler aujourd'hui elle n'était plus seule. Puis elle appuya sur la touche verte. Elle entendit sonner une fois, puis deux, avant que la personne de l'autre côté ne décroche. La voix de son père retentis alors au travers du combiné. Sa faisait plus d'un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Allo…Allo il y a quelqu'un ?

-Papa, c'est moi. Finit-elle par dire.

-Calliope, c'est bien toi ?

-Oui. Je… Je voudrais que tu m'écoutes s'il te plait.

Il y eu un silence, qui lui fit savoir qu'il lui permettait d'accéder à sa demande.

-J'ai quitté New York et Paula. Je vis dans une petite ville maintenant et j'ai besoin de te voir. J'aimerai que tu viennes, s'il te plait. Elle ne se rendit pas aussitôt compte qu'elle pleurait.

A son étonnement il n'y eut aucune colère, aucune amertume de la part de son père.

-Où et quand ? Elle laissa échapper un rire de soulagement avant de lui demander de venir le lendemain, au parc mentionné par Marc.

-Il vient. dit-elle à son ami le sourire aux lèvres.

Arizona se réveilla en milieu d'après midi. A son grand étonnement c'est Alex qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

-Hey. Dit-elle la voie enrouée.

-Hey ! Bien dormit ? Elle hocha la tête, tout en se frottant les yeux.

-Callie est avec Izzie, elles parlent de Lewis. Elle va bien ne t'en fait pas. Elle prend la chose sereinement. Avec les dernières découvertes d'Izzie, Lewis s'enfonce un peu plus.

Arizona souffla de soulagement tout en se penchant sur Alex qui l'entoura d'un bras réconfortant.

-Une page c'est tournée. Dit-il solennellement.

-Oui. On est tout les deux amoureux. Qui aurait crut ça possible !

-Tu crois que tu arriveras à accepter Izzie un jour ?

-Oui, elle n'a pas mauvais font, elle est juste fouineuse. Mais elle essaye de se rattraper, c'est une bonne chose pour elle, qu'elle soit la personne qui trouve les éléments qui vont nous permettre de tenir Lewis aussi loin que possible de ma Calliope.

-Ta Calliope hein !

-Absolument. Cette femme est magique, j'ai besoin de magie. J'ai besoin d'elle.

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Tu as pensé à après ? Quand tout sera réglé et qu'elle sera remise de son histoire.

-Oui j'y pense. Il y a plusieurs options. Aucune de vraiment très concluante. Il y a celle où je quitte les Lilas pour la suivre, celle où elle change de boulot pour devenir commis de pâtisserie. C'est ma préférée. Dit-elle ne blaguant qu'à moitié.

-Ok et dans les solutions qui sont dans l'ordre du possible ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Il va falloir qu'on en parle. Mais c'est encore trop tôt. Je sais que c'est la femme de ma vie et que je veux faire ma vie avec elle. Peu importe combien sa sonne mièvre, je le sais. Mais sa ne fait même pas deux mois qu'on se connait et elle traverse toutes ses épreuves. Je ne veux rien précipiter.

Alex rit de bon cœur.

-Quoi ?

-Vous vivez déjà ensemble et dormez tout les soirs ensemble. C'est vrai que tu prends vraiment les choses lentement.

- Oh tais-toi. Ronchonna-t-elle.-Et toi et Izzie ?

-Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé. Je sais que je suis amoureux de cette femme, mais c'est encore trop tôt pour lui pardonner entièrement.

-Parles lui. Ne l'as punis pas trop longtemps. Elle aura assez de ma mauvaise humeur à gérer.

Ils rirent.-Ouai je le ferais.

Callie avait parlé longuement avec Izzie et sa l'avait réconfortée. C'est l'esprit léger qu'elle se rendit dans la chambre d'Arizona. Elle fut heureuse de la voir réveillée, blaguant avec Alex. Elle l'a vit rebondir sur le lit, lui sautant littéralement dans les bras, l'embrassant fougueusement.

-Wouaw, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

-C'est un merci enthousiaste. Elle se pencha sur son oreille et lui chuchota « Il y aura davantage plus tard dans la nuit ». Callie ne put retenir le violent rougissement de son visage.

-Euh avec Miranda, on a parlé d'un repas. Un grand repas avec tout le monde. Juste comme sa. Marc part dans quatre jours et Izzie est de retour et Paul et sa mère vont bientôt rejoindre leurs nouveau foyer et.

-C'est une excellente idée. Je me charge du dessert.

Tout le monde était au rendez vous. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. April et Tom flirtaient sans vergogne. Alex était agréable à Izzie, mais gardait une certaine retenue. Marc et Lexie ne se quittaient que rarement du regard. Henry lui plaisantait avec Ben tandis que leurs femmes parlaient avec enthousiasme avec Nadia, de leurs mésaventures sentimentales. Paul était couché depuis un moment. Le repas s'étant prolongé dans la soirée.

Tous semblaient très occupés, Callie en profita donc pour rejoindre sa belle en cuisine. Arizona découpait la tarte qu'elle avait préparé pour le dessert. Callie la prit par la taille et la tira dans un baiser qui n'avait rien d'innocent. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous le tissu du haut d'Arizona caressant son dos.

-Callie…dessert. Peina-t-elle à articuler.

-Il est l'heure de tenir ta promesse. Dit-elle d'une voie très sexy. Arizona ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi. C'était une Calliope déterminée et sure d'elle, qu'elle avait dans ses bras. Et c'était sacrément sexy.

-Au diable le dessert.

Elles montèrent les marches aussi vite qu'elles le purent et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Callie. D'une main experte Callie retira le haut d'Arizona tandis que son autre main se concentrait sur la poitrine nouvellement dévoilée devant elle. Une fois sa belle dévêtue, elle la poussa doucement sur le lit. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sure, aussi à l'aise qu'en cet instant, devant cette magnifique femme très nue, qui la contemplait de ses grand yeux brillant de luxure. De part ce regard elle se sentait belle, aimée, désirée. Elle se dévêtue à son tour doucement, consciente que chacun de ses gestes étaient suivit par les yeux avides de la demoiselle sous elle. Sans le dire Arizona sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas toucher Callie, que la femme ne le voulait pas. De toute évidence, la Latina voulait être maitresse de leurs ébats et elle ne lui refuserait pour rien au monde ce désir.

Elle se retint donc de lui arracher son soutient gorge, bien qu'elle estimait beaucoup trop long d'attendre que la femme soit enfin nue. Ce petit jeu fit sourire Callie. Elle aimait qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de mots pour qu'Arizona comprenne ses désirs. Cette femme était tout simplement parfaite.

Marc alla en cuisine à la recherche d'Arizona et surtout du dessert. Il ne trouva pas son amie, seulement une tarte à demi coupée. Il fronça les sourcils, prit le gâteau et alla rejoindre les autres. Il sourit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Callie était aussi absente. Nul doute que son amie était de retour.


	21. Chapter 21

voici donc la fin de cette histoire, j'écrirais un court épilogue le plus rapidement possible, mais ceci est le dernier chapitre conscéquent.

un grand merci pour les personnes qui ont suivit cette histoire et pour celles qui prennent le temps de la commenter. C'est toujours motivant et sa fait plaisir.^^

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.

* * *

><p>Callie n'avait préparé aucun discours à l'intention de son père. Elle ne savait pas comment les choses allaient se passer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le vieil homme s'avancer vers elle. Etonnement elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, tout à gagner.<p>

Elle attendit qu'il s'asseye sur le banc à ses côtés. Il paraissait mal à l'aise, incertain. C'est un comportement que Callie ne lui connaissait pas. Elle avait toujours vu son père comme étant un homme fier, sur de lui. Mais là, il osait à peine la regarder.

-Calliope. Commença-t-il doucement.

-Non papa. Tu ne vas pas parler, pas cette fois. Cette fois je veux que tu m'écoutes, que tu m'entendes. Je vais te parler des deux dernières années de ma vie. Je veux que tu me laisse parler sans m'interrompre.

Il hocha la tête, attendant qu'elle commence. Callie ne c'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit aussi facile, elle en fut soulagée.

-Il y a deux ans, tu as découvert que je vivais avec une femme. Tu m'as reniée pour cela. Tu m'as chassée de ta vie, en me disant que j'irais en enfer pour le mode de vie que j'avais choisis. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux en disant ses mots. L'homme se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de dire les mots qui lui brulaient la langue. Il n'avait pas besoin de les dire, Callie pouvait lire le regret sur tout son visage.

Callie prit une grande inspiration cherchant le courage de continuer.

-Tu avais raison. J'ai vécu un véritable enfer. Pas parce que j'aimais une femme, mais parce que j'ai donné ma confiance à la mauvaise femme. Elle me battait… m'insultait et abusait de moi. Sa a duré pendant plus de dix huit mois. Sa a commencé par des paroles, puis des gestes. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, je devais porter des manches en permanence et me maquiller pour dissimuler les traces de coups. J'ai fait plusieurs séjours à l'hôpital, pas celui où je travaillais, dans d'autres hôpitaux. New York est suffisamment grand pour pouvoir se soigner dans des lieux où personne ne te connais.

Elle fit une pause, essuyant les larmes qui striaient son visage. Elle vit son père faire de même. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendait son père en venant à ce rendez vous. Mais il était évident que l'homme n'avait aucune idée qu'une telle chose c'était produite pour sa fille.

-J'ai voulut t'appeler un nombre de fois incalculable. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de le faire. Je ne savais pas si tu me serais venue en aide. Il allait répondre mais elle leva la main lui faisant signe de ne rien dire.

-Tu m'as reniée pour avoir des sentiments pour une femme. Qu'est ce que tu m'aurais dit si je t'avais annoncé que cette femme me battait quotidiennement ? Tu m'aurais dit que tu avais eut raison. Et c'était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas. Elle disait que j'étais tellement insignifiante que même mes parents ne voulaient pas avoir quoi que se soit à voir avec moi.

Carlos ne put retenir ses mots :-Non, c'est faux Calliope.

-Je le sais. Aujourd'hui je le sais. Elle m'a vraiment brisée papa. Elle m'a mise plus bat que terre et dans la position où j'étais je ne pouvais que la croire.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de repousser l'angoisse qui grandissait en elle. Même si elle savait que tout était faux, les mots que lui avait répéter Lewis au fil des mois la blessaient encore.

-Marc et Meredith, deux de mes amis, se sont rendu compte que quelque chose n'allaient pas. Ils ont poussé la question jusqu'à ce que je cède. Il y a plus de deux mois, suite à une nouvelle dispute je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital. Marc m'a alors parlé d'un endroit où je serais en sécurité. Un endroit où je pourrais me reconstruire. J'ai finit par accepter. Meredith m'a alors conduite dans une ville juste à côté d'ici. J'habite une maison appelée les Lilas. J'ai réapprit à avoir confiance en moi, a faire confiance aux autres. Et j'y ai rencontré des personnes formidables. Dont une femme avec qui j'entretiens une relation amoureuse.

-Callio…

-Non surtout ne dit rien. Je ne veux pas entendre quoi que ce soit sur un quelconque rapport inapproprié. Car si tu ne m'avais pas donné ce discourt haineux papa, j'aurais peut être eut le courage de te demander de l'aide.

Monsieur Torres resta figé, une grimace d'inconfort sur le visage.

-Ma petite amie est une personne bien. Elle m'a réapprit à aimer la vie. Elle m'a soutenu et protéger. Elle a fait en sorte que Paula soit arrêter, elle travaille encore pour qu'elle reste le plus longtemps possible derrière les barreaux. Je ne te laisserais pas dire quoi que se soit de mal sur elle ou sur notre relation.

Elle soupira, heureuse d'avoir put verbaliser ses pensées.

-Les Lilas sont en difficulté financière. Dit-elle finalement. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Monsieur Torres pour sortir son chéquier de sa poche de veste.

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu faces un chèque. Pas comme sa. Pas parce que tu te sens coupable.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

-J'aimerais que tu ailles sur place. Que tu rencontre ses habitants, que tu vois le fonctionnement de cette pension. Je veux que tu les aides pour ce qu'ils font, pas pour moi. Ils font un travail vraiment incroyable.

-Je le ferais. Donne-moi juste l'adresse.

Callie sortit de sa poche l'adresse qu'elle avait préparée sur un papier ainsi que la feuille sur laquelle se trouvait le dessin de Paul et l'article sur Arizona.

-Le dessin est d'un petit garçon qui séjour actuellement aux Lilas. A son dos, il y a un article sur un accident qui est à l'origine de la création de cet endroit.

Elle se leva alors que son père dépliait le papier, allait partir.

-Calliope, vas-tu un jour me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait ?

-Je l'ai déjà fait. Dit-elle simplement avant d'aller retrouver Marc au parking.

Monsieur Torres resta un long moment assis sur le banc. Son monde venait de se briser. Il était en partie responsable des abus qu'avait subis sa fille. Le fait qu'elle lui ait déjà pardonné, lui faisait encore plus mal. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter son pardon. Il n'avait même pas pu l'aider, même en ce jour elle refusait son aide. Il avait mit fin à la relation avec sa fille et venait tout juste de se rendre compte que plus rien ne serais jamais comme avant.

Il déplia soigneusement la feuille que Callie lui avait remit. Si sa fille refusait son aide, il ferait en sorte d'aider les personnes qui l'avait sauvée.

Arizona rentra assez tôt de la pâtisserie. Depuis la nuit précédente, elle flottait sur son petit nuage. La nuit avait été époustouflante. Elle aimait le côté entreprenant et sur d'elle que Callie venait de démontrer. Sa la rendait encore plus sexy.

Elle fut déçue de ne pas trouver sa belle à la maison.

-Elle passe la journée avec Sloan. Lui dit Alex la voyant parcourir le salon de long en large.

-Ok, je suppose qu'ils ont besoin d'un peu de temps ensemble avant que Marc ne rentre chez lui. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là au juste ? Tu n'es pas censé être au boulot ?

-Lexie gère, je voulais passer un peu de temps avec Callie.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre hier soir, vous avez déjà passé un long moment ensemble.

-Alex. Dit-elle en une plainte sans toute fois retenir un glorieux sourire.

-Et toi, avec Izzie ?

-Elle me prend sur un rendez vous ce soir.

-La galanterie se perd !

Alex allait répliquer mais fut coupé par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

-C'est aujourd'hui qu'Emma passe pour Nadia et Paul ?

-Non, c'est demain. Répondit Arizona tout en se levant. Il était rare que des visiteurs viennent aux Lilas pour de bonnes nouvelles. C'est donc avec prudence qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil au visiteur par la petite fenêtre de l'entrée. Un homme d'un certain âge se tenait stoïquement sur le porche. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, elle lui ouvrit donc restant toute fois sur ses gardes.

-Bonjour, je suis bien à la pension des Lilas ? demanda poliment l'homme.

-Tout dépend la raison de votre présence Monsieur. L'homme lui sourit doucement.

-On m'a demandé de visiter les lieux, de rencontrer les habitants de cette maison, pour éventuellement vous apporter un financement.

-Pardon ? Fit la jeune femme plutôt choquée.

-On m'a parlé de cette maison, de vos actions. Je suis venue m'en rendre compte par moi-même. Je m'appel Carlos. Dit-il en lui tendant la main. Il ne savait pas si Callie voulait que ces gens soit au courant de leur filiation. Elle avait été assez claire qu'il ne devait pas le faire pour elle. La demoiselle devant lui resta un moment abasourdit regardant sa main tendue. Elle finit par la prendre, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis Arizona, l'une des propriétaires. Sa poignée était ferme et déterminée, sa plut à Carlos. Il fit aussitôt le lien entre la fillette de l'article et cette femme.

-Avant de vous faire rentrer, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous êtes réellement sérieux Carlos. Ne nous donnez pas de faux espoirs.

-Se n'est pas mon but, je vous assure. Je veux juste comprendre votre fonctionnement et quels sont exactement vos besoins.

-Bien suivez moi. Dit-elle en un chaleureux sourire. Elle le conduit au salon, où Alex était encore avachit dans un fauteuil, plongé dans un livre.

-Alors c'était qui ? Demanda-t-il sans même lever les yeux.

-Carlos je vous présente Alex, un autre des propriétaires. Alex voici Carlos un éventuel financeur. A ces mots Alex sauta sur ses pieds saluant l'homme.

-Vous êtes Carlos…

-Simplement Carlos pour le moment jeune homme. Si tout ce passe bien, vous apprendrez mon nom sur le chèque que je vous aurai signé.

-Sa me va alors.

Ils s'installèrent.

-Vous êtes donc deux propriétaires ?

-Non, nous sommes trois en tout. Miranda est institutrice, elle travaille à cette heure si. Cette maison est un héritage familial. Répondit Alex.

-Expliquez-moi comment vous fonctionnez.

-Nous ne fonctionnons malheureusement presque plus. Actuellement nous avons deux pensionnaires sur une longue période et une femme et son enfant pour la semaine. Nous ne pouvons plus accueillir longtemps des personnes qui n'ont aucun revenu. Tout notre problème est là. Nous accueillons toutes sortes de personnes avec divers problèmes. Mais les trois quart ont un problème commun, le manque de revenu. Beaucoup sont en fuite et partent sans rien. Pour ceux qui le peuvent nous demandons une participation hebdomadaire de cinquante dollars. C'est peu, mais sa couvre à peu près les frais alimentaires de la personne. Chacun participe aux taches quotidiennes suivant ses capacités. Et nous avons une règle d'or nous ne pausons aucune question sur les raisons de leur venue ici. L'informa Arizona.

-Vous ne savez donc pas pourquoi les gens viennent vivre sous votre toit ?

-Non monsieur. Nous n'avons pas besoin de le savoir.

-Vous n'avez pas peur d'héberger un jour un tueur ou une personne mentalement instable ? A ce mot Carlos vit la demoiselle se tendre. C'est Alex qui lui répondit cette fois, visiblement conscient de la réaction de son amie.

-Nous ne demandons rien monsieur. Se n'est pas pour sa que nous ne savons rien. Il est rare qu'on ne devine pas la raison de la venue d'une personne. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Nous ne sommes pas là pour mener une enquête, juste pour leur offrir un moment de répit, un foyer, une certaine stabilité. Les questions, ils en auront assez avec les services sociaux, les flics et autres. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien sa fait du bien d'être considéré juste pour soi et non pour ce qu'on a vécu, de ne pas être une victime aux yeux des gens avec qui l'on vit mais une personne. C'est ce qu'on leur offre.

Carlos hocha simplement la tête, il y avait du sens dans leur démarche. Il osa un coup d'œil vers la blonde qui semblait s'être détendu.

-Comment ces personnes arrivent chez vous ?

-Nous avons des contacts avec une assistante sociale qui nous demande parfois notre aide. Parfois d'anciens pensionnaires nous appellent pour qu'on aide une de leur connaissance.

-En avez-vous accueillit beaucoup ?

A cette question Arizona se leva et invita l'homme à en faire autant. Elle le conduit jusqu'au mur remplis de photos.

-La maison à été ouverte il y a près de vingt six ans. Toutes ses personnes y ont séjournées. Et il y en à davantage. Certains d'entre eux ne restent que le temps d'une nuit, d'autre refuse de se faire prendre en photo.

-Il y a beaucoup d'enfant. Remarqua Monsieur Torres à voie haute.

-Oui, au tout début Harmonie Bailley, la fondatrice des Lilas faisait office de famille d'accueil. Une chose en entrainant une autre, elle c'est mise à accueillir des adultes au fil des années. Gardant une partie officielle et une autre officieuse.

-Cette dame vit-elle avec vous ?

-Non Monsieur, Madame B est décédée il y a deux ans de cela. Une leucémie foudroyante.

-Je suis désolé de votre perte.

Arizona hocha simplement la tête en signe d'acceptation, c'était un sujet encore délicat pour elle, malgré le temps écoulé.

-Voulez vous visiter les lieux. Proposa Alex afin de les sortir du sujet sensible.

-Oui s'il vous plait.

Alex guida donc Carlos dans les Lilas, lui montrant une chambre, qui n'était autre que la sienne, les pièces communes et le jardin. Ils croisèrent Paul qui jouait au ballon à l'extérieur. Carlos se laissa attendrir par le garçonnet.

Arizona observa la scène de loin. Elle attendit que Paul aille rejoindre sa mère sur la terrasse pour aller retrouver le vieil homme. Alex lui laissa la place voyant qu'Arizona avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Sans un mot elle invita Carlos à s'installer sur le banc au pied du chêne. Il s'exécuta docilement. Arizona organisa ses pensées avant de finalement prendre la parole.

-Les Lilas sont très important pour moi. C'est mon foyer, mon havre de paix. J'y ai vécu vingt six ans, une femme m'a offert une chance de vivre en m'emmenant ici. En créant ce lieu pour moi et pour mon frère de cœur, Alex. A quatre ans, je suis devenu orpheline, physiquement et psychologiquement marquée à vie. Les familles ne voulaient pas d'une gamine comme moi. Lorsqu'on n'a pas la chance de pouvoir avoir ses propres enfants, on essaye au moins de faire en sorte d'avoir l'enfant le plus parfais possible. Une gamine qui porte un aussi lourd passer que le mien ne rentre donc pas dans les critères des familles d'adoption.

Elle marqua une pause, consciente du regard perçant de l'homme à ses côtés, mais elle ne quitta pas la maison des yeux. Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir retenir ses larmes, si elle croisait le regard de cet homme.

-Une gamine qui pleure tout le temps, qui est énurétique et qui à des troubles du sommeil et des troubles sociaux, ne peut décemment pas être placée en famille d'accueil. Sa leur donnent trop de travail, trop de contraintes. J'ai donc été mise dans un orphelinat, où par chance j'ai rencontrée Alex. Elle sourit à ce souvenir.

-Mais le système étant ce qu'il est. Nous avons été séparés. Sans Alex je n'avais plus de repère, il était mon refuge, mon catalyseur. Les orphelinats de l'époque n'avaient pas assez de personnel pour s'occuper des cas comme moi. Et le personnel qui y travaillait était loin d'être formé, pour ce genre d'accompagnement. Les enfants mentalement instable Monsieur, étaient mit dans des centres dit spécialisés. Si on mit avait laissée, je serais surement morte ou aliénée par tout les médocs qui y étaient alors distribués, comme la plupart des personnes qui y ont séjournés.

Elle tourna enfin son visage vers l'homme interloqué à ses côtés.

-Madame B a ouvert les Lilas pour moi et Alex. Elle m'a sauvée, m'a élever sans préjugé. M'a inculqué des valeurs que je continue aujourd'hui de défendre. Les Lilas, c'est ma vie. Je me battrai jusqu'à la fin pour cet endroit et pour ce qu'il représente.

Carlos hocha doucement la tête, indiquant à Arizona qu'il comprenait ses dires.

-J'ai besoin de comprendre, comment un homme de votre standing se retrouve sur le pas de ma porte, me proposant un financement. Que représentent les Lilas pour vous exactement ?

Il paru surpris par la question.

-En quoi cela est-il important ?

-Ce lieu est sacré Monsieur. Il est magique, car plein d'espoir, de compréhension. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'argent sale. D'argent qui donne bonne conscience. Nous avons besoin de sincérité.

-Etes-vous en train de me dire que si mes intentions ne vous conviennent pas vous refuserez mon don. Il rit à l'absurdité de cette idée.

-Tout à fait Monsieur.

Carlos prit le sérieux de la jeune femme, il fut à vrai dire, agréablement surpris.

-Bien, le temps des explications est donc venu. Dit-il calmement.

-Il y a quelques heures. J'ai vu ma fille dans un parc. Sa allait faire deux ans que je ne l'avais ni vu, ni même entendu parler d'elle.

-Vous êtes le père de Calliope ! S'exclama Arizona venant de comprendre. Carlos acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête. A cet instant il sut que c'était avec cette femme que sa fille avait une relation. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait le privilège de l'appeler par son prénom complet. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour ce ressaisir.

-Oui. J'ai aussi appris ce qui lui était arrivé. C'est peu de dire que je suis tombé de haut. J'aime ma fille. Malgré les horreurs que j'ai pu lui dire. Ca fait longtemps que je regrette mes mots et mes actions. Mais je suis malheureusement un homme fier, bien trop fier. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu l'appeler pour lui demander de me pardonner. Savoir par quoi elle est passée me rend encore plus coupable.

Arizona ne vit que de la sincérité chez Monsieur Torres, elle éprouva presque de la pitié pour lui.

-Elle m'a dit que ce lieu avait été bénéfique pour elle. Qu'elle y avait rencontré des gens extraordinaire. Qu'elle vous y avait rencontrée. Arizona comprit par ces mots, qu'il savait pour sa relation avec sa fille. Elle ni vit rien d'autre qu'une déclaration.

-Puis elle m'a dit que vous étiez en difficulté financière. Lorsque j'ai voulu faire un chèque, elle a refusé. Elle voulait que je vienne, alors je suis venu. Je vous mentirais, si je vous disais que le don que je veux vous faire n'est pas une forme de remerciement pour ce que vous avez fait pour ma fille. Mais sa ne sera jamais suffisant pour me racheté, je le sais. Je ne le fais donc pas dans cet esprit. Je veux que vous puissiez donner de l'espoir, de nouvelles chances à d'autres personnes, au maximum de personnes que vous pouvez aider. Car il est évident que vous faites un travail remarquable.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, regardant l'édifice, tous deux songeurs. Arizona mesurait l'impact des mots de Monsieur Torres, elle se demandait si c'était vraiment correct d'accepter son argent.

-Je ne vous donnerais réponse que ce soir. Une fois que nous aurons tous diner.

Carlos fut soudainement nerveux.

-Je ne suis pas la seule propriétaire des lieux, nous avons l'habitude de débattre des décisions importantes autour d'un bon repas.

-Je ne suis pas sure que Calliope l'apprécie.

-Si nous acceptons votre don Monsieur, vous serez tenue de venir nous rendre visite régulièrement. De partager des moments avec nous. Et si les choses se déroulent comme je l'espère, Calliope fera partie du futur des Lilas. Ne perdez plus de temps, vous en avez déjà assez perdu.

- Etes-vous… Vous et elle… Vous l'aimez ?

Arizona sourit à la maladresse de la question.

-Eperdument Monsieur. Et je prends grand soin des personnes que j'aime.

-Je ne dis pas que je suis encore très à l'aise avec ça. Mais même si sa vous importe peu, je pense que vous êtes une bonne personne pour ma fille.

-Vous avez tord, sa m'importe.

Callie et Marc firent leur chemin vers la maison. Callie était au delà d'euphorique, elle était impatiente de trouver Arizona pour lui parler. Elle entra donc d'un bon pas dans la maison appelant pour sa belle. Elle entendit un chaleureux « Cuisine ». Suivant l'indication elle si rendit, ne prenant aucun indice de l'agitation dans la maison.

Elle trouva Arizona penchée sur un plat à tarte, disposant de la meringue sur la pâte. Callie s'avança et la prit doucement part le taille, se collant sensuellement contre son dos. Elle déposa un pieux baiser sur sa joue gauche.

-Hey. Fit Arizona sans arrêter son œuvre.

-Hey à toi aussi.

-Ta journée a été bonne ?

-Exquise.

-Oh, est ce que c'est dut au vieil homme assis au salon qui veut nous versé de l'argent ? Arizona sentit Callie se tendre derrière elle.

-Il est là ? demanda-t-elle nerveuse. Arizona se tourna pour lui faire face, encapsulant ses bras autour de la taille de Callie, pour le confort.

-Oui, ton père est un homme intéressant.

-Oh, tu sais.

-Hum, hum. Tu croyais que je n'aurais pas fait le lien ? Demanda-t-elle avec humour. Mais Callie ne sembla pas le prendre ainsi, car elle commença à paniquer.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas… Elle fut coupée par les lèvres douces, de sa belle se posant sur les siennes. Elle se détendit instantanément.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Nous avons discuté et si tout est d'accord avec les autres nous allons accepter avec joie son don.

Callie parut soulagée.

-Il faut peut être que tu saches qu'il sait que je couche avec toi.

-Quoi ?

-Je te l'ai dit nous avons discuté. Oh et il reste manger avec nous ce soir.

-Quoi ? Arizona. Commença à tempêter Callie.

-Il est ton père, il veut revenir dans ta vie. Plus tu auras de soutiens mieux se sera.

-Il ne m'a pas soutenu lorsque j'en avais le plus besoin. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Arizona soupira, elle ne voulait pas se disputer.

-En temps que financeur, il sera tenu de revenir. Tu auras tout ton temps pour recréer des liens avec lui.

-Et si je ne le veux pas ?

-Calliope, tu as de la chance de toujours avoir ton papa. Cet homme essaye de réparer ses erreurs, d'ouvrir son esprit pour toi. Ne rejette pas la chance que tu as. Il a mit du temps à prendre conscience de sa bêtise, mais il l'a fait. Tu es une femme chanceuse. Son ton était autoritaire, il ne laissa pas de place à l'argument, Callie capitula donc. Au font, elle savait qu'Arizona avait raison de la pousser, mais elle ne l'admettrait pas.

-Bien, si se n'était pas la raison de ta bonne humeur, qu'est ce que c'était alors ?

Un splendide sourire réapparu sur le visage de la Latina.

-Comme tu le sais, j'ai passé la journée avec Marc. Nous nous sommes baladés, en trainant un peu près d'un certain hôpital. Teddy m'a parlé l'autre jour d'un poste vaquant, en temps que chirurgien orthopédique. Il se trouve que c'est ma spécialité. Je me suis donc présentée au directeur, des lieux.

Elle se tut faisant durer le suspense.

-Et ? Demanda impatiemment Arizona.

-Savais tu que j'ai été publiée plusieurs fois dans des grands journaux médicaux. Et que ton amie m'a reconnue dés le premier jour ? Et savais tu, qu'elle connaissait très bien le directeur et qu'elle lui avait déjà parlé de moi ?

-Au mon dieu, tu va être une rock star de la chirurgie dans la ville voisine.

-Oui Madame.

Arizona lui sauta au cou l'embrassant fougueusement, avant de rompre le baiser aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé. Callie s'inquiéta en voyant soudainement un regard grave se poser sur elle.

-Pour être publiée, c'est que tu dois être très douée. Tu as sans doute travaillé pour un très grand hôpital à New York. Tous les hôpitaux de New York sont très grands. Cet hôpital est peut être le plus grand de la région, mais sa reste un petit hôpital.

-Stop, arrêtes toi là. Je n'ai pas besoin d'exercer dans un grand hôpital pour bien faire mon travail. Ce que je veux, c'est d'être en mesure de faire le travail que j'aime tout en vivant auprès de la femme que j'aime. Cet hôpital m'offre cette opportunité. C'est pourquoi j'ai déjà signé un contrat de trois mois pour commencer.

-Vraiment ? demanda timidement Arizona.

-Oui, vraiment. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sure de moi.

Arizona soupira de soulagement.

-Tant mieux, parce que je ne suis pas sur que la maison aurait supporté un voyage jusqu'à New York. Je sais que tout est possible avec les déménageurs de l'extrême, mais l'idée ne m'emballait pas. Callie rit du ridicule de sa petite amie.

-Je t'aime. Lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Et moi donc. Répondit Arizona.

Le repas du soir arriva trop vite pour Callie. Elle était parvenue à éviter son père jusque là. Celui-ci avait eut le temps de rencontrer tout le monde. Il avait eut une longue discussion avec Miranda qui l'apprécia instantanément. Alex avait annulé son rendez vous avec Izzie étant donné le caractère exceptionnel de ce repas. Il l'avait plutôt invitée à ce joindre à eux. Le repas fut convivial malgré les conditions. Arizona, Marc et Alex racontèrent un bon nombre de leurs aventures. Souvent commentées par Miranda, qui ajoutait certains détails, que les compères auraient bien voulut garder sous silence. C'est au moment du dessert que le sujet du financement arriva.

-Bien, comme vous le savez Carlos ici présent nous propose un financement. Commença Arizona. Le silence tomba aussitôt, lui laissant la parole. C'était souvent elle qui dirigeait leur débat.

-Nous avons parlez lui et moi de diverses possibilités. La meilleure d'entre elle semble être celle d'un versement mensuel. Nadia se leva, prête à quitter la table, tirant Paul avec elle. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans une telle prise de décision.

-Tu devrais rester Nadia. Sa vous concerne. Si nous acceptons, nous pourrions vous permettre de rester plus longtemps parmi nous. Avec l'accord d'Emma bien sur et que sa vous dise.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, notre réserve sur la durée de votre séjour était seulement financière. Nous pourrions vous loger, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma trouve une solution acceptable pour vous deux.

Alex rit.

-Comment veux-tu que nous refusons maintenant ? Que ce qui sont pour lèves leur verre. Ils le levèrent tous rapidement, même Paul. Ils trinquèrent. Par respect pour Callie personne ne remercia de vive voix Monsieur Torres. C'était trop tôt. L'homme le comprit et le respecta. Il apprécia ce repas, la compagnie de ces personnes, de cette famille atypique. Il se surprit à sourire à la vu des gestes tendres qu'Arizona et Callie se donnaient. Il y a des moments où elles ne semblaient ne pas en être conscientes, tant sa leur était naturelle. Il savait qu'il était trop tôt pour parler avec sa fille. Mais que le moment venue il en aurait la possibilité. Cet un homme soulagé qui quitta la ville ce soir là.

Durant la nuit, après avoir célébrée intimement cette glorieuse journée, Arizona verbalisa plutôt maladroitement l'un de ses souhaits.

-Il va falloir qu'on libère une chambre. Je veux dire maintenant qu'on va pouvoir accueillir plus de monde, il va nous falloir de la place. Et comme de toute façon on dort toutes les nuits ensemble…

-Es-tu en train de me demander d'aménager avec toi ? Dit Callie quelque peu amusée par la nervosité de sa demoiselle.

-Oui. Seulement si tu le veux. Je comprendrai que tu ais besoin de ton espace. Surtout lorsque tu auras commencé ton travail, tu risques d'être fatiguée et.

Callie l'a fit taire en un baisé.

-Je veux que notre chambre soit commune. Que le reste de nos vies soient communes.

Elles étaient désormais un couple plein d'avenir.


	22. Chapter 22

Voici donc le mot de la fin.

* * *

><p>Callie faisait les cents pas au réez de chausser, passant sans même s'en rendre compte la main sur son ventre. Elle regarda l'horloge pour la énième fois.<p>

-Arizona, on va vraiment finir par être en retard. Appela-t-elle. Elle n'eut aucune réponse mais entendit des pas précipités à l'étage, suivit par un rire étouffé. La Latina leva les yeux au ciel, elles allaient définitivement être en retard. Elle s'installa sur le canapé du salon, résignée.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle prit la vu de la photo de famille qu'elles avaient fait deux mois auparavant. Arizona la tenant par la taille, alors qu'elle tenait dans ses bras leur petite fille de deux ans, Lilly. Cinq ans c'était écoulé depuis son premier jour aux Lilas. Le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru était vertigineux.

Elle était désormais l'épouse comblée d'Arizona Robbins et la maman d'une merveilleuse petite fille et d'un futur bébé. Elle avait tout se dont elle avait toujours rêvé et plus encore.

Il n'avait pas été simple de convaincre Arizona sur le fait d'avoir des enfants. Mais elle avait sut se montrer patiente et abattre une à une les craintes de sa femme. Qui étaient nombreuses et légitimes. C'est finalement la naissance de Parker, le fils de Teddy et Henry qui finit par convaincre Arizona. Elle avait littéralement fondu devant la vue de Callie tenant le bébé. Et elle s'était surprise à imaginer Callie tenant leur bébé. L'idée lui plut plus qu'elle ne voulu l'admettre.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle se demandait si elle faisait les choses comme il fallait. Comment elle s'en sortirait si un soir d'orage, elle se retrouvait seule avec son enfant ? Que se passerait-il, si Callie et elle, n'étaient plus en mesure de s'occupe de leurs enfants ? Mais à chacune de ses craintes, Callie la rassurait, l'apaisait. Lui disant, à quel point elle était merveilleuse dans le rôle de maman. Et rien n'était plus vrai que cela.

Enfin Callie vit descendre les deux demoiselles de sa vie. Son souffle fut coupé, devant la beauté de sa femme dans sa robe de témoin.

-Nous somme prêtes.

-Heureusement, j'étais à deux doigts d'appeler Alex pour lui dire de trouver un nouveau témoin.

-Hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta fille refuse de tenir plus de deux secondes en place.

-On se demande de qui elle tient sa !

Arizona haussa les épaules, feignant d'être offensée.

Alex était très nerveux, il faisait et défaisait son nœud papillon encore et encore.

-Alexander karev, si tu n'arrêtes pas sa tout de suite, je te jure que je te retire. Grogna Miranda irritée.

-Hey . Fit Arizona montrant enfin le bout de son nez, sa fille sur la hanche.

-Enfin te voilà. Il faut que tu faces quelque chose, si il continu, il va finir par faire peur à Izzie avant qu'elle ne puisse dire oui.

Arizona se retint de rire, elle acquiesça.

-Bien laisse moi prendre cette petite princesse. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et prit la fillette aux boucles brune avant de quitter la pièce.

Arizona s'avança alors vers son frère et prit soin de réajuster son nœud papillon.

-Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveux de toute ma chienne de vie. Arizona lui sourit.

-Izzie est parfaite pour toi. Tu vas être heureux et la rendre heureuse.

-Et si ce n'était pas la bonne ? Si je finissais comme mon père ?

-Tu as mit plus de Quatre ans pour lui demander sa main, je sais que tu es sur que c'est la bonne. Et tu es tout sauf comme ton père.

Il soupira, fermant les yeux, essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Arizona le prit par les épaules pour qu'il soit face au miroir, elle garda les bras autour de lui et déposa le menton sur l'une de ses épaules.

-Regardes, regardes ce qu'on est devenu. Qui aurait put dire, il y a trente ans que toi et moi aurions trouvé le bonheur ? On a réussit Alex, là ou temps on échoué on a réussi. J'ai fondé une famille avec la femme de mes rêves et tu t'apprêtes à devenir un grand journaliste à New York, avec celle de tes rêves.

-Ouai, on a sacrément évolué.

-Bien sur, tu seras obligé de me rendre de nombreuses visites. Ils partagèrent un sourire complice.

-Bon tu es prêt ?

-Plus que jamais.

Ils se rendirent devant l'hôtel, attendant impatiemment que la mariée face son entrée. Arizona sourit chaleureusement à Calliope au premier rang qui essayait t'en bien que mal de maintenir leur fille tranquille. Elle essayait d'avoir un aperçu du Marcus Sloan Junior, profondément endormit dans les bras de Lexie. Marc finit par prendre Lilly dans ses bras pour qu'elle ait puisse le voir en toute sécurité. Meredith et Dereck avaient eux aussi fait le déplacement, ainsi que Monsieur Torres qui siégeait aux côtés de Callie. Nadia qui avait remplacé Lexie à la boutique alors que celle-ci avait déménagé pour New York avec Marc, avait été choisit par Izzie pour être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Elle remonta l'allé de l'église, bientôt suivit par Izzie. La mariée était magnifique, la cérémonie fut traditionnelle si ce n'était la fin de celle-ci. Une fois le couple s'étant dit oui, Arizona prit la parole. Elle fit face à l'assemblée.

-Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour Alex et Izzie. Mais Egalement pour Alex et moi. La date choisi par Alex n'est pas anodine puisque sa va faire trente ans aujourd'hui que cette ville nous a accueillit. Il y a trente ans Harmonie Bailley, nous a offert à tout les deux une chance de nous en sortir. Et je suis heureuse de dire qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous deux comblés. Nous sommes devenus des membres actifs de cette ville, nous y avons trouvé des amis, mais surtout une famille, que nous avons agrandit au fil des années. Car grâce aux dons d'âmes généreuses, nous pouvons continuer le travail de Madame B. Alors en ce jour bénie, j'aimerai que tous, nous fassions une minutes de silence, pour la femme merveilleuse qu'a été Madame B, pour notre maman de cœur à Alex et à moi.

Tous se plièrent avec joie à leur volonté. La fête se poursuivie dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Callie regardait avec bonheur son épouse danser avec Alex. Elle profita pleinement de ce bonheur, de cette joie. L'avenir promettait d'être beau.

Elle savait que tout ne serait pas facile. D'ici quelques mois leur enfant allait venir au monde, pour la plus grande joie de la famille. Pourtant les pensées de Callie étaient assombries par la sortie imminente de prison de Paula Lewis. Malgré tout les soupçons, Izzie et ses collègues n'étaient pas parvenu à amasser de preuve pour faire plonger d'avantage la femme. Elle avait écopé de six ans de prison ferme. Une lourde peine pour une femme maltraitante, mais pas encore assez pour Callie et Arizona.

La Latina se rassurait en se disant que désormais, Paula ne pouvait plus rien contre elle. Qu'elle était bien plus forte qu'il y a cinq ans. Qu'elle avait désormais une épouse, une famille et le soutient de son père. Un homme puissant. Elle savait qu'il avait déjà prévu quelque chose, pour que Paula ne soit jamais en mesure de la menacer, elle ou les siens. Elle n'osait pas lui demander de quoi il s'agissait. Mais elle avait confiance en l'homme qui avait sut la reconquérir. Plus que jamais sa famille était forte.

Voyant le visage de sa femme s'assombrir Arizona la tira de ses pensées en l'a tirant sur la piste de dance, lui offrant par la suite un langoureux baiser.

-Aucunes mauvaises pensées en ce jour. C'est interdit. Aujourd'hui est un beau jour Calliope. Ce soir sera encore meilleur. Callie rit aux intentions non voilées de son épouse.

Arizona avait le don de lui redonner le sourire, de chasser ses peurs. Elle n'aurait pu être plus heureuse qu'avec sa femme, ensemble, elles pouvaient tout vaincre.


End file.
